Querido Diario II
by Sirenita
Summary: Secuela 'Querido Diario'. Al salir de la escuela todo cambia, incluso las personas. Entonces, ¿para qué prometer si no se sabe qué depara el destino? R/Hr, H/G.
1. Bienvenida Realidad

Capítulo 1:

El día estaba soleado. Algunas aves cantaban en los árboles y de vez en cuando emprendían vuelo a quién sabe qué lugar. Algunos murmullos provenientes de las aulas cercanas al jardín o de los pocos alumnos que transitaban por los pasillos.

Una suave brisa golpeó en toda su cara haciendo que sintiera una sensación de relajo increíble mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su nueva vida en la universidad. Todo era completamente nuevo y podía empezar de cero, sin tener los estereotipos de Hogwarts...

"Hermione, iré a mi cuarto a terminar de estudiar para la exposición" le dijo una muchacha levantándose de la banca donde tomaban un refresco descansando del primer día de clases.

"Claro, anda" sonrió la castaña y luego su compañera se fue caminando hasta llegar a un pasillo muy grande y largo, donde estaban las habitaciones de algunos alumnos.

'_Este día es tan parecido como el del año pasado...'_ pensó terminando su refresco mientras recordaba que ya hacía un año atrás estaba en el lago pensando en su... patética vida cuando aparecieron sus dos mejores amigos para darle su regalo de cumpleaños.

Instintivamente sacó del bolso donde traía sus libros, cuadernos y unos pocos pergaminos. Un hermoso libro donde se veía el paisaje de un campo y las flores se movían acompasadas con el viento de la imagen. Ese era el diario que Ron Weasley le había regalado aquella vez; ahí pudo expresarse libremente contando de sus estúpidas filosofías hasta sus sentimientos más ocultos.

"¡Hermione Granger!" una muchacha de cabellos negros apareció delante de ella muy molesta.

"¿Qué te pasa ahora?" preguntó alzando una ceja un poco disgustada por haberla sacado de sus recuerdos.

"No me dijiste que tendría que quedarme a cenar con esa..." estaba desesperada "Con esa Righetti".

"¡Por Merlín, qué escandalosa eres!" se levantó y la tomó por las hombros para calmarla "Primero, se llama Lindsay y podrías decirle por su nombre. Segundo: Yo voy ir a cenar con Ron y Harry por mi cumpleaños. Tercero y último: Las tres somos compañeras de cuarto, así que algún día ibas a quedarte con ella...".

"Iré a cenar a otro sitio" negó con la cabeza "¿Dónde está ella?".

"Estudiando para la exposición de mañana...".

"No puedo creer que estudien casi lo mismo y sean tan diferentes, tú eres un ángel comparada con ella" dijo antes de irse por el mismo camino que la muchacha anterior se había ido.

La castaña sólo torció los ojos. Sus dos compañeras de cuarto de verdad eran un caso; desde que las vio cuando entró al apartamento a traer sus cosas notó que eran muy diferentes, así que se llevaban mal.

Pero volvió a concentrarse en el libro que el año pasado fue su diario; pero ahora no tenía uno y necesitaba con urgencia, puesto que estos últimos días quedándose a vivir en el campus habían sido demasiado intensos.

OoOoO 

Entró a un restaurante bastante elegante. Había sido un día bastante agotado hoy el academia, puesto que sin querer insulto a la maestra y debió hacer los ejercicios físicos con un nivel de dificultad mayor; pero ya todo había pasado y era la hora para pasar un buen tiempo con sus amigos.

Se arregló un poco la chaqueta que traía; un traje muggle mientras se acercaba a una mesa donde se divisaba un muchacho de cabello negro.

"Harry" dijo sentándose a su lado mientras su amigo le sonreía "Me dejaste abandonado allá".

"Bueno, Ron; estaba que me quedaba dormido dejando un mar de baba por esperarte, así que me vine antes de que empezarás con tus nerviosismos" el pelinegro tomó un poco de la copa de vino que había ordenado".

La puerta del local se volvió a abrir y entró una hermosa muchacha pelirroja. Iba con un espejo mágico hablando con alguien apresuradamente mientras intentaba divisar a sus amigos. Al verlos, se acercó sonriente.

"Mira, Britney" dijo Ginny ya harta "No creo que sea tan malo como parece, sólo di que vas al baño y te escapas" escuchó con atención como su amiga le respondía "Mejor hablemos en Hogwarts, porque allí conocerás como se trata a un hombre como él... Se va a arrepentir de esto" cerró el espejo.

"Hola, Gin" saludó Harry a su novia con un beso suave en los labios "¿Qué fue eso?".

"Nada..." se sentó junto a él "Es que Britney tiene problemas amorosos, así que le digo que después nos vengamos del maníaco" sonrió "Hermanito querido¿cómo estás?".

"Mal desde que tú llegaste".

"Uyyy, ese humor habría que mejorarlo" rieron todos y empezaron a conversar.

Ahí fue cuando la chica del cumpleaños había entrado al restaurante. Vestida de una forma muy recatada; blusa, falda, tacones y cabello suelto, para el encuentro con sus amigos.

"¡Hermione!" exclamó Ginny al ver a su amiga "Tienes toda la pinta de una universitaria".

"Obvio, es que lo soy" se sentó junto a Ron "Hola a todos" después saludó a Ron como la gente, con un beso ligero en los labios.

Conversaron como hacía días no lo hacían. Ron y Harry estaba en la Academia de Aurores tapados de estudio, porque Hogwarts comparado con eso parecía una guardería infantil y ahora tendrían que trabajar en serio. También Ginny estaba atareada con el regreso al colegio que sería el lunes; además de que como era la única que quedaba en casa con sus padres tenía que ayudarles.

"Una cosa es que a ti te guste el ajedrez y lo tengas metido en la cabeza, pero otra muy diferente es que converses de eso cuando cumplen dos meses de novios" la pelirroja estaba en otra típica discusión con su hermano.

Hermione y Harry se miraron con unas sonrisas divertidas; porque esos dos nunca iban a cambiar. Eso mismo también le habían dicho muchos compañeros del colegio que se los había encontrado por la calle o en la misma universidad, de que Ron y ella seguirían peleando por el resto de sus días.

"Discúlpame por todo lo que te he hecho, hermanita" se disculpó el pelirrojo sonriendo burlonamente "Pero mojarte tu blusa no fue un accidente...".

"¿Mojarme la blusa?" preguntó confundida.

"Sí" agarró el vaso de agua que estaba junto a su plato y le lanzó disimuladamente agua en la blusa "Lo siento tanto".

"¡Argh!" no sabía que hacer "Me iré a limpiar... Hermione, no sé que haces al lado de un cerdo como éste" señaló molesta Ron y se fue al baño maldiciendo a todo el mundo.

"Yo me pregunto qué le viste a ella, amigo".

"Ay, Ron" su novia molesta se levantó "Eres tan infantil a veces..." fue al baño.

Mientras las chicas conversaban en el baño del incidente; Harry intentaba calmarle los ánimos a su amigo explicándole que no podía seguir con esa actitud tan inmadura si no quería que Hermione lo dejara por estúpido, porque esa clase de cosas no hacen el día del cumpleaños de alguien tan especial en tu vida.

"Ojalá que algún día un rayo te parta, ese será el día más feliz de mi vida" se sentó de mala gana al lado de Harry, y éste reía junto con Hermione, que tomaba su puesto al lado del pelirrojo.

Terminaron de cenar con el ambiente bastante agradable. Después Ron le pidió ir un momento a la terraza que tenía en restaurante un poco más allá de las mesas donde la gente cenaba. Los dos fueron al ver que Harry y Ginny necesitaban ya tener su momento a solas, ya que tampoco se habían visto hacía algunos días.

La vista era espectacular. La luna estaba junto a las estrellas en el cielo dándole un toque romántico. También a los alrededores habían jardines y hermosas mansiones haciendo que todo fuera como una película romántica.

"Hermione..." dijo con la voz quebrada por el nerviosismo y ella se dio vuelta para verlo directamente a los ojos.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó ella sonriendo tiernamente.

"Mira, sé que aunque ya no nos veamos mucho de ahora en adelante... Quiero que sepas que siempre serás alguien importante para mí" la abrazó sin saber que más hacer.

"Lo sé, y sabes que yo siento lo mismo" susurró a su oído "Créeme que después de todo siempre serás tú alguien demasiado importante, a pesar de todo".

Siguieron abrazados escuchando que desde adentro la gente conversaba, algunos niños gritaban porque la comida no les gustaba, el ruido de los platos; pero nada de eso podía interrumpir la escena de esos dos jóvenes.

"Creo que este ha sido el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida" comentó ella intentando no llorar de la emoción.

"Feliz cumpleaños" sacó de su chaqueta un pequeño bulto envuelto en un hermoso papel verde y decoraciones de flores.

"Pensé que no iba a recibir más que un ramo de flores y esta cena" pensando en que ayer le habían llegado unas rosas de su parte "Es... hermoso" sólo pudo decir después de abrirlo.

"Obviamente es hermoso si yo lo escogí".

"Se me hace que Harry te tuvo que ayudar, no tienes muy buen gusto".

"¿Perdón?" haciéndose el ofendido hizo unos desmanes de repugnancia para que se fuera "Si no te gusta, pues te vas".

En vez de recibir algún reclamo de la castaña, ésta lo abrazo y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Se quedaron abrazados sin decir nada más, las palabras sobrarán en ese momento tan especial.

"Muchas gracias" le susurró al oído "Te quiero".

"Yo también, yo también te quiero" le respondió el pelirrojo.

OoOoO 

Tomó la pluma que estaba junto al inmenso libro en su escritorio. Mojó la punta mientras sacaba de una gaveta, una especie de cuadernillo; en realidad, era un diario. De tapa oscura con pequeños brillos que hacían simular las estrellas y una luna plateada en el fondo.

'Querido Diario:

Soy Hermione Granger. Estudio medimagia en la Universidad de Sheffield. Tengo 18 años... No sé cómo describirme es difícil, no creo que sea muy apropiado describirme sicológica o socialmente porque diría que soy la Miss Universo – cosa que, obviamente, no soy – Pero a lo largo de que escriba de seguro sabrás cómo soy.

Antes iba a Hogwarts; allí pasé los siete años más fantásticos de mi vida. Empecé como una paranoica por estudiar, pero poco a poco me fui alivianando. El año pasado, me hice novia de Ron Weasley – al principio fue una cosa muy extraña -, pero todo está de maravillas.

Él va a la Academia de Aurores con mi amigo Harry Potter. Los dos deben ser los mejores, porque son muy buenos magos... Aunque unos irresponsables, inmaduros y sinvergüenzas que les costará vivir sin mí para hacerles sus deberes (me desquité).

Ahora vivo en un apartamento en el campus de la universidad. Lo comparto con dos compañeras más:

Lindsay Righetti estudia conmigo. Es muy guapa, rubia, delgada y ojos verdes; pero su fanatismo por la música rock hace que se vista con ropa suelta y algo desarreglada. Le gusta tanto el Quiddittch que me recuerda a Ron.

Nicole Morick estudia periodismo y va en su segundo año. También muy guapa; de ojos pardos y el cabello negro lacio... Y aprovecha muy bien sus atributos, ya que es de esas que todos los días tienen una cita nueva.

Pues, ahora debo irme a estudiar. Mañana habrá un examen y será difícil'.

Cerró el diario.

"Hermione..." Lindsay entró en el cuarto "La cena está lista, después nos ponemos a estudiar¿vale?".

"¿Cocinaste tú?".

"No... Morick, así que prepárate para irte a los servicios de urgencia por intoxicación" rieron.

"Sí, voy de inmediato" la puerta se cerró.

Se quedó unos segundos observando el diario encima del escritorio. Ojalá le pasarán muchas cosas como el año pasado, porque ese fue uno de los más intensos en muchos sentidos.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Holaaaaaaaa mundo! Y como lo prometí en el último capítulo de 'Querido Diario', aquí vuelvo con la secuela.

Este primer capítulo hace alusión a lo que Hermione espera vivir ahora en adelante lejos de Hogwarts. Y también se intenta recordar las cosas del año pasado para no perder el sentido de que es una secuela.

Próximamente en los siguientes capítulo empezaremos a montar la trama. Veremos como le irá a Ron y Harry en la Academia, a Ginny en Hogwarts y todas las cosas nuevas que tienen la vida de las parejas.

Espero sus reviews para ver qué opinaron de este inicio; para saber qué esperan que pase o las cosas que les gustaría que escribiera. Esta historia es de ustedes, no solamente mía, así que tienen toda la libertad de opinar.

MuuuuuuuuuuuuchaS Gracias por darse el tiempo de leer,

Sirenita


	2. En la Academia de Aurores

Capítulo 2:

Si alguien hubiera pensado que estos dos muchachos podrían ser tan estudiosos, tal vez Hermione no sería recordada en Hogwarts como la más estudiosa, inteligente y come libros durante los últimos años. Era algo demasiado raro verlos a los dos, sentados cada uno en su escritorio del cuarto haciendo sus deberes concentradamente, pero era real. ¿Acaso el mundo académico en que estaban les había lavado el cerebro?

-Harry, si mezclamos caracoles con baba de gigante... ¿Qué se obtiene? – preguntó Ron dándose media vuelta en su silla para ver a su amigo.

-No me acuerdo, pero búscalo en algún libro – sugirió sin siquiera verlo, porque estaba demasiado ocupado en otras cosas.

-Gracias por prestarme tanta atención – dijo malhumorado.

-Tengo cosas más importantes en que preocuparme que en tu pereza de mover tus dedos, abrir un libro y usar tus neuronas alguna vez en algo útil para el estudio...

-Como si tú fueras tan dedicado – sonrió burlonamente – Eres tan retardado en estas cosas como yo.

-No me ofendas – lo vio haciéndose el ofendido – Confunda, ofenda, pero no traume.

-Ah, ya estás hablando idioteces como siempre... El estudio te deja un poco loquito, amiguito – y volvió a concentrarse en los deberes que le habían asignado de la clase de Pociones Avanzadas.

Compartían un cuarto con otro compañero más. Era una cama, donde dormía Harry, en la parte de arriba dormía Ron y abajo dormía Steve Bridges, el compañero. Cada uno tenía un escritorio donde estaban los libros, pergaminos, porquerías que siempre se tiene en cualquier lugar de tu habitación.

Siguieron trabajando hasta que dieron casi las ocho de la tarde, hora en que fueron a cenar al comedor. No era como el de Hogwarts, encantado el techo, cuatro largas mesas. El de la Academia de Aurores era un comedor un poco más pequeño en comparación con el del colegio, el techo no estaba encantado y se veía claramente los azulejos azules y blancos, había varias mesas redondas donde cabían hasta seis personas cómodamente para sentarse. Y, además, se podía ir a cenar desde las siete en adelante, por lo que todos iban a horas diferentes y casi nunca estaba totalmente lleno.

-Hola, muchachos – se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron, un joven de cabello castaño claro y ojos miel sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, Steve – saludaron los dos a coro.

-¿Qué es esa cosa que tienes en tu plato? – preguntó él viendo una masa de color verde musgo en la bandeja del pelirrojo.

-Ef afofado fe ferfo fofinafo ef afgaf mafifas – respondió mostrando toda la comida en su boca.

-¡Qué asco! – reclamó Harry cerrando los ojos – No queremos ver tu digestión, Ron.

-Es arrollado de cerdo cocinado en algas marinas – volvió a decir sonriendo.

Harry y Steve se miraron con cara de querer vomitar después de esa revelación. Los dos ahora comían lentamente su comida, que era arroz con pollo con diferentes ensaladas, porque de sólo ver esa masa verde putrefacta en el plato de su amigo se les quitaba en hambre.

-¿Hicieron los debes de la señorita Miller? – preguntó el muchacho de ojos miel cuando subían las escaleras.

-Sí – respondió Harry acomodándose las gafas y reprimiendo un bostezo, estaba cansado.

La señorita Miller era la profesora de Pociones Avanzadas. Era el polo opuesto a Severus Snape; era muy amable y siempre sonreía a todos sus alumnos, además que era bastante hermosa.

Al llegar a la habitación, la ventana del cuarto estaba abierta y encima del escritorio de Ron había una carta. Él sonrió al ver que el remitente era su novia.

-Y a mí Ginny ni me ha escrito... – dijo en un tono melancólico Harry echándose boca arriba en su cama.

-Hoy empezó el colegio. ¿Crees que tenía tiempo? – preguntó en un tono irónico.

-Parece que Hermione tendrá que aguantar mucho a nuestro Ron con ese humorcito – comentó Steve riéndose sacando algunas cosas de su escritorio. Él ya había conocido a Hermione, y como los dos eran de origen muggle y estudiosos, se llevaban bastante bien.

Pero ni no tomó en cuanta sus comentarios. Se sentó en el marco de la ventana y abrió la carta impaciente. Al ver la letra de Hermione su corazón dio un pequeño salto de alegría.

'_Ron:_

_Espero que te haya ido bien en la Academia. Si te preguntas por mí –cosa que espero que hayas hecho- me fue bien, a excepción por un pequeño incidente en la cafetería del campus._

_Estábamos con Lindsay pidiendo unos cafés para reanimarnos después de una tediosa clase de Herbología cuando le boté mi café en la camisa al muchacho... "más popular" de la universidad._

_¿Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mí? Soy una total estúpida, pero bueno..._

_¡Gracias por el diario! Eres tan tierno por ese detalle. Me está sirviendo mucho._

_Saludos a Harry y Steve –dile que ya me conseguí una entrada para ir a ver la nueva película de 'Star Wars' juntos... Si tú quieres también puedes venir._

_Te quiero mucho,_

_Herms'._

Mientras Ron se quedó embelesado mirando la ventana pensando en esa mujer que le robaba el sueño de hacia años, ahora la que era su novia; Harry le quitó la carta para leerla.

-Hermione no es muy romántica al escribir... No te pone ningún beso, ni te dice que te extraña – comentó él volviendo a sentar en su cama pasando sus bazos detrás de su nuca.

-¿Para qué quiero que me diga eso si ya lo sé? – preguntó arqueando una ceja el pelirrojo – Además prefiero un beso en vivo y en directo, no que me lo diga por carta.

-Parece que el amor te tiene medio trastornado – dijo Steve sacando algunas cosas para entrar a ducharse después de este agotador día de clases.

-Es que tú no tienes a nadie – replicó Ron – Y lo que es peor, Harry está con mi hermana; él si que está mal aquí.

El 'Niño Que Vivió' tomó la almohada de su maca y se la lanzó en toda la cara a su amigo para que dejara de hablar idioteces. Ron casi lo mata, pero no inició ninguna pelea porque era demasiado grande y maduro para comportarse como un niño.

-Al diablo con la madurez... ¡Guerra! – gritó tomando su almohada aventándosela a Steve que se le cayó de las manos su shampoo cuando entraba al baño.

-¡Inmaduro! – y así, los tres muchachos se enfrascaron en una pequeña guerra que después terminó a empujones, patadas y ese tipo de cosas.

oooooooooo

Ginny suspiró levantándose de cama; ya era media noche y no lograba conciliar el sueño, y la razón era que su mente viajaba en sus pensamientos.

Corrió la cortina que cubría toda su cama encontrándose la bella imagen de la luna acompañada de las estrellas... Cada vez que veía el cielo en la noche se acordaba de Harry, más bien, de la conversación que habían tenido en el cumpleaños de Hermione.

**..:.:Flash Back:.:.**

Cuando Ron y Hermione fueron afuera de la terraza, Harry y Ginny conversaron muchas cosas. Hasta que él le tomó las dos manos y le dijo:

-A pesar que estemos separados, nunca te voy a dejar de querer – dijo el muchacho.

-Lo sé, digo lo mismo... Pero, es que siento que como no estaremos juntos todo el año como antes, nos alejaremos, tendremos una vida aparte, nos ocultaremos cosas...

-¡Jamás te ocultaría algo! Además, en mi vida estás tú y... – ella enternecida lo detuvo dándole un suave beso en los labios para que callara.

Así estuvieron metidos en su mundo hasta que llegó Ron y Hermione a la mesa para seguir celebrando.

**..:.:Flash Back:.:.**

Sonrió melancólicamente deseando que estuviera a su lado, sentir sus abrazos, su perfume, ver sus hermosos ojos... besarlo. Pero era mejor contentarse con que era su novio y lo podría tener cuando quisiera para ella solita.

Bostezó y lentamente se quedó profundamente dormida en su cama desordenadamente.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Acá está otro capítulo donde presentamos las nuevas vidas de los personajes y pos... eso.

Subo este capítulo desde la casa de un amigo donde estamos desesperados haciendo el maldito trabajo de historia (Claudio: eres mi amor platónico... mi profeso de historia... pero te odio por este trabajo!), así que no puedo contestar sus hermosas críticas, pero quiero decirles MUCHAS GRACIAS, y espero que todo vaya viento en popa.

GraciaS por leer, déjenme sus reviews (que sí contestaré, lo prometo). AdióS, mundo!


	3. Vida universitaria

Capítulo 3:

'Querido Diario:

La vida ahora es tan distinta, ahora que ya no estoy casi todo el año encerrada en Hogwarts, mis padres vienen a verme seguido y me piden que los llame –tengo un teléfono móvil muggle- por los que me siento tan extraña volver a vivir con ellos... No es que no los quiera, pero pasé siete años lejos y todo esto es volver a la niñita que no sabía nada de magia de hace ocho años.

Hace tres días que no le escribo a Ron, y él desde hace dos; prometimos escribirnos aunque sea una estúpida línea diciendo que no queremos que nos manden mensajes idiotas de cortos como estos. Cada uno está en lo suyo, él en sus estudios y yo en los míos.

Normalmente en esta etapa de la relación, tres meses, te ves con tu pareja casi todos los días, hablas con él todas las noches por teléfono o por cartas, no dejas de pensar en él. Y justamente eso no me pasa; bueno, sí pienso mucho en él, pero estamos tan distanciados por nuestros estudios y como fuimos amigos tantos años ya es normal que no nos hablemos todos los días... ¡Ay, como extraño nuestras discusiones! Con eso parecía que llamaba totalmente su atención.

No he sabido mucho de Gin, pero ayer me escribió una larga cata contándome cómo estaba el colegio sin nosotros allá, del nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y de sus típicos líos con sus amigos: Está algo triste por no estar cerca de Harry, pero siente que esto es una prueba para demostrar que nada los podría separar; así que está de lo mejor en el colegio.

Me alegro mucho por ella, siempre ha sido tan fuerte que me sorprendió verla llorar el año pasado después de que con los de séptimo habláramos del "romance" entre Harry y Cho. Pero aún así siempre intenta infundirme ánimos con sus palabras, ya que al final de la carta me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante en la universidad además de unos puntos favorables de estar lejos de Ron, por ejemplo:

_Y finalmente, la número 50: No te contagiarás de la enfermedad 'Síndrome de Ron'. Esa extraña cosa hace que tu cerebro esté sin neuronas convirtiéndote en un gran estúpido como mi hermanito... Así que conservaras tu coeficiente intelectual intacto, cuñadita de mi alma._

Me pregunto si no habrá contagiado esa enfermedad a Harry... ¡Es que a veces los hombres son tan lentos! Desde que era pequeña me sorprendía la inmadurez de los niños, pero al conocer a Harry Potter, 'El Niño Que Vivió' que era el futuro del mundo mágico me di cuenta que todos son iguales: Lentos. Lentos para los asuntos del amor, insensibles, lentos para salir rápido del baño antes de ir a clases, lentos para copiar unos apuntes que les prestas, para comer, lentos para leer un párrafo de un libro al distraerse continuamente con la mosca que revolotea en la biblioteca... ¡LENTOS!

Pues, pasando a otro tema, comentaré cómo es una de mis profesoras. Kristin McGonagall es la profesora que imparte la materia de 'Enfermedades' donde nos enseña cuáles son las enfermedades existentes que afectan a humanos, enanos, elfos, magos, sirenas, gigantes y todo tipo de criaturas; también como detectarlas con los síntomas y junto con 'Sanación' –algo así como Herbología con Pociones- cómo sanarla.

La cosa es que esta profesora es la prima de Minerva McGonagall, profesora de Hogwarts que enseña 'Transformaciones' y es la subdirectora del colegio, por lo que cuando la vi y nos dijo a todos que su apellido no era una coincidencia, era prima de mi profesora preferida en Hogwarts.

¿Te imaginas cómo sería una versión femenina de Snape? Sería horrible claro, pero quítale unos kilos demás, dale una dotación completa de shampoo para el cabello graso por todo un año y quítale esa nariz ganchuda... Ahora, agrégale voz de pito, unos lentes redondos muy pequeños, una túnica ajustada al esquelético cuerpo de colores oscuros. ¡El resultado es Kristin McGonagall! Es una mujer podrida por dentro, amargada. Cada vez que alguien habla en su clase sino es por responderle una pregunta o consultar una duda te saca de la clase y te pone un cero en tu libro de calificaciones... Y como es la gemela perdida de pelo grasiento, me odia.

Sinceramente pienso que algo malo anda con su código genético, porque Minerva McGonagall era un ángel caído del cielo comparado con esta... esta... loca.

Así, sin nada más que contarte dejaré de escribir para hacer una llamada a mi primo, Justin, que quería que nos juntáramos este fin de semana'.

**OoOoO**

Ya eran las ocho de la noche, Lindsay y Hermione ya habían terminado de leerse sus apuntes para el examen del día de mañana por lo que estaban sentadas en el living del departamento tomando un café con algunas galletas que había mandado la madre de la rubia el fin de semana pasado.

-¿No estudiaste en Hogwarts, cierto? – preguntó Hermione acordándose que jamás la había visto. En cambio a Nicole Morick, la otra compañera, sí; era de Ravenclaw e iba en el mismo año que Cho Chang – Jamás te vi y es extraño, porque como tenemos la misma edad deberíamos habernos encontrado si éramos del mismo año.

-No, no fui a Hogwarts. Como mis padres son un poco histéricos respecto a eso de estudiar con personas de todos los niveles económicos me inscribieron en el Instituto de Alquimia fundada por Nicolás Flamel – respondió acabándose su galleta de chocolate – Es una escuela privada y difícil de entrar.

-Ah, con razón eres tan buena con las pociones y un poco mala usando la varita – en la mañana hizo un gran lío intentando traer su libro de la habitación desde el jardín central.

-Le dan mucha más importancia a las pociones que a la magia en si... ¿Sabes? También allá hay casas como en tu colegio.

-¿Y de cuál eras?

-De Alghiers, algo así como Slytherin – sonrió – Pero no éramos tan malos como tú me has dicho de esos tipos, la astucia era lo importante y siempre intentábamos dar lo mejor de nosotros usando cualquier medio.

Siguieron conversando hasta que Nicole llegó llena de papeles, libros y toda atareada murmurando una cosa sin siquiera saludar a las chicas.

-¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Lindsay dejando todas las cosas que cargaba encima de la mesa de centro - ¿Ahora estás volviéndote loca?

-Cállate – le dijo fulminándola con la mirada - ¿Saben que hay un proyecto de los de segundo año de periodismo y fotografía para los de primero?

-No – respondieron a la vez encogiéndose de hombros.

-Todos los estudiantes que cursen esas carreras, deberán tener a un alumno de primero para ayudarlo con todo esto de la vida universitaria y nosotros debemos entrevistar y hacer el supuesto trabajo que hacemos a ellos – explicó – En mi caso, tendré que saberme la vida completa de un niñito de Herbología escribiendo un artículo sobre él y yo ayudarlo con esto de la nueva vida...

-Agradezco a Merlín que no me tocaste tú - murmuró suspirando aliviada la rubia.

-¿Y quienes son nuestros 'tutores'? – preguntó curiosa Hermione.

-El de este ser con cabello rubio es un compañero mío – dijo apuntando con asco a Lindsay – Y a ti...

-¿Quién? – insistió impaciente por saber.

-Esperemos que Ron no sea celoso – dijo sonriendo pícaramente – Zack Berry de segundo año de fotografía. Él te ayudará con tu primer año y él tendrá que hacer un álbum de fotos de retratos y ese tipo de cosas como tú la principal modelo.

-Pero... si a él fue quien yo le derramé el café. ¿Verdad? – preguntó sorprendida.

-Sí, pero eso da lo mismo... ¡Él es el más guapo, increíble, popular, simpático, caliente, sexy y sin resentimientos del mundo! – gritó emocionada.

-Oye, ese tipo está bastante bueno... – dijo pensativamente Lindsay.

-Que... genial que me haya tocado él – sonrió – Claro que Ron no es celoso.

Por supuesto que Ron no es celoso, a él le encanta compartir con el resto porque no es egoísta. Siempre comparte todo lo que tiene, jamás le haría daño ni dejaría con un trauma psicológico a alguien en San Mugo... ¿A quién quiere engañar? Hermione sabía muy bien lo celoso que es Ron, y si conocía a Berry iba a desatar su furia dejándole en todo el rostro una marca de un golpe.

Pero entendería que es una actividad de la universidad, así que actuaría como alguien civilizado... ¿Verdad? Después de todo sabe que lo quiere demasiado como para no confiar de que estaría liada con Zack, aunque fuera demasiado bueno, estaba con una relación.

**OoOoO**

'... Al final de todo, yo lo quiero. Además no debe enterarse si no es nada importante. ¿Para que alarmarlo si él ya está saturado de estudio en la academia?

Este fin de semana me juntaré con mi familia, así que deberé prepararme psicológicamente para explicar que estudió medicina en una universidad privada de por aquí a mis familiares muggles'.

Terminó de escribir y se fue a dormir esperando que le fuera bien en el examen de mañana, y extrañamente ansiosa por empezar el proyecto con los de segundo año.

**

* * *

**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Me demoré en actualizar porque me fui unos días a la playa, estaba ocupada leyendo _Harry Potter and the Half-Bloob Prince _(estoy en el capítulo 27 por lo que todavía no sé quién es el príncipe XD!). Per acá está el capítulo y espero que lo hayan disfrutado dándose cuenta que los problemas ya empezarán a aparecer.

Muchos sabrán que ahora fanfiction está prohibiendo responder reviews o escribir notas de los autores (tal como esta), por eso no les respondo... No me quiero arriesgar, pero yo también estoy unida al plan este de reclamar por un e-mail.

Aún así les agradezco infinitamente que estén leyendo la historia y me dejen sus reviews, aunque no los responda hasta quién sabe cuando... los leo todos y me alegro de todas sus palabras (acuérdense de mandarme también sugerencias porque tengo algunos problemas con que cosa les pasara a Harry y Ginny).

Déjenme sus reviews y espero que les haya gustado el capítulo... Besos,

Sirenita


	4. Gabrielle y Zack

Capítulo 5:

-¡Quiero ver que le pongan empeño al escudo! – gritó el profesor que era un destacado auror alemán que se había ido a vivir a Gran Bretaña, precisamente a la Academia de Aurores para enseñarle a los de primer y segundo año cómo defenderse en diferentes situaciones cuando hagan patrullas, estén con el enemigo o en una persecución - ¡Con más ánimo!

Ron miró a Harry que estaba a su lado intentando hacer un escudo con su varita para que pudiera rebotar el hechizo atacante y a la vez atacar a su adversario, pero era mucho más difícil de lo que se oía porque se necesitaba una gran cantidad de magia, concentración y resistencia para poder lograrlo.

En cambio el pelirrojo estaba en su propio mundo sin poder concentrarse mucho, estaba tan desconcentrado que apenas podía rebotar los hechizos y se cansaba de inmediato haciendo que el profesor le mandara miradas de reproche.

-Últimos cinco minutos de práctica con la persona que tenga al frente suyo. Uno lanza un hechizo, el otro hace el escudo rebotándole el hechizo y al mismo tiempo atacándolo y así hasta que yo diga que se detengan – dijo mirando a todos duramente algo decepcionado por la capacidad de los alumnos.

A Harry comenzó a trabajar con Steve que estaba en su frente haciendo un trabajo aceptable, ya que los dos lograban seguir las instrucciones del profesor con algo de dificultad.

Ron suspirando vio que delante de él había una muchacha mirándolo con una ceja arqueada esperando que lanzara el hechizo para poder hacer el trabajo; pero él se acercó lentamente para poder decirle que la verdad no era muy bueno con el escudo y podría hacer un muy mal trabajo.

-Oye, lo que pasa es que no me sale muy bien el escudo... – dijo algo nervioso, no la conocía pero si la había visto algunas veces en clases o en el comedor.

-Da lo mismo, inténtalo – sonrió. Era delgada, con el cabello castaño oscuro ondeado llegándole hasta los hombros y lo tenía escalonado, unos hermosos ojos pardos que dejaron a Ron observándolos con interés por unos segundos – No puedes ser tan malo como para no poder hacer nada.

- Soy Ronald Weasley – tendió su mano y se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Gabrielle Saint-Clair – sonrió cortésmente. Se dio media vuelta volviendo al lugar donde estaba antes para que comenzaran con el ejercicio del profesor - ¡Bueno, Weasley, lánzame algún hechizo!

**OoOoO**

Hermione sonrió cuando iba a su última clase mientras escuchaba a sus espaldas como Nicole hablaba con un compañero de su carrera de que le había tocado en el proyecto de tutorías un tal Neville Longbottom que estudiaba Herbología y la verdad no esperaba que fuera un chico de lo más capaz ni interesante para escribir un artículo sobre él.

'_Aunque Neville es un poco distraído, su vida puede ser muy interesante… Él podría haber estado en el lugar de Harry, él podría ser 'El Niño Que Vivió' en vez de su mejor amigo'_ pensó suspirando llegando a la entrada del aula de la profesora McGonagall esperando que la suerte estuviera de su lado para que no la amenazará con un cero en las calificaciones como los días anteriores.

Pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, un chico de un cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, alto y bastante guapo la detuvo del brazo apartándola de su siguiente clase. La castaña hacía algunos ademanes para soltarse sutilmente, pero nada funcionaba así que espero hasta que se detuvieron en el jardín central al lado de una gran fuente de agua dándole un toque muy natural.

-¿Tú…? – preguntó Hermione al darse cuenta que era Zack Berry.

-Mira, Herms; como sabes yo soy tu tutor y es hora que comencemos a trabajar – dijo en un tono bastante relajado sonriéndole – Eres bastante bonita, así que me agradara enseñarte el arte de la vida universitaria…

-¡Espera! Primero que todo, yo te boté un vaso de café caliente en toda tu camisa y ahora me tratas como si nunca hubiera pasado nada. Segundo: estaba entrando a clases, así que no por un proyecto me la voy a perder. Y tercero¿Herms? Ni mis amigos me llaman así, dime Hermione – enumeró con sus dedos las razones.

-Le dije a la profesora que ibas a faltar, todo solucionado. También, no me importa que me hayas arruinado esa camisa, porque me la regaló una de las muchachas con las que salía y la odiaba… Además, pienso que te puedo llamar de la forma que yo quiera – se puso unos lentes de sol dándole un toque fiestero y alegre – Ahora empezaremos con las primeras lecciones del día.

-¿Cuáles? – la verdad no le caía nada de bien ese tipo.

-Saber cómo manejar a los profesores amargados, conseguirse las invitaciones para las mejores fiestas y la mejor forma de faltar a clases – mientras decía eso como si fuera algo muy común, Hermione abrió la boca para gritarle que eso no eran lecciones, eran estupideces y que ella no pensaba faltar a clases ni nada de eso.

**OoOoO**

¿Cómo podía haber arruinado todo? O sea, no es que le gustará la tipa ni nada menos, porque tenía ojos solamente para Hermione. La cosa es que había hecho una especie de "amistad" con Gabrielle; lo importante era que por primera vez se llevaba bien con alguien de espécimen femenino. Y sólo en cinco minutos todo se fue en picada hasta estallar en el suelo haciendo que quedará en ridículo con todos los de su clase, tuviera que dar una gran explicación al director de la academia la razón por la cual el escudo no funcionó bien y el hechizo rebotó en las paredes del aula derrumbándola completamente.

-Ron, si sigues destruyendo la academia no tendremos donde estudiar y tú quedarás marcado por el resto de tu vida como un destructor – le advirtió Steve sonriendo cuando entraban a su habitación.

-Pero lo mejor fue cuando tu compañera te gritó que eras un asqueroso, descuidado y casi le quemas el cabello con el rebote del hechizo – dijo entre risas Harry sentándose lentamente en su cama.

-Graciositos… Fue terrible, es culpa del profesor que no me enseñó a hacer el escudo.

-Seguro, sí; fue su culpa – asintieron los dos muchachos mientras el pelirrojo les mandaba una mirada asesina.

Luego de un rato, Harry se levantó para leer una carta que le había llegado en la mañana de parte de Ginny.

'_A mi querido noviecito:_

_¡Hola Harry! Espero que estés bien allá en la academia y sobretodo que hayas pensado en mí, porque sino esa mente se las verá conmigo._

_Bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir… Así que iré de inmediato a las novedades: Soy la capitana provisional del equipo de Quidditch, porque como el próximo año ya no estaré en el colegio tendré que dejar al verdadero capitán que tendría que ser de cuarto o quinto._

_Este sábado hay una visita Hogsmeade así que podría ir alguna horas para entregarle tu tiempo a una hermosa pelirroja que hace tiempo no ves… (Ah, Britney está a mi lado y leyó esta parte y dice que jamás seré hermosa, por lo que se ríe… ¿Verdad que soy bella?). Nos juntamos en Las Tres Escobas; y si no puedes avísame para matarte por estúpido_

_Bien, terminó de escribirte... _

_Cuídate mucho. Te quiero, _

_Ginny_

_PD: Saludos a mi hermano, y dile que espero que no haya causado problemas como destruir la academia o algo así'._

-Bueno chicos, este sábado tendré que hacer un viajecito… - dijo más para si Harry sonriendo mientras buscaba una pluma para escribir la respuesta de Ginny.

**OoOoO**

A pesar de todo lo que al principio él le pareció: Un engreído, irresponsable, inmaduro, irrespetuoso con falta de educación, presumido, cretino, estúpido y con el cerebro sin ninguna neurona. Estaba bastante equivocada, porque sí era bastante fiestero y salía con varias muchachas a la semana, sabía mucho sobre cultura, arte y hasta se había leído muchos de los libros de los que ella se había leído.

La llevó a la cafetería para que pudiera explicarle mejor cómo escapase de las clases con excusas creíbles, luego cuando caminaban por los pasillos Zack al ver a algún profesor le decía cómo se llamaba, la edad, las clases que impartía y en qué carrera, así también con las características de sus personalidades podría saber cómo lidiar con ellos.

-Aunque estoy en desacuerdo con muchas de las cosas que me enseñaste… Podría decirse que fue un día provechoso – dijo finalmente Hermione botando en el basurero el vaso desechable donde antes había café que se había tomado. Caminaron hasta llegar a la fuente del jardín central y se sentaron en el borde sintiendo unas pequeñas gotas en su espalda por la caída de la fuente.

-Te servirán tarde o temprano, aunque seas la persona más responsable y adoradora del estudio – sonrió – Y creo que tú eres una de esas personas.

-No es que ame el estudio, sino es que me gusta aprender cosas nuevas.

-Es lo mismo – se levantó – Uno de estos días tendrás que estar preparada, porque serás mi modelo para las fotografías que debo tomarte – se acordó que él estudiaba fotografía.

-Claro… - que horror, jamás había pensado ser una modelo.

-Te voy a dejar a tus aposentos… - le ofreció el brazo para que lo tomara, pero ella no lo tomó y comenzó a caminar lentamente.

Llegaron a la puerta del departamento donde vivía Hermione con sus compañeras. La puerta se abrió y apareció Nicole.

-Ah, Hola – sonrió.

-Hola, Morick… Bueno, Herms, yo me tengo que ir. Ten cuidado que te puedo perseguir en cualquier momento con mi cámara; adiós – hizo un ademán con la mano y se fue.

-¿Herms? – preguntó Nicole arqueando una ceja haciendo entrar apresuradamente a la castaña – Si que entraron en confianza en sólo dos horas juntos.

-No es eso, él me empezó a decir así sin que yo se lo permitiera. Es un maleducado.

-Perdona, Hermione, pero déjame explicarte algo. Zack es uno de los más populares en toda la universidad, va a las mejores fiestas, sale con una chica cada día… Yo me acosté con él una noche, y me llama por mi apellido, Morick, como a todas las demás – Hermione abrió la boca para su discurso moralista sobre tener relaciones sexuales a esa edad y en esas condiciones – Y a ti te pone un sobrenombre a los dos segundos, eso si que es raro.

-¿Y qué es lo que tiene de raro además que es un cretino?

-Que debes gustarle para que sea tan confianzudo en tan poco tiempo – respondió sentándose a su lado en el sillón.

-¿Estás loca o qué?

-Hermione te digo la verdad. Se ha acostado con muchas y luego las trata con mucho respeto llamándolas por su apellido… En cambio, tú eres diferente porque se nota a leguas que no eres la chica fácil – suspiró sonriendo.

Al poco rato Nicole se fue a estudiar para un examen que tenía el día siguiente y dejó a Hermione algo confundida por todo eso, pero de inmediato se rió por esa loca posibilidad... Pero en el fondo de su cabeza, una pequeña parte se preguntaba si era demasiado demente esa posibilidad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hello! n.n Qué tal ha estado este capítulo? A mí me encantó escribirlo; tal vez sea por la razón de los nuevos personajes como Gabrielle y Zack que serán importantes o por la tempestad que se avecina para Ron y Herms muy pronto. 

Con respecto al capítulo anterior: Eso de que los hombres son lentos, me disculpo si a alguno ofendí. Era sólo una conclusión de mente femenina... También acepto que las mujeres tenemos muchos defectos como manipuladoras, a veces traicioneras. No quise herir a nadie con esa parte del capítulo anterior.

En la próxima actualización sí responderé sus reviews, porque me importa un... las "nuevas reglas" o amenazas que hay. Así que envíenme todas las que quieran, porque tendrán su respuesta.

Gracias por leer y darse el tiempo de hacerlo. Cuídense, AiOoOoS!


	5. Una cosa lleva a la otra

Capítulo 5:

Entró cerrando rápidamente la puerta. Sonrió al ver que todo estaba igual que cuando iba en el colegio: Las mesas abarrotadas de estudiantes y varias bandejas con cervezas de mantequilla en ellas.

Examinó todo el local de 'Las Tres Escobas' y en una mesita del rincón estaba Ginny con Colin hablando animadamente.

-… Lo mejor sería que lo dijeras, sino habrán muchos más problemas – finalizó la pelirroja bebiendo el último poco de cerveza de mantequilla en su vaso. Levantó la vista y se encontró con Harry que caminaba a ella - ¡Harry!

-¡Gin! – se abrazaron como nunca lo habían hecho. Después de todo llevaban días sin verse y era lógico que eso ocurriera - ¿Cómo está mi estudiante favorita?

-Bastante feliz de verte – le dio un suave beso en los labios ante las miradas de algunos alumnos curiosos en todo el local.

Luego que de Colin se fuera –obviamente saludó a Harry, nunca tan maleducado el chico- los dos comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que habían hecho, de las novedades.

Claramente no estuvieron conversando todo el tiempo, también pasaron unos minutos manteniendo sus bocas ocupadas en otras cosas y después caminaron entre las tiendas del pueble invadido por estudiantes de las diferentes casas del colegio.

-¡Te he extrañado tanto! – Ginny sin poder evitarlo lo abrazó tan fuerte como pudo cuando Harry dijo que ya debía irse.

-Yo también – le susurró suspirando por saber que a pesar de las ganas que tenían de verse todos los días no era posible – Pero pronto nos volveremos a ver…

-Eso espero – sonrió tristemente y se dieron un largo beso de despedida.

**OoOoO**

Lindsay salió de su cuarto bastante arreglada. Un peto ajustado a su cuerpo con unos brillos en él y un pantalón oscuro con unas cadenas en los bolsillos haciendo que por primera vez en todo lo que habían visto Hermione y Nicole pudieran decir que se veía bien –comparado con su desarreglo y desastre personal- así que las dos se preguntaron a donde iba a salir.

-Hay un concierto de rock en el centro y voy a ir con unas amigas del colegio – respondió acercándose al espejito de la entrada a delinearse los ojos.

-Ah, ya me parecía que era extraño si ibas a salir con algún chico – dijo Nicole sonriendo – Eres demasiado horrible para que alguien te invite a salir…

-¿Acaso no te has visto a un espejo? – preguntó la rubia molesta sin siquiera darse vuelta, pero viéndola por el reflejo del espejo.

-No, tú con tu fealdad ya acabaste con todos.

-¿En serio? Yo pensé que tú habías sido, porque yo no soy una histérica que a las siete de la mañana se mira al menos diez veces para ver si algún hombre será la presa de esa noche – se dio media vuelta mirándola con una cara de desprecio que sorprendió a Hermione – Hay otras cosas en la vida aparte de acostarse con alguien todas las noches, Morick.

Nicole bajó la vista lentamente y la castaña notó como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que amenazaban por salir, pero era obvio que por su orgullo no lo iba a hacer. Parecía que de verdad le había dolido lo que le dijo Lindsay sobre su popularidad por ser una 'chica fácil', pero al conocerla de verdad se podía conocer a una chica que era preocupada de los demás y siempre dispuesta a ayudar a pesar de cualquier consecuencia que pueda traer eso.

-Lindsay, creo que se te pasó la mano con ese comentario – Hermione se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del departamento – Será mejor que te vayas ahora.

-Tienes razón – la rubia suspiró y sacó su bolso del sofá. Se quedó unos segundos mirando a Nicole como dudando si disculparse o no, pero decidió irse rápidamente – Adiós, Hermione.

-Que lo pases bien – le dijo antes de que atravesara el umbral de la puerta y se fuera -¿Estás bien? – le preguntó a su compañera que se sentó en el sofá cansinamente.

-Es horrible lo que me dijo. Faltó que me dijera puta o prostituta para que terminara su espectáculo…

-No digas eso, es horrible.

-Bueno, cambiemos de tema – se limpió las lágrimas que ya bajaban por sus mejillas y sonrió - ¿Tienes planes pata hoy?

-Sí, Ron me escribió ayer y me dijo que tal vez me vendría a buscar para ir a cenar – en realidad no sabía si iban a ir o no, porque él le dijo que había una reunión de urgencia de los alumnos de una materia con los profesores; pero iba a hacer todo para ir - ¿Y tú?

-Irme de fiesta – se levantó del sofá y se sirvió un vaso de jugo. Le hizo un gesto a Hermione por si quería que también le sirviera un vaso, pero la castaña negó con la cabeza – Hay una fiesta en uno de los salones organizado por los estudiantes de tercer año de publicidad… Si Ron no viene como dijo, te digo de antemano que estás cordialmente invitada.

-Gracias, pero no; encuentro que se arriesgan a que los expulsen de la universidad por algo así.

-Como quieras – se fue a su cuarto cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Pasaron algunos minutos, Nicole ya se había ido a la fiesta y ya eran las diez de la noche; aún no llegaba Ron, y Hermione estaba en el sofá leyendo un interesante libro de ciencia ficción.

Aunque constantemente miraba de reojo el reloj de la pared pensando en que algo le había pasado al pelirrojo para demorarse tanto o que, simplemente, no vendría. Y si de verdad no podía haber ido reviso muchas veces que ninguna lechuza estuviera esperando en el marco de la ventana o que alguna carta estuviera en su escritorio, pero toda esa mínima esperanza de esfumó cuando dieron las once de la noche.

Estaba sentada aún leyendo y con unas ganas de gritar porque Ron no llegó; se había arreglado por nada y se hizo ilusiones de verlo que se fueron al caño.

-Ya voy – dijo cuando sintió como llamaban a la puerta. Se levantó cansinamente y abrió la puerta encontrándose con… -Zack.

-Hola, Herms – el chico se veía mucho mejor de lo normal; usaba unos pantalones algo sueltos y una camisa sin abrochar los dos botones de arriba dándole un toque algo desordenado y alegre a la vez - ¿Qué estás haciendo un sábado en la noche tan arreglada? – preguntó al verla con una falda y una blusa delgada bastante bonita.

-Bueno, mi novio vendría a recogerme para salir – intentó sonreír – Pero no pudo venir y ya casi me estaba acostando para dormir.

-¡Ah, no! Te dije desde el principio que nos conocimos que te daría todos los consejos para pasarlo fenomenal y lo haré hoy – entró al departamento – Si tu novio desaprovecho la oportunidad de verte así tan arreglada y bella como estás… Pues, yo te llevaré a salir.

-¿Adónde? – preguntó viéndolo algo molesta.

-A la fiesta de los de tercero de publicidad – tomó la chaqueta que estaba en el sofá al lado del libro y se la pasó – Así que ahora nos vamos…

-¡Claro que no! – gritó – Yo no voy a ir a una fiesta que no está autorizada por la universidad. Además es tarde – no quería decirle que aún tenía la esperanza de que Ron vendría.

-Herms, deja de ser tan seguidora de las reglas y diviértete – la tomó delicadamente del brazo – Tú eres joven y debes pasarlo bien.

-Pero…

-¡Ya, vayámonos! – la arrastró a la puerta y se fueron.

**OoOoO**

Había corrido como nunca y al fin pudo escaparse de la maldita reunión. Luego se cambió de ropa lo más rápido que pudo viendo como los minutos pasaban y la "cita" que había planeado con Hermione se retrasaba más y más.

Viajó por red flu hasta llegar a la entrada principal de la universidad y corrió apresuradamente entre todos los cuartos de alumnos, salones y pasillos hasta llegar al sector cercano al jardín central donde vivía ella.

Miró su reloj de pulsera y vio que ya eran a las once y quince minutos… Había llegado a una hora bastante inapropiada, pero seguramente Hermione además de retarlo por haberse retrasado una hora y media no le haría nada más.

Llamó a la puerta dos veces algo extrañado de que nadie contestara, pero de repente la puerta se abrió y apareció Nicole algo agitada vestida de una forma bastante informal.

-¡Ron! – lo saludó.

-Hola, Nicole – sonrió – Sé que soy uno de los peores hombres del mundo, pero se supone que iba a cenar con Hermione a las diez y como me tarde un poco igual vine… ¿Está enojada o algo?

-La verdad no sé.

-¿Está en su cuarto? Quiero disculparme…

-Es que Ron – Nicole se rascó la nuca algo nerviosa y cerró la puerta del departamento quedando los dos hablando a la mitad del solitario pasillo – Cuando yo me fui ella te estaba esperando, pero cuando volví a buscar mi lápiz labial antes de que empezara la ronda de cervezas de mantequilla ella no estaba acá.

-¿Qué? – preguntó incrédulo. Nicole le volvió a explicar que había ido a una fiesta y que cuando volvió a buscar el lápiz labial ella ya no estaba en el departamento - ¿Dónde puede estar? – dijo en un tono preocupado.

La morena suspiró, ya que estaba apurada por regresar a la fiesta, pero al ver que en verdad Ron estaba demasiado preocupado así que comenzó a pensar en donde podría haberse metido la castaña a las altas horas de la noche.

-¡Cierto! – chasqueó los dedos sonriendo – Cuando salí del baño me encontré con ella acompañada de Zack en la fiesta…

-¿Zack? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño - ¿Quién es ese?

-Un amigo que tenemos… - observó como el rostro de Ron se tensaba cada vez más y supo que había metido la pata a fondo contándole eso.

'_Genial, me demoró en llegar y ella se va con otro a una fiesta…'_ pensaba enojado con unas ganas de deformarle la cara de por vida al tal Zack y saber qué demonios ocurría.

Pero como dijo Hermione una vez… Él no es tan celoso… ¿Verdad?_'Eso queda totalmente descartado'_ se dijo a si misma Nicole viendo como el pelirrojo se le enrojecía el rostro de la rabia.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Al fin van a comenzar los problemas entre Ron y Herms! Ya me estaba aburriendo de introducir toda la historia; pero bueno… Llegó la hora de empezar a sembrar los celos… Y mantener una armonía en la relación de Harry y Ginny por el momento, aunque después me pondré media malvada con ellos. 

Para que sepan, como hay nuevos personajes habrán otros conflictos como habrán visto entre Lindsay y Nicole… Ya verán más acerca de eso, porque es demasiado común que pase eso.

Bueno, y eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero sus reviews para ver como va este capítulo… Gracias, adióS!


	6. Sábado imperfecto

Capítulo 6:

'Querido Diario:

No tengo ni idea cómo pasó todo. Tal vez el tiempo se encargó de hacer que los segundos transcurrieran más rápidos hasta que llegó el fatídico momento y todo se hizo eterno haciéndose que mi mente pensará de la forma más rápida cómo salirme de esta o explicar las razones para que eso haya pasado.

Y bueno… Todo empezó aquel asqueroso sábado pasado, un sábado que debía ser perfecto. Me iba a reunir con Ron para salir a cenar y vernos después de varios días in vernos por nuestros estudios; pero ya eran las once de la noche y no llegaba, por lo que obviamente me había dejado con los crespos hechos –antes hubo una discusión bastante fea entre Lindsay y Nicole- así que estaba con el estado perfecto entre tristeza, pena, desilusión y rabia para irme a dormir.

Pero llegó Zack –en los pocos días que lo conozco me he hecho muy amiga de él, es bastante inteligente y puedo hablar sobre arte, músicas y libros de una forma espléndida- y me invitó a la fiesta que ilegalmente hacían los estudiantes de tercero de publicidad.

No sé porque acepté ir. O sea, no le dije que sí de inmediato; porque tenía las esperanzas de que mi novio llegaría, tarde, pero llegaría apenado por haberse tardado mucho. Además que no estaba de ánimos para salir a bailar, estar con tanta gente… Me había hecho la idea de ir a un lugar tranquilo a cenar, pasarlo bien y de forma romántica; y la verdad eso de ir a una fiesta de forma tan imprevista era harto mata pasiones.

Pero creo que en mi subconsciente era una forma de desquitarme de todo lo que sentía… Iba a salir a divertirme en vista de que mi novio me dejó plantada. Como que pensaba que tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo; tal vez porque él también salió a pasarlo bien y se olvidó de nuestra cita o porque estaba presionada a cambiar mi constante actitud 'perfecta prefecta' y lo hice, acepté ir.

Llegamos aun salón al que jamás había entrado en el ala oeste del edificio. Todo estaba oscuro con algunas luces que tintineaban su luz al compás de la música –electrónica, creo- y todos bailaban alocadamente mientras que a los costados había unas mesas y sillas donde pocos descansaban; ya que la mayoría bailaba.

Divisé como un grupo de hombres con unas pocas mujeres estaban sentados en círculo y en la mesita de centro habían puras botellas de cerveza vacías. En ese grupito reconocí a Nicole que se levantaba de la falda de un tipo y se iba a una puerta –por lo que deduje el baño- mientras ese tipo la miraba con los ojos comiéndosela.

Primero reclama que casi faltaba que Lindsay le dijera prostituta por su reconocida popularidad de 'chica fácil' y ahora está con una falda y escote que dejan bastante poco a la imaginación… ¿Quién la entiende si se contradice de esa forma tan radical?

Conozco muy poco a mis compañeras, pero he podido notar que son dos muchachas muy especiales que siempre están dispuestas a ayudarme en mis problemas cuando me ven decaída o preocupada. Nicole es muy inteligente, a pesar de lo que se dice de ella; ahora entiendo porque fue Ravenclaw un año superior al mío, porque siempre me dice las cosas que en los trabajos me falta agregar, sino me descontarían puntaje por esos mínimos e importantes detalles. Y Lindsay es muy divertida, siempre me da lecciones de Quiddittch y hasta he empezado a entender bien –cosa que Harry y Ron han intentado hacer desde hace ocho años casi- y me aconseja en las cosas que debería mejorar para ser 'perfecta'.

Sentí como Zack me toma de la mano y yo volteé a verlo mirándolo extrañada. Él sólo me dice en voz baja que me puedo perder con tanta gente que hay, además que es peligroso que una mujer anduviera sola en una fiesta tan concurrida como esta. Miré a mi alrededor fijándome en las personas y asentí lentamente dándome cuenta como muchos tipos perseguían a una muchacha o estaban bastante cerca –mejor me ahorro esos horrorosos detalles- y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa.

Pronto llegaron sus amigos y empiezo a conversar de lo mejor con ellos. Todos tenían el mismo gusto de pintura y por la lectura que yo, por lo que encajamos de inmediato.

Me he preguntado tantas veces cómo puedo estar con Ron si tenemos gustos tan opuestos… Es como si no nos quisiéramos ni fuéramos amigos, jamás lo habríamos sido con nuestras monumentales diferencias en todos los ámbitos de la vida –ya, exageré. No sé si sean todos-, pero aún así lo quiero… Aunque me haya dejado plantada el día en que supuestamente íbamos a salir.

Observé como Nicole me miraba desde la puerta del baño con una sonrisa pícara y luego salió de la fiesta.

Aún así seguí conversando con los amigos de Zack hasta que comenzaron a tocar una música bastante movida donde todos –de verdad, todos los que asintieron- se levantaron a bailarla. Yo no sabía si hacerlo, pero mis dudas se disiparon cuando mi amigo me levantó suavemente de mi asiento y me condujo a la pista de baile donde nos empezamos a divertir mucho.

Me sentía demasiado bien, como que todas mis penas por lo de Ron se me habían ido cuando me dejé llevar por la música y mi cuerpo se movía –por eso habrá tantas personas que estudian el baile como una carrera profesional, pienso yo- así que seguí así divirtiéndome con Zack y le agradecía profundamente que me haya obligado a ir, porque sino estaría en mi cama amargada lanzando maldiciones hacia todo el mundo.

A veces pienso qué hubiera pasado si Ron no hubiera llegado tarde. Tal vez hubiera estado cenando en un restaurante romántico hablando relajadamente con mi novio sobre todo lo que nos había pasado en estas semanas.

Me hubiera encontrado con una de las personas que más quiero en toda mi vida y lo hubiera pasado muy bien, hubiera estado contenta de por fin estar en sus brazos, sentir su respiración cerca de mí, oír su encantadora voz y llenar mi ser de su fragancia particular que me vuelve loca (**n/a: **Lo siento por esta parte cursi, pero debía hacerlo… me era inevitable).

Mientras bailábamos me fijé en la entrada que estaba a pocos metros de distancia y veo como Nicole vuelve con una cara de momia terrible. Me hace unas señas con el dedo que lo pasa por el cuello y pone una cara de muerta, peor no sabía porque me decía que me iban a matar si no estaba haciendo nada malo y nada malo se veía.

Hasta que detrás de ella apareció Ron caminando con su semblante serio y me miró directamente a los ojos. Se veía como dolido, triste y reconocí que estaba rojo de la rabia.

Yo dejé de bailar y me quedé inmóvil. Zack paró también y me preguntó qué me pasaba, pero yo sólo suspiré y salí a las sillas donde momentos antes nos habíamos sentado. Saqué mi chaqueta y mi bolso; antes de que pudiera irme Nicole caminó hasta mí y vi por encima de su hombro que Ron no estaba.

-¡Hermione, es horrible lo que pasó! – gritó para oírse por sobre la música – Fui al departamento a buscar algo y Ron me pregunto por ti, y le dije que te había visto aquí con Zack.

-¿Qué? – pregunté sorprendida – Yo pensé que definitivamente no iba a venir…

-Pero no, él vino; está muy enojado y triste – suspiró – Te juro que cuando te vio bailando con Zack me dio pena ver como sus ojos se ponían tristes.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? – preguntó Zack llegando a nuestro lado.

-Ocurre que mi novio nos vio bailando y me voy buscarlo – respondí y corrí apresuradamente.

Corrí por los pasillos sintiendo como la pena y la culpa se iba apoderando de mis pensamientos. No sabía por donde iba, tampoco adónde se había ido; pero tenía que encontrarlo para explicarle que nada era lo que parecía... Que sólo bailábamos después de que me sentí terriblemente mal cuando él no aparecía para nuestra cita.

Llegué al jardín central y un pelirrojo vestido elegantemente estaba sentado en una banca con la vista puesta en la fuente de agua, que por ser de noche estaba encantada, y el agua cambiada de distintos colores a medida que caía dándole un toque mágico. Y me senté a su lado lentamente temerosa de que me gritara o algo.

-Ron, no te pongas así… - dije nerviosa mirando la fuente – Sólo estaba bailando con un amigo después que tú no viniste a buscarme, así que para no aburrirme salí.

-Pero llegué, Hermione – dijo negando con la cabeza – Casi que me arranqué de la reunión para poder venir y al llegar Nicole me dice que te fuiste a una fiesta.

-Cuando noté que no ibas a llegar me sentí muy mal. Quería verte y estar contigo, pero decidí que si tú estarías haciendo algo, también tenía derecho yo a hacerlo.

-Claro, estaba ocupado arreglándome para venir a verte…

-¿Puedes dejar de comportarte como un niño? – pregunté suspirando y lo miré – Sinceramente lo siento, tal vez no debí haberlo hecho… Pero estaba con un amigo.

-¿Amigo? – se dio vuelta y me vio directamente a los ojos – Yo si soy "amigo" de una mujer no estaría bailando tan cerca de ella casi revolcándome.

-Deja de decir esas estupideces – negué sorprendida de que me dijera eso – Estás exagerando todo; haces una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Yo sólo estaba tan deprimida porque tú no venías que decidí salir a divertirme.

-Eso puedo entenderlo, pero saliste a bailar con amigo – replicó – Y tal vez tú no notaste cómo te miraba, pero yo sí. ¡Te comía con los ojos y no voy a soportar que tú lo estuvieras aprobando!

-Ni que fuera de tu posesión o algo así – murmuré. Él arqueó una ceja incrédulo por mi comentario – No quise…

-Perfecto – asintió y se levantó de la banca mirándome con resentimiento – Si quieres que ese tipo te coma con la vista y siga siendo tu "amigo", me da lo mismo… Después de todo así demuestras que ya no me quieres ni sientes nada por mí.

-¡Idiota! – me levanté y lo empujé suavemente sintiendo como mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas – No sabes cómo te he extrañado estas semanas tan lejos. Y si crees que ya no siento nada por ti, estás muy equivocado.

Luego no supe nada más. Salí corriendo sin siquiera mirar hacia atrás y verlo, pero no podía, porque sentía que de verdad me habían dañado esas palabras. ¿Cómo puede pensar que ya no lo quiero o algo así sólo por salir con amigo al ver que el no venía? Tal vez hice algo mal en eso, pero no veo para qué exagerar de esa manera.

¿Él sabe cuánto lo quiero¿Acaso no basta todas las cosas las cosas que le digo para que lo sepa¿Cómo puede creer que no lo quiero cuando… cuando… Cuando le he demostrado de tantas formas que siento algo mucho más que amistad o hermandad?

¿Cómo puedo demostrar a alguien que de verdad lo quieres a pesar de todas las cosas que te rodean y te pueden confundir?

Ya es martes y no he hablado con él aún. Tampoco con Harry para preguntarle cómo está o si hay novedades; pero tarde o temprano tendré que dejar de la do mi orgullo y disculparme… Pero debo aclarar el punto de los celos, porque si se puso así esta vez, no quiero ni imaginar cómo será más adelante.

Amor… Palabra tan comúnmente usada, pero poco significado real. ¿Qué significa amar?'.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Ay… Este día ha sido tan depresivo que cuando releí el capítulo me daban unas ganas de arruinarle la vida definitivamente a alguien, así dreno mis ganas de querer gritar y patear algo liberando mi rabia contra el mundo, contra ciertas personas que sólo se preocupan de si mismas y creen que por tener algunas capacidades o facilidades que el resto son 'superiores' al resto. También pelear conmigo misma por siempre cometer los mismos errores una tras otra sin aprender de una vez la lección, sabiendo que eso va a volver a pasar. 

Bueno… eso fue mi desahogo personal que de verdad lo necesitaba (además de decirles palabras no muy agradables a personas en MSN). Y ahora si vamos a lo mío que son los comentarios, respuestas y etc.

Acá hemos visto que los problemas ya empezaron, la tormenta comenzó a caer en pequeñas gotas: Ron-Hermione-Zack ¿Será posible que ese triángulo amoroso de verdad exista o sólo serán inventos de la retorcida mente del pelirrojo? Y el problema aún mayor es que hay que controlar los celos, impulsos y hay que dejar en claro los límites de amistad con el sexo opuesto en la pareja.

¿Qué creen respecto a eso? Sería posible que Hermione comenzara a sentir algo especial por Zack, o sólo le atrae su físico y algunos gustos artísticos que no necesariamente conlleva atracción química (algo para una relación romántica).

Además, la tormenta comenzara a crecer aunque parezca que algunos rayos de sol aparezcan… Porque varias personas van a empezar a opinar sobre qué hacer entre ellos dos (adelanto!).

Gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Dejen sus reviews (el típico discurso en todos los fics) y eso… GoodByE!

Pequeño Aviso: Para los lectores de 'What I Like About You', pronto estara el capítulo subido... En compensación de mis recurrentes retrasos de hasta 1 mes y 5 días.


	7. Dime ¿Qué significa el amor?

Capítulo 7:

-Bueno, haremos esto juntas…

-Sí, esta unión sólo será por Hermione – asintió la rubia ajustándose su pulsera negra llena de puntas metálicas intentando no gritar por estar tan cerca de la muchacha - ¿Sabes cuál clase le toca ahora?

-Claro que sí – caminaron por el pasillo abarrotado de estudiantes en silencio sin siquiera dirigirse una mirada mientras algunos alumnos de primer año de todas las carreras miraban curiosos al verlas juntas sin pelear, eso debía ser el fin del mundo.

Llegaron al aula donde se impartía pintura. Esperaron poco antes de que llegara el muchacho de cabello castaño claro coqueteando con una tipa bastante bonita que hasta podía pasar por modelo internacional con los dos melones que tenía –observación de Lindsay que negaba con la cabeza desaprobando totalmente eso- y se despidieron con un apasionado beso en los labios. Y así Zack iba a entrar a su última clase del día cuando las dos chicas salieron detrás de las puertas y las cerraron impidiéndole el paso.

-Morick, Righetti… - dijo viéndolas confundido - ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó caballerosamente sonriéndoles.

-Mira, Zack Berry – Lindsay puso uno de sus cabellos rubios detrás de la oreja lanzándole una mirada fría – No estamos aquí para invitarte a alguna fiesta ni en son de paz.

-Venimos a hacerte una advertencia – siguió Nicole poniendo sus manos en las caderas de una forma peligrosa. Mantuvieron sus miradas penetrantes sin decir nada hasta que la morena prosiguió molesta al ver la cara de inocente que ponía el muchacho – Si vuelves a coquetearle o a estar menos de dos metros de Hermione…

-¿Perdón, Morick? – el muchacho incrédulo sólo rió suavemente divertido con la situación – Es inaudito que estén amenazándome de esta forma, ni que hubiera hecho algo malo.

Lindsay levantó el puño para pegarle en pleno rostro furiosa, ya que no aguantaba el cinismo de Zack que aparentaba ser un angelito sabiendo todas las cosas que estaba haciendo. Nicole la detuvo antes que una pelea iniciará dedicándole una mirada para que se calmara.

-Creo que hay que decírtelo de otras formas – caminó hasta estar a pocos centímetros del rostro del muchacho que estaba impasible por la cercanía de sus cuerpos – Podrías haberte acostado conmigo y ser muy buen amante, puedes andar con cualquier tipa pavoneándote por todo el mundo, si quieres, hasta puedes matarte y me daría lo mismo – se puso en puntillas y le susurró al oído – Pero si todavía intentas hacer que Ron y Hermione terminen para que tú te quedes con ella; vas a ver lo que se llama temer por tu vida.

Nicole lo empujó con su hombro cuando siguió caminando como si nada pasara y con un ademán le indico a Lindsay que ya habían terminado su deber por ahora. La rubia se acercó a Zack y levantó su puño casi pegándole en la nariz al chico que suspiró aliviado de ver que no le hubiera hecho nada.

-Eso y más te va a pasar si sigues metiendo tus narices donde nadie te llama – le murmuró de una forma lenta y amenazante. Luego, se fue por el pasillo alcanzando a Nicole que sólo le sonrió de forma cómplice y ella alzó un pulgar dando a entender que todo había salido según lo planeado – Ahora vayamos a comer algo delicioso…

**OoOoO**

'_Hermione:_

_Lo sé, soy un poco malagradecido con la única persona que me ayudó tantas veces con los deberes en el colegio para nunca escribirle. Pero esto es un asunto de emergencia y necesito que me contestes lo más pronto posible:_

_¿Qué le pasó a Ron? Desde que volvió el sábado bien entrada la noche ha estado de un humor que hasta los chistes de Neville son mejor que su actitud amargada. Y creo que todo tiene que ver contigo o algo así… No necesito que me expliques, pero que sí vengas el viernes en la noche para que intenten arreglar las cosas._

_Espero que te vaya muy bien. Un abrazo,_

_Harry'_.

La castaña terminó de leer la carta y la dejó en su mesita de noche. Suspiró cansinamente recostándose en la cama mientras, se puso una almohada en su rostro intentando pensar cómo solucionar de la mejor forma las cosas.

Y desde hacía varios días en su mente se le había grabado aquella pregunta… ¿Qué significa amor? Lo había intentado responder de muchas formas; de forma romántica, filosófica, artística, buscando en libros, preguntándoles a sus compañeras de cuarto; pero simplemente ninguna respuesta la satisfacía.

Era demasiado complejo saber qué significaba ese sentimiento que pocas veces se vive en carne propia en la vida. Una palabra tan corta, tan simple, tan fácil de decir; pero que tiene un secreto oculto detrás que pocas persona se dan cuenta que existe, que está presente haciendo que cuando sientes amor hacia alguien tu corazón palpité más rápido, las palabras no salgan fácilmente de tu boca y que la voz te tiemble… Tantas cosas que produce un sentimiento, un sentimiento como todos, pero uno mucho más especial que los demás.

-Por Merlín… ¿Qué tengo que hacer? – dijo en voz lenta sacándose la almohada de su rostro para después suspirar.

Ciertamente sabía que quería mucho a Ron. Tal vez no podía llegar a decir que lo amaba mucho, porque eso sería una exageración; pero si sentía algo demasiado especial por él como para dejar que las estupideces de sus discusiones hayan llevado a que todo se hubiera quedado de esa forma sin resolverse ni haber dado la oportunidad de que se solucionaran.

Y si debía deshacerse de su orgullo para lograrlo… Así lo haría.

Tomó su bolso y se vio rápidamente en el espejito al lado de la puerta viendo que su estado no era tan indecente como para salir a solucionar las cosas. Y comprobando que estaba bien, salió del departamento sin siquiera percatarse de que alguna de las chicas estuviera para avisarle que no estaría.

**OoOoO**

Harry y Steve salieron de la última clase que tenían ese día muy agotados. Los dos estaban algo extrañados de que Ron hubiera salido prácticamente huyendo al finalizar la clase antes de que los dos pudieran preguntarle qué rayos le pasaba.

Los dos creían que algo tenía que ver con Hermione y la extraña llegada del pelirrojo el sábado a altas horas de la mañana, por lo que Harry le escribió a su amiga para que viniera el viernes en la tarde a arreglar las cosas que parecían fuera de control.

-¿Ron? – preguntó Harry quedándose de piedra al ver cómo su amigo hablaba a la mitad del pasillo con Gabrielle - ¿Es un sueño o ese es él?

-Es él – asintió Steve también algo sorprendido y los dos se apresuraron para saber qué pasaba.

-Hola, Potter, Berry – saludó la morena sonriendo cordialmente.

-Hola, Saint-Claire – dijo Harry casi sin importancia lanzándole una mirada interrogativa al pelirrojo que sólo bajó la vista.

-Los felicito por su buen puntaje en el examen. De verdad serán muy buenos aurors – puso un rebelde mechón negro detrás de su oreja y volvió a sonreír – Bueno, yo tengo que irme a estudiar. Adiós.

Luego de que se fuera, los tres muchachos caminaron sin decir nada hasta su cuarto que estaba algo desordenado por haberse levantado tarde en la mañana y salir apurados al ensayo de batalla campal que habría a primera hora de la mañana.

-No sé cómo puedes estar hablando con ella cuando eres el novio de Hermione – dijo finalmente Harry arreglando su baúl sacando algunas cosas como su escoba de Quiddittch.

-Estás diciendo cualquier tontería, amigo – el pelirrojo le lanzó una mirada molesta – Ya les he dicho que no he peleado con Hermione ni nada, estamos bien… Además, eso no me impide poder hablar con una muchacha que es mi compañera en una clase y me ofreció ayuda; o sino reprobaré el examen.

-Te recuerdo que cuando estabas algo peleado con cierta persona empezaste a salir por despecho con Luna el año pasado… Sé de lo que eres capaz, Ron, y algo te pasa.

Steve se levantó de la silla de su escritorio viendo que la cosa se ponía fea. Y al abrir la puerta para salir a tomar aire fresco, se encontró con Hermione que tenía su mano en el aire casi para llamar a la puerta.

-Hola, Hermione – sonrió Steve agradecido de que haya venido antes del viernes – Me da gusto verte.

-Digo lo mismo, Steve – la castaña aún tenía sus ojos un poco hinchados por haber llorado como una magdalena todos los días, pero se veía mejor - ¿Está Ron o no?

-Claro, pasa – la hizo pasar. Harry y Ron estaban gritándose sin darse cuenta de la recién llegada - ¡Muchachos, miren a quién tenemos aquí!

Los dos vieron con sorpresa como Hermione los saludaba con la mano tímidamente detrás de Steve que sólo sonreía. El primero en reaccionar fue Harry que la saludó con un caluroso abrazo, contento de volver a ver a su amiga y le susurró al oído _'Me alegra que vinieras a resolver las cosas con él, de verdad está mal'_.

Harry y Steve se fueron del cuarto sabiendo a la perfección que sobraban y que era el tiempo de dejarlos solos para que hablaran sus problemas.

-Hola, Ron – saludó nerviosa la muchacha sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Él la veía fijamente recordando como si hubiera sido hace una hora cuando pelearon y ella lo empujó llorando. En realidad estaba mal, demasiado mal; y no tan bien como les había dicho a sus amigos. Y se sentía así de mal por saber que ella lo quería a él, estaba seguro, porque lo sentía en su corazón… Lo sabía, pero no pudo controlarse y hecho a perder todo más de lo que debería. Gracias a los "celos" se había dejado llevar, y como ella lo negaba más le daba rabia y ahí empezó toda la discusión que terminó en esto.

-Mira… Tal vez después de esto no quieras verme nunca más – empezó diciendo con la voz quebrada – Quiero que sepas que no me gusta Zack, sólo somos amigos y si fui un poco desubicada como para bailar así con él; lo siento mucho. Pero me sentí muy decepcionada al ver que no venías y salí para distraerme.

-No me molesta tanto que hayas salido – dijo haciendo que Hermione lo mirara sorprendida – Me molestó que estuvieras bailando muy cerca de ese sujeto… Y que parecieras que no te importara que no haya llegado a la cita.

Ella sonrió y él también, casi se rieron juntos. Poco a poco se fueron acercando hasta que se quedaron quietos sin decirse nada como disfrutando de un momento de preámbulo donde ordenaban sus ideas… Y se dieron un abrazo largo, muy largo transmitiéndose como un calor especial, un sentimiento de reconciliación mezclado con alegría.

Después de eso pasaron toda la tarde juntos, Harry también se les unió un rato y así volvieron a estar los tres juntos como el trío de amigos que siempre vivían aventuras emocionantes en el colegio de Hogwarts.

-Bueno, ya es hora de irme – dijo Hermione saliendo de la academia al lado de su novio. Iban tomados de las manos y caminando lentamente, como evitando el momento en que tuvieran que despedirse - ¿Te puedo preguntar algo que puede sonar extraño?

-Obviando el hecho que ya me preguntaste… Claro, pregúntame – sonrió divertido.

-¿Qué significa amor para ti? – preguntó.

Desde hace días que tenía una especie de duda existencial con ese tema y quería conseguir alguna respuesta. A muchas personas les había preguntado, pero seguía acumulando respuestas que no la convencían; y qué mejor que preguntarle a su novio.

-Amor… - dijo pensativo rascándose la nuca – La verdad no sé qué decirte, es demasiado complejo para mí.

-Da lo mismo lo que me respondas, pero dime lo que crees qué es el amor – se apresuró a decir tranquila dedicándole una mirada tierna.

-Creo que el amor es un sentimiento donde puedes renunciar a todo sólo para seguir sintiendo ese algo especial con alguien – contestó lentamente no muy convencido si eso haya sido una buena respuesta – O algo así; no sé cómo explicarlo… ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Es una duda que tengo y le he preguntado a casi todo el mundo qué es el amor – le dio un beso rápido sorprendiéndolo – Y tu respuesta fue una de las más bellas.

-Por supuesto, si yo soy guapo la respuesta debe ser buena – dijo en son de broma.

El sol ya se ocultaba tras algunas colinas a lo lejos y las nubes se teñían de un color anaranjado con pequeños detalles rojos anunciando que ya se avecinaba la noche. Pero eso les daba lo mismo a dos jóvenes enamorados que se despedían, aunque sabiendo que en pocos días más volverían a encontrarse… Después de todo se reconciliaron y parecía que las cosas van viento en popa. ¿Verdad?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Este capítulo me salió medio raro con una mezcla de romanticismo y… cosas extrañas que no se pueden definir en palabras; pero es lo que hay no más. 

Lo más divertido (ironía) es que este capítulo lo escribí cuando está cayendo una intensa lluvia, casi en todo el país está quedando inundado por el aluvión, y el canal (río pequeño) cerca de mi casa se salió de su cause y las calles están inundadas… Así que mientras el caos reina afuera, yo escribía esto… ¿Gracioso, no? (no me hagan caso, estoy mal psicológicamente).

¿Comentarios sobre el siguiente capítulo? Veremos cómo va la vida en Hogwarts. En una salida una francesa bastante guapa conoce a cierta castaña ya conocida por todos. Y dos antiguas amigas de la casa de los sabelotodo de Hogwarts se reunirán haciendo que una idea maléfica aflore en una de ellas.

Así es como me despido con la lluvia cayendo más fuerte… Espero sus reviews, gracias por leer, AiOoOoS!


	8. La Gryffindor, la francesa y la oriental

Capítulo 8:

Todo seguía como siempre, parecía que nada hubiera cambiado desde los años anteriores además de algunos mínimos detalles… Aunque el hecho de estar en séptimo la estaba matando lenta y dolorosamente, porque con toda la cantidad de clases, exámenes, deberes, elegir a los nuevos integrantes del equipo de Quiddittch y la llamada "vida social" no le dejaban tiempo para relajarse o para pensar.

-Y si Snape cree que se saldrá con las suyas… - Britney dejó de hablar al ver como la pelirroja suspiraba no poniéndole el mínimo interés - ¿Me estás escuchando? – la zamarreó suavemente.

-Claro que sí – respondió como saliendo de un trance sonriendo torpemente. Al recibir una mirada de reproche de su amiga volvió a hablar – No te estaba escuchando, lo siento.

-No te preocupes, pero me preocupa que siempre estás en otras cosas y no en la realidad…

-Ya sabes que mi mente es algo loca – dijo en son de broma causando que las dos rieran un poco - ¿Al final harás tu hermano dará las pruebas para ser cazador? – preguntó acordándose de que el hermano menor de Britney, que va en tercero, le mencionó algo así.

-Pregúntale a él, no me ha dicho nada – se alzó de hombros mientras entraban a la sala común y al poner un pie Josephine, una compañera de ellas, se les acercaba rápidamente – Ahora se nos viene la loca… - murmuró la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Desde que Josephine había salido el año pasado con Harry a principios de año, a Ginny le empezó a desagradar más de lo normal. Cada vez que la veía o escuchaba su melosa voz le daban unas ganas de gritar e ir a pegarle un golpe para que se quedara callada de por vida.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó en un tono descortés la pelirroja.

-Weasley… - dijo Josephine como con asco arqueando una ceja. Ella también odiaba a Ginny por ser la novia de 'El Niño Que Vivió' y robarle la oportunidad de ser su novia para ser popular en el mundo mágico – Como te fuiste tan rápido McGonagall me pidió que te informara que necesita verte en su oficina a las cuatro en punto.

-¡Ya son las cuatro con quince minutos! – Britney miró de inmediato su reloj de pulsera.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste antes si estábamos en los jardines al lado de tu grupito de estúpidos? – preguntó Ginny viéndola con rabia.

-Se me olvidó… - respondió inocentemente, pero con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, eso demuestra que le falta cerebro – murmuró la rubia mirándola de reojo – Será mejor que te vayas ahora mismo si no quieres que McGonagall te castigue.

-Tienes razón – con un ademán de mano se despidió de su amiga y luego le lanzó una última mirada de odio a Josephine.

Una vez que la pelirroja se había ido, Britney observó con cuidado como Josephine volvía riéndose descaradamente con sus amigos. Se sentó en uno de los sillones cercanos de donde estaban conversando y alcanzó a escuchar que ella decía algo como que recién estaba empezando la guerra para Ginevra Weasley.

'_Merlín, parece que de verdad quedó afectada en su popularidad con que Ginny sea la novia de Harry Potter'_ pensó y después de concentró en su libro que leía dejando de prestarle atención a una conversación bastante interesante.

**OoOoO**

'Querido Diario:

Al final me reconcilié con Ron. La verdad fue como un momento muy de película que, creo, que jamás olvidaré por lo emocionante que fue.

Lo que más me gustó de todo esto fue como la respuesta que me dio a la pregunta de qué es el amor: 'El amor es un sentimiento que puede hacerte hasta renunciar a todo sólo para seguir sintiendo ese algo especial por alguien'.

¿A qué no es hermoso? En realidad después de mi gran búsqueda pareciendo encuestadora en la universidad; esta respuesta ha sido como la que ha calmado mi sed de saber, de tener alguna mera idea de qué significa este sentimiento tan hablado, pero poco fácil de entender. Y como que… No sé cómo explicarlo, ya que soy demasiado joven para hablar que he sentido el amor en mi vida, pero algo así o un sentimiento un poco más inmaduro a lo que se llama amar.

Hoy es viernes en la tarde. He tenido dos exámenes: Curación y anatomía humana. Así que estoy dando un gran suspiro que esta semana ya se haya acabado, y por eso iré a la Academia para salir con Ron a algún lado; además que Harry me pidió ayuda con una clase optativa que le está dando problema e iré a darle una mano colaboradora, como siempre lo hice en el colegio.

Y eso es todo por ahora. Cambio y fuera'.

Cerró el hermoso libro de tapa oscura con detalles de brillantes que asemejaban ver el cielo estrellado en la noche. Lo dejó en su cama junto al bolso en donde llevaba todos los libros, pergaminos y apuntes de las clases.

Abrió su armario. Escogió una blusa simple de color blanco, una chaqueta de mezclilla con bordados de flores de color calipso y se pudo una falda de mezclilla, también, con unas pequeñas mostacillas de color calipso, al igual que sus sandalias del mismo color. Se miró al espejo y sonrió viendo que había quedado bastante bonita, pero no tan producida para que pareciera que hubiera pasado toda la tarde preparándose.

-Herms… - dijo suavemente Nicole entrando en su cuarto.

-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me llames así, es tan raro – replicó aplicándose algo de bálsamo labial transparente - ¿Qué pasa?

Vio por el reflejo del espejo que la morena estaba bastante arreglada también. Llevaba un corsé negro con una falda irregular del mismo color y unos zapatos de tacón con detalles plateados dándole un toque formal. Su cabello negro y lacio lo llevaba suelto; además que estaba perfectamente maquillada que parecía que iría a un concurso de belleza o iría a una cena demasiado especial.

-Vaya, si que te ves muy bien – Hermione se dio media vuelta y le sonrió - ¿Quién es la víctima de tus encantos esta vez? – preguntó pícaramente.

-Nadie… Tú también te ves bien, así que Ron estará bien ocupado observándote – agregó caminando hasta su tocador y abriendo una pequeña cajita en donde estaban los collares, pulseras, anillos y zarcillos – Es que hoy habrá una reunión entre todos los ex-alumnos de Ravenclaw de mi año, por lo que debo dar una muy buena opinión a todos.

-Que buena idea esa de juntarse. Me has dado una idea; podríamos hacer algo parecido con los compañeros de mi casa – asintió anotando mentalmente que debería proponerlo y hacerlo. Nicole sacó un collar e hizo unos gestos para que se lo prestara – Sí, claro, pero me lo cuidas.

-Obvio – se lo puso comprobando que le combinaba con su atuendo – Gracias… Yo ya me tengo que ir si no quiero llegar tarde al restaurante. Que te vaya suerte, mándale saludos a todos – se despidió con un abrazo y luego salió del cuarto.

Pasaron unos quince minutos en donde reparó su bolso con las indispensables cosas de mujeres y salió de su habitación. Se encontró que en el pequeño living Lindsay estaba en pijama comiendo mantecado de un gran envase y viendo televisión muggle –que se la habían regalado a Hermione sus padres en su cumpleaños-. Hermione sólo sonrió sabiendo que ese viernes en la noche iba a ser muy relajado para su amiga que no tenía una cita.

Mientras se despedía de la rubia, ésta le deseaba suerte. Y así fue como desapareció de su departamento y apareció en la Academia.

**OoOoO**

Ginny Weasley iba a paso decidido por los pasillos del colegio que no estaban muy llenos de estudiantes, ya que la mayoría estaban en sus salas comunes. No le daba nada de miedo ir a la oficina de la subdirectora sin saber el por qué, pero si le daba curiosidad.

La que la hacía caminar con tanta altivez y superioridad era el enfado que tenía del sólo imaginar en su mente el rostro de Josephine. Nunca le había agradado, jamás. Desde que había puesto un pie en el tren rumbo a Hogwarts se encontró en medio del pasillo con una muchachita delgada, de cabello café oscuro y ojos cafés que la miraba con aires de superioridad por ser una familia de sangre pura y millonaria. Y las cosas se pudieron peores cuando empezaron las clases, ya que cuando los profesores hacían parejas elegidas por ellos siempre le tocaba con ella… Peleaban, nunca conseguían hacer el trabajo o algo por estilo.

'_Estúpida… Y lo más patético es que siempre competíamos en ver quién tenía más novios en una semana, pero claro que yo siempre ganaba. Además que siempre salía con mis ex-novios, así que se conformaba con las sobras'_ pensaba doblando la esquina pasando al lado de unos alumnos de Hufflepuff de séptimo que le quedaron mirando bastante interesados en la forma en que caminaba… Después de todo aún seguía siendo bonita _'Pero con Harry es diferente. ¡Maldita Josephine!'._

Llegó a la oficina de la profesora McGonagall. Llamó una vez a la puerta y ésta se abrió sola. Ginny entró nerviosa y vio como la profesora se encontraba en el escritorio escribiendo algo en un pergamino mientras con la mano libre hacía un ademán haciendo que la puerta volviera a cerrarse.

-Tome asiento, señorita Weasley – le dijo pausadamente señalando la silla frente a su escritorio.

-Gracias, profesora – se sentó lentamente sacándose su mochila dejándola con cuidado en el suelo – Me disculpo por mi tardanza, pero la persona que tenía que informarme no lo hizo a tiempo – se excusó aún con ganas de estrangular a cierta morena – Pero… ¿Para qué quería verme?

-No se preocupe por haberse demorado – sonrió dejando de escribir y acomodándose sus gafas miran fijamente a la muchacha – Es aun asunto muy simple… Es sobre sus buenas calificaciones en mis clases y en todas, señorita Weasley, aunque las de Pociones sean las más bajas.

-Pues… Gracias – dijo confundida – No sé qué decirle. Me gusta mucho Transformaciones y Encantamientos, por eso hago empeño en que me vaya bien.

-Lo sé, lo sé. A pesar de que se mande notitas con sus amigos en mis clases a escondidas; creo que tiene mucho potencial – dijo causando que la pelirroja se sonrojara, pero sintiéndose feliz de que una de sus profesoras favoritas le dijera que tenía potencial – Por eso la he mandado a llamar. Es para prepararla de forme intensa en los EXTASIS y pedirle a algunos profesores también, porque usted podría ser una muy buena animaga.

La pelirroja escuchaba aún sin creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Sabía que no era tan buena alumna como Hermione, pero sí era buena. Había obtenido casi los mismos puntajes en los TIMOS que Percy, por lo que había superado a la mayoría de sus hermanos. Así que escuchaba atentamente las posibilidades de estudiar unas clases extra-programáticas para tener más capacidad para dar un buen examen final.

**OoOoO**

-Harry… - torció los ojos la castaña por décima vez – Te dije que ese conjuro no puede hacerse después de ese o podrías matarte tú mismo. Hasta en el libro lo dice, entiende de una buena vez.

-Ya, ya – dijo escribiendo algunas cosas en un pergamino – No te enojes, que das miedo y podrías hacer que me dé un infarto cardíaco – dijo en son de broma riéndose, pero Hermione sólo frunció el ceño molesta.

-Parece que has estado demasiado tiempo con Ron que ya tienes pegado su mal humor. Así que necesitas pasar más tiempo con alguien inteligente, alguien que te guíe por el buen camino – replicó cruzándose de brazos mientras el pelinegro cerraba el libro feliz por haber terminado el infernal reporte para su clase optativa.

-Aunque así no más que te gusta Ron… - sonrió alzando las cejas sugestivamente – Y no me puedes replicar eso, porque es la pura y santa verdad.

-Esta vez ganaste tú con tus argumentos, pero para la próxima traeré una lista para que yo gane las discusiones – dijo haciendo que los dos rieran estridentemente.

Hermione había llegado un poco más temprano de lo acordado, por lo que Ron aún no llegaba al cuarto. Pero era mejor así, porque Harry aprovechó de hacer inmediatamente su reporte con ayuda de su amiga sin interrupciones del pelirrojo.

Luego de terminar, conversaron un poco sobre muchas cosas hasta llegar al típico tema del paso: Aquellos tiempos colegiales. Parecían dos ancianos hablando sobre una época demasiado lejana.

-¿Dónde me dijiste que estaba Ron? – preguntó viendo el reloj de la pared anunciando que ya eran las ocho de la noche.

-Preparando un trabajo para la clase de lucha – respondió abriendo su armario y sacando una camisa con unos pantalones. Iba a ir a 'Las Tres Escobas' en el pueblo para juntarse con Hagrid a conversar sobre unos asuntos sin importancia – Hay que hacer como una simulación de lucha con hechizos y encantamientos con un compañero. Y como a Ron le tocó con alguien con quien no es muy amigo tiene que hacerlo después de clases.

-Ah – asintió – Espero que te vaya bien con Hagrid… Hace tiempo que no lo veo, así que para la próxima que vayas a encontrarte con él dime para ir también.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos y la puerta se abrió. Ron entró todo desarreglado y con una cara de cansancio que parecía que hubiera corrido en una maratón o algo así, pero se veía satisfecho.

Saludó a Harry con un ademán antes de que éste entrara al baño a prepararse y así dejarles un poco de intimidad a la pareja. Y se acercó a Hermione para darle un beso en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue en ese trabajo? – le preguntó, después, sentándose en su cama mientras el pelirrojo sacaba ropa limpia para cambiarse e irse a cenar.

-Bastante bien. Aunque no sea muy diestro con los escudos para defenderme, pude hacerlo y tenemos la mejor simulación de todas – contestó sonriendo cerrando su armario – Y tengo que decir que te ves bastante bien…

-Ah, menos mal me dijiste algo con mi ropa o sino podrías haber terminado lastimado al final de la noche – rió suavemente.

Harry salió del baño. Entró Ron y en pocos minutos ya había salido totalmente arreglado con una camisa, una chaqueta y unos pantalones; totalmente listo para ir a cenar con su novia.

-Podrías decirle a Hagrid que… - decía Ron abriendo a la puerta tomando la mano de Hermione y mirando a su amigo que iba a salir con ellos hasta llegar al salón principal para después aparecerse cerca de 'Las Tres Escobas'.

Pero al abrir la puerta se encontraron con una muchacha de unos hermosos ojos pardos con la mano en alto dando a entender que iba a llamar a la puerta. Hermione la miró con algo de envidia, ya que era muy guapa: Alta, un cuerpo delgado y resaltado por una falda corta. Una melena negra y ondulada haciéndola ver elegante.

Gabrielle sonrió cortésmente y estiró su mano con la varita de Ron en la mano pasándosela.

-Se te quedó esto – se la dio – No querrás haberla perdido.

-Gracias, no me había dado cuenta que no la tenía – la guardó en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Al sentir como Hermione le daba un codazo para que las presentara – Oh, lo siento… Gabrielle, ella es mi novia Hermione.

-Buenas tardes, un gusto conocerte – le tendió la mano la morena sonriendo.

-Digo lo mismo – dijo cortante la castaña presintiendo que esa muchacha no era de su confianza mientras estrechaban sus manos.

-Yo soy la compañera de Ron en la simulación de lucha en una clase – agregó Gabrielle viendo la mirada fría que le lanzaba la muchacha – Hola, Potter – saludó al pelinegro que observaba algo nervioso el encuentro de las dos mujeres.

-Qué tal, Saint-Claire – sonrió notando el pronunciado escote de su blusa que dejaba casi nada a la imaginación.

-Nunca creí que tendrías una novia, Ron – dijo Gabrielle – Bueno, yo tengo que irme a la casa de mis padres – se despidió rápidamente de Harry y Hermione, las dos se quedaron mirando de una forme particular unos segundos – Adiós, Ron – se despidió con un gesto con la mano y se fue.

Caminaron hasta el salón principal en completo silencio. Harry se despidió y desapareció. Ahí fue cuando Hermione le reprochó a Ron la forma en que se había quedado viendo el escote de la morena, y aunque estaba algo molesta dejó pasar ese detalle sin importancia.

Y así fueron a cenar a un restaurante.

**OoOoO**

El restaurante era bastante moderno; tenía un sector donde estaban las mesas y todo ese tipo de cosas convencionales, pero al subir al segundo piso había como un discoteca con un bar abierto para tomar todos los licores imaginables pagando un módico precio y un DJ poniendo música de lo más animada.

-¡Nicole! – chilló una muchacha bastante guapa y muy arreglada. Su cabello negro y largo hace años atrás era cosa del paso, ahora tenía un cabello negro con reflejos castaños y una melena muy bien cuidada.

-¡Cho! – dijo también la morena abrazando a su amiga y dando pequeños saltos de alegría mientras Marietta las miraba feliz.

-No pude venir a la cena, pero llegué justamente para la fiesta – comentó Cho acercándose al bar y pidiendo una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Da lo mismo… Después de todo viniste – también Marietta pidió una cerveza de mantequilla y Nicole un whisky de fuego - ¿Cómo te ha ido en América?

-Increíble – respondió sonriendo – Trabajar allá es lo mejor del mundo, la gente es tan cálida y simpática… Los chicos son realmente guapos – agregó haciendo que sus dos amigas rieran.

-Sí, cuando viajé en vacaciones antes de iniciar el quinto curso opiné lo mismo - dijo Nicole terminándose su whisky de un solo trago.

Siguieron conversando animadamente hasta que un grupo de sus antiguos compañeros de Ravenclaw les pidieron salir a bailar, ya que casi todos estaban bailando. Y así las tres amigas pasaron un muy rato.

Ya eran las tres de la mañana y la fiesta no terminaba. Habían traído más cajas con whisky y cervezas, por lo que la mayoría de los ex- cerebritos de Hogwarts estaban en un estado de ebriedad fatídico.

-Nicki… - dijo Cho trayendo otra botella de algún licor en su mano sentándose al lado de la morena que coqueteaba con un rubio bastante guapo de la mesa de al frente – Aun mantienes… hip… tu encanto.

-Por supuesto – sonrió. Bebió un poco de la botella que trajo la oriental y saboreo el deliciosa sabor a cereza de la bebida – Oye… El otro día cuando compré 'Corazón de Bruja' supe que estabas postulando para ser Miss Corazón de Bruja – comentó acordándose.

-Sí – rió estridentemente – Cuando llegué a Gran Bretaña, mi mamá… hip… me propuso hacerlo y lo hice… hip… Es una locura.

-Pero de seguro vas a ganar – bebió un poco más – No eres tan fea como para que no te elijan – dijo viendo como el rubio con el que coqueteaba se iba de la mano con Marietta.

'_Rayos, me robó a mi juguete de esta noche…'_ pensó frunciendo el ceño.

-… Así que necesitaría hacer algo… hip… demasiado loco y así… hip… todas las chicas que leen la revista… hip… me conocieran y… hip… votaran por mí.

-Claro, claro – asintió Nicole escuchando sólo la última parte de lo que le decía. Le quitó de las manos la botella y se bebió de un solo trago todo el contenido sintiendo como todo le daba vueltas – Podrías hacer algo súper loco como… ¡Besar a Harry Potter! – dijo riéndose con Cho como unas locas.

Pero con la poca cordura que le quedaba a Cho Chang, que hacía una semana había llegado a Gran Bretaña desde el extranjero y que era postulante para ser Miss Corazón de Bruja, se estaba formulando un plan que gracias a Nicole se le había ocurrido… Muy pronto debía ver a Harry Potter, muy pronto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hoolaaa! No me demoré tanto en escribir este capítulo, porque con la poca tarea (llamados deberes) del colegio y los pocos exámenes tengo más tiempo en la tarde para empezar a hechar a andar mi mente con sus ideas. 

El problema es que... Perdí mi celular (teléfono móvil, teléfono portátil, o como sea) y como era de los nuevos -o sea, tenía cámara, pantalla a color- mis papás me dieron el discurso de sus vidas por haberlo perdido... Y más encima (luego de varias amenazas) me dejaron castigada sin meterme al computador. Por lo que no tengo tiempo de responderle sus reviews... Lo sientooo! Así que para los que me lleguen en este capítulo los podré responder.

Graaaciaaasss por sus reviews! Y no tengo muchos comentarios sobre este capítulo... Sólo que me da asco escribir a Cho en mi fic! Pero es necesaria... Cuídense, AiOoOoS!


	9. Ella está diferente y la otra ha vuelto

Capítulo 9:

Hermione abrió el tarrito donde estaba el café sirviéndose dos grandes cucharadas de éste en su taza humeando de lo caliente que estaba el agua y también hizo lo mismo con otra taza.

Guardó el tarrito y caminó hasta el living donde le pasó una taza a Lindsay –que estaba en pijama aún- que se encontraba sentada en el sofá hojeando 'El Profeta'. Hermione también se sentó tomando un gran sorbo de café sintiendo como poco a poco se iba despertando.

-¿Qué le habrá pasado a Nicole? – preguntó suspirando preocupada. Cuando habían salido para prepararse el desayuno se percataron que la morena no estaba en su cuarto, y que no había pasado la noche en el departamento - ¿Y si…?

-Por Merlín, Hermione – dijo Lindsay dejando el periódico en la mesita de centro con un dejo de cansancio – Tuvo una fiesta anoche, obviamente debe estar en la cama de algún tipo y vendrá después… No creo que nada malo le haya pasado.

-Siempre tú con tus comentarios súper ubicados – la miró enojada - ¿Por la eternidad la tratarás de fácil por tener varios… encuentros? – no sabía cómo llamar de una forma más "sutil" aquello.

-No sé... – respondió bebiendo un poco de café – Es sólo que no me agrada mucho.

-No me digas, jamás lo hubiera adivinado – soltó con ironía la castaña poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Se quedaron en completo silencio mientras Hermione leía rápidamente algunos artículos de política del mundo mágico en el periódico. Justo unos minutos después un suave ruido se escuchó en el pasillo llamando la atención de las muchachas que se levantaron del sofá a ver qué o quién era.

Sorprendidas se encontraron que Nicole había aparecido. Y la gran cosa era que venía con la apariencia de haberse pasado toda la noche despierta, bebiendo, bailando y haciendo cosas indebidas.

Hermione inmediatamente se le acercó ayudándola a caminar, porque ni se podía mantener en pie por más de tres segundos afirmándose de la pared.

-¿Qué te pasó? – preguntó la muchacha llevándola con dificultad hasta el sofá.

-Puesh… no… mucho… - dijo de forma lenta con una voz ronca y cansada.

-Tu aliento apesta – comentó Lindsay tapándose la nariz – Parece que se te pasó la mano con las cervezas de mantequilla.

-Nada… que… ver… Righetti.

-¿Tienes alguna poción para hacerla dormir? – le preguntó la castaña a Lindsay que asintió lentamente – Entonces tráemela, la necesita urgente.

La rubia salió corriendo a su habitación y dio vuelta todo tratando de encontrar la maldita poción que estaba en el escritorio. La tomó en sus manos mientras gritaba: '¡Acá va!' y luego corría como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Gracias… - dijo Hermione mirándola como una loca – Toma esto – le ofreció a Nicole que negó sonriendo bobamente.

-No… quiero… - dijo entre risas - ¿Saben… que… hay personas… malas en… este mundo?

-Sí, sí – asintió Lindsay impaciente y le quitó de las manos la poción a Hermione - ¡Por un demonio, me tienes aburrida… Tómate la poción! – y así como pudo obligo a la muchacha a tomársela.

En pocos segundos Nicole no podía mantener sus párpados abiertos y se quedó profundamente dormida en el hombro de Hermione que suspiraba pensando en todos los peligros del alcohol y una pregunta algo estúpida se le vino a la mente: '¿Por qué pregunto de una forma importante que hay gente mala en el mundo?', pero rápidamente le quitó importancia al comenzar a discutir con Lindsay sobre su suave manera de darle la poción.

**OoOoO**

-Hey… - Ron entró en la habitación dejando sus cosas encima del escritorio - ¿Y cómo te fue con mi hermana?

Harry había salido un poco antes de clases por haber hecho un conjuro perfecto, así que aprovecho el tiempo para escabullirse a la chimenea del salón principal y con ayuda de unos polvos flú comunicarse a la chimenea de la sala común de Gryffindor donde, supuestamente siempre a esa hora, Ginny estaba sentada leyendo un libro.

Pero por la expresión triste de su rostro y la mirada asesina que le mandó al pelirrojo, éste supuso que su ultra-genial plan no había resultado o algo había salido mal.

-¿Cómo te fue? – repitió impaciente sentándose a su lado en la cama.

-Nada… - respondió cansinamente, pero inmediatamente habló agregó en un tono molesto – Es sólo que mi novia se está convirtiendo en una Hermione versión 2.0 o algo así.

-¿Estás loco? – preguntó riéndose con las manos en el estómago de tanta risa - ¿Ginny siendo una versión de Hermione? Sí, claro – asintió viéndolo como un loco.

-¡Es verdad! Cuando mi cabeza llegó a la sala común, Ginny estaba sola con dos torres enormes de libros y escribiendo un pergamino. La saludé y todo, pero ella me dijo que estaba haciendo algunos deberes para sus labores extra-programáticas y que estaba ocupada; así que en la noche me escribiría una carta si le quedaba tiempo.

Ron siguió riéndose mientras Harry ya estaba pensando en agarrar una almohada para darle un buen golpe en la cara o usar un encantamiento por no tener respeto de su desilusión y enojo.

-Antes de que tu integridad física se vea perjudicada, dime por qué es tan gracioso que mi novia sea una compulsiva del estudio y no tenga tiempo para mí – le pidió con una voz seria y amenazante que hasta un poco de susto le dio a Ron que dejó de reírse de inmediato.

-Es que nadie puede convertirse en Hermione. O sea, ella es la única que puede tener el cerebro para leerse tantos libros, aprendérselos, ser una enciclopedia humana... – explicó levantándose de la cama y poniéndose una chaqueta que estaba en el respaldo de la silla de su escritorio – Además, ya sabías que no se iban a poder ver mucho con ustedes dos tan lejos.

-Gracias por tu apoyo moral, eres tan buen amigo – sonrió irónicamente el pelinegro suspirando – Lo sé, sé que no podremos vernos mucho; pero es tan injusto que tú puedas ver todos los fines de semana a Hermione y yo me tengo que conformar casi una vez por mes.

-¿Quién dijo que la vida era justa?

-Cambiando de tema – dijo Harry levantándose y observando como su amigo se miraba en el espejo del baño - ¿Adónde vas?

-A terminar de ensañar el esquema con Gabrielle – contestó desinteresadamente. Al darse media vuelta para sacar su varita e irse vio la mirada de Harry como diciéndole que estaba mal - ¿Por qué me miras así?

-No puedo creer que seas tan estúpido, Ron – murmuró – Es imposible que te arregles tanto para ir a practicar esa cosa, que estén ensayando ya varias veces si supuestamente lo tienen listo.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Nada, no dije absolutamente nada – se volteó y sacó un libro de su mesita de noche mientras con un ademán le decía a Ron que no importaba – Que te vaya bien.

Ron se quedó unos momentos confundido, pero salió lo más rápido posible del cuarto para llegar a la hora al jardín de la universidad. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensaba que podría ser que algo de razón tuviera Harry… Pero no sabía a qué rayos se refería y no era el mejor momento para averiguarlo.

**OoOoO**

-¿Está bien? – preguntó Lindsay haciéndose una cola de caballo con su largo y rubio cabello mientras Hermione se sentaba a su lado.

-Sí, está durmiendo como un angelito – respondió sonriendo y de la mesa de centro tomó 'El Profeta'.

Cuando tomó el periódico se dio cuenta que había una revista abajo y la sacó. Sorprendida se encontró con que alguien había comprado 'Corazón de Bruja'.

-¿Tú compraste esta revista? - le preguntó a la rubia que negó con gestos de asco.

-Jamás compraría una porquería como ésa.

-Ah, entonces Nicole debió haberlo hecho.

Sólo por curiosidad hojeó rápidamente la revista leyendo con una sonrisa burlona los títulos de los artículos tan estúpidos y mezquinos que era un desperdicio gastar su valioso intelecto en una cosa así. Pero al estar en las últimas páginas, vio las fotografías de las candidatas a 'Miss Corazón de Bruja'.

Todas eran muchachas delgadas, con los dientes perfectos, cabello liso y una sonrisa coqueta con su postura elegante. Las doce candidatas saludaban animadamente y guiñaban un ojo intentando ganarse votos para las elecciones. Y se detuvo en particular en una participante…

-¡Cho Chang! – exclamó señalando la fotografía de una hermosa muchacha oriental que era la que mejor se veía. Cho ponía su mano delicadamente en sus labios y lanzaba un beso ala persona que leía la revista y el atractivo vestido que llevaba puesto era muy bonito - ¿No que se había ido a Sudamérica?

-¿Ella? – Lindsay se acercó y señaló a la mismísima Cho. Hermione asintió lentamente – La verdad es bastante bonita… Pero encuentro tan estúpido estos concursos. ¿Por qué tanto escándalo?

-Por nada – respondió negando con la cabeza – Es sólo que me parece muy extraño – agregó cerrando la revista.

**OoOoO**

'_Estimado Harry:_

_¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Espero que estés muy bien. Supe que había ingresado a la Academia de Aurors; así que debo suponer que estás muy feliz de estar estudiando lo que querías desde el colegio._

_Si te preguntas por mí y qué ha sido de mí estos años… Pues, estudié economía y finanzas. Luego me fui a trabajar a Sudamérica y como ya he estado tanto tiempo allá, me regresé a Londres y estoy poniéndome al tanto de todo._

_Sé que es un poco extraño que te escriba después de todo lo que pasó y de todo este tiempo sin comunicarnos, pero es que necesito que me ayudes en algo muy importante; por favor, ayúdame._

_El jueves en la tarde iré a la Academia. Espero verte._

_Un abrazo,_

_Cho Chang'._

Harry terminó de leer la carta con mucha sorpresa. ¿Por qué querría verlo Cho Chang después de todo lo que había pasado? Pasaron tantas cosas malas, tanto sufrimiento, arrepentimiento; que la verdad no había razón alguna… ¿De qué se trataba ese favor urgente?

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** OoOoLa! Finalmente me han quitado el castigo, así que tengo completa libertad de conectarme a internet y usar el computador (cosa por la que estoy sumamente agradecida y feliz). 

Este capítulo ha sido de lo más raro que he escrito, porque odio escribir que Cho va a parecer o aparece, pero así es la cosa no más… Pero creo que ella será la mala de la historia por unos buenos capítulos, porque hará cualquier cosa para lograr lo que quiere.

Parece que Harry y Ginny tendrán problemas… No?

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero no tardarme tanto con el capítulo, porque la próxima semana estoy de vacaciones por ser 'Fiestas Patrias' (el 18 de septiembre es como el día de la Independencia de Chile)… Gracias por sus reviews y espero que me manden comentarios respecto a este capítulo. Besos, AiOoOoOoS!


	10. Una fiesta empezando con problemas

Capítulo 10:

Se levantó pesadamente. Como si fuese una tortura tipo campo de concentración caminó hasta la cocina y con la poca razón que tenía se preparó una poción para el increíble dolor de cabeza.

Nicole sabía perfectamente que había bebido más de lo normal, mucho más. Y que debía aceptar las consecuencias de sus noches de fiesta y diversión con este dolor de los mil demonios.

Fue al living y en la mesita de centro estaba el periódico de ese día y el de ayer, por lo que aprovechó de ponerse al día leyéndolos… Mientras leía, vio la revista 'Corazón de Bruja' y se acordó que la había pedido a domicilio para ver cómo salía Cho.

Vio la imagen de su amiga –que se veía muy bien y guapa- pensando que ella saldría electa como 'Miss Corazón de Bruja'.

Pero una conversación se le vino a la mente…

-¡HERMIONE GRANGER! – chilló entrando al cuarto de la castaña que dormía - ¡Despierta, despierta! – se lanzó a su cama.

-¿Qué maldita forma es esta para despertarme un domingo en la mañana? – preguntó Hermione saliendo entre las sábanas fulminando con la mirada a Nicole.

-Es que… Acabó de cometer el peor error de mi vida – dijo nerviosa. Hermione la miró soñolienta e hizo un ademán para que hablara rápido – Conste que estaba demasiado borracha cuando hice esto… Le propuse a Cho que para ganar el concurso de la revista bese a Harry.

La morena se dio media vuelta mientras Hermione procesaba lo que le acababan de decir. Estaba escabulléndose por la puerta en puntillas sabiendo que en cualquier momento vendría el reto estratosférico de su amiga.

-¡ERES LA MÁS ESTÚPIDA DE ESTE MUNDO NICOLE MORICK!

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – preguntó pensando en los problemas que eso causaría en la relación de Harry con Ginny. Caminó hasta Hermione que la veía con un profundo enojo – Pero estaba borracha, mal… Tú sabes que en ese estado mi Ravenclaw interior no está en buenas condiciones.

Luego de una larga charla que llegó hasta el medio día, donde también Lindsay se enteró de la genial idea de Nicole y la retó hasta más no poder, llegaron a la conclusión de que esperarían un poco. Después de eso se pondrían en contacto con Cho para saber si de verdad iba a besar a Harry o no.

-Y más te vale que eso no pase, porque esa relación es la soñada entre ellos dos y no por una súper idea se va a arruinar – finalizó Hermione antes de irse a vestir.

-Cuando tenga algún problema, te llamaré Súper Nicole para ayudarme a poner de cabezas mi vida – dijo Lindsay sonriendo mientras Nicole sólo le lanzaba una mirada fulminante – Adiós – se despidió sonriendo para ir a ver a sus padres.

**OoOoO**

Ginny subió a su habitación muy cansada. Había sido uno de sus días más exhaustos por tener castigo limpiando los jardines por insultar a Snape –agreguémosle sus deberes extras a las clases normales-, así que cuando llegó dejó todos sus libros en el suelo y se lanzó a la cama sintiendo como si ese fuera el paraíso.

Pasó casi una hora y ya sintiéndose mejor sacó un pergamino y pluma.

'_Querido Harry:_

_Hace tiempo que no nos vemos –sin contar comunicación pro chimenea- y lo lamento, de verdad. Por que de alguna forma siento que es mi culpa por todas las clases que tomé este año… ¡Lo siento mucho, mucho, mucho!_

_¿Qué puedo decirte? Pues, no mucho. Estoy mejorando bastante en clases; casi en todos los exámenes tengo 'Excepcional' y en los deberes me va excelente… Es que es increíble ver cómo estudiar, concentrarte y robarle los apuntes a Britney te ayuda –vale, pongo atención en clases, pero no tomo apuntes... Muy maduro de mi parte- a que seas una versión Hermione 2.0 –aunque yo soy más bonita, simpática, guapa, irresistible que ella. ¿Verdad, cielito?-, así que ando contenta por mi desempeño escolar._

_En fin… Esta carta es también para invitarte como mi pareja a la gran fiesta hecha por el ministerio para las familias poderosas, influyentes y los trabajadores destacables del ministerio. Por supuesto que mi papá se incluye en todas esas categorías y tú también por ser 'El Ex-Niño Que Vivió' , así que tú irás y yo también… Y eso implica que necesariamente nos veremos y seremos pareja._

_Después de doy más detalles._

_Espero que te vaya muy bien y estés estudiando mucho para ser el mejor de la academia. Mándales saludos a mi hermano y a Steve._

_Besos,_

_Tu Pecosita'._

Gin revisó la carta viendo que todo estaba bien. Bajó con pesadez a la lechucería para enviarle la carta a su querido y amado novio del alma.

**OoOoO**

Los días pasaron sin mucho ajetreo. Las clases en la universidad continuaban haciéndose un poco más difíciles de llevar, por lo que las fiestas habían disminuido considerablemente porque todos estudiaban o andaban cansados por estudiar o hacían otras cosas por haber estado estudiando.

Hermione había recibido una carta de Ron avisándole de la fiesta del ministerio e invitándola a ella.

El padre de Nicole era muy cercano al ministro, por lo que también iba a ir.

Y Lindsay era de una familia sangre pura muy influyente en el ámbito político, así que también iba.

-Pásame tu rimel, Lindsay – pidió Hermione desde la puerta de su cuarto.

-Acá está – dijo la rubia en la puerta de su cuarto lanzándoselo - ¿Tienes esmalte de uñas?

-No, pero Nicole tiene – se metió dentro para seguir arreglándose.

-Morick… Préstame tu esmalte de uña oscuro.

-Toma, subnormal – Nicole salió a la puerta de su cuarto y se lo lanzó con algo de cansancio – Hermione, pásame algún collar.

-Aquí tienes – le lanzó uno de perlas muy elegante.

-Gracias… - sonrió.

Luego del caos para arreglarse lanzándose cosas desde sus habitaciones hacia las habitaciones de las necesitadas de cosas y el problema para ocupar el baño, las muchachas se sentaron en el living pacientemente a esperar a sus respectivas parejas que no tardaron tanto en llegar.

Ron fue el primero en aparecerse. Saludó a Nicole y Lindsay de la mano diciéndoles que se veían bastante bien… Y cuando vio a Hermione se quedó pasmado.

La castaña había hecho rulos perfectos en su cabello. Tría puesto un vestido azul largo sin mangas, pero con un escote muy elegante.

-Te ves demasiado bien… Hermosa – dijo después de recuperar el habla.

-Gracias, guapo – lo saludó con un beso suave en los labios. Se pudo sus guantes blancos de gala y tomó su pequeño bolso – Vayámonos… Chicas, las veo por allá – y se fueron desapareciéndose.

Luego llegó la pareja de Nicole que era nada más y nada menos que Zack Berry. Su padre era un trabajador destacable en el ministerio, por lo que estaba invitado… Y Nicole aprovechó a que iba para que lo acompañara.

-Te ves bien con ese vestido, Morick – dijo después de saludarla. Aún estaba algo resentido con ella por la amenaza que le hizo con Lindsay, así que siquiera saludó a la rubia - ¿Nos vamos? – preguntó poniendo un brazo.

-Claro… Gracias – sonrió tomando su brazo y desapareciéndose.

Y al último llegó la pareja de Lindsay. Era un antiguo amigo del colegio, así que se saludaron calurosamente antes de irse al ministerio.

-Te queda bien usar vestidos formales – comentó – Te ves muy linda.

-Gracias – sonrió y desaparecieron.

**OoOoO**

Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Harry y Ginny en la entrada. Se saludaron como si hacía años no se hubieran visto y conversaron mucho rato afuera del salón principal donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta.

También se unieron a la conversación Nicole y Lindsay con su amigo.

-¿Y con quién viniste tú? – preguntó Ron a Nicole.

-Oh… Con… - no sabía si decirles. Después de todo estaba Ron presente y con sus ataques de celos – Pues…

Pero antes de que respondiera, tres personas inesperadamente se aparecieron causando que todo lo que parecía "perfecto" se arruinara.

-Hola, Ron – saludó Gabrielle Saint-Claire apareciendo detrás del pelirrojo que se quedó perplejo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Hermione que bufaba enojada.

-Acá estoy, Nicole – dijo Zack pasando un brazo por el hombro de la morena que se asustó – Hola, Herms – sonrió al ver a la castaña – Te ves muy guapa esta noche.

Ron se dio cuenta de cómo se la comía con la mirada. Harry lo tomó por el brazo antes de que se lanzara encima del rubio para matarlo mientras Ginny no sabía si eso se podía poner peor de lo que estaba.

-¡Harry Potter! – chilló alguien detrás de él abrazándolo.

-¿Cho? – preguntó Harry aterrado viendo a Ginny que se ponía roja de la furia.

No podía ser peor. Allí estaban los "enemigos" de los protagonistas: El rubio fotógrafo Zack, La enferma mental Cho y la coqueta francesa Gabrielle.

¿Qué cosas podrían pasar con ellos metidos allí en la fiesta del ministro? Porque ahora todos estaban de mal humor, excepto Lindsay que veía como las cosas se iban complicando más y más.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Hola! Este capítulo tenía muchas más cosas, pero como alguien borró **todo** lo que tenía en mi computador… Entenderán que escribí este capítulo entre la desesperación para actualizar y las maldiciones que echaba contra el computador (de hecho, tiene algunas cosas magulladas por una patada que le pegué de lo enojada que estaba U.U). 

En el próximo capítulo veremos como todo se complica más. Habrá problemas, más problemas, más problemas… ¿Mencione problemas? XD!

Bueno, déjenme sus reviews que yo feliz los recibo y los leo. Besos, adiós!


	11. De él depende tu felicidad

Capítulo 12:

La muchacha rubia que vestía una falda con un corsé negro y algunos detalles morados pensaba rápidamente cómo deshacerse de toda la incómoda e inesperada situación.

-Bueno, mejor vayámonos a nuestros sitios, la cena ya va a empezar – sugirió en un tono que parecía una orden.

-Buena idea, Lindsay – dijo Ginny tomando del brazo a Harry apartándolo de Cho con una mirada de odio – Ron, Hermione – miró a los dos duramente – Nosotros cuatro nos sentaremos en la mesa para los Weasley…

-Adiós, Ron – se despidió Gabrielle sonriendo – Nos vemos después…

Hermione le pegó un codazo a Ron cuando este se dedicaba a verle sus largas piernas por la corta falda que usaba y se lo llevó a rastras murmurando maldiciones en contra de la francesa.

A su lado iba Harry explicándole a Ginny por qué Cho lo saludó tan efusiva y que nada pasaría entre ellos; pero la pelirroja sólo con el dedo índice lo hizo callar y con una mirada asesina le dio a entender que si seguía hablando se iba a poner peor la cosa.

-Buena que la hiciste, Morick – negó con la cabeza Lindsay mirando como los otros se iban.

-¿Qué cosa hice yo ahora? – preguntó inocente.

-Justamente tuviste que traerlo a él – señaló a Zack enojada – No es que tenga algo en contra tuyo – dijo al muchacho que sólo sonreía divertido – Pero eres una estúpida, Morick…

-Cállate, no pensé que iban a venir también mi prima y esa tipa oriental – comentó.

-¿Esa chica rubia tipo francesa era tu prima?

-Sí… Mi mamá es francesa y tiene una hermana. Esa hermana tiene una hija llamada Gabrielle Saint-Claire.

-Con razón, la estupidez de arruinar la vida de una pareja viene en tu sangre – dijo antes de irse con su pareja a donde de correspondía sentarse.

La cena y fiesta que el ministerio hacía se llevaba acabo en uno de los complejos de eventos más importantes de brujos en Londres. Era un palacio antiguo que le pertenecía a los brujos más poderosos de la época renacentista y hacía pocos años se había remodelado para que funcionara como un palacio de eventos. Se celebraran matrimonios, fiestas de cumpleaños, cenas de gala, presentaciones importantes y ese tipo de cosas.

Las mesas eran redondas y muy bien decoradas. Había alrededor de doscientas mesas de este tipo por todo el salón principal, a excepción de la gran mesa alargada donde estaban ubicados el ministro, su esposa, sus hijos y los miembros más importantes y cercanos del ministro.

Una suave música sonaba mientras los invitados se acomodaban en sus lugares asignados. Algunos fotógrafos y medios de prensa habían asistido para tener la exclusiva del evento o si algo emocionante iba a pasar para tenerlo todo.

-¡Hermione, Harry! – la señora Weasley se levantó de su asiento para abrazar a los recién llegados mientras Ron y Ginny saludaban a sus hermanos, a sus respectivas parejas y al señor Weasley - ¿Cómo están?

-Muy bien – respondieron al unísono Harry y Hermione con un tono un poco enojado o algo así.

-¿Alguna novedad, hermanita? – preguntó Fred notando como estaba sonrojada la pelirroja.

-Nada, todo está normal – respondió observando, con el ceño fruncido, entre la gente como una muchacha oriental se sentaba en la mesa puesta para la familia Chang.

Se sentaron a cenar después de que el ministro pronunció un discurso que sólo sacó un débil aplauso de los asistentes. Todo era un verdadero banquete, ya que había entrada de ensalada de camarón, plato de fondo langosta con papas asadas y bañadas en salsa de unicornio, bebidas y licores a gusto sólo con chasquear los dedos y, finalmente, un gran mesón de postres en las cuatro esquinas del salón llenos de diferentes tipos de postres.

**OoOoO**

En la mesa estaba toda la familia Morick y Saint-Claire conversando amenamente sobre los nuevos proyectos que realizaría el ministerio antes de que el ministro tuviera que retirarse para que llegaran las elecciones.

Nicole Morick hablaba con Zack sobre la universidad sin mucho interés. Su mente estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en la grande que había hecho por haberlo traído a él de pareja y más encima que su prima estaba, aparentemente, interesada en el novio de una de sus amigas.

-Hija… - dijo la señora Morick mirando atentamente a la morena - ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí, mamá – asintió intentando sonreír – Nunca he estado mejor en mi vida.

-Nicole – Zack se puso de pie lentamente. La muchacha lo miró confundida – Te traeré un postre del mesón. ¿Algo en especial para traerte?

-Lo que tú quieras estará bien…

Zack se fue caminando entre la gente a buscar los postres seguido por la mirada de la muchacha que suspiraba sintiéndose la culpable de los males. Pero no pudo seguir sintiéndose así por mucho tiempo así, porque su prima francesa ocupó rápidamente el asiento de Zack.

-Nicole, está muy guapo ese tal Zack al que invitaste – sonrió cruzando sus piernas.

-Sí, lo sé – tomó un sorbo de champaña - ¿Estás estudiando en la Academia, no es verdad? – la francesa asintió – Mira, nunca hemos sido muy cercanas ni nada de eso, así que me dejaré de andar con rodeos.

-Opino lo mismo – un brillo especial se asomó en sus ojos – Vayamos al grano del asunto… Me gusto mucho Ron Weasley. He estado coqueteando con él para que termine con su novia, pero nada da resultado y…

-Su novia es una de mis amigas – la interrumpió tomando otro sorbo de champaña sintiendo como tenía unas ganas de pegarle a su prima – Y si te atreves a separarlos, te las verás conmigo. Eres mi prima y todo eso, pero para mí vale más la amistad que una prima sucia que planea arruinar la vida feliz de esa pareja.

-Nadie dijo que yo los iba a separar – se puso de pie acomodándose su corta falda ganándose una mirada confundida de Nicole – Los ojos con que miraba Zack a esa Hermione en la entrada dicen que él también está interesado… Y ella también lo miró de una forma especial. No creo que esa sea una feliz pareja – finalizó Gabrielle.

Caminó moviendo sus caderas a lo tipo modelo atrayendo la atención de algunos hombres. Parece que se dirigía al mesón de los postres, pero la pregunta que se hacía Nicole era para qué iba… ¿Acaso la mesa de los Weasley estaba ubicada cerca de ese mesón?

**OoOoO**

Harry y Ginny parecían haberse reconciliado o algo así, porque ahora hablaban como seres civilizados. Una cosa que no pasaba entre Ron y Hermione que estaban sentados en la mesa sin hablarse después de que todos hayan terminado de cenar.

Había empezado a sonar una música bailable y apareció un sector en el salón para que las personas bailaran; por lo que casi todos se encontraban allá, menos cierto pelirrojo y cierta castaña.

Ron estaba quitándose el orgullo e iba a pedirle disculpas, cuando Zack apareció justo al lado de Hermione causando que el pelirrojo bufara enojado.

-Parece que no estás contenta – comentó el rubio sonriéndole a la castaña.

Hermione se sorprendió de verlo y miró de reojo a Ron como murmuraba maldiciones contra el muchacho. Sólo torció los ojos por su actitud infantil.

-No es eso – negó con la cabeza – Así que viniste con Nicole…

-¿Acaso estás celosa de que no haya sido el afortunado de estar contigo? – preguntó alzando subjetivamente las cejas causando que Ron estuviera a punto de pegarle un puñetazo.

-Claro que no – rió – Es que pensé que tú y Nicole no se llevaban tan bien. Y sólo lo que tenían era algo de una noche.

-Me invitó, y como de todas formas iba a venir porque mi papá es amigo del ministro; acepté – se alzó de hombros.

Justo en ese momento apareció sentándose en la silla contigua a la de Ron una muchacha de de melena negra muy bien cuidada, vestida con una falda muy corta y un corsé amarillo casi dorado atrayendo la atención de Ron; y especialmente de Hermione que enrojeció de la rabia.

-Ron… No estás demasiado alegre – comentó con una voz suave - ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada importante – respondió viendo como Hermione apretaba la mandíbula mientras Zack le hablaba de algo que no escuchaba - ¿Y cómo la has pasado?- se volvió a Gabrielle.

-Algo así como bien. Sólo que estar con mi familia es tan aburrido, sólo hablando de cosas del ministerio o del trabajo que, la verdad, no me interesan en lo más mínimo – sonrió coquetamente - ¿Y cómo la has pasado tú? – preguntó desviando su mirada a la castaña con frialdad.

-Podría ser mejor…

Hermione se disculpó de Zack y se sirvió llenando toda la copa de champán. Se lo acabó de un solo sorbo. También le sirvió en una copa limpia a su compañero de universidad que sonreía divertido viendo cómo de lo nerviosa y enojada que estaba se tomaba casi toda la botella de champán.

-Acá tienes – le pasó la copa con el líquido burbujeante. Ron no le prestaba atención a Gabrielle y vio como la castaña con el rubio hacían un brindis por algo que no supo; pero eso lo sacó completamente de sus casillas.

-¿Quieres bailar? – preguntó poniéndose de pie el pelirrojo.

-Claro… - Gabrielle también se puso de pie sonriendo por ver la cara que ponía Hermione que se servía otra copa de champán.

La música era una tonada rápida, por lo que Ron y Gabrielle no tuvieron que bailar muy cerca o apretados. Pero, a pesar de eso, la muchacha aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para tener algún contacto físico con él o para susurrarle cualquier cosa al oído intentando llamar su atención.

Atención que no llamaba, porque Ron estaba demasiado ocupado viendo como su novia con ese tipo conversaban animadamente mientras seguían bebiendo champán sin preocuparse de él. Hermione parecía que no le importaba mucho que él estuviera bailando con una mujer bastante atractiva… Eso lo hizo molestarse aún más de lo que estaba.

-No sé cómo te puede gustar él – comentó, de repente, Zack viendo con desprecio a Ron. Hermione lo miró confundida – Está bailando con otra. Herms, las pocas veces que te veo siempre estás preocupada por tu novio al que no ves mucho, el que está demasiado ocupado para darse cuenta de que tiene a una mujer espectacular – dijo esto bajando la mirada algo avergonzado.

-Yo… ¿Por qué me dices esto? – preguntó tomando el último sorbo de champán - ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora?

-Porque siempre me doy cuenta de tus estados de ánimo, porque siempre estoy pendiente de cómo estás – sonrió – Y siempre él es el que afecta todo tu estado de ánimo, tu vida, tu personalidad… Pienso que serías más feliz con otra persona que con Ron Weasley.

-No te entiendo – estaba un poco ebria, lo sabía. Pero estaba notando que esa conversación llegaría a un punto al que jamás le hubiera gustado conocer - ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que me gustas mucho – se puso de pie rápidamente.

Zack caminó entre la gente huyendo de Hermione. Estaba huyendo de lo que le había dicho, porque era la verdad y nunca pensó decírselo de esa forma tan directa; pero no podía seguir ocultando algo que no le gustaba tenerlo como un secreto.

Hermione se quedó pasmada sin saber qué hacer o qué pensar. Pero necesitaba más explicaciones, que él le dijera que era una pésima broma o darse cuenta que había escuchado mal. Así que corrió detrás de él un poco mareada por los efectos del alcohol.

-Espérame un poco – dijo Ron viendo desde la pista de baile todo lo que pasó.

Dejó a Gabrielle en la pista de baile y salió corriendo entre la gente persiguiendo a la castaña que casi ni la veía por lo lejos que estaba. Casi choca con uno de los elfos que llevaban la vajilla sucia haciendo que se rompieran, pero por suerte dio un salto atlético y pasó por encima de su cabeza.

Salió del salón muy preocupado por lo que estaba pasando, porque vio como Zack le decía algo, se iba y Hermione palideció completamente para después perseguirlo desesperada. ¿Qué cosa había pasado?

Los pasillos del palacio estaba iluminados por la antorchas. A lo lejos se veía la sombra de un hombre y una mujer, así que Ron se acercó cautelosamente sabiendo que eran ellos dos.

-… ¿Por qué me dices esto ahora? – preguntó con una voz triste y confundida Hermione - ¡Tú eres mi amigo, nada más!

-¿Crees que eso no lo sé? – dijo en tono irónico cruzándose de brazos – Te lo digo ahora para que sepas que si después de esta conversación me vas a buscar… Es porque quieres tener algo conmigo.

-Zack… - negó con la cabeza sintiendo como unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-Hermione – se acercó y puso sus dos manos en sus hombros quedando frente a frente - ¡Yo sé que te puedo hacer mucho más feliz de lo que Ron te hace!

Ron salió de su escondite sintiendo como su sangre hervía y el odio nublaba su mente. Sólo con oír las palabras de ese tipo sintió como si él fuera a arruinar toda su vida, tenía la inseguridad de que tal vez lo que le estaba diciendo a ella fuera verdad… Tal vez Hermione fuera mucho más feliz con Zack que con él mismo. Pero rápidamente se quitó ese pensamiento tan idiota.

-¿QUÉ RAYOS DIJISTE? – gritó abalanzándose sobre Zack y le plantó un puñetazo en todo el rostro.

-¡Ron! –chilló Hermione llevándose las manos a su boca viendo con horror como caían gotas de sangre de la boca del rubio.

Zack quedó acostado en el suelo. Luego de unos segundos se puso de pie lentamente sin intenciones de devolverle el puñetazo a Ron o empezar una pelea, pero en su mirada se veía el odio y el desprecio que le tenía al pelirrojo.

-Mira, estúpido – empezó a decir con un tono agitado y amenazante Ron – Si vuelvo a verte o a saber que estás cerca de mi novia, eres hombre muerto. No quiero saber que le vuelvas a decir que la quieres y eso, porque sino vas a tener que dormir con un ojo abierto vigilando que no te mate… Yo quiero mucho a Hermione, yo la amo. Y nadie podría hacerla más feliz que yo. ¿Entendiste, retardado mental? – finalizó.

Hermione miró alternadamente a los dos sabiendo que las cosas podrían ponerse peor si Zack iba y le pegaba a Ron. No sabía qué hacer para salir o solucionar esa situación tan incómoda.

El pelirrojo tomó de la mano a la muchacha. La castaña no opuso resistencia y antes de dar media vuelta e irse, vio triste y confundida a Zack que aún estaba de pie mirando con un odio profundo a Ron; mientras éste apretó la mano de Hermione intentando quitarse la idea de que su relación no era de verdad.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Aloja! Por fin pude poner algo de acción para la historia. Zack se le declaró a Herms y dijo algo no muy agradable para los oídos de la pareja: 'Con el no eres feliz, conmigo si lo serás'. ¿Qué cosa va a pasar con esto…? Porque digamos que Ron está bastante inseguro con la relación después de la gran nochecita que tienen. 

¿Adelantos? Veamos… Podría decir que las cosas pueden ponerse mucho peor ya de lo que están. Harry y Ginny, en especial ella, va a tener que sobrellevar algo que le causara un daño terrible emocional.

¡Gracias por los reviews recibidos! Este capítulo largo y lleno de "acción" es en compensación por el rápido capítulo pasado. Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen algún review apretando el botón _Go_ de abajo (no les cuesta nada hacerlo, no hay excusas!).

Pronto la segunda parte de esta fiesta tan "especial" que ha hecho el ministerio de magia.

Besos, adiós!


	12. Era demasiado bueno para ser real

Capítulo 12:

Ron se detuvo justo en la entrada al salón principal donde se escuchaba la estridente música y se podía ver como las personas bailaban de lo mejor en la pista de baile.

Soltó cuidadosamente la mano de Hermione que no lo miraba a los ojos. Suspiró intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar a hablar; pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, la castaña dio un paso para entrar al salón. Él se interpuso y la tomó por los hombros logrando que ella posara su triste mirada en su rostro.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Ron? – preguntó ella con la voz apagada.

-No puedo creer que me preguntes eso – comentó sonriendo débilmente – Según tú, Zack era sólo un amigo. Yo estaba armando un escándalo con él, porque supuestamente nada pasaba…

-Y nada pasaba.

-¡No me digas eso! – gritó furioso – Él te dijo que te quería mucho más que a una amiga. Sí pasaba algo, no lo puedes negar.

-Pero con él no me pasa nada, porque no lo quiero – dijo Hermione sacando sus manos de su hombro mirándolo seria.

-¡Estaba diciendo que él podía hacerte mucho más feliz que yo! – vociferó ocultando su rostro con sus manos. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y volvió a hablar – Nunca más te vas a cercar a él, nunca más le vas a hablar, nunca más lo vas a mirar…

-Mira, Ron, cuando te tranquilices hablaremos – la castaña soltó un suspiro cansino – A mí no me gusta Zack, estoy enamorada de ti. Y si haces este escándalo, primero analiza si tú tienes el problema – se dio media vuelta y entró al salón.

Caminó entre las mesas casi vacías, ya que la mayoría de la gente bailaba. Vio como Gabrielle se sentaba en su mesa mirando a todos lados como buscando a alguien sin encontrarlo. Llegó hasta el bar donde pidió que le dieran una cerveza de mantequilla cargado con más alcohol. Miró tristemente como las parejas se besaban o abrazaban. Le dieron la cerveza de mantequilla y de un solo sorbo se lo bebió todo.

**OoOoO**

Harry había mejorado mucho su forma de bailar, casi podría decirse que bailaba excelente. A veces le pisaba el pie a Ginny, por lo que no podía llegar a decirse que bailaba tan bien; pero ahora era agradable y casi hasta un honor poder bailar con una de las celebridades más importantes del mundo mágico.

En la entrada del recinto había muchos reporteros y fotógrafos. Y por supuesto, no desaprovecharon la oportunidad de tomarle varias fotos o sonsacarle alguna pequeña entrevista a la pareja que reía divertida por su insistencia.

-Me pregunto cuándo dejaran de tomarnos fotografías – susurró la pelirroja apoyando su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho mientras bailaban una tonada lenta.

-No sé, pero ojalá lo hagan pronto. Me están empezando a molestar – rió disfrutando el suave aroma de manzanilla que desprendía el cabello de Ginny.

-¿Sabías que te quiero? – preguntó viéndolo a los ojos.

-Claro, es imposible resistirse a mí – sonrió.

Se fundieron en un corto beso mientras todos los fotógrafos aprovechaban de sacar una foto para publicarla en la sección de vida social del periódico. También algunas personas veían con ternura a los dos jóvenes enamorados, porque era una escena demasiado linda como para decir que era inmoral besarse en público o ese tipo de cosas.

Todas las personas miraban con ternura aquella escena… Menos una.

-Ya veremos si eso dura tanto – murmuró entre dientes la muchacha sirviéndose en el bar un poco más de tequila mientras veía a los dos tortolitos darse un beso en la pista de baile.

Se dio media vuelta y le agradeció al cantinero por servirle el tequila guiñándole el ojo coquetamente. Luego miró a la gente que estaba en el bar, y casi todos eran solteros sin compañía ahogando sus penas con el alcohol; pero le llamó la atención ver a Hermione Granger tomando un whisky de fuego en completa soledad.

Volvió a fijar su vista en la pista de baile, pero ya no estaban Harry y Ginny. Seguramente habían ido a buscar un lugar más privado para darse esas muestras de cariño.

-Tú acá sola, bebiendo un tequila… Algo no muy típico para Cho Chang - comentó Nicole sentándose junto a su amiga que sonrió al verla – Parece que no tienes ya modales, porque cuando fuiste a abrazar tan cariñosamente a Harry no me saludaste a mí.

-Ya sabes que hay una gran diferencia entre los hombres y mis amistades. Tengo prioridades – rió. Le pidió al cantinero otro vaso de tequila para Nicole que aceptó gustosa y lo bebió de a poco - ¿Y tú pareja?

-Se fue por allí a coquetear con las mujeres – bebió un poco – Pero, Cho… Harry no es un hombre cualquiera: Tiene novia.

-¿Y eso a mí me debería importar? – preguntó con un brillo malicioso en la mirada mientras bebía todo su vaso de tequila – Estará con novia, pero no muerto.

-Cho… - negó con la cabeza preocupada – No coquetees con Harry sólo para ganar el concurso de la revista, tú vas a ganar sin hacerte ese tipo de publicidad barata y sucia.

-Mira, Nicole Morick – se puso de pie la oriental mirándola fijamente con un dejo de desprecio – Fuimos amigas cuando íbamos en Ravenclaw y guardo maravillosos recuerdos de nuestra amistad. Pero ahora no somos amigas, sólo unas simples conocidas… Y si quieres seguir manteniendo alguna relación conmigo, por favor, métete en tus asuntos y déjame tranquila – dijo antes de irse.

Nicole miró como se iba Cho antes de pedir otro vaso de tequila bien cargado para olvidarse de todas las preocupaciones que abrumaban su mente.

Miró hacía los lados y se encontró con que Hermione bebía solitariamente una gran copa de whisky de fuego. Se veía triste y unas juguetonas lágrimas rodaban por su mejilla.

Tomó su vaso de tequila y caminó hasta llegar a la castaña que recibió feliz la compañía de su amiga.

**OoOoO**

Salieron al balcón donde no había nadie. Era sencillo y bonito. Se podía apreciar toda la avenida principal iluminada por los faroles; y el cielo estrellado se veía hermoso, se veía tan inmenso y amplio que daban ganas de saltar para introducirse en el firmamento del cielo.

Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de Ginny abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella recargaba su cabeza en su hombro admirando el bello paisaje ante sus ojos.

Como odiaba pasar tanto tiempo lejos de ella. Él estudiando en la academia y ella atareada con su último año en Hogwarts. Todo se hacía tan difícil sin que estuviesen juntos casi todos los días como era el año pasado… Pero algo que le agradaba, era que esos momentos en los que estaban juntos se hacían tan especiales y tan intentos que eran inolvidables.

-Harry… - murmuró tranquila la muchacha.

-Dime.

-Aunque estemos separados la mayor parte del tiempo, nunca dejó de pensar en ti en ningún segundo – lo miró a los ojos.

¡Por Merlín, como amaba esos ojos! Desde la primera vez hace siete años que los había visto se había enamorado. Y también se había encaprichado en el famoso Harry Potter desde muy pequeña. Ahora le era tan fascinante saber que él era su novio, de que estaban juntos y se querían; casi era como un sueño.

Ojalá esos nunca acabara, que siempre fuera así de especial y bonita la relación que mantenían.

-¿Crees que alguna vez he dudado de eso? – le besó la frente tiernamente – Yo también nunca dejo de pensar en ti, porque te quiero.

-Eso si que no lo he dudado – sonrió.

Se dieron un beso lento. Esas agradables mariposas aparecieron en el estómago de los dos y un calorcito recorría sus cuerpos haciendo que el beso se profundizara más y más.

Se separaron con lentitud y al abrir los ojos los dos sonrieron torpemente.

-Tengo que ir al baño – sacó la lengua juguetonamente - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

-No puedo entrar al baño de mujeres – dijo riendo.

-Mi idea es que te quedes afuera esperándome…

-Ah, si es en ese caso voy – se tomaron de las manos antes de entrar.

**OoOoO**

Cho estaba sentada en la mesa al lado de su madre que le conversaba obre una cosa que ni le interesaba. La oriental estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando el lugar tratando de ubicar a la parejita para entrar en acción.

Justo vio como Harry y Ginny iban tomados de la mano caminando hacia la salida… Posó su vista en la salida y encontró los baños.

Sonrió contenta por saber que ya había llegado su ansiado momento mientras se disculpaba con su madre. Fue hasta un grupo de periodistas que al verla sacaron de un maletín una cámara fotográfica profesional y unos papeles que rápidamente firmó Cho.

-Ha llegado la hora de empezar la función, muchachos – dijo sonriendo.

**OoOoO**

Harry estaba esperando a Ginny en el baño. Tenía recostada su espalda en la pared del pasillo y tenía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras tarareaba la canción que tocaban en la pista de baile del salón principal.

De repente apareció a su lado Cho Chang. Traía puesta sus manos en las caderas y caminaba de manera provocativa.

-Hola, Harry – se acercó – No tuvimos la oportunidad de hablar hoy después de cómo ve veía la muchachita pelirroja.

-Ginny… Mi novia – agregó sin mucho interés de hablar con la oriental.

-Tengo tantas cosas que decirte – se apoyó en la pared al igual que él – ¿Sabes? Recuerdo como si fuera el día de ayer cuando los dos estábamos juntos.

-Nunca estuvimos juntos – rió – Yo estaba colado por ti, pero tú no me tomabas en cuenta. Y eso pasó hace mucho tiempo.

-Pero no puedes negar que hacíamos una muy buena pareja - dio un paso y quedó justo al frente de Harry acorralándolo contra la pared – Y me gustaría ver si podríamos repetir esa experiencia tan maravillosa…

-¿Estás hablando en serio? – preguntó aguantando reírse, pero vio como hablaba en serio Chi y se quedó estático - ¿Qué quieres?

-¿De verdad quieres saber qué quiero…? – se acercó al rostro del pelinegro que sólo la veía un poco asustado – Pues, esto quiero – posó sus labios en los de Harry.

**OoOoO**

-Maldito jabón – murmuró Ginny secándose las manos. El jabón se le resbaló de las manos varias veces antes de lavarse las manos y al final terminó odiándolo.

Dio una última mirada a su vestido blanco con detalles brillantes antes de salir. Abrió la puerta giratoria emocionada buscando con la mirada a su novio… Giró su vista y…

-Ay, no… Debo estar soñando o esto es una ilusión – musitó sintiendo como sus ojos se ponían húmedos, quería llorar. La respiración se le cortó y no podía recuperar el habla de la impresión.

Ahí estaba Harry y Cho besándose a pocos metros de ella. Harry la apartó casi al instante mirándola de forma extraña... Pero eso ni le interesaba a la pelirroja que sintió como una parte de su corazón se destrozaba mientras sus pies comenzaron a correr antes de que él la viera.

¿Cómo podía ser eso posible? Siempre creyó que esa hermosa relación era por la eternidad, que nada ni nadie iba a destruir eso tan especial que tenía. ¿O sea todo era una mentira? No, no podía serlo… Por algo él la apartó de su lado, pero eso no le importaba mucho… ¿Qué hacían los dos juntos cuando ella estaba en el baño? Estaban juntos, él y ella estaban juntos… ¿Cómo pudieron estarse besando sabiendo cuánto lo quería? Todo, todo se había acabado. Era demasiado bueno para que fuera real todo ese cuento de hadas.

-¡Hermione! – llegó corriendo mientras lloraba al bar y en cuanto vio a su amiga la abrazó desesperada.

-¡Por Merlín, Ginny! – exclamó Nicole poniendo una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla - ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo pudo hacerme esto? – preguntó entre lágrimas.

-Vamos, Gin, tranquilízate – dijo Hermione que había recuperado la razón al ver a su amiga así de mal. El alcohol ya no le hacía estar media loca - ¿Qué pasó?

-Se estaban besando… Malditos estúpidos – se apoyó en el hombro de la castaña – Era demasiado bueno como para que todo fuera verdad...

-¿Quiénes se estaban besando? – preguntó Hermione mirando preocupada a Nicole que sólo se alzó de hombros.

'_No creo que Cho haya hecho eso, no es tan mala persona…'_ pensó acariciando los cabellos de la pelirroja que miraba atentamente a las muchachas buscando las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.

-¡Harry y Cho se estaban besando! – gritó acompañado de un sonido desgarrador y volvió a hundirse en el hombro de la castaña que sólo atinó a abrazarla lo más fuerte que pudo.

-Ay, no, Gin… No puede ser…

Nicole miró rápidamente a la entrada del salón. Vio a Cho que entraba con una sonrisa que no se le quitaba de la cara y se acercó a un fotógrafo. Estaban hablando sospechosamente.

'_Maldita perra' _pensó negando con la cabeza. También abrazó a Ginny formando un abrazo de grupo _'Se acabó todo esto… Cho va a pagar por todas las que está haciendo'_ se dijo a si misma antes de buscar un pañuelo para la pelirroja que lloraba silenciosamente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Mmm… No sé qué comentarios hacer sobre este capítulo. Creo que ya con todo lo que hay es suficiente, pero lo único que puedo decir es: Ginny, anda preparándote… Harry, todo pasa por algo. 

Lo que sí puedo agregar como muy extra a la historia es que si yo fuera Nicole, hace que rato no soy amiga de Cho. La oriental es una pésima amiga y una persona asquerosa, una arpía. Y hay personas así en el mundo, estamos rodeadas de ellas camuflándose como buenas personas cuando, en realidad, muy pocas personas son leales, especiales y buenas amigas/os (desahogo personal).

¿Adelantos? Creo que podría adelantar que veremos el diario de Herms, porque hace capítulos que no hay nada de eso. Y el fic dice '_Querido Diario II'_ y como que el diario está ausente XD! Y habrá un pequeño receso en las tormentas para ver los sentimientos de Hermione y algunos detalles importantes.

Sé que este capítulo no les gustó, obviamente con todo lo que pasó ¬¬… Pero mándenme sus reviews con sus comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, especulaciones de lo que pasará.

Cuídense, adiós!


	13. Los caóticos problemas del amor

Capítulo 13:

'Querido Diario:

Hace días que no te escribo, lo sé. Siempre tengo la excusa de que estoy ocupada estudiando para mis tantos exámenes diarios en la universidad o de que estaba ocupada descansando de estudiar; pues, además de esta típica excusa tengo otra: Los problemas amorosos.

Normalmente ando lamentándome por Ron, que si nuestra relación está sólo basada en nuestros celos estúpidos o discusiones sin pies ni cabeza. También de que Zack sólo es un amigo, y que Ron anda celoso por eso… Y yo ando celosa por esa tipa francesa que estudia con él en la academia.

Las cosas en ese ámbito no han cambiado, ya que cuando fuimos a la fiesta organizada por el ministerio todo fue un caos total. Alguien lanzó una bomba nuclear que explotó en pocos minutos o empezó la Tercera Guerra Mundial dejando a varios heridos. Entre esos heridos: Yo.

Mi problema caótico: Todo empezó cuando llegamos. Mi amiga Nicole fue con Zack a la fiesta, por lo que fue inevitable que nos saludáramos en la entrada ante la mirada asesina de mi novio. Pero la cosa se puso mucho peor cuando llegó a nuestro lado Gabrielle Saint-Claire a saludar a mi querido pelirrojo.

¿Qué se cree esa tipa? Ni que fuera guapa… Bueno, esa ni yo me la creo. Es morena, delgada, un cabello negro ondulado hasta el cuello –bastante bonito-, ojos pardos almendrados, una pequeña cintura y unas caderas pronunciadas dándole un toque bastante coqueto. ¡La cosa es que vino toda coqueta a levantarme a mi novio! Ella sabe que soy su novia, sabe de que Ron está enamorado de mí –no sé si enamorado, pero interesado en mí está-; así que ahora compruebo que es una arpía que debe ser eliminada del mundo muy pronto.

Y no pudo ponerse peor, porque luego de que termináramos de cenar Ron y yo seguíamos peleados a muerte. De pronto se nos acercó Zack y comenzamos a hablar animadamente mientras veía con satisfacción como Ron se ponía celoso, ya veía que se paraba y le pegaba el medio puñete a mi amigo.

Me sentí algo mal por Ron, después de todo lo quiero y no me gusta ver como sufre. Y toda esa pena que tenía por él se fue al caño cuando llegó la francesilla para conversar con Ron… Pero nadie puede conversar mostrando su escote cada cinco minutos o no borrando la sonrisa estúpida de su patético rostro.

Me emborraré tomando champán al ver mi estado deprimente, ya que mi novio bailaba con Gabrielle para sacarme celos. Cosa que logró exitosamente. Pero eso no pudo ser peor, falta lo peor: Zack me dijo que yo le gustaba y después salió corriendo despavorido. Obviamente fui detrás de él pidiendo una explicación, porque no me cabía ni me cabe en la cabeza.

Ron apareció y escuchó todo su discurso. Me dijo que él podría hacerme mucho más feliz de lo que Ron me está haciendo –casi parecía telenovela la cosa-. Bueno, como decía, Ron apareció y le pegó el puñete más amenazante que he visto en toda mi corta vida diciendo un breve discurso sobre que él me amaba y no iba a dejar que Zack fuera a destruir nuestra relación.

¿Algo más que agregar? La verdad es que sí. Finalmente Ron me dijo que no quería que viera o me acercara a Zack, él era una posible amenaza a nuestra relación –cosa que puede ser muy cierta, no lo niego-, pero dándome un argumento tanto poco fundamentado que me hizo enojar, agreguémosle el hecho de la estúpida de Gabrielle y su acoso sexual a mi novio y que estaba borracha… Digamos que no pude más y le dije que cuando dejara de gritarme como histérico hablábamos.

Así fue como no lo vi en toda la noche mientras estaba ocupada bebiendo todo alcohol quedaba en el bar acompañada por Nicole que me escuchaba atentamente y me encontraba la razón en todo.

Yo creo que Nicole me encontraba la razón en todo porque estaba borracha. Me han dicho que nunca es bueno contradecir a los ebrios, a menos que lo quieras pasar mal. Por lo que ahora evalúo si todo lo que dije era bueno o no.

El otro problema caótico: Los protagonistas son Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley y Cho Chang.

También en la entrada a la fiesta estaban Nicole con Zack, Lindsay con su pareja y Harry con Ginny. Los últimos dos estaban de lo mejor, ya que como no se ven tanto, los pocos momentos que están juntos son de lo más especiales.

Todo ese cuento color de rosa dio un pequeño giro cuando apareció Cho Chang abrazando por la espalda cariñosamente a Harry que palideció completamente sin saber qué decir mientras que Ginny empezó a gritar como loca de qué significaba que esa oriental de mala clase –quitémosle lo perra y mala amiga que es- estaba haciendo allí y abrazando de esa forma tan melosa a su novio.

Sinceramente… Odio a Cho desde el colegio. No puedo creer que pasé varios días de mi cuarto año en Hogwarts escuchando como Harry la ponía en un pedestal adorándola hasta lo infinito. Desperdicié varias horas de conversaciones profundas o peleas con Ron por escuchar a mi amigo desviviéndose por la oriental esa.

Bueno, la cosa es que ya Harry y Ginny estaban de lo más felices juntos bailando mientras que Ron y yo estábamos sentados peleados. Una cosa llevó a la otra haciendo que pasara un hermoso momento tipo película romántica que te saca más de un suspiro –según el relato melodramático cargado de nostalgia por mi afectada amiga después del impacto profundo-.

Mi amiga pelirroja tuvo que ir al baño, así que caballerosamente mi amigo pelinegro la acompaño esperándola afuera.

Imagínate diario lo que es que esto te pase. Vas al baño tranquila aún en la nube del amor y de todo el mundo perfecto, y cuando sales te encuentras con lo peor que pudieras ver. Te encuentras con algo que lanza una peligrosa flecha hasta la nube haciendo que esta se desvanezca y tú caigas duramente en la cruel realidad.

Ginny salió del baño y se encontró a Harry besándose con Cho. Realmente, ella besaba a Harry mientras que este la apartó rápidamente; pero eso poco le importaba a mi amiga que salió corriendo llorando amargamente sin saber qué pensar ni tampoco saber cómo eso había pasado.

Llegó justo cuando yo estaba sintiéndome de lo peor por tomar tanto. La abracé lo más preocupada mientras me contaba entre sollozos lo que ocurría. Pude notar como Nicole miraba a la puerta de entrada advirtiendo la presencia de Cho, se notaba como mi amiga desprendía llamas de rabia contra la oriental… Menos mal que, parece, ya no es su amiga; porque ni una deficiente mental podría estar cerca de esa maldita.

Comentarios anexos sobre estos temas: ¡Por Merlín! Es que si yo encuentro a Ron besándose así con otra… Si lo encuentro besándose con Gabrielle, aunque veo como él la apartara, no sé qué haría. O sea, lo único que sé que -después de sentir como todo lo "perfecto" que tenía en mi mente se derrumba ante mis narices- entraría en un ataque descontrolado de celos, rabia, odio, pena, tristeza, decepción y traición gritando como loca.

Y creo que a todo eso le aplicaría algunos hechizos matando a la persona –y no lo digo en broma-. Pero lo más importante sería terminar para siempre con Ron, porque sólo de ver su cara me daría asco y ganas de suicidarme o algo así.

También debo agregar que Harry me mandó una carta desesperado contándome todo lo sucedido. Se notaba como le había costado escribir cada palabra analizando si yo iba a ir a asesinarlo en la noche, así que creo que él no tiene nada que ver con que la cualquiera de Cho lo haya besado.

Le creo a mi mejor amigo, porque él siempre confía en mí y jamás me mentiría con algo tan serio. Nunca podría decir que no fue su culpa, el nunca podría mentir con algo así.

Pero no puedo creer aún que no le haya dicho a Ginny –cosa que le escribí en la respuesta a su carta: Habla con ella, sé sincero-, porque las cosas se pueden poner peor, mucho peor. Si las especulaciones de Nicole son las correctas, parece que Cho de verdad va a utilizar a mi amigo para su campaña de mala clase publicitaria.

Y lo que me preocupa es Ginny… Después de una conversación después de la escenita, ella dijo que iba a esperar que él le dijera la verdad. Ella confía plenamente en él y sabe que le dirá, aunque esté destruida por dentro.

No sé si yo podría hacer eso. Esperar, tener la paciencia sabiendo de que no puedo dejar de llorar ante el recuerdo de aquella escena; tener la completa paciencia de esperar a que mi novio venga y me diga lo que pasó… Es tan difícil tomar una decisión como esa, ya que estaría mal por dentro, sentiría como si mi corazón estuviera vacío, sin ninguna sensación que te alegre –al menos- por un pequeño momento.

Hay que amar tan intensamente a alguien para sacrificar su propio sufrimiento por el amor, por ese sentimiento. Renunciar a tu propio bienestar y a tu propia felicidad sólo para que todo funcione en una relación… Es como estar mintiéndote a ti misma esperando que la verdad salga a la luz y todo sea como antes.

Lo único que puedo decir es que espero que a Ginny todo le salga bien y no salga dañada con la situación. También digo lo mismo por Harry, ya que si todo sale mal la culpa recaería en sus hombros. Y, la verdad, apoyaría mucho más a mi amiga que a él. Aunque igual lo ayudaría y no lo juzgaría.

Ahora que lo pienso… Yo tampoco estoy en una buena situación. Desde que entré a la universidad y Ron a la academia las cosas no han sido fáciles; se han puesto tan complicadas que cuando empiezo a recordar la época escolar, todo me parece como si una muchacha ajena lo hubiera vivido y no yo.

¿Por qué todo se complicó? Todo era mucho mejor, hasta podría decir que era mejor cuando peleaba con Ron todo el día frente a las narices de Harry aparentando que no me gustaba. Eso era mi rutina común y corriente, y con eso me salía todo bien; bueno, no tan bien, pero las cosas no eran tan complicadas como ahora.

¡Maldita Gabrielle! Juro que haré un muñeco budú y le aplicaré maldiciones para ver si la tipa se desaparece de mi vida. No entiendo como Ron puede ser tan cínico de hablar con ella y estar con ella sabiendo lo que me molesta –le he dicho varias veces que no me agrada mucho su presencia-. ¿Acaso no entiende que la odio con todo mi ser? El pobre de mi novio no entiende indirectas.

No sé qué hacer con el tema de Zack. Se me declaró y eso me pareció tan chocante, no pude reaccionar de la forma que hubiera querido: Decirle de una forma directa que no me gusta, que yo quiero a Ron y que sólo continuemos siendo amigos.

No pude hacer bien las cosas. ¿Qué hago? Y ahora pienso que con Ron tampoco estoy tan bien… Vale, no actúa de la mejor forma; pero no estaba en las mejores condiciones para hacerlo entrar en razón y para disculparme por haber sido tan indiferente o no hacer lo que tenía que hacer cuando Zack se me declaró.

Creo que tengo que hacer esto: Hablar seriamente con Zack y dejarle los puntos claros de todo el asunto haciéndole entender que jamás sería su novia, hablar con Ron calmadamente… Y comer algo -¡Merlín, me muero de hambre!-, pero eso no viene al caso.

Ahora que me acuerdo… ¡Gabrielle es la prima de Nicole! Así que ahora me las haré de espía súper secreto o haré un Veritaserum y empezaré a sonsacar información de la francesa para ver quien puede ser la próxima persona a la que podría enfrentarme. Y, obviamente, yo ganaré contra esa estúpida; o sea, Ron me quiere a mí, no a ella –aunque últimamente estoy poniendo un poco eso en duda- así que estaré preparada para lo que venga de esa tipa de mala clase que cree que por ser bella me va a poder ganar.

¡Me siento tan mal! Es que siento como si todo fuera a ser malo. Tengo el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrán peor, mucho peor de lo que ya están. Y no quiero que las cosas empeoren; ya tengo suficiente con mis estudios, mis problemas del corazón y mis amigos.

¿Acaso los presentimientos siempre son correctos? Porque si es así, no sé qué haré si las cosas no se solucionan. Yo quiero mucho a Ron, él es una de las personas más importantes en mi vida y no quiero que todo lo que tengo con él se pierda; quiero que mis amigos estén felices con sus vidas y no se separen.

No quiero que todo lo que he visto que se construyó a lo largo de estos meses se caiga como si nada hubiera pasado…

Eso es todo por hoy, diario, gracias por dejarme compartir mis pensamientos'.

Hermione cerró su diario con la hermosa tapa color oscuro con brillantes que simulaban las estrellas del cielo brillando intensamente de vez en cuando. Dejó su pluma encima de la mesita de noche para después ponerse a llorar silenciosamente escondiendo su rostro en la mullida almohada de su cama.

Ella presentía que las cosas no iban a mejorar, y si eso era cierto… Tal vez sufriría mucho más por su relación con Ron. Todo estaba mal, todo mal y todo gracias a dos personas: Gabrielle y Zack.

'_Como los odio… En especial a Zack, no puede ser que me haya hecho esto…_' pensó amargamente antes de intentar no seguir llorando.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Aloja! Y yo creo que las cosas no van a mejorar (no lo creo, lo sé), así que vénganse preparando para el primer terremoto de la historia en los próximos capítulos. 

Este capítulo me fue muy fácil escribirlo, ya que puse mucho de lo que yo pienso sobre la trama y de lo que pienso en general sobre las personas que tienen actitudes como los de la historia. Así que acá tienen en resultado, ojalá les haya gustado.

¡Gracias por los 100 reviews que hay! Todo esto es gracias a ustedes, así que este capítulo también va dedicado a todos los lectores.

No puedo responder los reviews del capítulo pasado, porque estoy llena de trabajos, exámenes para el colegio; así que mejor me voy a ir a estudiar química.

Dejen se review y esperen el próximo capítulo. Adiós!


	14. Dejaré de sufrir dejándote ir

Capítulo 14:

-Buen trabajo, Weasley – dijo la entrenadora de Encantamientos Avanzados entregándole a Ron el examen escrito que hizo la semana pasada.

Ron vio con satisfacción que tenía sólo dos respuestas incorrectas. Miró a su lado donde estaba sentado Steve y este sonreía levantando un pulgar; a él también le había ido bien.

-Excelente trabajo, Potter – le entregó el examen a Harry – Cada día me sorprende más.

El muchacho miró sin poder creer que tenía todas las respuestas correctas. Sonrió a sus amigos que estaban justo delante suyo y ellos también levantaron el pulgar diciendo que les había ido bien. Y, la verdad, era algo difícil de creer que le haya ido bien, porque el examen estaba complicado; así que eso comprobaba que estudiar como loco daba resultado.

Salieron de la clase los tres muchachos. Steve y Ron iban conversando animadamente, pero Harry sólo veía con la vista perdida sus pies. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en el maldito beso que le dio Cho hacía una semana atrás y el extraño comportamiento de Ginny después de haber ido al baño.

**.: Flash Back :.**

Cuando sintió que Cho se le vino encima y le dio un beso no pudo hacer más que sentir asco. Años atrás hubiera correspondido el beso, hubiera sentido el estómago revolverse de alegría; pero ahora sólo se le revolvía el estómago con ganas de vomitar por la "muestra" de cariño de la chica.

La apartó lo más rápido que pudo empujándola. Cho se quedó algo perturbada por lo que había hecho, pero no reclamó mucho por haber roto el beso mientras él se limpiaba la boca como si ella le hubiera contagiado una enfermedad, hasta pensó en usar cloro para quitarse el amargo sabor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? – preguntó molesto.

-Sólo quería ver si todavía estabas enamorado de mí, pero parece que estás totalmente colado por tu noviecita – respondió cruzándose de brazos – Mereces a alguien mucho mejor, Harry.

-Claro, merezco a alguien como Ginny. Ella sí me quiere y tenemos algo demasiado bueno como para explicártelo a ti – se apoyó en la pared – No quiero verte más.

-Lo mismo digo. Adiós, Potter – lo miró por última vez antes de salir a paso apresurado de ahí entrando en el salón principal.

Habían pasado más de quince minutos y Ginny aún no salía. ¿Qué le habría pasado? Y si… ¿Había visto el beso? No, no puede ser. Ella hubiera armado un escándalo gritando al puro estilo Weasley, y que él supiera nadie había salido del baño o había estado caminando por el pasillo.

¿Le debía decir o no? Era su novia, tenía que ser sincero y contarle que Cho se le abalanzó encima dándole un repulsivo beso. Tenía que ser honesto y decirle, porque no iba a guardarse eso para siempre haciendo como si nada pasara; sería una gran mentira la que estaría guardando.

¿Y si ella lo mataba? Claro que no, él no había coqueteado con Cho ni tampoco quería darle un beso, él estaba enamorado de Ginny y de nadie más. La pelirroja sabía que la quería y no armaría un gran escándalo si se lo contaba.

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – murmuró preocupado de que aún no saliera del baño.

Estaba tentado a entrar al baño de mujeres, pero desistió de la idea sólo al pensar como lo tratarían de depravado las señoritas que estuvieran allí y le darían la paliza de su vida.

-Harry… - lo llamó la pelirroja saliendo desde el salón.

El muchacho algo extrañado de que hubiera estado allá y no en el baño caminó hasta ella. Notó como estaba pálida y sus ojos algo hinchados, parecía que había estado llorando o algo así; no se veía para nada bien.

Ginny lo miró seria sin decir nada. Lo miró desde los pies a la cabeza como examinándolo minuciosamente y después detuvo su penetrante mirada en sus ojos verdes. Él se puso algo nervioso pensando que, tal vez, ella había visto todo y ahora le iba a pegar dándole su merecido.

-Lo siento por haber tardado, es que me empecé a sentir muy mal – dijo con una voz pausada – Me aparecí en el salón buscando a Hermione para que me diera algo y ver qué tenía.

-¿Y te sientes mejor? – preguntó poniendo su mano en la frente de la muchacha para saber si tenía fiebre o no.

-Sí, sólo eran unos cólicos que me habían dado – sonrió débilmente. Bajó la cabeza mientras sentía como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas, intentó no llorar – Pero me dijo que mejor me vaya a descansar, me podría dar alguna enfermedad grave o algo.

-Claro, tiene razón – asintió – Te llevaré a tu casa ahora mismo.

-Gracias… - magulló aún mirando el suelo.

De pronto lo abrazó muy fuerte. Harry también respondió el abrazo algo extrañado por su actitud mientras pensaba mejor no decirle nada del beso ahora, no iba a hacerle daño ahora que todo iba tan bien entre ellos dos.

Así se quedaron unos minutos abrazados en el pasillo mientras se oía a lo lejos la música proveniente de la fiesta.

**.: Fin Flash Back :.**

-¡Vamos, amigo! – dijo Ron dándole un golpecito en la espalda sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos – Deberías animarte un poco más.

-Ron, no aparentes que estás bien – replicó el muchacho causando que Steve riera por lo bajo – Porque si yo no estoy animado, entonces no sé cómo llamar a lo que tú haces todas las noches.

-¿Y qué hago? – se alzó de hombros.

-Ves las fotografías de Hermione y suspiras como un demente, te falta poner una música corta venas para finalizar todo – dijo Steve mientras veía sus apuntes de clases.

-Yo no hago eso… - replicó el pelirrojo después de silbar haciéndose el inocente.

-Sí, claro.

-Señor Potter, venga un momento – le pidió el director de la Academia detrás de los muchachos. Harry sólo arrugó el ceño algo extrañado y asintió.

-Nos vemos en la biblioteca para terminar el informe – sonrió Ron.

-Sí, allá nos vemos – dijo mientras se iba con el director.

**OoOoO**

-Por Merlín, Hermione – suspiró Nicole aburrida del interrogatorio de la castaña – No soy una delincuente para que me preguntes así, sólo te falta ponerme la varita alumbrándome la cara.

-Sería una buena idea… - sonrió maliciosamente sacando su varita, pero al ver como la morena la miraba con una cara de pegarle en cualquier momento la guardó - ¿Le quitó novios a sus amigas?

-No sé – negó con la cabeza – Nunca he tenido una relación tan cercana con mi prima, pero sólo te puedo decir que debes alejarla de Ron… Es peligrosa, egoísta y va a hacer cualquier cosa posible.

-¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? – preguntó preocupada.

-No te preocupes, Ron te quiere a ti y no a Gabrielle… - sonrió alegremente.

Nicole puso algunos pergaminos con una botellita de tinta negra en su bolso y después abrió la puerta para irse a sus clases de periodismo junto con Hermione que la acompañaría un poco del recorrido en la universidad hasta que la muchacha llegará al aula de Pociones Avanzadas.

Había muy pocos estudiantes a esas horas transitando por los pasillos, era demasiado temprano antes de que empezaran las clases; así que podían conversar sin temer que alguien escuchara del tema.

-Te escuché toda una noche hablando en tu estado de ebriedad y sé lo que tienes qué hacer – dijo, de repente, la morena sonriendo – Habla con Ron. Las cosas se solucionan conversando amistosamente y este caso no es una excepción. Y el problema es que su relación está basada en la cobardía y en los celos… No puede ser así, Herms, eso te hace sufrir de alguna forma al igual que a él; no les hace bien una relación insana como la que tienen.

-Antes creía que no era malo eso de los celos y la cobardía, pero ya llevamos más de cinco meses juntos y me estoy dando cuenta que salimos dañados con algo tan estúpido como eso – bajó la vista apenada recordando los tiempos escolares – Además…

-Déjale en claro a Zack que no lo quieres. Ni sueñes que volverá a ser tu amigo después de todo esto – Nicole se detuvo en la puerta del aula de Pociones Avanzadas – Ya, tienes que irte a tus clases. No pienses más y actúa – le dio unos empujoncitos haciéndola entrar en el aula.

Hermione entró en aula viendo que nadie aún llegaba. Se sentó en unos de los asientos más cercanos al pizarrón para poder anotar sin dificultad los ingredientes de la poción curativa que harían en la clase y también reservó un puesto para Lindsay al lado suyo –la que se encontraba recién vistiéndose-.

Sabía que no iba a poner mucha atención en la clase, su mente vagaba en sus problemas amorosos.

**OoOoO**

Una suave brisa golpeaba el rostro del pelinegro. Se notaba que era la mitad del otoño por las hojas de color café, rojo y naranjo arremolinadas en los caminos del pueblo. El tiempo pasó demasiado rápido y sin darse cuenta faltaba muy poco para que llegara el invierno con las lluvias y la nieve, faltaba poco para navidad.

Hogsmeade estaba abarrotado de alumnos de Hogwarts. Por todos los lugares por donde miraba podía ver a grupos de estudiantes de las diferentes casas conversando alegres, comprando, comiendo o disfrutando del paisaje relajadamente.

Vio un trío de niños riéndose y se acordó de Ron, Hermione y él sólo hace un año atrás. Parecía que hubiera sido hace siglos que había salido del colegio; que esa época en la donde no peleaban tanto hubiese sido hace tantos años atrás. En cambio, ahora sus dos mejores amigos estaban peleados por sus malditos celos y confesiones de otras personas.

-Acá estás, Harry – levantó la vista y se encontró con Ginny sonriendo.

Llevaba unos pantalones y una chaqueta larga con su bufanda oscura. Se veía un poco más pálida de lo normal y tenía unas ojeras algo notorias, pero Harry obvio esos detalles y le dio un beso suave al que ella correspondió nerviosa.

-¿Y cómo has estado? – preguntó comenzando a ponerse en marcha a 'Las Tres Escobas'.

-Bien, los estudios han estado algo agobiantes – respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos teniendo la vista puesta en el suelo – Y el equipo de Quiddittch está perfecto, el próximo sábado es el primer partido.

-¿En serio? – preguntó sorprendido - ¿Y contra quién?

-Hufflepuff.

Harry intentó tomarle la mano mientras conversaban sobre las clases de la Academia. Pero Ginny puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta rápidamente sin siquiera mirarlo y siguió hablando como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque él pudo notar como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas e intentaba no llorar.

Él al notar eso no pudo sentirse mal. Tenía que darle una noticia muy buena a Ginny, una noticia que cambiaría su vida a partir de la otra semana. Desde el miércoles, desde que habló en el director de la Academia, sabía que las cosas iban a cambiar mucho.

¿Cómo iba a decirle si ella estaba así de triste? Era por eso que no estaba tan alegre y energética como ella es. Algo andaba mal y debía averiguarlo.

-Una cerveza de mantequilla – pidió la pelirroja una vez que habían llegado a 'Las Tres Escobas'.

-Las traigo de inmediato – asintió Harry yendo a comprarlas – Acá la tienes – se la dio cuando regresó.

-Gracias – se la bebió en sólo tres tragos mientras él la miraba extrañado, ella nunca solía beberse algo tan rápido a menos que estuviera nerviosa.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó preocupado.

-Sí, estoy muy bien. Mejor que nunca…

De ahí en adelante la conversación era lenta y cortante. Había silencios tensos donde sólo miraban a la gente que estaban sentados en las mesas del local sin cruzar sus miradas temerosos de lo que fuera a pasar. Y cuando volvían a decir algo, sólo asentían o decían monosílabos cortantes; no era una situación para nada cómoda.

Salieron cuando ya casi todos los alumnos estaban subiendo a los carruajes para irse de regreso al castillo, ya que hacía bastante frío. Pero ellos caminaron en completo silencio hasta llegar frente a la cerca de la Casa de los Gritos mientras se debatían mentalmente en si decir la verdad o no.

-Tengo que decirte algo, Gin – dijo Harry apoyándose cuidadosamente en un árbol sin hojas.

-Te escucho – la muchacha se cruzó de brazos al frente de él suspirando de tranquilidad. Harry le iba a decir que se había besado con la enferma de Cho, eso demostraba que era honesto con ella – Dime.

-Esto es difícil… Mira… Yo quiero lo mejor para ti y también para mí. Y por eso me han ofrecido algo que me es difícil rechazar – empezó a decir con la voz entrecortada mientras Ginny arrugaba el ceño confundida – Como tengo tan buen rendimiento en la Academia me han conseguido un cupo para ir a estudiar a Dinamarca.

-¿Qué? – preguntó poniéndose más pálida de lo que estaba.

-Me voy la próxima semana a Dinamarca a estudiar hasta a Junio – repitió claramente subiendo la vista para ver la reacción de su novia.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior temblando ligeramente. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente, pero no evitó derramarlas, ahora sus mejillas estaban húmedas por dos grandes lágrimas rodando por ellas. Ocultó su rostro entre sus manos sintiendo como una mezcla de rabia y tristeza.

Harry dolido se acercó a ella para darle un caluroso abrazo, pero ella dio un paso atrás mirándolo como si fuera un completo extraño.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto, Potter? – preguntó - ¿Sabes cuánto me estás haciendo sufrir?

-Lo sé, lo siento. Yo te quiero, Ginny, te quiero mucho… Por eso tomé la decisión pensando en mi futuro, quiero ser un buen auror – no soportaba verla tan triste, tan mal.

-No sé porque me tienes que gustar tanto, por qué me tuve que enamorar de ti – murmuró limpiándose las lágrimas enojada.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – preguntó sintiéndose dañado por lo que acababa de decir.

-¡Maldita sea, no comprendes nada! – chilló - ¡La otra noche vi cómo te besabas con Cho y esperé a que me dijeras algo!

-¿Qué…? – él creía que ella no lo había visto… Pero… Por eso era ese comportamiento tan extraño.

-Esperé pacientemente a que me dijeras lo que había pasado. Pero no lo hiciste, preferiste mentirme pensando que no sabía nada… Y más encima ahora me sales con esto – negó con la cabeza – Eres de lo peor.

-Yo pensé que no lo habías visto – replicó.

-Claro, como tu novia es tan estúpida no se iba a dar cuenta…

-¡El beso de Cho no fue nada importante para mí! – la tomó por la cintura desesperado por ver cómo las cosas se ponían peor – Si hubiera sido importante te lo hubiera dicho, pero no lo fue. Yo te quiero a ti, Ginny.

Ella sólo lo miró a los ojos fijamente mientras volvía a llorar. Harry la abrazó sin saber qué hacer o qué agregar, no veía una solución al problema; pero quería hacerle saber a Ginny que la quería y que si no le había contado sobre el beso era porque no era de importancia. Él la quería de verdad, no quería que todo lo que habían vivido juntos por meses se fueran al caño por una maldita pelea parecida que a las de Ron y Hermione… Aunque esta era con muchas más razones.

Ginny rompió el abrazó y dio unos pasos hacía tras aún mirando a Harry entre lágrimas. Dio una bocanada de aire para no ahogarse por la falta de respiración que tenía por llorar tanto antes de hablar.

-Espero que te vaya bien – dijo con una voz triste – Fue un verdadero sueño hecho realidad estar contigo estos cinco meses contigo… Ojalá en Dinamarca aprendas mucho y seas uno de los mejores aurors del mundo.

-¿Por qué hablas como sino me fueras a ver más? – sabía que habían terminado. Todo había terminado, pero no podía aceptarlo – No te vayas…

-Hasta aquí llego yo, Harry – suspiró – Adiós, Potter, hasta nunca.

La pelirroja dio media vuelta derramando más lágrimas de pena, porque había roto con Harry Potter. Había sido lindo todo, casi podría decirse que fue un cuento de hadas; pero ya no podía seguir con él sabiendo que no era sincero, que le ocultaba cosas que la hacían sufrir. No quería salir más dañada de lo que estaba.

El pelinegro sólo oculto su rostro en las manos sabiendo que no podía hacer nada. Él mismo había hecho que una de las pocas cosas perfectas en su vida se destruyera.

Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley habían terminado. Todo acabó.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Y se viene peor, mucho peor. El terremoto ya empezó! Y aún no termina; ya verán que las cosas se pondrán mucho peor entre Harry y Ginny con esto del maldito beso y la ida a Dinamarca. 

No sé por qué elegí Dinamarca. Me gusta el nombre del país, además que es muy importante en Europa y casi ni lo toman en cuenta; así que yo si lo tomo en cuenta y lo pongo como uno de los mejores países para educar aurors.

¡Odio poner que ellos terminen! Pero así tiene que ser no más, lamentablemente, tiene que ser así. Harry cometió puros errores… Pero igual la distancia estaba afectando a la pareja, no se tenían tanta confianza como antes.

Dedico este capítulo a **mury** que está de cumpleaños mañana (viernes 28 de octubre), aunque el capítulo no sea muy alegre… Bueno, la intención es la que cuenta.

Para el próximo capítulo seguirá el mismo terremoto, ya que Cho Chang entrara a quemar sus manos en el fuego de la relación H/G.

Mándenme sus reviews y eso por ahora. Gracias por leer, adiós!


	15. Odio no poder dejar de amarte

Capítulo 15:

Una semana. Había pasado una semana desde la última vez que la había visto en el pueblo cuando terminaron. Le había mandado más de tres cartas por cada día con la esperanza que le contestara, pero nunca llegaba la contestación y Hedwig volvía desanimado después de sus viajes a Hogwarts.

Esos días habló con todos sus conocidos diciéndoles que se iba a Dinamarca el sábado, y hoy era sábado. Ron era el que más deprimido estaba; las cosas terminaron mal entre él y su hermana y su mejor amigo se iba hasta principios de Junio. Pero el resto de las personas lo habían asumido bien y le deseaban suerte en sus estudios, que no le pasara nada y que lo pasara bien. La única excepción fue la señora Weasley que se puso a llorar preocupada por lo que le fuera a pasar tan lejos de casa; y Hermione lo retó a más no poder por el asunto de Ginny.

-¿A qué hora sale el avión? – preguntó Steve doblando con un encantamiento las sábanas de la cama de Harry.

-A las ocho – contestó guardando su túnica en la maleta.

-Aún no entiendo como viajas en avión si puedes usar un traslador…

-Porque quiero ver el paisaje, quiero viajar de forma muggle – en realidad no sabía por qué iba en avión si Ron tenía razón – Ron, cambia esa cara de amargado.

-No tengo otra cara – replicó aún sentado en su cama con los brazos cruzados.

Terminó de empacar todas sus cosas; llevó su ropa, artículos de magia, libros, algunos muebles que redujo al tamaño de una nuez. Revisó con ayuda de los dos muchachos si algo se le quedaba en la habitación antes de partir en un taxi al aeropuerto a las afueras de Londres.

-Que te vaya bien, Harry. Estudia mucho y aprovecha el tiempo que estarás allá, porque es una gran oportunidad – se despidió con un abrazo Steve del 'Ex-Niño Que Vivió'.

-Lo haré, Steve. Gracias por todo, de verdad.

-Hermano… - Ron le dio un caluroso abrazo – Cuídate mucho, ojalá que no te pase nada malo. No quiero que te enamores de una danesa, porque tienes que reconciliarte con mi hermana… Te voy a extrañar.

-Lo sé, amigo, no te preocupes por eso – sonrió con algo de tristeza por irse – Tú tienes que arreglar las cosas con Hermione. Cuídate mucho y que mejores más con los exámenes.

Luego de unos cinco minutos salió del cuarto. Caminó despidiéndose de los profesores y algunos estudiantes mientras se dirigía a la salida principal de la Academia para tomar el taxi.

Sintió una suave brisa que traía algunas hojas secas de los árboles y luego caían al suelo mientras suspiraba viendo por última vez la Academia antes de irse a Dinamarca.

Pero debía hacer algo antes. Se sentía tan vacío, tan mal por dentro. Sabía que volvería a Londres, no se iría para siempre; pero no quería irse sabiendo que al subir al avión la perdería para siempre. No la volvería a ver nunca más, tal vez, y no quería eso. Tenía que solucionar las cosas, hablar con ella; a menos quedar como amigos. Porque si se iba así nada más la perdería para siempre… Y no quería hacerlo, no quería tenerla lejos, no quería saber que ella lo odiaba.

Vio si alguien venía, y por seguridad tomó más fuerte sus maletas. Cerró los ojos y desapareció.

**OoOoO**

'Querido Diario:

Hoy pasó lo inevitable. Primero que todo tenía que solucionar el asunto de Zack, así que me armé de valor y fui a su departamento ubicado en la planta alta del edificio para acabar de una vez esto.

Llamé a la puerta y uno de sus compañeros me abrió. Le pedí si podía decir a Zack que saliera unos momentos para hablar conmigo. Luego de un minuto de esperar a que él saliera apareció sonriendo triunfante mientras cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

-¡Herms, pensé que nunca más te vería! – me dijo abrazándome cariñosamente. Yo no respondía el abrazo esperando que me soltara para decirle todo – Estaba seguro que no te ibas a quedar con Weasley… Ya vas a ver que yo te voy a hacer la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Zack, no es lo que tú crees…

-No puedo creerlo aún – amplió más su sonrisa y me tomó las manos cariñosamente – Te quiero tanto, Herms. Te prometo que nunca te haré nada malo, ni te sacaré celos con otras tipas…

-¡Zack, espera un momento! – grité enojada soltando bruscamente mis manos de las suyas.

De verdad me daba pena decirle que no lo quería –cosa que es totalmente verdad- y que ya con esto no podría ni existir una amistad entre los dos. Pero me pongo también en su lugar; si alguien me dice que no me quiere siendo que yo me había hecho tantas ilusiones… Es algo devastador, no podría ni reírme por unos buenos meses pensando en mi desamor. Claro, que acá las cosas son bastante diferentes, porque yo soy la que termina toda relación con él para después ir donde Ron.

-Yo vine acá para decirte que no te quiero como tú a mí – dije mirando al suelo nerviosa. Pero levanté la vista para ver cómo él sólo se mordía el labio inferior asintiendo con lentitud – Eres sólo un amigo, nada más. No sé por qué creíste que podría pasar algo entre nosotros, pero es imposible. Yo quiero a Ron y no por nuestros problemas de tiempo y de cómo llevar la relación voy a escapar…

-Tienes razón, soy un estúpido al pensar que lo dejarías por mí.

-No digas eso – sonreí – Eres uno de los hombres más increíbles que conozco y te mereces a alguien mejor que yo. No quiero estar contigo sólo por capricho; si estuviera contigo sería porque te quiero. Y yo no te quiero, no dejaría a Ron por nada del mundo.

Él se quedó en silencio, pero luego me dijo que fuera feliz con Ron y que si él me hacía algo juró que lo mataba. Yo me reí antes de despedirnos, tal vez, para siempre. Porque los dos sabemos que no podremos ser amigos mientras él siga sintiendo eso por mí.

Y listo, eso fue lo que pasó este día en la mañana. Ahora sé que tengo que hacer una de las cosas más importantes: Hablar con Ron. Pensaba ir ahora en la tarde, pero Harry se va justo ahora; así que no sería uno de los mejores momentos para irse.

¡Harry se va! Vino el lunes después de clases a decirme que se iba a Dinamarca a estudiar por sus buenas calificaciones. De verdad estoy muy feliz por él; siempre ha sido muy inteligente, pero por ser un perezoso nunca usaba su potencial al máximo.

También me comentó lo que pasó con Ginny. Le dije que yo ya sabía lo que había pasado y le conté con más detalles cómo fue todo aquella noche. Y lo reté mucho, le advertí que no podía ser tan cobarde como para haberle ocultado eso a su ex-novia. Pero lo que más me preocupaba era cómo iban a quedar las cosas; los dos estaban peleados y él se iba dejándolo así.

Me despedí de él llorando. Como voy a extrañar a mi mejor amigo, a mi hermano. Siempre me escucha, me da ánimos y con él puedo comentar algunos de mis asuntos intelectuales. Espero que le vaya bien, que aproveche la gran oportunidad que tiene y que vuelva más maduro para afrontar las difíciles situaciones de la vida.

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Ahora pienso en qué decirle a Ron y cuándo ir a conversar con él… Todo es tan complicado'.

**OoOoO**

Se apareció en Hogsmeade. No había mucha gente en el pueblo, ya que ese día los alumnos del colegio no tenían salida para ir. Así que con mucha facilidad pudo ir a 'Las Tres Escobas' para pedirle prestada la Red Flu a Madame Rosmerta.

La cantinera del local se la prestó de inmediato al ver la cara de angustia del muchacho. Le pasó una puñada de polvos flu para que usara la chimenea.

-¡Sala común de Gryffindor! – dijo Harry cubriéndose de un fuego verde al dejar caer los polvos en la chimenea.

Como supuso, no había nadie. Todos debían estar cenando en el Gran Comedor a esa hora. Pensó en dejar su equipaje allí, pero después se retractó al pensar en qué dirían los alumnos que llegaran al ver las maletas ahí sin ninguna razón aparente.

Lanzó un encantamiento, que había aprendido en la Academia, a sus zapatos y comenzó a flotar unos centímetros del suelo. Y sin ningún problema de que la alarma sonara subió las escaleras a los cuartos de las chicas.

Llegó hasta los últimos cuartos donde una placa dorada decía: _"Alumnas de Séptimo Año: Britney O'Ryan, Josephine Peasgood, Marianne Jonhsons y Ginevra Weasley"._ Dio un prolongado suspiro acumulando fuerzas para entrar y ver si su pelirroja estaba allí. Si no estaba, le dejaría una carta tratando de explicarle todo; y si estaba se lo diría cara a cara.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó abriendo la puerta.

Se quedó sin aliento. Allí estaba ella recostada en su cama llorando hasta que él habló. Se puso de pie y se limpió algunas lágrimas rápidamente. Pero lo que más le dolió al muchacho fue su mirada fría y cortante; se veía tanto odio que hasta se le cruzó la idea de que ella no era Ginny, pero era ella. Y se lo merecía, se merecía que lo mirara de esa forma por todo lo que le había hecho.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter? – preguntó arrugando el ceño.

-Vine a verte antes de que me vaya – contestó dejando las maletas en el suelo y avanzó hasta ella – No quería irme sin antes verte e intentar conversar contigo.

-Ya me viste, pero creo que lo segundo no podrás hacer – se cruzó de brazos – Que te vaya bien, adiós.

-Ginny… - se rascó la nuca nervioso – No sé cómo decirte que de verdad lo siento. Siento que no pude ser sincero contigo y eso es lo que más me lástima. Me lástima saber que las cosas han terminado así, porque yo realmente te quiero.

-Lástima que ya arruinaste las cosas – sonrió débilmente con los ojos nuevamente llorosos – No sirven tus disculpas ahora, nada será igual.

-Pero, Ginny… Yo…

-Potter, será mejor que te vayas. No vas a llegar a tiempo a Dinamarca si sigues dando excusas estúpidas con tu ex-novia.

Fue hasta la puerta y con la mano le señaló que se fuera. Harry negó con la cabeza despesperado al ver que nada había conseguido con ir, pero él quería que las cosas se solucionaran… Que las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, aunque sólo eso fuera una pequeña esperanza que, obviamente, sería casi imposible en la vida.

Se acercó hasta ella y la miró a los ojos en silencio intentando transmitirle con su mirada todo lo que sentía, lo que pensaba y lo que quería. La pelirroja rehuyó su mirada hasta que comenzó a derramar silenciosas lágrimas al ver sus ojos verdes.

-Ya me has hecho demasiado daño, no quiero que vuelvas a mi vida – dijo sinceramente – Entiéndelo… No quiero que arregles las cosas, porque nada podrá cambiar el hecho de que estuviste con otra.

-¿Yo estar con otra? – preguntó enfadado – Yo nunca estuve ni estaré con Cho Chang en esta maldita vida.

-¿Entonces estar besándose descaradamente en un lugar público con una cualquiera no es estar con alguien? – se puso roja de la rabia - ¡Potter, eres un cínico!

-¡Métete en la cabeza que yo no estuve con esa tipa! – gritó perdiendo el control – Pero, claro… Yo tengo que ser el malo porque no dice nada de un beso que no era importante en su vida, porque se va a otro país…

-¡Cállate, Potter, no te hagas la víctima ahora!

-¿La víctima? – preguntó retóricamente señalándose a sí mismo – Yo creo que aquí todo está claro. Yo soy la víctima, porque nadie puede ser tan insensible de tratarme así cuando vengo a disculparme antes de que me vaya al aeropuerto.

-¿Yo soy la insensible!

-Sí, tú…

-¡Bueno, ya que yo soy la insensible tengo todo el derecho de hacer esto! – tomó las maletas de Harry y las aventó fuera del cuarto.

El muchacho intentó reprimirse las ganas de sacar su varita para que parara de aventar sus cosas, pero la pelirroja fue mucho más rápida y lo empujó fuera de la habitación. Cerró la puerta fuertemente.

-¡Espero que te vaya pésimo en tu patética existencia! – se escuchó como le gritaba - ¿Escuchaste bien?... ¡Te odio, Potter!

-¡Lástima que yo te amo! – gritó pateando el suelo antes de recoger su equipaje y marcharse del castillo.

Mientras Harry Potter se iba, Ginevra Weasley se deslizó apoyando su espalda en la puerta y se sentó en el suelo llorando amargamente. Se ahogaba al llorar, pero le daba lo mismo; porque no tenía las ganas de respirar para seguir viviendo en lo que han sido los peores días se su vida.

'_Peor lo que más duele es que te odio, Potter… Odio no poder dejar de amarte, Harry'_ pensó entre lágrimas antes de pegarle a la puerta desquitándose de todo el dolor que sentía.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** El terremoto ha terminado dejando a dos principales heridos: Harry y Ginny. ¿Pasará algo más nuevamente con este asunto? Por ahora no, él ya está camino a Dinamarca y ella está dolida… Tal vez habrá que esperar algún tiempo para que las heridas sanen. 

Al menos Herms le dejó bien claras las cosas a Zack y sólo falta hablar con Ron. Algo es algo… ¿No?

Eso es todo por ahora. Gracias por sus reviews, espero que me sigan enviando sus comentarios sobre este súper bonito capítulo que subí.

Besos, adiós!


	16. Si hay amor no hay problemas

Capítulo 16:

Habían pasado sólo una semana desde que Harry se había ido y parecía que hubiera sido una eternidad. Tal vez el hecho de no tener a su mejor amigo a su lado todo el tiempo era una de las cosas más extrañas de los últimos días y por eso todo parecía tanto tiempo.

Ron se estaba dedicando mucho más a sus estudios. Steve estaba impresionado de la forma en que estudiaba el pelirrojo, ya que apenas abría los libros antes de los exámenes para darles una mirada. Los dos estaban empezando a dar los exámenes antes de las vacaciones de navidad, faltaba casi un mes y medio, pero eran tantas cosas por hacer que partían desde esas fechas.

-Terminé – dijo Ron entrando al cuarto.

-Vaya… ¿Y cómo te fue? – preguntó Steve despegando la vista de se libro.

-Bastante bien.

-Que bueno – sonrió antes de seguir leyendo.

¿Acaso todo se le estaba complicando más de lo común? Su mejor amigo no estaba, los estudios eran complicados y no hablaba con Hermione por más de dos semanas. No podía creer que desde que había empezado la Academia las cosas habían cambiado drásticamente. Antes tenía a Harry para poder conversar, reír, molestar y lo pasaba bien; antes sólo le pedía los apuntes a alguien y estaba listo para el examen; antes no peleaba con Hermione por todo.

Nada era como antes, nada era como en Hogwarts. La vida adulta no le gustaba mucho, pero tenía que aprender a aceptarla.

-¿Quieres ir al concierto de Las Brujas de McBeth?

-¿Al concierto de ese grupo? – preguntó el pelirrojo arqueando una ceja.

-Sí, es que me queda un boleto… Iba a ir con una amiga del colegio, pero ella se va a Roma por unos días – dijo Steve intentando que no se notara que se había sonrojado.

-Claro, una amiga… Anda con alguien más, no me gustan ellas – sonrió divertido.

-Por favor, Ron – suplicó sacando el boleto que sobraba – No son reembolsables. No quiero echar al caño tanto dinero.

-No me gusta su música.

-¿No te gusta? – preguntó Steve cruzándose de brazos – Es extraño porque la última vez que vi a Hermione ella me dijo que en su baile de graduación coreabas muchas canciones de este grupo.

Ron tosió un poco antes de aceptar que tenía la razón. Aunque era un grupo compuesto por chicas, su música era movida y las letras eran bastante buenas; además que estaban bastante bonitas todas, en especial la baterista.

-Iré…

-Perfecto – le pasó el boleto – Tenemos que arreglarnos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo.

-Que vergüenza todo esto – musitó el pelirrojo mientras leía el boleto.

**OoOoO**

No sabía cómo había terminado allí. La cosa es que a Lindsay le sobraban dos boletos y había invitado a Nicole –aunque en contra de su voluntad- y a ella al concierto de Las Brujas de McBeth.

Después de una hora dedicada a arreglarse para estar totalmente preparadas para el concierto, las tres amigas se hallaban entrando al local de eventos donde iba a tocar el grupo. El local estaba abarrotado de gente que bailaba coreando las canciones del grupo telonero antes de que Las Brujas de McBeth empezaran a tocar.

-¡Falta poco para que empiece! – gritó Nicole eufórica.

-¡Ya lo sabemos! – respondieron las muchachas.

Las tres bailaban la música divirtiéndose hasta que quedaron inmóviles viendo la entrada del local. Nicole y Lindsay inmediatamente miraron a Hermione que palideció al ver que Steve y Ron llegaban al concierto.

Se veía mucho más guapo de lo que lo recordaba. Su cabello mucho más desordenado que de costumbre, una camisa negra con los dos primeros botones de arriba desabrochados, jeans algo desgastados y unas zapatillas. Así era como se veía su ¿novio? Entrando al concierto de Las Brujas de McBeth. Conversaba de vez en cuando con Steve mientras intentaban pasar entre la gente para buscar un buen sitio.

-Oh, no… - dijo Ron sintiendo como si todo lo perfecto del momento se hubiera arruinado.

-Oh, no… - murmuró Hermione tomando un brazo de cada una de sus amigas para evitar que se desmayara.

-Hermione.

-Ron.

Los dos se quedaron mirando fijamente mientras Steve, Nicole y Lindsay se lanzaban miradas preocupadas por la incómoda situación. Cada uno recorrió de los pies a la cabeza al otro evaluando su estado físico e intentando averiguar si se veía afectado por todo lo que había pasado hace más de dos semanas.

Hermione no pudo evitar bajar la vista mientras en su mente volvía a recordar la extraña conversación con Ron antes de que ella se fuera enojada por lo que había dicho y por efecto del alcohol. Una mezcla de confusión, arrepentimiento y vergüenza agolparon de pronto en su corazón.

-Vaya, no creí que las vería por acá – comentó tratando de sonreír Ron recuperando el habla después de que los otros se hubieran saludado y presentado.

-Es que me sobraban dos boletos y las invité para no venir sola – dijo Lindsay viendo alternadamente a la pareja - ¿Y qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-A mí me sobraba un boleto e invité a Ron para que viniera – contestó Steve con las manos en los bolsillos.

-¿Te gustan Las Brujas de McBeth? – preguntó la rubia sonriendo.

-Sí… Aunque prefiero a algunos grupos más de rock, pero ellas son muy buenas.

-¡A mí también me gusta el rock!

Nicole suspiró fastidiada con la conversación de música entre Steve y Lindsay. Se veían tan felices que le daba algo de envidia, pero se veían bastantes bienes juntos. Miró a la castaña que tarareaba la canción que tocaba el grupo telonero mirando atentamente el escenario mientras el pelirrojo hacía exactamente lo mismo.

La morena volteó los ojos exasperada por su estúpida actitud. Le había dicho el otro día a Hermione antes de ir a clases lo que tenía que hacer para solucionar las cosas.

Pero antes de que pasara algo más las luces se apagaron y las integrantes de Las Brujas de McBeth hicieron su aparición.

**OoOoO**

Ginny dio otro bufido haciendo que Britney la mirara advirtiéndole que dejara de hacer eso, o sino la mandaba a volar del cuarto. Pero era inevitable cuando la pelirroja quería ir al concierto de su grupo de música favorito: Las Bruja de McBeth. Estaban tocando en un local cerca de la universidad de Hermione y ella no había podido conseguirse boletos ni escaparse del colegio.

-Si McGonagall me pone mala calificación en este ensayo… Juro que tú vas a pagar las consecuencias – dijo Britney cerrando su libro fastidiada.

-Es que no puede ser que hasta los de Hufflepuff se hayan podido escapar para ir al concierto…

-Al menos tienes tiempo para poder descansar – comentó sonriendo su amiga. En los últimos días no había dormido mucho por todo lo que había sucedido con Harry - ¿Por qué no intentas dormir un poco?

Justo en este momento Josephine entró con una de sus amigas. Las dos muchachas se quedaron calladas al ver a Ginny y Britney, pero se pusieron a reír estridentemente mientras se lanzaban miradas burlonas.

-¿Qué te pasa, Weasley? – preguntó Josephine recostándose en su cama – Tienes una cara de muerta que no te la puedes.

-No es de muerta, es con ganas de vomitar al ver que dos grandes ballenas vinieron acá – sonrió la pelirroja poniéndose de pie al igual que Britney.

-¿Será porque Potter te dejó? – dijo antes de que Ginny saliera de la habitación – Todo el mundo habla de eso, es el chisme del momento. Y, mira, hoy saliste en una página de 'El Profeta' mostrando la ruptura de su relación.

-Al menos aparezco en los periódicos y no soy una nadie que apenas salió con él una vez…

-Vaya, qué humor tienes.

-Hasta nunca, estúpidas – se despidió la pelirroja antes de irse.

Josephine miró a su amiga con una chispa de malicia en los ojos. De inmediato sacó de su mochila la revista 'Corazón de Bruja' y la dejó encima de la mesita de noche de Ginny cuidando el detalle que la foto de la portada se viera descaradamente: Cho besándose con Harry y otra foto de Ginny tomada de la mano con Harry partida por la mitad.

**OoOoO**

Ya llevaban tocando cinco canciones de las más conocidas y bailables, así que comenzaron a tocar algunas canciones de otros cantantes. Todas las personas coreaban a gritos acompañando al grupo, todos bailaban y saltaban demostrando la euforia del concierto.

Nicole había traído algunas gaseosas para todos al ver que con tanta agitación se estaban muriendo de sed.

Steve y Lindsay habían congeniado al instante. Los dos se sabían todas las canciones, hablaban sobre la música que les gustaba, los próximos conciertos a venir y algunas cosas personales de ellos. Y eso le daba algo de envidia a Ron que no podía dejar de mirar de reojo a todos tratando de solucionar el inmenso problema que tenía en frente de sus propias narices.

-¡Eso, Herms, muévete! – exclamó Nicole riéndose junto a Hermione bailando junto con la música.

Se veía divina. Unos jeans ajustados con algunos detalles brillantes, unas botas negras, un top oscuro bien pegadito al cuerpo. Su cabello ondulado estaba completamente desordenado por tanto baile, pero aún así se veía mucho más guapa de lo que la recordaba.

Y se acordó de cómo se veía en el Baile de Navidad en el cuarto año. Estaba preciosa, de verdad parecía una princesa; aunque su pareja haya sido la misma bestia arruinando todo. Pero nada se le comparaba a cómo se veía en el Baile de Graduación del año pasado; se veía espectacular. Casi no podía creer que eran novios en aquella época… Pero, aún eran novios en el presente; aunque estaban peleados.

Estaban peleados por una cosa que no parecía importante, pero lo era. Sabía que Hermione lo quería; pero tenía la idea de que ella coqueteaba con Zack como para que él se hubiera enamorado de ella. Después de todo ella era guapa, simpática e inteligente; y él sólo era el bromista con comentarios inapropiados para los momentos y torpe.

-¡We will, we will rock you…! – cantaba Hermione como todos el tema que cantaba el grupo en la tarima - ¿Qué rayos…? – murmuró al sentir que alguien le tomaba la mano.

Ron le lanzó una mirada nerviosa al ver como ella estaba dispuesta a quitarle su mano, pero no hizo nada y sólo se quedo quieta esperando a que él actuara. El pelirrojo no esperó mucho; se la llevó afuera del local con algo de dificultad pasando entre toda la gente del concierto.

La noche estaba nublada y apenas se podía ver la luna llena con las estrellas, pero era un hermoso espectáculo ver todas las luces de los edificios de Londres en la oscuridad de la noche y ver los edificios históricos alumbrados con una tenue luz de las lámparas encargadas de ello.

Hermione dio un suspiro tratando de resistir las ganas de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Tenía tantos sentimientos mezclados que no podía quedarse más tiempo sin hacer nada.

-¿Por qué me dijiste eso la otra noche? – preguntó, finalmente, con una voz dolida el muchacho.

-Tal vez porque estaba borracha… Tal vez porque no estaba en mis cabales… - respondió con una voz suave. Ron la miró a los ojos deseando que contestara con la verdad – O tal vez porque estaba demasiado confundida por tu actitud tan posesiva.

-Yo no fui posesivo. Sólo hice lo que sentía que tenía que hacer al ver que él se te declaraba. Y tú no hacías nada – musitó cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Le dije que no lo quería, que yo te quiero a ti! – se puso al frente del pelirrojo tomándole los codos – Ya hablé con Zack y no somos amigos… Lo que más me dolió es que no confiaste en mí. ¿Tú crees que todo lo que hemos vivido lo dejaría así sólo porque otra persona se me declara? No, tú eres demasiado importante en mi vida para olvidar todo lo que he tenido contigo. Yo te amo, Ron… - finalizó con unas lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

-No llores, no es bueno que una mujer tan guapa como tú esté derramando lágrimas innecesarias – dijo sonriendo antes de abrazarla tiernamente – Yo también te amo, Hermione.

Se fundieron en un beso lentamente, como con timidez a que si eso no era lo correcto por hacer. El beso era profundo e intenso; se podía sentir todos los sentimientos que quería transmitir: Arrepentimiento, cariño, reconciliación y –sobre todo- amor. Una corriente eléctrica comenzó a pasar por los cuerpos de los dos muchachos que comenzaron a profundizar mucho más el beso; estaban demasiado cerca, pero sentían que aún estaban muy lejos el uno del otro… Debía acercarse más, llegar más allá en busca de lo que buscaban.

Ron rompió el beso con el corazón latiéndole muy rápido; nunca se había sentido tan satisfecho y vacío al mismo tiempo. Todo pasaba demasiado veloz y necesitaba llegar más allá, hacer algo más.

Hermione no podía saber qué sentía. No podía de dejar de pensar en que debía hacer algo más, porque con ese beso que poco a poco se fue haciendo más intenso quedó insatisfecha. Sentía que dentro de poco no podía aguantar más y su mente dejaría de interferir para darle rienda suelta a sus impulsos.

-¿Estás segura? – preguntó con una voz algo extraña Ron mirándola a los ojos con un brillo raro.

-Sí… Sí… - respondió Hermione sintiéndose mucho más segura de lo que nunca había estado en toda su vida.

Juntaron nuevamente sus labios de forma apasionada mientras antes de que sus impulsos, deseos y sentimientos dieran rienda suelta a sus acciones.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Bien, supongo que no debo decir más explícitamente que va a pasar después del medio besito de Ron y Herms… Para que sepan y no teman, yo no escribo historias que sean LEMMON o muy subidas de tono (sólo algunas con varios toques hormonales); así que no describiré explícitamente cómo va a pasar eso. Sólo sentimientos, pensamientos e ilusiones de la castaña (además, soy una niña inocente para poner cosas subidas de tono). 

Bueno, además de poner nuevamente todo lo que pasará después de este gran paso entre el pelirrojo y la castaña, va a pasar lo inevitable. La revista 'Corazón de Bruja' ya salió a la venta y una pelirroja la va a leer… Listo, Harry, creo que tendrás que irte a la luna para escaparte de la ira de Ginny Weasley.

Bueno, eso ha sido todo por ahora. Espero que me dejen sus reviews para ver qué opinan de esta súper apasionada reconciliación de Ron y Herms. Y si tienen ideas para aportar a la historia mejor aún; mándenmelas con toda confianza.

Cuídense, adiós!

_PD¡Queda súper poco para el estreno de 'Harry Potter y el Cáliz de Fuego'! Así que, Chile, esperemos hasta el 24 de noviembre del estreno o a los pre-estrenos de la película (yo voy a ir el 23 a verla, me conseguí entrada!)._


	17. La primera vez

Capítulo 17:

'Querido Diario:

Todo sucedió de una forma muy rara. A Lindsay le sobraban dos boletos para ir al concierto de Las brujas de McBeth, así que nos invitó a Nicole y a mí. Fuimos todas animadas para ver a un grupo de música muy bueno, pero todo se arruinó en cuando aparecieron en la entrada Steve y Ron.

Después de que el concierto no fuera muy agradable por la llegada de ese ser con cabello pelirrojo que me encanta… Comenzó el concierto. Nunca las había visto tocar en vivo, además del baile de navidad en el colegio, pero esta vez escuché con atención sus canciones. Son hermosas, me identifiqué mucho con ellas; pero lo que más me gusto fue cuando empezaron a tocar típicas canciones muggles de rock.

Ron me tomó de la mano para llevarme afuera. Había notado como me miraba de reojo, pero intenté no prestarle atención; así que me quedé callada esperando cómo iba a actuar.

Me llevó afuera y conversamos. Allí fue cuando le expliqué que no había reaccionado como debía en la fiesta del ministerio después de que Zack me declaraba. Estaba borracha y molesta por la actitud tan posesiva de Ron. Una cosa es que lo quiera, que seamos novios; pero una muy distinta es que yo parezca un objeto de su pertenencia. ¿Quién se cree que soy? Una de las cosas que más odio en el mundo es cuando tratan a las mujeres como trofeos a los que pueden exhibir y pelearse por tenerlo.

Ahí nos reconciliamos. Él entendió como me sentía y me abrazó de una forma tan especial que aún puedo sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Pero lo que más me hizo sentirme bien fue cuando nos besamos. Era como si necesitáramos tocar nuestros labios, porque los dos lo hacíamos de una forma tan apasionada que aún pienso de dónde saqué tanto sentimiento.

Y se notaba que queríamos hacer algo más que besarnos. Sentía que quería ir más allá, quería demostrarle de otra forma cuánto lo quiero… Un calor subió desde mis pies y ya no podía parar el beso que se estaba transformando en un acto inmoral en un lugar público como la calle. Te juro que no podía, diario, era una desconexión total de mi racionalidad.

Él me soltó y me preguntó si estaba segura, ahí entendí que también tenía los mismos sentimiento que yo. Sin dudarlo ni teniendo temor de lo que pasara después asentí. Después de todo yo confió en Ron, yo sé que él no me haría daño.

De ahí nos fuimos a su cuarto en la Academia donde sucedió.

Mi primera vez. La primera vez debe ser una de las más especiales, o sino toda tu visa tendrás un trauma con el tema. Nunca creí que mi primera vez sería a esta edad; no sé, como que siempre me inculcaron que lo debía hacer después de casarme. Pero ahora pienso que el mejor momento es cuando estás lista; cuando sientes que ya estás preparada para darle a alguien muy especial una cosa que no todos pueden tener y que le estás entregando tu intimidad, tu vida.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó. Todo empezó de forma tímida, pero poco a poco nuestros sentimientos afloraron dejando de lado nuestra vergüenza, nuestro arrepentimiento, nuestra cobardía, las discusiones, el orgullo, nuestro egoísmo y dejando sólo el amor en la atmósfera.

Por primera vez supe que los dos estábamos en igual de condiciones, sentíamos lo mismo. No sabíamos nada y fue algo gracioso cuando empezamos con las primeras caricias, pero por un instinto natural todo se fue dando de manera fácil.

Me sentí en el cielo. Sentí que podía hacerlo todo, de que era capaz de dar un pequeño salto y volar hasta tocar las estrellas. Todo se veía tan realizable y nada parecía imposible. Era como si el tiempo pasara mucho más lento y me dejara hacer lo que quería, si quería podía gritar, podía convertirme en una mariposa e ir volando o ser cualquier cosa que nunca hubiera pensando en mi vida.

Una sensación tan exquisita y buena que me hizo sentirme la mujer más feliz del mundo. Sentí que estaba entregando algo, que estaba compartiéndole a Ron una de las cosas más privadas y sagradas que tenía… Y ahora él sabe cuál es mi secreto, el secreto que sólo él y yo sabemos.

Y todo terminó como una explosión… Todo llegó a su fin haciendo que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad.

Cerré los ojos y me dejé caer al lado de mi novio. Nos dijimos que nos queríamos de una forma tan honesta que nos quedamos abrazados cuando nos venció el sueño.

No tengo nada más que contar, porque nada es tan importante como esto. Eso ha sido todo por hoy, diario…'.

Hermione cerró su diario y lo fue a dejar a su habitación junto con sus libros, ya que antes intentaba estudiar pero no podía concentrarse al recordar la noche anterior. Se retó mentalmente de no poder concentrarse en las plantas curativas para el examen del día de mañana, pero era inevitable no poder estar pensando en su primera vez.

Lindsay entró en el departamento dejando sus libros en la mesa de centro y con una cansada sonrisa de saludo se sentó al lado de Hermione. La castaña suspiró al ver que la muchacha había estudiado todo sobre Pociones Avanzadas; pensó que también debería haberlo hecho.

-No puedo creer que me haya estudiado todo, lo comprenda y lo sé aplicar en la vida real – dijo ampliando más su sonrisa – Mañana me irá excelente.

-Al menos te irá bien. Lo que es yo… No pude ni leer una frase completa, mi mente estaba en otro sitio – comentó levantándose para servirse un vaso de gaseosa.

-Claro, si tu mente está en la pasada noche que pasaste en la Academia con cierto pelirrojo y la cama bastante desordenada…

-¿Qué? – preguntó la castaña botando la gaseosa por la nariz. Nunca había estado tan roja en su vida y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente - ¿Cómo supiste que nosotros…?

-Ay, Herms – dijo con una sonrisa pícara. Se puso de pie y caminó hasta ella – Obviamente notamos que ustedes se fueron del concierto y no volvieron. Y hoy Steve me mandó una carta contándome sobre el estado en que encontró el cuarto en la mañana.

-Bueno… No tengo por qué dar explicaciones – tosió tratando de calmarse – Es cierto. ¿Dónde estaba Steve que llegó tan tarde?

-No trates de cambiarme el tema – se sirvió un vaso de gaseosa – Se encontró con sus amigas después del concierto y no sé qué pasó después de eso porque me vine con Nicole – tomó un sorbo – Y limpia ese jugo en el suelo, no es muy lindo ver que haya salido de tu nariz.

Lindsay se fue a su cuarto llevándose sus libros mientras Hermione limpiaba el jugo del suelo. ¿Acaso para todo el mundo había sido obvio que había sucedido **eso**? Ojalá que no todos sus conocidos se enteraran, porque sería algo bastante vergonzoso… Aunque no le daba vergüenza admitirlo delante de todos, sino que le daba vergüenza que todos estuvieran enterados sin que ella supiera que ellos sabían.

**OoOoO**

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme así?

-¿De qué forma?

-De una forma como si hubiera hecho algo malo…

-No hiciste nada malo, es sólo que me sorprende que su reconciliación fue muy apasionada – corrigió Steve dejando de lado sus libros – Al menos me alegro que estén bien. Era insoportable verte tan triste, me dabas depresión.

-Gracias, creo – sonrió - ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-Bastante bien. Al final me encontré con unas amigas y nos fuimos de fiesta a un bar que quedaba cerca del recinto – contestó animado.

Ron sólo asintió, pero él se refería a cómo le había ido con Lindsay. Los dos se habían llevado bastante bien desde que hablaron por primera vez y creía que podría haber pasado algo más después de que se hubiera ido con Hermione.

Dio un profundo y lento suspiro al recordarse de ella. No pudo evitar que un rubor se subiera a sus mejillas y la sonrisa se le hizo mucho más amplia… Esa noche había sido una de las más especiales e inolvidables de toda su vida. Nunca hubiera podido pensar que alguna vez lo haría con Hermione; siempre había pensando que lo harían en otro momento, en un momento mucho más indicado, pero ése era el momento más indicado.

-¿Leíste la carta que mandó Harry antes del almuerzo? – preguntó su compañero sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí – asintió – Dijo que allá era mucho más exigente la Academia, pero era increíble todo lo que enseñaban. También que estaba mucho más relajado, ya que pocos lo conocían como 'El Niño Que Vivió'.

-Genial, me alegro por él… - dijo Steve antes de volver a su lectura.

El pelirrojo había obviado la parte en que Harry le hablaba sobre lo que pasó finalmente con Ginny antes de irse y de toda la preocupación que sentía por cómo se habían terminado las cosas. Él no estaba bien. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana y su tristeza era enorme.

Después de unos minutos de vagar en la relación de su amigo con Ginny, fue a su escritorio para escribirle una extensa carta a Hermione.

**OoOoO**

Era de noche. La ampolleta de la lámpara que colgaba del techo del departamento de las tres chicas universitarias estaba mala, por lo que alumbraba poco y de vez en cuando se apagaba dándole un toque tétrico a la sala. Lo único que alumbraba bien era la luz de la luna que se colaba entre las cortinas que cerraban la ventana, pero había una nube que no dejaba que completamente la luz se colara.

Hermione y Lindsay cenaban carne con arroz mientras conversaban sobre la espectacular noche con Ron, de la carta que le había mandado en la tarde y sobre algunas cosas del examen de Pociones Avanzadas.

De repente entró Nicole al departamento estridentemente. Cerró la puerta de una forma brusca y lanzó su abrigo al sillón junto con sus libros, a excepción de algo delgado que traía en las manos. Miró a sus dos compañeras muy preocupada y se notaba que algo malo había pasado.

-Nicole… - se pudieron de pie las dos muchachas lanzándose miradas preocupadas - ¿Qué pasa?

-Acaba de pasar lo peor del mundo – contestó con los ojos llorosos – Creí que tenía una amiga, pero ahora me acabo de dar cuenta que sólo es una rata tramposa y de mala leche. No sé cómo pude haber sido su amiga en Hogwarts…

-¿Hables de Marietta? – preguntó Hermione recordando su rostro lleno de granos cuando delató al ED en quinto año - ¿De Cho? – preguntó nuevamente al ver que ella negaba con la cabeza.

-¡Sí!

-¿Recién te das cuenta que ella es una mala persona?

-No… Pero mira esto – le pasó lo que tenía en las manos.

Hermione vio en sus manos la revista 'Corazón de Bruja'. Leyó el típico titular de color fucsia con detalles luminosos y bajó la vista encontrándose con lo peor que podía haber imaginado. Allí estaba una foto de Harry con Cho besándose y al lado había una donde aparecía Harry y Ginny tomados de la mano, pero ésta estaba partida por la mitad dejando al muchacho a un lado y a la pelirroja al otro. Y lo que más indigno a Hermione fue cuando vio el titular en letras grandes y con chispas: 'Harry Potter prefiere al producto oriental que el nacional'.

Lindsay le quitó de las manos a la castaña la revista y la abrió buscando las páginas dedicadas a la noticia. Casi la mitad de la revista estaba dedicada al tema y leyó las cosas destacadas con color negando con la cabeza mientras palidecía.

-¡Dicen pura basura! – gritó botando la revista al suelo - ¡Es pura mierda lo que dice esa revista!

-Así que Cho… Cumplió su plan – dijo Hermione a punto de llorar – Nunca creí que de verdad iba a hacer este montaje tan vil.

-Yo tampoco. Sólo fue una estúpida idea que se me ocurrió cuando estaba pasada de copas – Nicole suspiró entrecortadamente – Me siento tan mal de que Harry y Ginny hayan terminado a partir de esta cosa tan cruel.

-Tenemos que matar a Chang. Vayamos a su casa y le hacemos maleficios – dijo Lindsay sonriendo malvadamente – Pero sin ninguna maldición imperdonable…

-¡Vamos por la oriental que arruinó la vida de mis mejores amigos! – la apoyó Hermione dejando ver toda su rabia.

-Oigan, Cho no está en la ciudad – dijo Nicole mirándolas con una ceja arqueada por semejante muestra de violencia – Hoy fui a buscarla a su casa y su madre me informó que ella estaba en Paris hasta que terminen las vacaciones de navidad.

Luego de unos minutos en que se lamentaban de lo sucedido y de una posibilidad para demandar a la revista por publicar un reportaje basado en un montaje hecho por la candidata a 'Miss Corazón de Bruja'. Pero eso debía hacerse con tiempo; conseguirse un abogado, armar un discurso para la demanda e ir a un juez.

Hermione dejó un encantamiento en el lavabo para los trastes sucios, y así se lavaban solos. No había podido comer después de semejante cosa.

'_Me pregunto por Ginny… De seguro ya vio la revista, ya que todas sus compañeras de cuarto la compran'_ pensó sentada en el sillón tratando de no entrar en un colapso nervioso _'Ahora mismo le voy a escribir una carta a Harry diciéndole lo ocurrido'_.

Se pudo de pie y fue a buscar una pluma y varias hojas de pergamino, porque lo que tenía que decirle no era poco. Pero justo cuando escribió la primera letra alguien tocó con insistencia la puerta. Fue a abrir algo enojada por la interrupción y se sorprendió al ver una cabellera pelirroja que estaba a su lado abrazándola con fuerza.

-Ginny… - dijo Hermione abrazándola - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá? Deberías estar en el colegio.

-No podía quedarme allá… Es horrible… Nunca me había sentido tan mal… Nunca me había sentido tan traicionada… Te juro que los odio… Odio a Cho y a Harry… - murmuró entrecortadamente la pelirroja llorando en el hombro de su amiga – No puedo creer que todo el mundo sepa… Lo odio, lo odio.

Hermione abrazó lo más fuerte a su amiga mientras Ginny no podía dejar de llorar. Necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba sacarse todo el dolor que había estado ocultando desde que Harry se había ido a Dinamarca. Necesitaba sacarse todo el sufrimiento para, por fin, empezar a vivir un nuevo capítulo de su vida sin Harry Potter a su lado. Necesitaba escapar de Hogwarts, donde todos la apuntaban con el dedo y murmuraban a sus espaldas mientras leían la revista, que la hacía sentirse tan miserable y perdida en el mundo.

Hermione la hizo pasar al departamento para darle alguna cosa para que se tranquilizara y pudieran conversar mejor. Pero no podía dejar de pensar que todo lo bueno que había sido su reconciliación con Ron, se veía muy lejano al observar como el mundo de Ginevra Weasley y Harry Potter se derrumban.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Aloja! Acá ando subiendo este capítulo cuando debería estar estudiando para mi examen final de química. Pero me gusta actualizar una vez a la semana para que no pierdan el hilo de la historia (ojalá pudiera hacer lo mismo con mis otras historias ù.ú). 

Bueno, hemos visto que la relación de Ron y Herms va viento en popa. Los dos están muy bien juntos, están felices y ya dieron un gran paso demostrando lo mucho que se quieren. Y así seguirán de bien… Pero no por mucho.

Y Harry y Ginny están muy mal… Mejor digamos que Cho Chang merece ser asesinada sin ninguna piedad. Ojalá que pierda en la competencia de 'Miss Corazón de Bruja'! (ups, revelé una información… pero no saben por qué va a perder).

Ojalá que este capítulo les haya parecido bueno (cuando digo bueno me refiero a la parte del diario de Herms) y si tienen opiniones o algunas ideas que aportar. ¡Díganlas con toda confianza! Esta historia es para ustedes, y tienen todo el derecho a decirme qué les gustaría que pasara.

Eso es por hoy. Ahora yo me voy a estudiar química… No se olviden de mandarme el review requerido.

Besos, adiós!

**Aviso:** Mucha gente me pregunta por 'What I Like About You'… Para que sepan, el capítulo está con 6 páginas de Word escritas y aún me falta mucho por escribir. Pero no se preocupen, que el capítulo lo subo lo antes posible… Lo siento por la tardanza típica, pero estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes y me resulta difícil tener esa historia semanalmente lista. ¡Gracias por su compresión!


	18. Una extraña navidad

Capítulo 18:

'_Querido Harry:_

_¿Cómo está todo por allá? Espero que estés estudiando y aproveches de estar en uno de los países donde se tiene un gran conocimiento de hechizos y encantamientos, pero que a la vez la estés pasando bien. Aunque por la carta que me mandaste ayer no se te notaba muy feliz._

_Sé que estás afectado por lo de Ginny. Ya te dije cuando viniste a hablar conmigo la última vez que era difícil que siguieran juntos sin ningún problema, ya que estaban lejos… Y fue un problema de honestidad de tu parte; eso es todo. No te culpes más, porque seguir lamentándose por algo que ya no es no vale la pena._

_¿Sabes la buena nueva? Me reconcilié con Ron. Él ya debe haberte escrito contándote cómo fue todo, porque no puede guardar algo en privado por más de dos horas._

_Estoy tan feliz. Me siento tan bien a su lado sabiendo que hemos dejado los celos, la inmadurez y la cobardía para poder tener una relación adulta. Creo que de ahora en adelante no discutiremos tanto, así que ya puedes decir que tus dos amigos son "normales" que pueden quererse sin dañarse._

_También quiero decirte algo… Sé que no debes saber porque estás en otro país y no recibes la prensa de Londres, pero tienes que saber lo que se está diciendo de tu vida amorosa._

_Ve la revista que está adjunta a la carta. Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes que poner una querella en el ministerio, contratar un abogado y así 'Corazón de Bruja' y Cho Chang se van a podrir en la cárcel –conste que me ahorro mi discurso moral y las ganas de pegarte-._

_Cuídate, Harry. Quiero que seas uno de los mejores estudiantes cuando vengas a visitarnos._

_Con cariño,_

_Hermione G'._

¿Cuántas veces había releído la carta desde que llegó? Como unas quince veces, y todavía no podía creer que su vida se estaba complicando más de lo que podía. Nunca hubiera podido pensar que terminaría con Ginny, de que en una maldita revista publicaran una fotografía donde Cho lo besaba, que estaría demandando a 'Corazón de Bruja' por millones de galeons siendo uno de los escándalos más hablados de la última semana en el mundo mágico; pero jamás pensó de que estaría tan lejos de Londres, de su casa.

Y él sabía que no habría nada para arreglar todo. Sólo podía resignarse a esperar que las cosas pasaran. Tenía que preocuparse de su futuro, no podía mirar hacia atrás porque no quería perderse en lo que se estaba enfocando para cambiar.

Tantas cartas a Ginny que nunca tuvieron respuesta, tantas noches llenas de recuerdos melancólicos… Estaba rendido, no iba a hacer nada más porque estaba preparándose para olvidar. Para olvidarla.

Ya casi era navidad. Faltaban sólo tres días. Nunca se había sentido tan solo, tan perdido en la vida ni tan confundido. Lo único bueno de las festividades era que tendría tiempo para recordar, olvidar y comenzar a vivir como si nada hubiera pasado.

**OoOoO**

Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Ron. Esbozó una gran sonrisa antes de que se dieran un beso largo. Desde aquel día siempre sus besos eran así.

Hermione fue a buscar su abrigo y su bufanda al cuarto o sino moriría congelada con el frío que hacía. Él la ayudó enrollándole delicadamente la bufanda en su cuello y abrió nuevamente la puerta dejándola salir primero.

Al salir al corredor un viento frío se agolpó en sus rostros causando que los dos temblaran ligeramente acostumbrándose a la baja temperatura. Caminaron abrazados en completo silencio hasta llegar al patio cubierto de nieve y con la pileta de agua congelada.

-Es tan linda la nieve… - comentó la castaña observando como unos copos de nieve volvían a caer desde el nublado cielo.

-Odio el frío – murmuró Ron abrazando más fuerte a Hermione como intentando darse calor.

-No me uses como fogata, Ron – replicó la muchacha lanzándole una mirada enfadada. Se giró un poco quedando frente al pelirrojo – Ahora si estoy mucho más cómoda. ¿Y tú?

-Mucho mejor – sonrió dándole un beso en la frente sintiendo como un calorcito se extendía desde su estómago a todo el cuerpo - ¿Cómo estuvieron tus exámenes de finales de semestre?

-Bien, tuve muy buenas calificaciones… ¿Y a ti, mi querido futuro auror?

-Soy uno de los mejores – contestó en un tono muy autosuficiente haciendo que Hermione se riera.

Estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que decidieron ir al Callejón Diagon caminando por las calles muggles.

Las calles estaban completamente de blanco y poca gente caminaba comprando a último minuto los obsequios de navidades atrasados. Los árboles cubiertos con nieve estaban adornados con guirnaldas y luces de colores dándole el típico toque festivo a la ciudad. En cada esquina había un señor disfrazado de Santa Claus (**n/a:** O como en Chile se diría: Viejito Pascuero) cantando villancicos y ofreciendo ir a comprar los obsequios a la tienda que promocionaban.

Hermione cantaba en voz baja varios de los villancicos mientras que Ron sólo sonreía divertido. Los dos iban de las manos tomadas mirando las cosas que vendían en las vitrinas de varias tiendas; en algunas se detenían a mirar bien, pero luego se iban sabiendo que no iban a comprar nada.

-¿Compraste todos los obsequios que debáis? – preguntó Hermione a Ron cuando llegaban a un callejón.

-Claro que sí – asintió sacando su varita con cuidado – Les compre a mis padres, a Ginny, a los gemelos, a Harry, a Steve…

-Oh… - musitó suspirando la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Y obviamente a ti – agregó sonriendo dándole un beso suave en los labios - ¿Crees que me hubiera olvidado de ti?

-No sé. Tal vez tengas amnesia – rió más tranquila mientras Ron tocaba algunos ladrillos haciendo que la pared se abriera dando paso al Callejón Diagon.

Al poco rato ya estaban transitando por las calles del callejón. Todo estaba cubierto de blanco contrastando con las luces que colgaban de tienda en tienda. Muchos enanos cantaban villancicos leyendo la letra con unos pergaminos flotando en el aire y había varios carruajes alados por renos o caballos blancos en las explanadas de nieve.

Hermione se detuvo a comprar a 'Slug & Jigger', la botánica, algunos ingredientes para pociones mientras que Ron veía las nuevas túnicas para jugar Quiddittch pensando que necesitaba jugar algún partido para estar en forma.

-No podemos ir donde los gemelos, su tienda está llena de gente y podrían matarnos de un empujón… - dijo Hermione después de ponerle un hechizo a la bolsa donde estaban sus compras para que flotara detrás de ella - ¿Adónde vamos?

-No tengo idea… ¿Tienes algo más que hacer? – preguntó sonriendo. La muchacha negó con la cabeza – Vamos a la tienda de libros…

-¿En serio? – preguntó emocionada dando un pequeño salto.

-Sí.

-¡Te amo, Ron! – se colgó de su cuello causando que el pelirrojo se sonrojara – Parece que deberíamos hacerlo mucho más seguido para que te guste ir a la tienda de libros – murmuró sonriendo.

Caminaron algunas calles tomados de la mano mientras conversaban de cómo pasarían las navidades. Ron estaría en La Madriguera con toda su familia y Hermione se iría por tres días a Italia con sus padres. Por lo que planeaban estar todo el día juntos antes de que ella se fuera el día siguiente.

Ya estaban llegando cuando Ron señaló a dos personas que estaban paseando cerca de ellos. La muchacha reconoció a Ginny tomada de la mano de un muchacho bastante guapo, los dos iban hablando animadamente.

-No vayamos a interrumpirlos – dijo Hermione suspirando – No tenemos que meternos en las cosas que hace tu hermana.

-Después de todo no lo iba a hacer. Creo que es mejor dejar que Harry y ella sigan con su vida hasta que se den cuenta de que deben estar juntos – comentó Ron lanzándole una última mirada a su hermana.

Entraron a la librería 'Flourish & Blotts' donde los dos estaban ocupados comprando pergaminos, plumas y algunos libros para complementar las materias estudiadas en las diversas clases.

Ron empezó a reclamar por todas las cosas que había comprado la muchacha. Había cinco enormes bolsas que flotaban detrás de ella para no llevarlas en la mano. Pero la castaña empezó a decirle que estaba aprovechando la salida para las cosas que necesitaba y pasaba todo el día con él.

-¿Qué vas a hacer cuando vuelvas de Italia? – preguntó Ron sirviéndose un poco del pedazo de carne que había pedido. El restaurante no estaba tan lleno, por lo que no era difícil hablar sin gritarse - ¿Irás al ministerio?

-Sí, tengo que ir a ver como va lo de la demanda a 'Corazón de Bruja' – respondió la muchacha recordando lo que se enfadó cuando el abogado contratado por Harry le dijo que no sabía qué hacía metida una estudiante de medimagia allí – Pronto se viene el juicio…

-Ojalá todo marche bien.

Cambiaron de tema y siguieron conversando anidadamente hasta que terminaron de almorzar.

La tarde estaba pasando muy rápido para la pareja que parecían vivir en un cuento de hadas después de la reconciliación. Andaban tomados de la mano o abrazados, siempre sonreían o sólo disfrutaban del silencio; pero una de las cosas que llamaba la atención a los transeúntes del Callejón Diagon era la forma con la que se miraban: Ternura y amor.

Ya eran las cinco de la tarde y empezó a nevar nuevamente. Muchas personas terminaron sus últimas compras navideñas y luego se fueron a sus hogares en vista de que una tormenta se avecinaba.

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos… - dijo Hermione escondiendo su mentón en la bufanda – Podríamos hasta morir con la tormenta que viene.

-Tienes razón – asintió el muchacho sonriendo.

Fueron hasta 'El Caldero Chorreante' donde le pidieron al tabernero, Tom, que les dejara usar la chimenea. Tomaron un poco de polvos flu de un frasquito junto a la chimenea y se fueron entre llamas verdes al departamento de Hermione en la universidad.

El departamento estaba decorado humildemente. Algunas guirnaldas de color verdes colgaban del techo y un pequeño árbol en la esquina dejaba ver las luces mágicas con varias explosiones de colores que estaban en él.

-Nicole resultó ser muy buena haciendo encantamientos... – comentó la castaña quitándose la bufanda y los guantes - ¿Quieres un té o un café?

-La mejor forma para entrar en calor es tenerte a ti – contestó con una sonrisa pícara el pelirrojo haciendo que Hermione se sonrojara avergonzada – ¿Qué? Admite que esa fue una buena respuesta…

-No sé como puedo quererte – negó con la cabeza antes de ir a la cocina a preparar dos tazadas de café mientras Ron prendía la chimenea.

Se quedaron hablando en un tono de voz tan bajo que parecían que estuvieran quedándose dormidos, pero estaban muy despiertos sintiendo la respiración de su compañero. Ron aprovechaba cualquier oportunidad para morderle la oreja juguetonamente o soplársela para que ella se estremeciera y terminaran dándose un beso largo y suave.

Siguieron así hasta que anocheció. Nicole y Lindsay llegaron al departamento en busca de sus cosas para irse de vacaciones de navidad, y al encontrarse con una escena poco recomendada para relatar se fueron como unos huracanes en vista de que ni las temperaturas de los desiertos eran tan calientes como esos dos.

Esa era una de las mejores maneras de la que podían pasar la navidad. Estaban tan felices juntos, que sólo parecía ayer cuando se hicieron novios; era como si todavía mantenían esa chispa de los primeros meses de la relación.

Así, en la noche el pelirrojo se despidió de su novia después de una velada muy especial. Esa sería la última vez que la vería antes de una semana.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Hola! Me demoré en actualizar y más encima les dejó un capítulo sin muchos avances... Pero es que entre los exámenes finales, las fiestas XD, el estudio y leer las nuevas actualizaciones ando muy mal.  
¿Comentarios? Ron y Herms están bien... Aunque en dos capítulos más van a ver que las cosas no van a estar tan bien XD! (con risa malvada). Harry y Ginny estarán separados y mejor dejémoslos tranquilos; las heridas deben sanar antes de que puedan volver a hablarse siquiera. 

¡Millones de gracias por sus reviews! Y sé que no recibiré muchos por este capítulo tan aporte a la trama (nótese la ironía), pero espero su opinión e ideas.  
Besos, cuídense, adiós!


	19. Un clavo no saca a otro

Capítulo 19:

'Querido Diario:

No tengo muchas novedades. Estoy en Italia hospedándome en un hotel con mis padres. Los dos están muy felices de poder tenerme cerca, pero siempre se la pasan encerrados en su habitación; por lo que yo soy la que más viaja por las calles italianas conociendo su fascinante cultura.

Ron me escribió una carta corta –él nunca ha sido bueno escribiendo- y me mandó una linda caja musical que tiene hadas que bailan al compás de la tierna melodía. Es tan bonito su regalo. Siempre abro la caja musical antes de quedarme dormida para poder pensar en él.

Harry me mandó unos libros increíbles de varias pociones con una larga carta contándome sus experiencias, las clases en Dinamarca; pero me preguntó sobre cómo estaban las cosas por acá –se refería a Ginny-. Yo sólo le respondí que estaban marchando con calma, pero que Cho Chang estaba disfrutando de su fama por las fotos de la revista.

Ginny me mandó una caja llena de caramelos junto con una linda carta contándome sobre su vida. Lo que más me llamó la atención fue que ella ya no hablaba de Harry; parecía como si eso lo hubiera superado… Pero yo sé que ella no lo ha olvidado; y se nota al ver todas las palabras maldiciendo la existencia de Cho con la excusa de que ella no es lo suficientemente bonita para ganar el concurso.

No tengo nada más que decir… Sólo puedo empezar a filosofar de lo difícil que es la universidad, pero agradezco ser una persona que estudia todos los días y por eso no pasó los colapsos nerviosos de Lindsay –a todo esto, Lindsay está saliendo con Steve de forma sospechosa. Ron está investigando si ya son novios o no-. Y otra cosa sería ver lo que ha cambiado mi vida en lo que ha sido el año.

Me siento tan independiente. Me siento una mujer que puede tomar sus propias decisiones sin consultarle a sus padres si está bien o no, siento que soy capaz de llevar mi vida a mi propia manera.

Tan extraña es esta navidad. No estoy con mi mejor amigo, Harry está en Dinamarca tratando de seguir su vida y no torturarse con el pasado; no tengo a mi mejor amiga, Ginny está en La Madriguera tratando de encontrar el rumbo de su vida; mis padres no me toman en cuenta y… Y mi novio no está aquí.

Podría decir que me siento sola, pero agradezco estos días para poder reflexionar sobre mis problemas. Ahora valoro mucho más a mis amigos y a Ron, sobre todo a él.

Eso es todo, diario. En tres días vuelvo a Londres'.

**OoOoO**

Ron salió de su cuarto después de que su madre lo obligó a levantarse o sino se quedaba sin desayunar. Bajó las escaleras desperezándose y sintió unas risas provenientes de la cocina.

-¡No me digan más! – gritó Ginny poniéndose de pie aún riéndose.

-Sólo te decíamos la verdad… - dijo Fred alzándose de hombros.

-Otra cosa es que tú seas una mal pensada – agregó George sonriendo – Buenos días, hermanito – saludó a Ron con la mano.

-Buenos días – sonrió preparándose una taza de té y sacó unas tostadas de un plato junto con la mantequilla encima de la mesa – La gente normal no grita a estas horas de la mañana.

-Ron… Son casi las doce del día – dijo Fred poniéndose de pie junto con su gemelo – Mamá estaba preparando algunos hechizos para que te levantaras.

Los gemelos se fueron de la cocina diciendo que tenían que volver a su tienda. Las ventas se habían triplicado por ser navidad, así que debían ir a atender antes de que el ayudante que estaba encargado en las mañanas le diera un ataque cardíaco con tanta gente comprando.

Ginny volvió a sentarse para acompañar a su hermano mientras éste desayunaba. Los dos empezaron a hablar de los regalos de navidad que habían recibido alegremente hasta que Ron mencionó el regalo de Harry.

-Ah… Y Harry me mandó un libro lleno de las grandes figuras de Quiddittch en Europa – dijo terminándose su tostada con mermelada de frambuesa – Es increíble las maniobras que hacían en el año 1815 – agregó con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Que bueno – dijo su hermana poniéndose de pie – Como ya terminaste, voy a hacer mis cosas…

Ron miró a Ginny confundido por el extraño tono de su voz. Pudo notar que ya no sonreía y el brillo especial de sus ojos se había perdido dando paso a una mirada oscura y melancólica.

-Ginny, espera… - dijo Ron persiguiéndola por el living - ¿Estás bien?

-Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – sonrió la pelirroja débilmente.

-Porque sé que no estás bien – respondió suspirando – Vayamos a dar una vuelta afuera y hablemos.

-De acuerdo – asintió después de dudar si aceptar la idea del pelirrojo.

Fueron en busca de sus abrigos, bufandas, gorros y guantes para no morirse de frío en la nieve.

Caminaban en completo silencio sintiéndose como la fría brisa golpeaba sus rostros que estaban pálidos. Ron observaba la laguna con el agua congelada y pensó que hacía tiempo no patinaba allí.

-Sé que no soy el más indicado para hablar de este tema, pero quiero hablar de lo que está pasando con Harry – comenzó a decir mirando como sus botas se hundían en la nieve a casa paso – Creo que…

-Lo dijiste bien, Ron, lo que pasó en el pasado – lo interrumpió Ginny jugando con sus manos – No hay nada que me esté pasando con él. Ahora estoy saliendo con varios chicos y el único problema que tengo es que muchos quieren algo más de amistad.

-¿Estás segura que eso es lo que quieres? – preguntó tratando de controlar sus ganas de matar a los tipos que andaban babeando por su hermana – Un clavo no puede sacar a otro clavo. Estás dolida; lo entiendo. Es obvio que necesitas estar sola, que necesitas olvidar todo el dolor que sentiste… Pero no por eso debes hacer como que Harry no existe.

-Sólo porque el año pasado anduviste con Luna para olvidar a Hermione y no pudiste, no quiere decir que yo no pueda hacerlo – dijo Ginny acordándose de la pelea en el lago que tuvieron las dos por Ron y terminaron en el lago gritando como locas – No eres el más indicado para aconsejarme de esto, hermanito.

-¡Por favor, Ginny! – gritó exasperado – No puedo creer que para olvidar a alguien lo reemplaces por otro hombre. Está bien que lo odies, que no lo quieras ver nunca más en tu vida y que necesitas olvidarlo… Pero para hacerlo tienes que estar sola, tienes que lograrlo sola; porque aunque intentes reemplazarlo por alguien más, el vacío que dejó Harry en ti seguirá creciendo.

Se habían detenido en la parte donde empezaba la pequeña colina al lado del lago congelado. Ginny había bajado la cabeza y algunos machones cubrían su rostro, por lo que Ron no sabía qué reacción tendría después de lo que le había dicho.

La pelirroja miró a su hermano con sus ojos llorosos y se dejó caer lentamente en la nieve. Se abrazó las rodillas y ocultó su rostro en sus rodillas mientras Ron sólo atinó a sentarse a su lado y le pasó una mano por los hombros tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Lo sé, Ron, lo sé – dijo limpiándose su rostro – Pero es difícil de explicar… No es fácil poder olvidarlo con todo lo que está pasando. ¿Crees que es muy fácil ver siempre en los periódicos, las revistas y que la gente comente de eso siempre? Y lo peor es que me odio a mí misma por estar pendiente de lo que dice. Odio enterarme de las atrocidades que dicen… Por eso ando con otro. Por eso intento reemplazarlo.

-Ginny… - la abrazó más fuerte – Sólo pido que tengas cuidado con lo que haces. No quiero verte más dañada de lo que estás.

Se quedaron en silencio. Era mucho mejor así. La muchacha sonrió agradeciéndole la conversación con Ron y se dio cuenta que a pesar de un cabezota, insensible, estúpido y retardado mental era bueno escuchando. Se preocupaba tanto por ella que le agradaba saber que él sabía lo que le estaba pasando e intentaba que no saliera más dañada de lo que estaba.

-Vamos a la casa – dijo el muchacho poniéndose de pie – Ya debe ser hora del almuerzo.

-¡Ron, acabas de desayunar! – replicó Ginny riendo.

-Da lo mismo… Puedo percibir el horno cocinando algo exquisito…

-A veces das miedo – murmuró la pelirroja caminando.

-¿Estás bien?

-Mejor que antes – sonrió – Lo único que quiero es que Cho Chang se vuelva una obesa mórbida para que el mundo se de cuenta que sólo por haberse besado con Harry Potter es divina. Como odio a esa maldita oriental…

Ron se rió como loco hasta que estaba a punto de llorar mientras llegaban a la casa sintiendo alegría del rico calor que proporcionaba la chimenea encendida y el sabroso olor del pavo al horno que estaba terminando de cocinar la señora Weasley.

**OoOoO**

Nicole llegó a la mansión llena de bolsas cargadas de ropa. Después de haber pasado toda la mañana comprando en los centros comerciales al lado de La Torre Eiffel ya estaba cansada y había decidido ir a almorzar con su familia.

Esas navidades estaban siendo de las peores. Sus padres se la pasaban hablando con sus tíos sobre política o economía; por lo que debía pasar tiempo con su prima Gabrielle y con la invitada de honor… Cho Chang.

Cho era la candidata a 'Miss Corazón de Bruja' con más popularidad y la que era acechada por los fotógrafos y periodistas. Todos le preguntaban sobre su relación con Harry en el colegio, cómo fue haber separado a Ginny Weasley de él y sobre la demanda que hizo el joven mago en contra de ella y de la revista 'Corazón de Bruja'.

-Buenas tardes, prima – saludó Gabrielle caminando hasta Nicole - ¿Cómo estuvieron tus compras?

-Buenas… Las faldas con las boinas estaban divinas en la tienda de la esquina de la avenida principal – contestó la morena tratando de sonreír sin que se notara las ganas de pegarle a la francesa.

-¡Nicole! – chilló Cho apareciendo en el living saltando. Fue donde su "amiga" y le dio un abrazo corto – Mira esto… - le puso en frente de su cara una revista francesa donde aparecía una fotografía de ella y una corona – ¡Según esta revista soy una de las diez mejores bellezas jóvenes en el mundo!

-Me alegro por ti… - dijo Nicole quitándole la revista y dejándola en el sillón.

-Y todo gracias a tu plan en el pub – la abrazó nuevamente – Sino hubiera sido por tu idea; ese estúpido hubiera caído en mi trampa… Pero lo mejor es el escándalo con la mocosa Weasley, porque desde ahí tengo mucha más publicidad.

-No sabía que fueras tan inteligente, prima – agregó aplaudiendo Gabrielle.

-¿Saben? No me gusta hablar de este tema – dijo Nicole viéndolas con reproche – Si me disculpan iré a mi cuarto a arreglar la ropa que me compré…

Se fue sin decir nada más tomando los paquetes que estaban en el suelo. Caminó por los largos pasillos de la mansión que estaban llenos de habitaciones tratando de controlar las ganas de sacar su varita y mandarles una maldición a esas dos estúpidas para que dejaran las vidas tranquilas de sus amigos tranquilos.

¿Por qué Cho se había ido a meter en su casa de Francia? Ya estaba harta con saber de que antes había sido amiga de una víbora capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por la popularidad. ¿Por qué su prima se llevaba tan bien con esa estúpida oriental? Bueno… A Gabrielle le gustaban los chismes, la popularidad y hacer cualquier cosa por conseguir lo que quería.

Ya era de noche y Nicole salió de su cuarto con uno de sus típicos trajes elegantes para una de las típicas cenas en restaurantes caros. Iba arreglándose el maquillaje cuando se detuvo al escuchar que alguien mencionaba a Ron Weasley y a Hermione Granger desde la habitación de Gabrielle.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, por lo que pudo ver perfectamente como Cho y su prima conversaban mientras se arreglaban.

-Te juro que la odio, la odio… No sé cómo Nicole puede ser su amiga ni cómo puede vivir junto a ella – dijo Gabrielle aplicándose lápiz labial.

-Nicole ha cambiado mucho desde que nos fuimos de Hogwarts. Es obvio que ahora se junte con la cerebrito… - asintió Cho – Siempre me cayó pésimo Hermione. Siempre estaba al lado de Harry cuando éramos novios, siempre al lado de Ron Weasley.

-Pero eso va a cambiar – rió – Tengo un plan para que ellos dos se separen. Cuando lleguemos a la Academia las cosas entre ellos no van a ir tan bien.

-Y yo seguiré aprovechándome de mi popularidad… Es increíble que Harry sólo me demandó y sigue en Dinamarca.

Nicole palideció al escuchar las cosas que hablaban de Ron, Hermione, Harry y Ginny. ¿Acaso era posible que existieran personas tan malvadas y cínicas? Pero lo que la impresionó eran las cosas que decían de ella misma; decían que ella era estúpida, superficial, poco inteligente e hipócrita para apoyar a Harry en vez que a Cho.

'_Malditas… Y Gabrielle es mi prima, bonito lo que me hace. ¡No! Y lo peor es Cho… Amiga. Claro, amiga en el infierno no más' _pensó apretando sus manos enfadada _'Tengo que vengarme de estas dos cínicas… ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo?'_ se pregunto empezando a caminar hasta el living nuevamente. Una idea se le vino a la mente _'Soy amiga de Zack, uno de los mejores fotógrafos de la universidad y yo estudio periodismo… Parece que tendremos que hacerle un favor a la humanidad para mostrarles la verdadera realidad detrás de Cho Chang y Gabrielle Saint-Claire'._

Llegó al living donde estaban sus padres y los padres de Gabrielle esperando a las muchachas para poder ir a cenar. Pero a Nicole poco le importaba las quejas de los adultos, ya que estaba pensando que tendría que usar todos los métodos posibles para desenmascarar a las dos locas y ganarse un premio en la universidad por sus méritos.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Bueno, acá tienen este capítulo navideño lleno de varias cosas para que no digan que las cosas están avanzando. 

Ron y Hermione andan muy bien en su relación, hasta el punto que Ron ya puede tener una conversación de relaciones sentimentales con su hermana.

Harry y Ginny… Sin comentarios ¬¬.

Y por fin Nicole con Zack van a hacerle un aporte a la humanidad. ¡Que mueran Gabrielle y Cho! Como voy a disfrutar al ver los resultados de la tortura que les haré (en especial a la oriental)… Así que pueden dar ideas de cosas para que el fotógrafo con la periodista descubran de ellas.

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir. Sólo que me manden sus reviews con opiniones, sugerencias, ideas, expectativas, reclamos, etc… Ah! Y debo decirles que tengo una nueva historia: 'Juegos de Amor' para que vayan a leerla (pueden encontrarla entrando en mi profile) y de seguro les gustara porque es de la misma línea R&Hr H&G con humor, romance y locuras; pero con SPOILERS del sexto libro.

Besos, cuídense, adiós!


	20. Terminando el año

Capítulo 20:

Había pasado una semana desde navidad. Hermione volvió a Londres y de inmediato fue a La Madriguera para un almuerzo con la familia Weasley sin tratar de ocultar las ansias que tenía de ver a Ron.

El almuerzo había sido muy tranquilo. Al poco rato Hermione se quedó hablando con el señor Weasley sobre los asuntos del ministerio hasta que Ron la sacó de la casa para que pudieran aprovechar un tiempo a solas.

-Ya llegué – dijo la castaña apareciendo en el departamento.

Se quitó la bufando y mientras caminaba hacía su habitación se desabrochó el abrigo. Ordenó sus cosas un poco antes de ver si Nicole o Lindsay estaban; no encontró a la rubia en el cuarto por lo que fue donde la morena.

-¡Hola, Herms! – saludó Nicole guardando apresuradamente unos papeles en el cajón de su mesita de noche.

-¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Hermione notando que estaba nerviosa.

-Nada, nada… - negó con la cabeza.

-Me estás ocultando algo.

-Claro que no – sonrió – Bueno… Estoy haciendo una investigación para desacreditar a dos personas. Y es algo privado de la universidad, por eso escondí los papeles – explicó tratando de decirle la mitad de la verdad.

Siguieron conversando sobre lo que estaban siendo las vacaciones hasta que recordaron que en la próxima semana comenzaban las clases. Las dos estaban acurrucadas en el sofá con una taza de café cuando llegó una lechuza de color negro con dos cartas.

Las dos muchachas curiosas sacaron una carta con su nombre puesto y la lechuza sin esperar la respuesta salió por la ventaba.

'_Señorita Hermione Granger:_

_Usted ha sido invitada a la fiesta anual de fin de año de la señorita Gabrielle Saint-Claire. La fiesta se realizará el día 31 de diciembre a las nueve de la noche. Habrá cena, pista de baile, fuegos artificiales, DJ y de todo para recibir el nuevo año._

_Se llevara a cabo en la mansión Saint-Claire._

_Esperamos su asistencia. Puede llevar a un acompañante si lo desea, la invitación viene incluida con eso._

_Un saludo cordial,_

_Gabrielle Saint-Claire'_.

Hermione palideció al ver que Gabrielle la invitaba a una fiesta. ¿Acaso a esa chica no le había quedado claro que la odiaba? De seguro lo había hecho sólo por cortesía, ya que obviamente había invitado a Ron… Y sólo para caerle bien a su novio; esa maldita parecía que haría todo lo posible para que se separaran.

-¿También te invitó?

-Claro que sí… Esa enferma siempre me invita a su fiesta – asintió Nicole – Y debo admitirlo, es una de las mejores del año.

Nicole miró la invitación de Hermione con desconfianza. De seguro algo había detrás de todo eso para haberla invitado; y lo más seguro es que Cho estaría allí apoyando a su prima para que el estúpido plan que tenían funcionara. ¿Funcionaría lo que planearan? Bueno, le daba lo mismo, porque ella ya tenía un plan con Zack para hacerlas caer… Y hacerlas caer de la peor forma posible.

**OoOoO**

Ron terminó de llevarse algunas cosas del cuarto de la Academia. Llevaba una caja llena de ropa. Su madre le había pedido que trajera toda la ropa para lavársela antes de que volviera a la Academia y tuviera toda la ropa apestosa.

Cerró la puerta con algo de dificultad y chocó con alguien al darse media vuelta. La caja cayó al suelo al igual que la persona.

-Lo siento, Ron – dijo Gabrielle recogiéndole las cosas.

-No te preocupes, yo no me fijé que estabas acá – sonrió recibiendo la caja - ¿Cómo han estado tus vacaciones?

-Muy buenas. Me fui a Paris para ver a mi familia y recién ayer volví – respondió con una sonrisa - ¿Y las tuyas?

-Las pasé en mi casa con mi familia. Hoy fue a almorzar Hermione – al decir eso Gabrielle hizo un gesto de impaciencia.

La francesa sacó de su pequeño bolso una carta cuidadosamente doblada. Se la entregó al muchacho de una forma tan coqueta que hizo a Ron ruborizarse levemente.

-Te traje la invitación para la fiesta de fin de año que hago – dijo quitándole la caja de las manos para que pudiera abrir la carta – Allí dice todo… Ah, también invité a Granger para que vayan juntos.

-Gracias – sonrió mientras leía rápidamente la invitación – Ahí veré si podemos ir.

-Genial – le pasó la caja – Nos vemos en la fiesta. Cuídate – le dio un beso en la mejilla – Adiós.

Ron se quedó en el pasillo de la Academia sin saber qué hacer una vez la que la muchacha se había ido. Todavía no comprendía por qué a Hermione le caía mal cuando era muy simpática… No era por decir que su novia era paranoica, pero estaba equivocaba con Gabrielle; ella sólo era una compañera de la Academia y ella no quería nada con él.

Lástima que el pelirrojo no tenía idea de lo que la francesa tenía entre manos.

**OoOoO**

Los días avanzaron rápidamente dándole lugar al 31 de diciembre. Ese día se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de Gabrielle, por lo que Hermione y Nicole estaban arreglándose a las siete de la tarde antes que llegaran sus parejas.

Lindsay llegó al departamento junto con Steve. Ella abrió la puerta y antes de entrar se quedaron un poco conversando afuera haciendo que las dos muchachas se miraran con una sonrisa esperando a que la rubia entrara.

La rubia entró cerrando la puerta. Miró a sus dos amigas que estaban colocándose los zapatos y con la mirada le pedían que contara cómo lo había pasado con Steve; pero Lindsay sólo apoyó la espalda en la puerta y dio un prolongado suspiro con una sonrisa soñadora.

-Lindsay, en pocas horas nos iremos y queremos saber qué ocurrió – dijo Nicole enfadada por el suspenso.

Hermione sonrió. Desde principios de diciembre que las dos se estaban llevando mejor y dejaron sus niñerías; se llamaban por su nombre y hasta podían conversar sin matarse.

-¡Me dijo que le gustaba! – chilló saliendo de su estado de reflexión.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Hermione terminando se colocarse los tacos.

-¡Sí!

Las tres dieron pequeños saltos de alegría. Cuando terminaron, Lindsay les relató todos los hechos mientras las otras empezaban a arreglarse el cabello en el espejo del living sin perder detalle alguno.

Los minutos pasaron rápidamente dando paso a las nueve cuando alguien llamó a la puerta del departamento. Lindsay fue a abrir, ya que las demás estaban terminando de arreglarse. Era Zack que venía con una camisa roja sin corbata y unos pantalones negros que le daban un toque más formal.

-¿Para qué traes tu cámara? – preguntó Lindsay sirviéndole un vaso con jugo.

-No sé, quiero ver si puedo sacar buenas fotos. Nunca se sabe cuando hay un ambiente aprovechable para sacar fotos – sonrió. Sacó su varita y con unas palabras la cámara desapareció – Cuando la necesite la apareceré.

-¡Zack! – dijo Nicole abrazándolo por la espalda.

Nicole estaba con una falda negra hasta las rodillas de corte irregular. Su cabello negro y corto lo llevaba suelto, pero un lindo gancho de plata lo acomodaba. Llevaba un corsé rojo oscuro encima con encajes negros haciéndola ver realmente hermosa.

-Vaya, qué cariñosa amaneciste hoy – comentó sonriendo.

-Gracioso… - dijo Nicole con una ceja arqueada - ¿Listo para mover el esqueleto?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Llevas tu cámara? – preguntó en voz baja una vez cuando Lindsay había ido donde Hermione que gritaba por el alisador. Zack asintió – Tenemos que lograr sacar algo esta noche.

-Lo sé.

Justo en ese momento de la chimenea salió Ron con hollín en toda la cara. Llevaba una camisa verde con la corbata negra no muy ajustada y unos pantalones negros muy parecidos a los de Zack.

Saludó a Nicole y miró por unos segundos a Zack antes de darle la mano fríamente. Él no sabía que a Zack le había dejado de gustar Hermione hacía varios meses, había vuelto a su vida mujeriega y de fiestas.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione abrazando a su novio.

-Hermione… - murmuró él sonriendo y correspondiendo el abrazo – Te ves muy bien.

-Gracias – sonrió mientras entrelazaban sus manos – Tú también, guapo.

Lindsay se despidió de los cuatro y les advirtió que tuvieran cuidado con meterse en algún lío mientras Nicole tomaba polvos flú para irse a la mansión de la familia de su prima.

Llegaron en pocos minutos a una lujosa entrada. La chimenea estaba junto a la gran puerta de entrada. Al lado se encontraba una muchacha viendo las invitaciones y la lista en su mano dejando pasar a las personas mientras se escuchaba desde el salón principal muy fuerte la música.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ron a Hermione antes de entrar al salón.

-Claro que sí…

La muchacha llevaba un vestido de color dorado pálido con un delicado escote. Una cinta de encaje negro se acoplaba rodeándole la cintura. Se veía realmente bonita con ese vestido y con su cabello liso.

-Es sólo que algo me dice que no es buena idea estar acá.

-Vamos, Hermione, sólo es una estupidez tuya – sonrió el pelirrojo tomándole la mano.

-¿Van a entrar o qué? – les preguntó Nicole desde el salón principal.

La castaña agarró más fuerte la mano de Ron. Dio una pequeña bocanada de aire dándose ánimos para olvidar todas sus preocupaciones y entró en el salón principal que estaba lleno de jóvenes bailando con un DJ al fondo y las luces de colores moviéndose por el lugar.

Cho Chang llegó a la mesa donde Gabrielle miraba atentamente a la pareja que recién había llegado. La oriental se sirvió un poco de cerveza de mantequilla sentándose junto a la francesa.

-La fiesta acaba de comenzar… - murmuró con una sonrisa Gabrielle a Cho que rió acordándose lo que pasaría en la noche – El inicio del año nuevo de Hermione Granger será el peor.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! La verdad este capítulo me salió un poco más corto de lo que esperaba, pero bueno… Los recompensaré con el próximo capítulo que será larguísimo porque pasaran muchas cosas (buenas y malas). 

Dios mío, como odio a las dos malditas… perr… (tratando de mantener un vocabulario decente) porque van a arruinar todo! Pero ya van a ver que después van a caer en su mismo juego y serán unas dos pobres patéticas.

Bueno, no tengo nada que decir. Ah, sí... Ya subí el segundo capítulo de 'Juegos de Amor' para que lean como se viene otra locura XD!

Manden reviews diciéndome qué esperan, más ideas para que las perras de Cho y Gabrielle caigan.

Cuídense, adiós!


	21. Año nuevo con problemas

'_El Año Viejo es el momento de la noche cuando se recuerda el año pasado._

_Se recuerda lo malo, lo bueno, las alegrías y penas._

_Y se deja atrás para poder recibir el Año Nuevo._

_El Año Nuevo que traerá alegrías, sonrisas, triunfos y se solucionarán los problemas._

_En ese momento de dice que tu vida puede dar un giro'._

Capítulo 21:

Ron y Hermione alcanzaron a Zack y Nicole en el salón. Trataron de pasar entre las personas para ir a saludar a la anfitriona de la fiesta y agradecerle la invitación.

Encontraron a Gabrielle sentada en una gran mesa al lado de DJ junto con Cho conversando. Nicole saludó amablemente a su prima y a la oriental con un gesto de mano haciendo notar que no quería tener contacto con ella. Zack saludó a las dos muchachas educadamente. Gabrielle se colgó del cuello de Ron cuando éste la saludaba ocasionando que Hermione accidentalmente le pegara un codazo a la francesa.

-¡Hermione! – exclamó con una falsa mueca de sorpresa – No creí que ibas a venir a la fiesta.

-Por supuesto que iba a venir a tu fiesta, Gabrielle – dijo sin sonreír – Gracias.

-De nada – sonrió al notar el descontento de la castaña.

-Hola, Hermione – saludó Cho sin muchas ganas.

-Hola, Cho – sonrió Hermione viendo lo arreglada que estaba la oriental – Hace días que no te veo… Ah, sí – se acordó chasqueando la lengua – El martes tenemos que ir al ministerio para proseguir con al demanda.

Después de una densa conversación entre Hermione y Cho donde hablaban de lo bien que se encontraba Harry en Dinamarca, todos fueron a bailar.

Ron bailaba sin mucho ánimo, ya que no le pisaba los pies a su novia a cada rato; pero decidió bailar un poco más animado al ver como Hermione comenzaba a mover sus caderas de una forma bastante tentadora.

Siguieron bailando por una hora más hasta que decidieron que era hora de ir a servirse algo de beber. Buscaron Zack y Nicole, pero no los encontraron entre tanta gente.

-Debo decir que has mejorado con el baile – comentó Hermione sirviéndose una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Es que con esa forma en que te mueves, Hermione – sonrió pícaramente causando que la muchacha se sonrojara - ¿En qué estás pensando? – le preguntó abrazándola.

-En que te quiero mucho…

-Me alegro que pienses en mí.

La música bajó de volumen y el DJ se bajó de la tarima donde estaba su equipo. Las luces de colores se apagaron, y otra se prendió cuando Gabrielle salió al escenario con un micrófono.

-¡Buenas noches a todos! – saludó con una sonrisa y todos los presentes aplaudieron – Bien… Antes de seguir bailando para esperar el nuevo año; vayan a las mesas para cenar. Créanme que esta noche lo van a pasar muy bien, amigos – sonrió ampliamente mientras todos gritaban eufóricos – Y habrá varias sorpresas esta noche – dijo viendo a la parte del bar donde estaba Hermione con Ron.

Hermione murmuró algo atrayendo la atención de Ron. Él le preguntó qué le pasaba, pero la castaña sólo dijo que mejor fueran a su mesa para cenar.

**OoOoO**

-¡Nicole, muévete rápido!

-¡Ya voy!

Zack estaba detrás de un pilar en el jardín de la mansión Saint-Claire esperando a la morena que venía "corriendo". Volvió a darse media vuelta para ver si Nicole venía y la encontró a escasos metros.

-¿Por qué te tardas?

-Intenta correr con zapatos de tacón – dijo sacándose los zapatos adolorida - ¿Dónde está tu cámara?

-La desaparecí con un hechizo…

Los dos se quedaron en silencio viendo a la gente que estaba en los jardines conversando y fumándose un cigarro. Otros estaban algo borrachos y cantaban la canción que ponía el DJ desde el salón.

Nicole sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras apareciendo unos pequeños aparatos en forma de círculos oscuros. Después volvió a decir unas palabras haciendo que los objetos quedaran bajo un encantamiento ilusionador pareciendo como si fueran invisibles.

-Ya tengo listo los micrófonos – dijo apretándolos en su mano. Zack le sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros de la muchacha - ¿Estás seguro que esas dos vinieron para acá?

-Claro que sí…

Y en efecto aparecieron Gabrielle y Cho que les decían a las personas que entraran a cenar. Las dos venían replicando que no podía ser posible que por culpa que no se escuchara el anuncio que había hecho en el salón debían salir a caminar con esos vestidos tan molestos y costosos, podrían destrozarlos por caminar tanto.

Zack le dio unos golpecitos a la muchacha que ya tenía los micrófonos encantados en su mano lista para iniciar la primera parte del plan. Nicole dio un suspiro y le sonrió antes que las dos enfermas mentales (**n/a: **no las voy a llamar mujeres, porque son unas estúpidas, enfermas, idiotas, malvadas, perras… y podría seguir) se les acercaran a decirles que entraran a cenar.

-Prima, ya tienen que entrar a cenar – dijo Gabrielle sonriéndole cínicamente.

-Claro – asintió Nicole tratando de hacerse la simpática - ¿Y cómo va la fiesta?

-Excelente… Espero que como siempre sea una de las mejores del año.

-Lo será. Siempre está dentro de las diez mejores en las revistas – dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda.

Al darle la palmadita abrió la mano derecha y dejó caer uno de los micrófonos encantados. Al sentir menos peso en su mano se quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta ver el micrófono pegado en la tira del vestido de la francesa.

-Vaya, Cho… - dijo Zack sonriendo coquetamente – Yo creía que la candidata a 'Miss Corazón de Bruja' no era tan guapa, pero mírate, eres una belleza.

-Gracias, Zack – sonrió la muchacha sonrojándose – Espero que cuando venga el momento de la votación para 'Miss Corazón de Bruja' votes por mí.

-Le pediré a Nicole que me presté la revista para mandar un cupón poniendo tu hermoso nombre.

Nicole sólo torció los ojos al ver la conversación de esos dos. Era obvio que Zack estaba haciendo como que le gustaba Cho, pero era sólo para ganar tiempo y que ella pudiera ponerle el micrófono.

-Es obvio que Cho ganará – dijo muy segura Gabrielle terminando su copa de champagne.

-Por si no sabían… Mi amiga era una de las más guapas de todo el colegio cuando éramos estudiantes en Hogwarts – dijo Nicole apoyando su mano en el hombro de la muchacha.

-Claro – asintió la oriental contenta – Bueno, tú también tenías varios chicos babeando por ti – agregó sólo por cortesía.

Soltó el micrófono encantado y pudo observar como caía en el corsé de la muchacha. Pasó su mano por su falda, ya que estaba toda transpirada por el nerviosismo de haber hecho eso tan peligroso; si eran descubiertos estaban acabados con Zack.

Siguieron intercambiando algunas palabras hasta que entraron al salón donde Zack y Nicole se dirigieron a su mesa –allí también estaban Ron y Hermione- con unas sonrisas de satisfacción.

Fase 1: Completa.

**OoOoO**

La cena fue tranquila. Ron les preguntó a Zack y Nicole donde estaban, y ellos dos sólo dijeron que estaban afuera conversando con algunos primos de la muchacha sobre sus vidas. El pelirrojo y la castaña creyeron la mentira haciendo que todo volviera a la conversación sobre la fiesta.

Todo estaba totalmente bien hasta que cuando habían terminado el postre y varias personas iban al bar para servirse algo, Gabrielle llegó a la mesa con dos copas de champagne sentándose al lado de Ron.

-Ay, Ron… Que bien que hayas venido… - dijo sonriendo tontamente y le dio un abrazo.

Hermione sólo bufó y se dio media vuelta poniendo el codo en la mesa. La castaña hacía gestos a Nicole indicándole que iba a matar a su prima si seguía en la mesa por más tiempo, y que era mejor que dejara de abrazar a Ron. Zack sólo rió entretenido por la cara de la castaña.

-Claro, claro – asintió Ron nervioso zafándose de sus brazos – Es muy linda tu mansión. Me imagino que debe ser enorme.

-Por supuesto – sonrió tomándose todo el champagne de la copa de un solo sorbo – Y uno de los lugares más grandes es mi cuarto… Si quieres te puedo enseñar la cama…

-¡Ron! – gritó Hermione roja por la rabia y se puso de pie – Voy a servirme un poco de whisky de fuego.

-Yo… - empezó a decir Ron sin saber qué hacer.

-Iré a acompañar a Hermione antes de que se termine todo el bar – dijo Nicole poniéndose de pie muy rápido antes de mirar significativamente a Zack.

Ron y Zack observaron como Hermione iba apresurada al bar y Nicole corría entre la gente que ya bailaba tratando de alcanzarla. Los dos se miraron preocupados y dirigieron su mirada a la francesa que comenzaba a tomarse la otra copa de champagne riéndose como loca.

El pelirrojo se debatía entre ir donde su novia a tratar de explicarle que no le importaba que Gabrielle se pusiera tan cariñosa con él e intentar que no se enojara con él, y la otra opción era quedarse ahí para que Gabrielle no siguiera bebiendo o iba a lamentarlo al día siguiente.

Zack miraba preocupado la escena. Si no hacían algo rápido Gabrielle iba a estar muy borracha, Hermione ebria e iniciaría una discusión con Ron y tal vez el plan de detener a las dos enfermas mentales (**n/a:** ups, se me salió de nuevo ¬¬…) se iría al caño.

-Gabrielle… Parece que Cho te andaba buscando – dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-¿En serio? – preguntó poniéndose de pie riéndose – Iré donde mi amiga… Después vuelvo… No se muevan… ¿Vale?

-Claro que no – negó con la cabeza Ron. La francesa se fue dando pasos fuertes y parecía que se iba a caer – Aunque creo que ella es a la que se le mueve todo – comentó suspirando.

-Si yo tuviera mi novia al lado, no dejaría que otra se me cuelgue del cuello – le dijo Zack sentándose en el puesto que era de la castaña – Estás en un gran problema.

-Eres un adivino – comentó sorprendido en tono irónico.

-Tienes que decidir qué hacer – le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda – No sé… Pero piensa es que una fiesta de año nuevo y debes hacer lo que quieras.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? – preguntó confundido.

-Oye, tú te metiste en este lío… Tú tienes que saber cómo sobrellevarlo – se alzó de hombros antes de servirse un poco de champagne.

**OoOoO**

Por suerte Hermione sólo había pedido un gran vaso con cerveza de mantequilla, así que Nicole no tenía que lidiar con una borracha y escuchar sus lamentaciones como en la fiesta del ministerio tiempo atrás.

Vio como Gabrielle hablaba con Cho y luego iban donde el DJ para que cambiaran la música mientras la oriental coqueteaba con el DJ haciendo como si le interesara poner los discos.

Sintió que su varita vibraba dentro de su cartera y sonrió. Eso significaba que las conversaciones de esas dos estaban siendo grabadas por los micrófonos encantados.

-Ron es un idiota – dijo Hermione sacándola de sus pensamientos – Él sabe que me cae mal Gabrielle, él sabe que me pongo celosa y no hace nada por sacársela de encima… No, muy bonito me salió mi novio. Pero juro que algún día esa perra me las va a pagar…

-Sí, lo sé – asintió Nicole – El año pasado supe que peleaste con mi compañera de casa, Luna Lovegood, y las dos quedaron tirándose las mechas en el lago…

-Obvio. Si esa loca creía que se iba a quedar con Ron… Él es mío.

-Nunca creí que fueras tan posesiva, Herms.

Ya eran las once de la noche. Obviamente a esas alturas Ron se había acercado a la castaña varias veces para disculparse, pero después de la mirada de odio que le lanzaba Hermione, Ron se iba donde Zack que sólo se aburría escuchando sus penas amorosas.

-Deberías ir con Ron…

-Claro que no – negó con la cabeza. Se quedaron en silencio – Iré al baño. Anda con Zack, debes estar aburriéndote.

-¿En serio no quieres que te acompañe?

-Sí, prefiero ir sola.

**OoOoO**

Nicole llegó a la mesa causando que los dos muchachos le preguntaran qué pasaba y si Hermione estaba bien.

La morena dijo que Hermione había ido al baño y ya estaba aburrida de escuchar sus reclamos. Alentó a que Ron fuera a buscarla a la salida del baño para que todo ese melodrama se acabara y pudieran estar en paz.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó Zack una vez que el pelirrojo se había ido.

-Por supuesto – asintió feliz – Una cosa… Ya debes encantar tu cámara para iniciar con la segunda fase. Los micrófonos están grabando todo.

-Genial – sonrió.

Sacó su varita de la chaqueta y dijo unas palabras. Su cámara apareció en las manos de Nicole que rió divertida por la extraña forma de aparecerla y a continuación la encantó para que fuera invisible y fotografiara las cosas interesantes de esas dos locas.

-Y ahora… Verás que en una semana, esta maquinita volverá a mis manos con muchas imágenes – dijo sonriendo y con unas palabras la cámara fue flotando hasta Cho que se encontraba con el DJ.

-Es increíble – comentó asombrada.

-No, fue increíble lo que hiciste con los micrófonos…

Los dos rieron y siguieron conversando hasta que empezó una música muy animada junto con el DJ que decía que sólo faltaba media hora para que llegara el nuevo año haciendo que todos gritaran y aplaudieran eufóricos.

Fase 2: Completa.

**OoOoO**

Salió del salón sin saber adónde ir. Le preguntó a la misma muchacha que veía las invitaciones en la entrada y ella le indicó que siguiera por el pasillo hasta el fondo o bien podía ir al otro baño que estaba en la parte de arriba justo a la derecha después de la escalera.

Caminó por el pasillo encontrándose con varias personas que hablaban y algunas otras parejas que estaban bastante ebrias e iban a los cuartos para hacer otras cosas más.

-¡Ronald Weasley! – gritó alguien a sus espaldas.

-Gabrielle… - dijo dándose media vuelta.

-La misma sin imitación alguna – rió terminándose su whisky.

Ron pudo notar lo borracha que estaba, incluso le era difícil mantenerse en pie. La morena dio un paso y casi se cae sino fuera por el pelirrojo que la tomó del brazo impidiendo que hubiera un accidente.

-Deberías dejar de beber – le advirtió quitándole el vaso.

-Claro que no… hip… ¡Tenemos que celebrar! – aplaudió y sacó una botella de whisky - ¿Quieres un poco, Ronnie?

-No, gracias – negó molesto por el hecho de haberlo llamado Ronnie – No tienes que seguir bebiendo, Gabrielle.

-¡Ya sé! – rió zafando su brazo del muchacho – Toma un poco conmigo y después de doy la botella… Y me cuidas para que no siga bebiendo…

-Por supuesto que no. Dame esa botella.

-Entonces no hay trato – hizo un puchero y dio un sorbo a la botella de whisky – Me ahogaré en el licor…

-¡Gabrielle, detente! – intentó quitarle la botella, pero la muchacha fue más rápida y la escondió entre sus manos.

-Entonces aceptar algo de whisky… ¿Verdad? – sonrió sacando la botella y mostrándosela tentativamente.

Ron miró al fondo del pasillo donde se encontraba el baño. Seguramente Hermione seguía allí maldiciéndolo y tenía que arreglar las cosas antes que pelearan. No podía dejar que discutieran nuevamente por algo insignificante, después de todo la quería demasiado como para arruinar su relación por unos celos estúpidos. La amaba mucho como para arriesgarse a perderla por un error.

Pero miró a Gabrielle que estaba sonriendo de la típica forma torpe cuando se está bajo los efectos del alcohol. No podía dejar que estuviera borracha e hiciera una locura sabiendo que podía detenerla. Podría detenerla sólo con beber un poco de whisky.

¡Eso era! Bebía el whisky, se lo quitaba, dejaba a Gabrielle con Cho para que no bebiera y luego iba a buscar a Hermione.

-Está bien… - le sacó la botella de las manos.

Dio un sorbo y sintió algo extraño. La garganta le quemaba y todo le empezó a dar vueltas. Cerró los ojos tratando de no marearse, por lo que no vio como la francesa esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Ron… ¿Te sientes bien? – le preguntó con una voz inocente.

-¡Mejor que nunca! – gritó como si estuviera emocionado o algo así – Gabrielle... Nunca había notado lo guapa que eras…

-¿En serio? Gracias – agradeció coquetamente.

-Y nunca había notado los deseos de estar más cerca de ti – dijo acercándosele peligrosamente.

**OoOoO**

Hermione salió del baño mucho más tranquila. Lo había meditado mucho y debía ir con Ron para hablar sobre el asunto y hasta sentía que podía disculparlo por dejar que esa enferma se le colgara del cuello.

Fue hasta el salón donde la mayoría de personas bailaban animados esperando que en diez minutos más llegara el nuevo año. Divisó entre la gente a Zack y Nicole, así que se les acercó y les preguntó donde estaba su novio.

Quedó algo desconcertada cuando Zack le dijo que Ron había ido a buscarla al baño hacía más de veinte minutos atrás, por lo que fue a buscarlo al baño y al no encontrarlo fue vagando por todos los cuartos de la mansión e incluso los jardines buscándolo.

Estaba buscando por el segundo piso donde algunas parejas estaban haciendo lo suyo o en vías de hacerlo. Hermione trataba de no lanzar un discurso moral, ya que ella no era nada de santa en el tema.

-¡Granger! – dijo Cho sorprendiéndose de verla en ese piso.

-Hola, Cho – saludó Hermione algo cohibida. Vio al DJ que estaba sin su camisa al lado de la oriental y comprendió que los dos estaban el lo suyo – Una pequeña cosa antes de irme… ¿Hasta visto a Ron?

-Creo que sí – asintió mientras Hermione abría la boca sorprendida, porque nunca pensaba que estuviera allí – Parece que iba con Gabrielle… No sé. Pero creo que entró al cuarto de la izquierda al fondo.

-Gracias, creo – dijo confundida.

Escuchó que desde abajo la música era más alegre y alguien por el micrófono iba diciendo que faltaban sólo dos minutos para que el año nuevo llegara seguido de aplausos y más gritos de alegría.

Caminó lentamente tratando de quitar de su mente cualquier cosa que implicaba a Ron, a Gabrielle, besos, una cama y la ropa en el suelo. Pero no podía dejar de sentir que ese mal presentimiento que tuvo desde que había entrado a la mansión se iba haciendo más fuerte.

¿Y si Ron estaba besándose con Gabrielle? No, no… Estaba convencida que los dos se amaban, que los dos habían madurado en su relación. Ella se había entregado a Ron la noche que se habían reconciliado sabiendo que ese deseo estaba protegido por la seguridad que le daba tenerlo a su lado, protegido por su amor.

Abajo, en el salón, la cuenta regresiva ya se escuchaba mientras todos gritaban felices e iban a buscar sus copas de champagne para brindar y darse los abrazos respectivos.

Hermione llegó al cuarto. Dio un profundo suspiro con una solitaria lágrima rodándole por la mejilla cuando tomó el pomo de la puerta. Sus manos le temblaban cuando lo giró y su corazón casi se sale cuando entró a la habitación.

-Ron… - murmuró Hermione sintiendo que el tiempo se detenía.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ron asustado – Puedo explicarlo…

-No hay nada que puedas explicar – negó con la cabeza.

Gritos, aplausos, música estridente y animosa se escuchaba desde abajo. Los fuegos artificiales empezaron a llenar el estrellado cielo llenando de alegría a millones de jóvenes que disfrutaban del año nuevo.

Pero eso no le interesaba a Hermione que estaba estupefacta al ver aquella repugnante escena. Sino hubiera abierto la puerta, sino hubiera subido a ese piso, sino hubiera ido al baño, sino hubiera ido a esa fiesta, sino hubiera entrado a la universidad… Tal vez, todo ese dolor se evitaría.

Pero no, porque allí estaba Ron sin su camisa y los pantalones abajo junto con Gabrielle que estaba sólo con su ropa interior.

Dolor, mucho dolor. Todo se había acabado. Todo se había acabado con sólo ver como su novio le era infiel justo en año nuevo. Allí estaba tratando de explicarle algo que no necesitaba palabras, porque sólo con verlo era suficiente.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno… Debo decirles que ya tengo un plan para escaparme de ustedes después que quieran matarme, torturarme y hacerme saber las consecuencias al haber hecho esto. 

Pero… Así tenía que pasar… Les dije que un huracán se venía y que las dos enfermas mentales iban a hacer algo realmente horrible antes de que cayeran en su propio juego de mentiras y trampas. **Lo siento!**

No es mi culpa (bueno sí, la historia no se escribe sola) pero esto lo tenía planeado desde que empecé a pensar sobre hacer una secuela de 'Querido Diario'… Pero tengan paciencia, porque las cosas pueden mejorar o por lo menos ser menos densas que este problema.

El capítulo salió muy largo como les había dicho: 8 páginas de Word. Para esta historia es mucho, ya que normalmente los capítulos son cortos.

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!** Espero que la pasen con sus seres queridos y que sea un momento de alegría, reflexión y armonía para que puedan compartir un bello momento con su familia, amigos y parejas.

El próximo capítulo… Pues… Habrá gritos, llantos, rupturas, evidencias, risas, aplausos… Y por ahí una pelea entre dos primas.

Cuídense, adiós!

Y por favor, déjenme sus reviews… Aunque lo que hice estuvo muy mal, pero nada de amenazas de muerte o virus!


	22. Si Te Vas

Capítulo 22:

-Hermione…

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la castaña había salido corriendo de la habitación dejando a Ron y a Gabrielle solos nuevamente en el cuarto mientras desde abajo se escuchaba como todos celebraran el nuevo año.

El pelirrojo se quedó sin moverse pensando lentamente en el daño que había causado. Pensaba en todo lo que había perdido, en todo lo que arruinó y en todo lo que era sólo un simple recuerdo mientras momentos antes todos esos recuerdos eran parte de un presente vivo.

-Vamos, Ron – insistió Gabrielle sonriendo mientras besó a Ron – No te preocupes por ella…

-¿Qué? – preguntó sintiendo como si algo hubiera abierto los ojos. Bajó la vista encontrándose sólo en ropa interior y vio a la francesa que estaba prácticamente desnuda - ¿Qué acabas de hacer?

-No hice nada… - respondió confundida.

-Esto no pasó porque sí. Yo jamás me acostaría contigo – dijo mientras unas imágenes venían a su cabeza – Tú hiciste algo…

-¿Yo?

-¡Ya cállate, mentirosa! – gritó poniéndose su ropa a mucha rapidez.

-Pero…

-¡No me hables nunca más!

**Cuéntame qué harás después que estrenes su cuerpo  
Cuando muera tu traviesa curiosidad  
Cuando memorices todos sus recobecos  
Y decidas otra vez regresar  
Ya no estaré aquí en el mismo lugar**

Hermione corría por toda la mansión hecha pedazos. Todos cantaban, bailaban felices y ella era la única extraña que no podía celebrar. No podía celebrar, porque había visto a su novio con otra.

¿Por qué? No sabía por qué Ron estaba con ella... ¿Acaso ya no la quería? Hubiera sido mejor que no la engañara diciéndole que la quería, la engañaba besándola, abrazándola. Había vivido en una maldita mentira. Creía que era la mujer más feliz, afortunada y dichosa del mundo, pero no. Era la mujer más crédula del mundo por pensar que él la quería.

Llegó llorando al salón donde se quedó petrificada sin saber qué hacer hasta que vio a Nicole y Zack.

**  
Si no tiene más que un par de dedos de frente  
Y descubres que no se lava bien los dientes  
Si te quita los pocos centavos que tienes  
Y luego te deja solo tal como quiere**

-¿Pero...?

-No, me voy – dijo la muchacha agarrando sus cosas.

-Tienes que estar equivocada – insistió Zack confundido.

-Claro que no – respondió la muchacha y salió corriendo hacia la la salida de la mansión.

Nicole negó con la cabeza mientras Zack la abrazaba. La muchacha pensaba en todo el daño que había causado su prima, en todo lo que la odiaba y que las iba a pagara caro por haberse metido entre Ron y Hermione.

-Te juro que esa maldita perra las va a pagar – murmuró mirando al chico.

-No puedo creer que una persona tan malvada exista...

-Yo creo que Ron no tiene culpa. Él quiere a Hermione.

-No me lo digas, lo tengo claro – asintió – Acá tu prima tiene toda la culpa.

Antes que Nicole pudiera decir algo apareció en el salón Ron. En su rostro podía notarse lo confundido, triste, enojado y desesperado que estaba mientras les preguntaba adónde estaba Hermione.

-Ella se fue... – respondió Zack mirándolo prepocupado - ¿Qué hiciste?

-¡No lo sé! – respondió Ron sintiéndose ahogado – Todo es tan confuso... ¿Dónde fue?

-No lo sé... Sólo salió la puerta llorando – dijo Nicole cruzándose de brazos mientras el pelirrojo salió corriendo del salón.

**  
Sé que volverás el día  
En que ella te haga trizas  
Sin almohadas para llorar  
Pero si te has decidido  
Y no quieres más conmigo  
Nada ahora puede importar  
Porque sin ti  
El mundo ya me da igual  
**

¿Por qué lo hizo? La había engañado justo en año nuevo... La había engañado con otra. ¿Acaso ella no era lo suficientemente buena para estar con él? No, no podía ser... Ella era mil veces mejor que esa francesa patética que se creía lo mejor del mundo. Pero ella debía tener algo para que Ron estuviera así con ella.

Lo odiaba, lo odiaba como a nadie en el mundo. ¿Por qué lo hizo? No sabía, no tenía idea; pero de algo estaba totalmente segura: Nunca más le volvería a hablar. Con sólo verlo así con Gabrielle sintió que su mundo se destruyó, que todo se había arruinado... Y algo dentro suyo se rompió causándole un gran dolor. El dolor de un corazón roto en mil pedazos.

**  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
Mi cielo se hará gris  
Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
Que venir por mí  
Si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
Por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero  
No vuelvas nunca más  
Que no estaré aquí  
**

Ron salió desesperado de la mansión. Corrió hasta llegar a la calle donde algunos autos estaban estacionados, y las casas tenían las luces apagadas.

Miró con mucha desesperacion hacía los dos lados hasta que vio doblando una esquina a Hermione.

¿Por qué pasó eso? Sólo recordaba que iba a ir a buscar a Hermione al baño cuando Gabrielle lo detuvo. Al ver que estaba tan ebria prefirió hacerle caso y tomó un poco de la botella de whisky que tenía; y de ahí en adelante todo era muy confuso hasta donde ve a Hermione decirle que no necesitaba explicaciones y Gabrielle estaba en ropa interior.

Un momento... ¡El whisky! Algo debía tener ese whisky para que hubiera deseado acostarse con la farncesa, por lo que todo fue una trampa.

¿Y cómo iba a explicárselo a Hermione? No le iba a creer, pero... No, debía ir tras ella para intentar explicarle todo. No quería perderla por un error tan estúpido. De verdad la amaba.

**  
Toda escoba nueva siempre barre bien  
Luego vas a ver desgastadas las cerdas cuando las  
Arrugas le corten la piel  
Y la celulitis invada sus piernas  
**

-¡Hermione!

Se detuvo bajando la cabeza con pesar. No quería pensar que el dueño de esa voz era él. No quería verlo, no quería saber nada de él después de todo. Y con mucha rabia levantó la cabeza mientras se daba media vuelta.

-Yo...

-No me interesa, Weasley – dijo Hermione viendo como él venía corriendo.

-Tengo que explicártelo, por favor – pidió tomando una bocanada de aire – Gabrielle le puso algo al whisky que me dio... Yo no quería acostarme con ella. Nunca te haría eso.

-Ahórrate tus estúpidas explicaciones – negó con la cabeza la castaña mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – Espero que les vaya muy bien a ustedes dos y ojalá lamentes el día cuando te des cuenta que esa tipa es de lo peor... – se dio media vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! – dijo él tomándola del brazo.

**Volverás desde tu infierno  
Con el rabo entre los cuernos  
Implorando una vez más  
Pero para ese entonces  
Yo estaré un millón de noches  
Lejos de esta enorme ciudad  
Lejos de ti  
El mundo ya me da igual  
**

La castaña volvió a mirarlo. Le costaba creer que a la persona que más quería, la persona a la que se había entrgado completamente, el hombro de quien se había enamorado perdidamente por años le había hecho semajante traición. Pero lo que más le dolía era escuchar sus falsas explicaciones a algo que ya estaba claro.

Ron se quedó sin palabras. Sabía que ninguna explicación era suficiante para calmar el dolor y el odio de la castaña. Sólo con ver en sus ojos cafés la tristeza, la rabia y la repugnancia que le tenía habían bastado para que supiera que no podría arreglar lo hecho.

-Yo te amo – dijo con una voz tan triste que hizo saltar el dolido corazón de la muchacha.

-Pero yo ya no... Te dejé de amar el momento en que te vi con esa tipa y me dejaste...

**  
Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
Mi cielo se hará gris  
Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
Que venir por mí  
Si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
Por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero  
No vuelvas nunca más  
Que no estaré aquí**

-¿Crees que sólo por decirme que me amas me vas a recuperar? – preguntó enojándose – Pues no. Entiéndelo, Weasley, porque nunca más quiero volver a hablar contigo.

-Me duele que me llames por mi apellido, Hermione...

-Pero duele más cuando ves a tu novio casi haciéndolo con otra – dijo sin medir sus palabras haciendo que Ron bajara la vista dolido – No necesito que vengas a decirme que no la quieres, que fue un error... No tienes que venir por mí.

-Vengo a decirte la verdad – alzó la vista enojándose. Avanzó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Tú eres la mujer de mi vida. Yo te amo... Jamás te engañaría con otra, porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida...

-¡Pero me cambiaste por esa maldita bruja! – gritó explotando en lágrimas mientras se soltaba de él – No me expliques algo que no necesito...

-¡No entiendes, Hermione!

-Déjame sola...

-Si quieres, te dejo sola – asintió sabiendo que si seguía dejándose llevar por la raba sería peor – Te dejaré sola... Espero que cuando seas una anciana sola y abandonada te des cuenta que por no creerme arruinarás tu vida.

-Y yo espero que cuando la francesa se acueste con otro te darás cuenta que eres sólo un pobre diablo... Me prometiste en mi cumpleaños que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que nada nos separaría y sólo fue una mentira... ¡Te odio, Weasley!

La castaña le pegó una cachetada. Ron no hizo nada mientras veía como después de que ella le lanzara una última mirada con su rostro bañado en lágrimas corría y desaparecía con un simple "pop".

**Si te vas, si te vas, si te marchas  
Mi cielo se hará gris  
Si te vas, si te vas, ya no tienes  
Que venir por mí  
Si te vas, si te vas, y me cambias  
Por esa bruja, pedazo de cuero  
No vuelvas nunca más**

**No vuelvas más  
No estaré aquí**

Ron puso su mano donde la muchacha le había pegado mientras unas terribles ganas de llorar le venían, pero intento calmarse.

Dio una patada al suelo y gritó muchas maldiciones hacía el mundo. ¿Por qué había pasado? Había perdido a Hermione para siempre. Y la había perdido por culpa de su inocencia al aceptar un trago del whisky de Gabrielle… Se odiaba a si mismo por no haber pensado más en la castaña antes de lo mal que lo podría pasar la francesa por la borrachera.

Había perdido al amor de su vida.

**OoOoO**

-¡Nicole, vuelve! – gritó por décima vez Zack corriendo detrás de la muchacha que subía las escaleras como un huracán.

-¡Esa maldita las va a pagar!

-Nicole… - dijo tomándola del brazo – Por favor, no tienes que hacer un escándalo.

-¡Claro que sí! – asintió ella soltándose con facilidad – Si mi prima hizo que Ron y Hermione, se separaran… Yo voy a separar su cuerpo en muchos pedacitos.

La muchacha iba a seguir caminando al cuarto de su prima, pero no fue necesario. Gabrielle venía bajando las escaleras con una sonrisa como si alguien le hubiera propuesto matrimonio o algo así haciendo que Nicole empezara a gritarle a su prima que era una cualquiera.

-Pero si yo no hice nada… - se alzó de hombros la francesa en el papel de inocente.

-¿Cómo puedes ser que seas tan cínica? – preguntó Nicole enojada por ver que ella no aceptaba su culpa.

-No soy cínica. Sólo digo que yo no hice nada… - dijo riéndose – Prima, deberías ir a un sanador para que te revise el cerebro – le aconsejó antes de seguir bajando las escaleras.

-¡Maldita, me la vas a pagar! – gritó Nicole corriendo hacía ella, pero Zack la sostuvo con mucha fuerza.

El muchacho dejó que dejara de moverse y la soltó lentamente como si estuviera esperando que ella hiciera un movimiento para detenerla nuevamente; pero Nicole se dio media vuelta y miró con mucha confusión a Zack, como diciéndole y qué vamos a hacer ahora.

-Vamos al campus… Te dejaré en tu departamento y en una semana más tendremos toda la evidencia que necesitamos para arruinarles la vida – dijo. Nicole abrió la boca para replicar – No, nada de reclamar. Después de arruinarle la vida a tu prima puedes pegarle y decirle todas las cosas que quieres.

-Está bien – aceptó sin muchos ánimos.

Se fueron de la fiesta sin despedirse de nadie. Zack tomó de la mano a Nicole cuando salían por la enorme puerta de la mansión y la muchacha se sonrojó levemente. Caminaron una calle cuando los dos se miraron y desaparecieron sin que nadie los viera.

Aparecieron afuera del departamento de Nicole. La muchacha le dio un abrazo a Zack y él sólo le sonrió débilmente para que no dijera nada.

-Gracias por todo.

-De nada – negó con la cabeza – Es un gusto ayudarte.

-Nos vemos el lunes – se despidió.

Dio un suspiro al abrir la puerta. Encontró a Hermione llorando en el hombro de Lindsay que la consolaba sin saber a qué se refería mientras dejaba su guitarra eléctrica a un lado. La rubia miró a Nicole pidiéndole explicaciones.

¿Cómo le iba a explicar que Ron y Hermione ya no estaban juntos? Y todo gracias a Gabrielle y Cho con sus malditas confabulaciones, pero ellas ya iban a saber que las pagarían caro.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Lamento no haber actualizado la semana pasada, pero debo decirles que mis actualizaciones semanales de cada historia se acabaron… ¿Por qué? Pues, justo en año nuevo me esguince (algo parecido a una fractura) un dedo de mi mano derecha. No es el dedo con el que escribo en el computador, pero se me hace difícil escribir con el maldito yeso. Y porque ahora tomaré el curso avanzado de inglés en un instituto para ver si me voy de intercambio a Inglaterra! Les juro que estoy demasiado nerviosa por eso, pero bueno, eso es otro tema… Así que cada historia se irá turnando en actualización y pido millones de disculpas a todos mis lectores. 

Bueno, comentando este capítulo: Me salió bien dramático, pero no he estado muy bien emocionalmente estos días… O sea, tuve que ver a mi ex con su maldita novia (polola en el caso de los chilenos); peleé con algunos amigos y no me estoy llevando bien con mis papás.

La canción es de Shakira, "Si te vas". Es súper conocida y cuando estaba pensando cómo seguir la historia, pensé que la canción le venía anillo al dedo a lo que Hermione siente.

Lo siento, no puedo contestar los reviews porque ya me está empezando a doler el maldito dedo y mi mamá me está retando para que me salga del computador. Pero los leo todos y les agradezco infinitamente todos sus comentarios. Les juro que cuando me quiten el yeso responderé los reviews.

Esperen el próximo capítulo… Ah! Ya va a aparecer Harry, así que no necesitan extrañarlo. Dentro de dos capítulos más el pelinegro aparecerá.

Besos, adiós!


	23. Confesiones de un corazón roto

Capítulo 23:

-¿Puedes dejar de tocar esa porquería? – preguntó Nicole entrando en el cuarto de Lindsay.

-No es una porquería, es una guitarra eléctrica – corrigió yendo hacia la puerta – Y a ti no te hago caso… Si quieres que me calle, que Herms venga y lo haga – dijo mirando a la morena enfadada – Tú no entiendes el arte de la música.

-¡Eso no es música, es una cosa que tortura mis sensibles oídos!

-Ay, pobre princesita… Ah, no quiero morirme intoxicada por tener tus microbios en mi cuarto, Morick – dijo usando un tono muy ácido al decir su apellido – Adiós – cerró la puerta de un golpe en las narices de Nicole.

Desde que volvieron a la universidad quedó en evidencia que su tregua había terminado y volvían a su misma actitud de molestarse, llamarse por el apellido y decirse palabras hirientes.

Nicole fue a la habitación de Hermione a reclamar, pero la castaña la miró con cara de que se fuera y la morena no tuvo más remedio que aceptar resignada a estudiar con ese infernal ruido mientras Hermione abría su diario para escribir.

'Querido Diario:

No ha pasado mucho desde que te escribí la semana pasada… Sigo bien en mis estudios, Nicole y Lindsay parecen haber vuelto a los primeros días de la universidad. Últimamente no ha pasado nada interesante en mi vida, todo parece normal y sin novedades…

Bueno, a excepción de algo… Adivina, diario. Nicole y Zack me vinieron diciendo que Ron es inocente y que tienen la forma para demostrar que Gabrielle es la culpable. ¿Acaso me vieron la cara de idiota? Nicole sabe que estoy aún dolida por como terminó lo mío con Ron y me viene con esas estupideces. Pero creo que ya no me molesta con eso y sólo se abstiene de hablar de Ron.

Estaba pensando en que no me pasa nada desde que terminé con Ron. Han pasado casi dos meses desde que peleamos afuera de la mansión Saint-Claire, desde la última vez que lo he vuelto a ver. Desde ese día me dispuse a ocuparme de otras cosas haciendo como si él ya no fuera importante, pero lo era… Y aún lo es.

Todavía tengo el vivo recuerdo de cuando llegué al departamento y lloré toda la noche en el hombro de Lindsay que me miraba confundida, pero me consolaba como podía –ella y Nicole son muy buenas amigas- hasta que me quedé dormida sabiendo que mi vida estaba desecha sin Ron. Sabía que sin él todo sería diferente.

Pero lo más presente que tenía en mi corazón era el dolor y el odio. Durante semanas me la pasaba imaginando cuánto deseaba que Ron se muriera o que la estúpida de Gabrielle fuera atropellada por una escoba; y en las noches lloraba pensando en que yo no era suficiente para Ron. Me la pasaba pensando en lo que había hecho mal, pero ya me convencí que no hice nada malo… El culpable es el estúpido de Weasley y esa maldita francesa; ellos son los culpables de que terminara tan destrozada y que nuestra relación hubiera terminado.

Y estas son las confesiones de un corazón roto. Las confesiones que recién estoy escribiéndote, diario, después de escribir tantos deseos de muerte y rencor hacia esos dos. Ahora recién pongo lo que mi corazón roto sintió y todavía llega a sentir después de casi dos meses.

Creí por muchos días que sin él no tenía razón para vivir. ¿Y qué más quieres? Pasé siete años de mi vida a su lado y de repente me lo quitan, se va con otra dejándome a mí abandonada en un mundo donde no sé vivir sin él. No sabía qué hacer los fines de semana, no sabía qué hacer cuando veía este diario cuando él me lo había regalado… Ni tampoco sabía qué hacer al pensar en la promesa que me había hecho en mi cumpleaños.

_-Mira, sé que aunque ya no nos veamos mucho de ahora en adelante... Quiero que sepas que siempre serás alguien importante para mí – la abrazó sin saber qué más hacer._

¿Importante? Si yo fuera tan importante como él, si él me amaba como me decía no me hubiera hecho esto. Me prometió que estaríamos juntos, que nada nos separaría, que me amaba y que sin importar lo que pasara nos tendríamos uno al otro. ¿Y eso era así? Claro que no.

Y lo que más me da rabia es que el estúpido me dijo que era algo en el whisky de Gabrielle. Ya, seguro… ¿Ahora me ve cara de idiota? No soy tan idiota para darme cuenta que si estás casi haciéndolo con otra tipa, es que no quieres a tu novia. ¿Me equivoco o no?

Pero debo admitir que aún lo sigo queriendo y no puedo olvidarlo. Por más que mis padres me digan que no vale la pena, que Lindsay me intenté enseñar a tocar el bajo, que Nicole me lleve a comprar ropa como desquiciada, que Zack me enseñe a captar el mejor ángulo para una foto, que Ginny me escriba cartas diciéndome que su hermano es un imbécil, que Harry me escriba diciéndome que no me preocupe porque yo soy una muy buena muchacha y Ron está ciego para haberme hecho eso… A pesar de eso no lo olvido, pero haré que con el tiempo que esto sea un sentimiento guardado en el baúl de los recuerdos y que pueda decir que ya no quiero a Ron Weasley.

¿Cómo olvidar a la persona a quien me entregué por primera vez? Con Ron fue con quien lo hice por primera vez, a él le entregué una de las cosas más importantes de mi vida, de mi cuerpo… Y me deja. Siempre creí que al hacerlo con él sabría que estaría segura, que no pasaría nada y que le demostraba todo el amor que sentía por él; pero él sólo lo hizo porque estaba deseoso de hacerlo sin importarle lo que yo sentía. Nunca me quiso, y si alguna vez lo hizo –cosa que no dudo, alguna vez él me quiso- fue hace mucho tiempo.

Es increíble todo lo que puede cambiar en tu vida sólo con ver que tu novio, la persona a la que más quieres y podrías dar toda tu vida por él; sólo con ver que te miente y está con otra persona. Te engaña haciéndote creer que te quiere, que está contigo en las buenas y en las malas, que eres lo más importante, que sólo te tiene ojos para ti… Creo que me ha engañado con una dulce mentira, con una ilusión que me sacaba sonrisas, pero prefiero una verdad que me haga llorar a una mentira que me haga sonreír.

Lo odio, lo odio, lo odio, lo odio. No puedo creer que todo este sentimiento llamado "amor" se transformó en tristeza, luego en decepción y ahora es un odio tan profundo que me hace hasta dudar si estoy en mis cabales. Pero cuando pienso en todo lo que viví con él, lo maravillosa que me sentí a su lado; todo ese odio se transforma en desilusión mezclado con lágrimas con un sabor amargo.

Tantas noches que lloré por él, tantas veces que me desvelé, tantos gritos, tantos recuerdos que han quedado para dejarme un enorme vacío en mi corazón… Todo eso es lo que me ha dejado Ron. Todo eso es lo que me ha quedado de una bella relación que duró seis meses.

¿Sabrá él que faltaban sólo faltaban 3 días para cumplir seis meses juntos? No lo creo. Si estaba muy ocupado con esa maldita francesa, no creo que tuviera espacio en su maldita mente para ocuparse de su estúpida novia cuando cumplían casi seis meses.

Pero no seguiré en esto. Voy del odio a la tristeza y de la tristeza al odio. Y nuevamente he vuelto a la tristeza al pensar en todo el daño que me hizo, en todo lo que he llorado por él y pensar en las cosas que ahora puedo llamarlos recuerdos de una relación que terminó. Recuerdos. Ya no son cosas del presente, vivencias; ahora son recuerdos que están guardados en algún lugar de mi corazón tratando de conservarse limpios y que el odio no los invada. Quiero conservar los buenos recuerdos que tengo de Ron.

Ahora entiendo lo que Ginny sintió al ver a Harry con Cho –aunque Harry no tiene tanta culpa y no fue sincero con ella después que Ginny le diera un tiempo para que confesara-, comprendo ese extraño sentimientos de tristeza y odio. Extrañas todo lo que tenían, odias la forma en que te mintió y te da pena que todo sea un recuerdo.

Pero lo que más comprendo de ese sentimiento de Ginny, es el sentimiento de vacío que te deja en tu vida. Sientes que nada tiene sentido, que no puedes seguir adelante mientras muchos te apoyan diciéndote que todo estará bien. Sonríes, tratas de aparentar que estás bien cuando por dentro estás gritando entre lágrimas que no puedes dar un paso más sin él.

Grito, lloro, lo odio, lo amo, recuerdo, grito, lloro, me decepciono, lo odio, me entristezco, lloro, lo amo, lo extraño, lo necesito; pero lo odio, lo odio. Eso es lo que siento cada vez que vuelvo a pensar en aquella noche de año nuevo cuando me fui a meter a la pieza de Gabrielle, cuando todos celebrar mientras yo quería morirme por dentro.

Y estas con las confesiones de un corazón roto, un corazón que espera a sanar y que sufre al pensar que jamás podrá unirse sus pedazos para volver a latir completamente bien, latir sano y sin miedos a que el amor sólo significa sufrimiento y una dulce mentira'.

Cerró el diario con una lágrima solitaria rodando por su mejilla. Hacía días que no volvía a pensar en su asunto con Ron y ahora que había vuelto a pensar en eso podía sentir como aún su corazón seguía roto en mil pedazos.

Alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Hermione fue a abrir secándose la lágrima y se encontró a Zack sonriendo como siempre, pero se veía algo diferente. Sonreía de una forma cómplice y en sus ojos se denotaba impaciencia y nerviosismo.

-Hola, Herms – saludó a la muchacha – Y dime… ¿Cómo han estado esos libros? – preguntó entrando.

-Bien, aunque no pude estudiar mucho.

-¿Algún problema?

-No… Tenía algunas cosas en la mente que no me dejaban concentrarme – respondió evitando mencionar a Ron, porque cada vez que lo hacía Zack lo defendía y había una pequeña pelea - ¿Vienes por Nicole?

-Sí – asintió ampliando aún más su sonrisa - ¿Cómo supiste?

-Es que últimamente ustedes andan muy juntos – dijo caminando hacia el cuarto de la morena – Nicole, Zack te vino a buscar…

-¡Voy en un momento!

En ese momento apareció en el departamento Steve. Saludó con un apretón de manos a Zack y fue en busca de Lindsay a su cuarto mientras Hermione sólo torcía los ojos pensando que sus dos amigas iban a estar muy bien acompañadas con sus amados y ella estaría sola amargadamente leyendo un libro un viernes en la noche.

La rubia salió de su habitación muy bien arreglada, aunque en su falda traía un cinturón con brillos metálicos típico de los roqueros mientras que Nicole salía muy humildemente con jeans y una chaqueta.

Las dos se miraron de arriba abajo y murmuraron algo malo sobre la ropa de la otra. Las muchachas le preguntaron a la castaña si estaba bien, y Hermione asintió sonriendo diciéndoles que ya se fueran. Ellas al ver que sonreía se despidieron y se fueron.

Hermione dio un suspiro borrando su sonrisa. Todas las veces que sonreía eran una imagen que daba aparentando que se estaba recuperando, pero por dentro sabía que dentro de mucho tiempo no volvería a esbozar una sonrisa verdadera. No quería preocupar a sus amigas, a sus padres ni a todas las personas que la rodeaban aparentando que estaba bien por fuera; y muriéndose de pena por dentro.

Fue a su cuarto en busca de su pergamino y un enorme libro de enfermedades causadas por criaturas mágicas. El lunes había un examen y debía estudiar, aunque le deprimía un poco saber que se quedaría estudiando un viernes por la noche.

Leyó unas líneas del libro cuando sintió que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Dejó el libro de lado y fue a abrir la puerta preguntándose quién sería a esas horas y en un viernes en la noche cuando al abrir la puerta sintió dos brazos abrazándola fuertemente y una melena pelirroja.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny abrazándola dando pequeños saltitos de alegría.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó la castaña sorprendida - ¿Eres tú?

-No, soy un holograma… - dijo con una sonrisa y soltándola - ¡Obvio que soy yo!

-Por Merlín – murmuró esbozando una sonrisa mientras la hacia pasar al departamento - ¿Cómo estás?

La pelirroja se veía mucho mejor desde la última vez que la había visto hace cuatro meses atrás. Su cabello se lo había cortado escalonado de una forma que la hacia verse mucho más grande de lo que era, pero sus pecas eran más visibles con ese corte y tenía su toque infantil.

Hermione fue a la cocina y sacó dos cervezas de mantequilla. Regresó a la sala donde Ginny ya estaba sentada leyendo el libro de enfermedades causadas por las criaturas mágicas. Hermione sonrió cuando Ginny decía que no entendía nada de eso y le pasó la cerveza de mantequilla.

-Estoy bien – asintió después de tomar un trago. Hermione le pregunto de nuevo insegura – De verdad. La última vez que nos vimos estaba demasiado mal por lo de Harry, lo sé. Pero ahora estoy mucho mejor… Como que podría decirse que llevó mejor ese problema. Aunque no ha desaparecido, ya sé como manejar mis sentimientos.

-Parece que has madurado mucho estos últimos meses…

-Es que la profesora Sprout tiene nuevos fertilizantes para las plantas – comentó haciendo reír a la castaña.

Siguieron conversando por muchas horas. Ginny le contaba todas las locuras que había tenido en Hogwarts y que estaba totalmente feliz de haber salido por un fin de semana de allí; necesitaba ver a su familia y hablar con ella, su mejor amiga, para ponerse al día con todas las cosas. Conversaron hasta que la pelirroja dijo que su mamá la iba a matar si llegaba después de la media noche.

-Una pregunta Ginny… ¿Por qué saliste este fin de semana? – preguntó Hermione antes de que se fuera.

-De eso quería hablarte – dijo suspirando – Salí este fin de semana porque mañana es el cumpleaños de Ron…

Hermione abrió la boca al escuchar el nombre de Ron. Por supuesto que no había olvidado que el día de mañana sería el cumpleaños de él, pero no esperaba que viniera Ginny diciéndole que había salido de Hogwarts por un fin de semana sólo por eso.

-Y va a hacer una fiesta con todos sus seres queridos, así que lamentablemente debía estar yo invitada – siguió explicando dándose cuenta de la expresión de Hermione – La cosa es que quiero que vengas. No quiero estar sola allá donde va a estar Cho, la maldita francesa esa que te quitó a mi hermano y a Harry…

-¿Qué? – preguntó Hermione - ¿Va a ir Harry, Cho y Gabrielle?

-Sí, no sé por qué irán; pero Ron me lo dijo cuando llegue a La Madriguera. Y no quiero estar con ellos. Necesito estar con alguien que me agrade y quién mejor que tú, mi mejor amiga… No quiero que te sientas obligada, porque sé que no has visto a Ron después de año nuevo – agregó acercándose sabiendo que le estaba pidiendo algo difícil - ¿Qué dices?

Hermione se quedó inmóvil viendo a Ginny. La estaba invitando al cumpleaños de Ron después de todo lo que ese desgraciado la había hecho sufrir, y para peor iba a estar esa perra de Gabrielle. Pero también iba a estar Ginny sola al lado de la maldita de Cho y con Harry sabiendo que iba a ser un momento incómodo e iba a necesitar alguien en quien apoyarse esa noche.

Una solitaria lágrima ya estaba rodando por sus mejillas. Ginny la abrazó diciéndole que llorara todo lo necesario para sacarse ese dolor mientras Hermione pensaba si debía ir o no. Después de todo… Algún día tendría que enfrentar a Ron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo me salió bien raro… Estaba demasiado reflexiva escribiendo lo que sentía Hermione en su diario, pero cuando empezó la parte que no era del diario me bloqueé totalmente. Así que lo siento si esa parte salió muy indecente. 

Debo decir que todo lo que puse en el diario de Hermione se relaciona mucho con lo que sentí hace tiempo… Abrí mi diario del año pasado y leí todo lo que había escrito, entonces muchas cosas son sacadas de mi propio diario. Y como podrán haber visto; le estoy poniendo muchas experiencias personales a la historia XD!

En el próximo capítulo veremos qué pensará Ron, cómo van los planes para hacer caer a Gabrielle y Cho, algunos pensamientos de Hermione y como va a empezar la fiesta de cumpleaños más rara de Ron.

Y no se preocupen… Gabrielle y Cho las van a pagar caro de una manera humillante y dolorosa.

Espero sus reviews con ansías para saber qué tal estuvo este capítulo nuevo que se tardó en subir por causas de mi dedo y de que ando con un fotolog de Harry Potter que me tiene ocupada XD!

Cuídense, adiós!


	24. Enfrentando la realidad

Capítulo 24:

Estaba encerrado en su cuarto. Desde que había llegado a su casa no había salido; sólo bajaba a desayunar, almorzar o cuando sus padres lo llamaban… No, no era desde que había llegado a casa. Era desde hace tres meses que se encontraba en este melancólico estado cada vez que volvía a La Madriguera para pasar algo de tiempo con su familia. Y no pasaba mucho tiempo con ellos; prefería quedarse en su habitación observando los desgastados posters de su equipo de Quidditch y ver la antigua decoración que permanecía igual desde que tenía 15 años… Cuando terminó su cuarto año en Hogwarts, eliminó todo lo que tuviera que ver con Viktor Krum; y por consecuencia, eliminó casi todo de su cuarto.

¿Por qué siempre andaba tan apartado de la realidad y se encerraba en sus cosas? En la Academia no era así. Salía con algunos amigos, se dedicada a estudiar, pasaba un rato agradable montando su escoba… Pero es que en la Academia aparentaba que estaba bien, que todo estaba superado; y le fue difícil en un principio, aunque ahora le era fácil hacerse que Ron Weasley divertido, el que siempre hace reír a los demás.

En cambio, en La Madriguera volvía a encontrarse con la realidad. Ése lugar era parte de su pasado, un paso en el que también estaba Hermione Granger. Le recordaba tanto los años en los que estaba enamorado de ella, en las tantas peleas que tuvieron, en sus noches en las que sacaba la cabeza pensando cuál era ese agradable sentimiento cada vez que estaba con Hermione. Todo en La Madriguera le recordaba a Hermione, y no quería estar ahí reviviendo lo feliz que era cuando eran amigos, cuando peleaban; cuando estaban juntos.

El ruido de pisadas en las escaleras lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Levantó la vista del piso y caminó hacía la puerta sintiendo que una rabia se apoderaba de su ser al pensar en lo que Ginny propuso hacer en la cena.

-¿Qué fuiste a hacer? – preguntó Ron saliendo de su cuarto e interceptando en el angosto pasillo a su hermana.

-Vaya, qué educado eres… Buenas noches, hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa falsa – Nada que a ti te importe.

-Claro que me importa – sentenció cerrando de un portazo la puerta – En la cena le dijiste a mamá que ibas a invitar a… Que la ibas a invitar – finalizó con la voz quebrada.

-¿Y hay algo malo en que invité a Hermione para mañana? – preguntó en un tono desafiante.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Mañana es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que ella venga a arruinar mi gran día – respondió sintiendo como su corazón saltaba cuando Ginny dijo el nombre de Hermione – Después de todo lo que pasó… No es una buena idea Ginny.

-Debiste haberlo pensado dos veces antes de preferir acompañar a una loca en vez de ir a buscar a tu novia – dijo haciendo alusión a la noche de año nuevo – Y por estúpido. ¿Cómo es eso que invitaste a Cho y Gabrielle a la casa? Después de lo que… Ésa me hizo y de lo que esa francesilla vulgar te hizo a ti. ¡Ahora resulta que son amigos! Bonito, súper bonito…

Ron se quedó callado mirando a su hermana. Meditaba lo que le decía sabiendo que en cierto punto tenía mucha razón. Después de que Gabrielle destruyera su relación con Hermione, aún seguía siendo su amigo… ¿Por qué? No lo sabía, pero recordaba claramente como en la noche siguiente a año nuevo se encontraba destrozado en su habitación en la Academia y Gabrielle fue a pedirle disculpas por lo que había hecho. Se notaba de verdad arrepentida, y por eso la disculpó.

-Es algo difícil de explicar… Ella me pidió disculpas. Se mostraba de verdad arrepentida, y la perdoné – dijo mirando hacía el techo.

-Lástima que seas un idiota para creerte esa mentira – comentó en un tono burlón y triste – Eres mi hermano, y siempre voy a querer lo mejor para ti. Pero debo decirte que eres un idiota para creerte esas cosas… Ella es una arpía. ¿Cuántas veces quieres que te lo repita? Deberías preocuparte por arreglar tu situación con Hermione en vez de andar evitando el tema y andar feliz en la Academia.

-Ese es un tema que a ti no te incumbe – sentenció molesto por lo que había dicho Ginny. Respiró y volvió a hablar – Quiero que me digas por qué invitaste a Hermione a mi fiesta.

-Porque aquí iban a estar la francesilla, la hueca y… Y Harry – dijo sin poder darle un apodo a Harry. Todavía no sabía si estaba preparada para ver al muchacho – Necesito a alguien de mi confianza. Justo tuviste que invitar a las personas a las que no quiero ver… Así que te hago lo mismo. Es un trato justo a mi parecer.

-Has lo que quieras – comentó Ron entrando molesto a su cuarto.

¿Estaba de verdad molesto por verla?... ¿De verdad no tenía deseos de volver a verla?... ¿La odiaba?... Claro que no. Quería verla, pero tenía tanto miedo que ella lo odiara. Bueno, obviamente debía odiarlo por todo lo que le había hecho; pero no quería volver a ver esa mirada de repudio que le tenía la última vez que la había visto. Todavía podía sentir su mano sobre su mejilla dándole una cachetada, una cachetada que hizo que algo en su interior se rompiera. Y no sabía si estaba listo para afrontarla.

Mientras tanto, Ginny se quedó mirando tristemente la puerta de la habitación de Ron. Aún podía recordar como Hermione la abrazó entre lágrimas cuando la invitó al cumpleaños de su hermano. Su amiga estaba muy dolida, y su hermano también. Los dos nunca podrían estar juntos si siguen así de dolidos, deben conversar las cosas y perdonarse mutuamente.

**OoOoO**

_-Y el estúpido se creyó todo lo que le dije – respondió Gabrielle riéndose. Atrás se podía escuchar la risa de Cho – No puedo creer que sea tan idiota para haberme creído… Pero mejor así, después será todo mío._

_-Muy buen plan el que armaste – comentó Cho con un tono alegre – La botella con esa poción para que el tuviera deseos de hacerlo contigo, que Granger me preguntara dónde estaba Weasley y yo le dije en tu habitación… Y que Weasley te haya creído. ¡Increíble! Destrozaste una de las parejas más populares, estables y duraderas de toda Inglaterra._

_-Tú no digas nada… ¿Quién fue la personita que sólo por ganar el concurso de Corazón de Bruja usó a Harry Potter? – preguntó haciendo que Cho riera – Tú también hiciste una muy buena: Los fotógrafos, ver que Weasley iba al baño y acorralar a tu víctima. Ah, bueno, y lo mejor fue que Weasley terminó con Potter; destruiste una de las parejas del siglo en el mundo mágico._

_-Es que las dos somos así… Tú quieres a Weasley; lo separas de Granger. Yo quiero la fama; besó a Potter y dejó abandonada a la estúpida de Weasley – dijo Cho con voz maliciosa._

Nicole agitó su varita y el micrófono dejó de transmitir lo que había grabado. Miró a Zack espantada de todas las conversaciones que escucharon de esas dos destrozadoras de parejas. Todavía no podía creer que ellas dos hicieron todas esas cosas para sus fines egoístas y lo contaban con una naturalidad… Era como si no hubieran hecho nada.

Zack sacó la cámara fotográfica encantada de su mochila y la puso en la mesita. Con agitar su varita, la lente de la cámara se abrió y lanzó un pequeño rayo de luz a la pared. En la pared se podía ver una filmación de las conversaciones de Cho y Gabrielle, pero sin el audio.

-Tenemos todo el material para hacerlas caer – dijo Zack con una pequeña sonrisita maliciosa. Miró a Nicole y borró su sonrisa preocupándose por la expresión en su rostro - ¿No estás feliz de que podemos hacerlas pagar por todo lo que han hecho?

-Claro que estoy contenta de que todo el mundo sepa lo que son capaces de hacer – respondió con la voz ausente – Pero es que no puedo creer que pasé siete años de mi vida siendo amiga de Cho y que Gabrielle es mi prima… Ahora entiendo porque metieron a Cho en Ravenclaw. Siempre decíamos que era extraño que estuviera entre nosotros cuando era tan estúpida, pero no sabíamos que era tan inteligente para planear este tipo de cosas – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa triste – Es una lástima ver como está arruinando su vida. Me caía bien Cho, pero ahora… Las va a pagar por todo.

Zack sonrió al oír las palabras de la muchacha y la abrazó. Nicole se quedó sorprendida, pero le correspondió el abrazo agradeciéndole el gesto. De verdad necesitaba a alguien a su lado para poder dejar de lado todos sus recuerdos de la amistad que tuvo con Cho en Hogwarts. Y que Zack le diera ese gesto de apoyo significaba mucho.

-Me alegra estar haciendo esto contigo – dijo Nicole – Nunca pensé que me fueras a ayudar en todo el plan.

-En un principio quería ayudar porque se trataba de Hermione y porque significaba un gran reconocimiento en la universidad. Piensa los premios, diplomas y alabanzas que recibiríamos – comentó haciendo reír a la chica – Pero ahora lo hago por hacer lo correcto y ayudar a varias personas que fueron dañadas por los actos de estas dos arpías. Y…

-¿Y?

-Por ti – respondió dándose media vuelta inmediatamente dejando a Nicole inmóvil sin creer lo que había dicho – Ahora tenemos que poner lo que grabó el micrófono con las imágenes, y de ahí veremos qué usaremos – dijo abriendo la cámara y sacándole el rollo - ¿Ya está todo listo para el próximo sábado?

-¿Qué? – preguntó algo abrumada por la forma de hablar del chico, era como si no fuera importante lo que había dicho antes – Obvio – asintió entrando en el tema – Ya soy nuevamente la amiguita de Cho, así que yo haré su presentación en la premiación.

-Genial – sonrió.

**OoOoO**

'… Y bueno, eso es lo que pasó el día de ayer. Realmente agradezco que Ginny haya estado conmigo, porque necesitaba desahogar todo lo que sentía y ella era la única que podía entenderme, aconsejarme y tranquilizarme. Creo que me siento hasta con un poco más de fuerzas para enfrentarme a lo de hoy: La fiesta de Ron.

En la mañana fui con Lindsay de compras, y pensé en comprarle un regalo a Ron; pero no lo hice. Antes de que termináramos ya le tenía preparado un regalo de cumpleaños… Pero como ya no estamos juntos y después de todo lo que me ha hecho, creo que no se lo merece. _"Lo que se merece es una buena paliza"_ como dijo Lindsay en la mañana –comentario que me hizo reír mucho- y creo que tengo razón. No le llevaré nada, después de todo yo voy a acompañar a Ginny y no a felicitarlo por su cumpleaños.

¿Cómo actuaré en La Madriguera? No lo sé, no lo sé… Lo único cierto es que saludaré a los señores Weasley como siempre, hablaré un poco con los gemelos, conversaré mucho con Harry –estoy tan feliz que mi amigo venga, tengo muchos cosas que contarle-. Bueno, después de todo lo que dije, estoy segura le meteré a Gabrielle su personalidad por… Vale, por donde le quepa a esa maldita.

¿Y luego qué? Tengo que enfrentarlo; lo sé. No estaba mentalizada para verlo ahora. O sea, han pasado tres meses desde que no sé nada de él ni lo he visto, y eso es mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo para mi gusto. Pero tengo que ser fuerte para enfrentarlo, para verle la cara, para saludarlo y luego para matarlo. No, no matarlo; pero no voy a ser amable con él. Actuaré como mi corazón me diga, no como mi estúpido cerebro me diga para saludarlo, sonreírle y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado sólo por buena educación. Seré con él como sienta serlo, porque se lo merece; se lo merece por todo lo que me ha hecho.

Es increíble ver que hace cuatro meses atrás era la mujer más feliz de la vida, porque tenía a mi lado al hombre que quería más que a nada… Y ahora sólo quiero arrancar de la realidad y no verle su maldita cara otra vez'.

Hermione cerró su diario de golpe. No podía seguir escribiendo de eso, no quería seguir escribiendo sobre Ron. Se sentía tan confundida al saber que iría a su cumpleaños… Aunque fuera a estar con Ginny, con Harry, con los gemelos, con los señores Weasley; a pesar de todo, igual tendría que estar a su lado. Y no sabía si todavía estaba lista para enfrentarlo. La herida de su corazón apenas empezaba a dejar de sangrar, y podría volver a sangrar en cualquier momento.

**OoOoO**

Reinaba un ambiente de alegría. El señor Weasley conversaba en la sala con Ron y los gemelos, mientras que la señora Weasley terminaba de preparar las cosas para la fiesta con ayuda de Ginny. Los gemelos alistaban los últimos detalles para la decoración del lugar.

Ron estaba con una gran sonrisa hablando con su padre. Le gustaba ver que estaba con su familia y que todavía no había ninguna pelea o algún regaño por parte de su madre. Pero en sus ojos se notaba una tristeza que opacaba toda la alegría de su cumpleaños. Todos en la casa habían notado eso, pero Ron sólo dijo que había dormido mal y siguieron con los preparativos.

-¡Hola a todos! – dijo alguien saliendo de la chimenea.

Gabrielle se limpiaba el poco hollín que tenía en su rostro mientras sonreía a Ron y el señor Weasley, quienes se levantaban para saludarlas. La muchacha saludó con mucha efusividad a Ron y le deseó un muy feliz cumpleaños dándole una pequeña cajita como regalo. Le había dado un reloj de pulsera, mágico; se podía ver la hora y había algunos espacios para poner el nombre de alguna persona y que las manillas dijeran donde se encontraba esa persona. Era algo así como el reloj que tenían en la pared de la casa.

Cho salió de la chimenea, y a diferencia de Gabrielle, la oriental empezó a murmurar algunas cosas por estar en esa porquería de casa. Pero inmediatamente sonrió cínicamente saludando al señor Weasley y a Ron.

-¿Y cómo ha sido tu día? – preguntó Gabrielle sentándose en uno de los sillones. Hizo una mueca de desagrado al sentir que el sillón era algo duro y demasiado mullido para su gusto, pero trató de sonreír – Quiero saber sobre tu día, Ron.

-Bueno, ha estado bien – dijo sonriendo - ¿Están bien? – preguntó al ver como Cho miraba con desprecio la humilde casa.

-No, nada… - respondió tratando de aparentar cómoda – Lo que pasa es que observaba tu casa. Es muy… Pintoresca – dijo Cho sonriendo cínicamente. Más bien en su mente tenía la idea "Tu casa es muy pobre, Weasley" pero no dijo nada - ¿Hay más invitados a tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, va a venir Harry y Hermione.

-¿Qué? – preguntó Gabrielle sorprendida - ¿Va a venir Hermione Granger?

-Sí – asintió desganado – Mi hermana la invitó porque quería estar con una amiga. Mejor que se hubiera quedado en Hogwarts si iba a traer a Hermione acá – dijo suspirando algo enfadado.

-Va a estar acá el estúpido de Potter. Era suficiente con la chiquilla Weasley, pero ahora él… - murmuró Cho con cara de espanto.

Gabrielle le pegó un codazo a Cho al escuchar lo que había dicho. La oriental miró con desagrado a la muchacha como pidiéndole una explicación por eso, pero Gabrielle sólo sonrió a Ron que había escuchado perfectamente lo que Cho murmuró.

-¿Cómo va el juicio Cho? – preguntó Ron molesto por el comentario de la muchacha – Me dijeron que Harry te estaba ganando por mucho… Cuando estés en Azkabán me mandas una carta contándome la maravillosa vida que tengas – agregó con satisfacción al ver como Cho lo miraba con desprecio.

-¿Yo ir a Azkabán? O sea, Weasley… ¡Soy Cho Chang! En Azkabán no tienen un masajista, ni peluquería, ni un manicurista – comentó con asco - ¡O sea _hello_!Yo no voy a ir a ese sitio, ubícate.

-Yo creo que no hablemos de eso – dijo Gabrielle algo incómoda por la situación.

-¡Hermanito!

Ginny se detuvo en seco al llegar al salón y encontrarse con esas dos tipas sentadas en los sillones de su casa. Abrió la boca para empezar a decir alguna groserías, pero no dijo nada y sólo caminó hacía Ron tratando de controlar la rabia que corría por sus venas. ¿Qué hacía Cho Chang en su casa? Primero tenía que soportar que le quitara a Harry; segundo, tenía que soportar que su ruptura con Harry fuera público para todo el mundo mágico; y tercero, que estuviera sentada en su sillón favorito… Ah, no, esto era la guerra.

-La mama dijo que ya estaba casi listo – dijo Ginny sin sonreír – Y papá detuvo a los gemelos que estaban poniendo explosivos en el jardín – agregó – Ya todo está listo.

-Sólo falta que llegue Harry y… Tu invitada – Ron tosió después de decir eso.

-Hola, Ginny – saludó Gabrielle poniéndose de pie. Estrechó la mano de la pelirroja con educación – Tu hermano me ha hablado mucho de ti. Es un gusto conocerte al fin.

-Créeme que el gusto es mío, querida – sonrió temblando de la rabia.

-Weasley… - murmuró Cho poniéndose de pie.

-Chang… - musitó Ginny haciéndole un gesto con la mano en forma de saludo.

Las dos se quedaron calladas mirándose como si estuvieran esperando el movimiento de alguna para empezar un duelo, pero no pudieron hacer mucho porque de la chimenea alguien salió cubierto de hollín y causando un gran alboroto.

-¡Harry! – gritó Ron abrazando a su amigo.

-¡Ron! – exclamó Harry abrazando a Ron efusivamente – Por Merlín, hace tiempo que no venía a La Madriguera… Tenía tantas ganas de volver – comentó acomodándose sus gafas y con una gran sonrisa.

-Al menos tenías que venir por mi cumpleaños – dijo el pelirrojo emocionado.

-Hola, Harry – saludó Gabrielle con una sonrisita – Hace meses que no te veía. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, gracias – respondió secamente. Después de lo que le había hecho a Hermione esa tipa, no iba a hacérselas de amigo.

Se dio media vuelta y se encontró a Cho y Ginny. Vio a Cho con mucho desprecio y apenas le hizo un gesto con la mano. No quería hablar con ella después de todo lo que le había hecho. Sólo le hablaría cuando ganara el caso en la corte, y así pudiera vengarse un poco por todo lo ocurrido.

Harry estaba igual que cuando se había ido, no había cambiado casi nada. A excepción de su cabello, ahora estaba un poco más largo y se veía mejor. Pero se notaba mucho mejor que la última vez que lo habían visto. Se fue destrozado por terminar con Ginny a Dinamarca y ahora volvía con mucha alegría.

-Hola – saludó a Ginny inmóvil sin saber cómo actuar ante ella.

-Hola, Harry – dijo ella sonriéndole, pero no se acercó – Qué bueno que hayas venido, hace tiempo no te veía – comentó después de un suspiro – Mucho tiempo…

-Demasiado – asintió nervioso.

Ron, Gabrielle y Cho se quedaron mirando a los dos esperando que algo pasara. Por la mirada de Ginny no se sabía si iba a golpearlo, si iba a llorar, si iba a reír, si iba a abrazarlo o iba a salir corriendo. Y por la mirada de Harry, se podía ver el nerviosismo que tenía por estar delante de ella, saludándola, después de cinco meses.

-¡Dejen de mirarse! – dijo Cho aburrida. Todos la miraron con una ceja arqueada – Yo creo que ya comamos, te cantemos feliz cumpleaños y nos vayamos… ¡O sea _hello_, Weasley! Yo tengo una agenda muy ocupada y podría estar haciendo mi campaña para ganar el concurso… Así que hagamos todo.

-Tienes una muy buena idea, Cho – sonrió Ginny roja de rabia – Podríamos hacer todo, pero por mientras tú te vas a quedar en la sala sola a esperar que llegué la última invitada… Si quieres te traigo una revista para que leas. Lamentablemente no leo las revistas estúpidas que tú lees, pero tengo revistas muy culturales. Tengo una que con un tema que se titula: _"Aprende a cerrar el pico cuando eres una perra y ladrona de novios"_ – dijo haciendo que todos se quedaran en silencio sorprendidos por sus palabras – Ese te queda perfecto.

-¡Me hartaste, Weasley! – gritó Cho lista para empezar a pegarle.

-¡Detente, Cho! – exclamó Harry deteniendo a Cho – No tienes porque pegarle por lo que dijo… Igual fue verdad – murmuró haciendo que Cho gritara más como loca.

Pero Cho dejó de gritar al ver que alguien había llegado apareciéndose en la sala. Harry sonrió y fue a abrazar a la recién llegada junto con Ginny que daba saltitos de alegría. Gabrielle arrugó el ceño y se cruzó de brazos sentándose en el sillón sabiendo que teniéndola en la casa no sería nada bueno mientras que Ron sentía que el aire ya no le llegaba a los pulmones y su corazón se le salía del pecho con sólo verla.

-¡Hermione! – gritó Ginny después de estrangularla con su abrazo – Qué bien que llegaste, eras la única que faltaba.

-Lo siento por la demora – se excusó torpemente – Es que Lindsay y Nicole pelearon nuevamente. Entonces los resultados finales fueron una guitarra rota, vestidos elegantes rasgados y varios hechizos… - comentó haciendo reír a Harry y Ginny - ¡Qué gusto verte, Harry! – dijo abrazándolo de nuevo.

-Yo también – sonrió feliz – Necesitaba a alguien culta e inteligente como tú en mi vida – rió.

-Bueno… Acá están los demás – dijo Ginny señalando con desprecio a Cho, Gabrielle y a Ron.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Ron – felicitó la castaña sin sonreír a Ron ni tampoco acercándosele.

-Gracias – dijo en un tono frío.

Ron, Hermione y Gabrielle se miraban turnadamente sin decir ninguna palabra. En sus miradas se podía percibir confusión, dolor, rabia y nerviosismo. La incomodidad se hacía presente nuevamente en el salón haciendo que todos los presentes se movieran preocupados por la situación. Se podía percibir hasta en el aire la incomodidad hasta que la señora Weasley entró con una sonrisa y los hizo pasar al comedor para cenar. Y así dándole inicio a uno de los cumpleaños más extraños de Ron.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola!... Creo que está demás decir que el próximo capítulo va a ser muy interesante. Porque habrán varios comentarios pesados entre Hermione, Ron y Gabrielle; y Harry y Ginny tendrán que hablar sobre sus temas pendientes. 

Lamentablemente no puedo responderles sus reviews... Es que mi computador tiene problemas con el Windows XP y se reinicia solo, no puedo abrir MSN, etc... Así que haremos un intento desesperado intentando revivirlo. Y por eso, no tengo tiempo de responderles los reviews, ya que cada vez que lo intenté el pc se reiniciaba solo... ¡ODIO A MI COMPUTADOR! (lo siento, tengo toda mi rabia contenida).

Gracias por sus reviews... Más de 200! De verdad se los agradezo y estoy feliz que le guste la historia. Espero sus reviews contándome qué les ha parecido este capítulo.

Cuídense, adiós!


	25. Incomplete

**Notas de la autora (20/Enero/2008): Acorde a la nueva normativa del sitio que no se permite tener letras de canciones en los fics, porque viola los derechos de autor, elimino la canción de este capítulo; ya que si los administradores saben de la iregularidad, borrarán mi cuenta de usuario. El fic se mantiene igual, junto con las notas de autora al final; así que nada cambia. Lo que sí, es pedirles disculpas por eso y que si tienen la opisibilidad de leer la canción "Incomplete****" de Backstreet Boys o escucharla mientras leen, sería ideal.

* * *

**Capítulo 25:

-¡Hermione, querida! – dijo la señora Weasley apareciendo en la sala.

-Señora Weasley – sonrió la castaña.

La señora Weasley se acercó y le dio un caluroso abrazo de recibimiento sin darse cuenta que todos estaban callados por la situación tan incómoda que se había formado con la llegada de Hermione a la casa, pero todos notaron como Gabrielle volteaba la cabeza ofendida al ver que a ella apenas la había saludado a la lejanía.

-¿Y qué ha sido de ti? – preguntó – Desde que terminaste tu noviazgo con Ron no he sabido nada de ti.

-Pues… - comenzó a decir mirando de soslayo a Ginny, pero su amiga sólo se encogió de hombros – He estado bien. Ahora estoy con las últimas clases teóricas en la universidad y la próxima semana iré a ver el trabajo de los medimagos en San Mugo.

-Me alegro tanto. Siempre supe que ibas a llegar lejos con todo ese potencial que tienes – sonrió más ampliamente.

-Mamá, te tengo una sorpresa – dijo Ron en un tono extraño. Había estado observando como su madre trataba tan cariñosa a Hermione, y por alguna razón, le había molestado – Adivina quién está aquí.

-¿Perdón? – preguntó confundida. Miró por toda la sala examinando a las personas presentes hasta que vio al lado de la chimenea a Harry de pie con una pequeña sonrisa - ¡Por Merlín!... ¡Harry, cariño!

Con el grito de la mujer, el señor Weasley y los gemelos entraron en la sala para encontrarse a Molly abrazando a Harry con unas lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas murmurando cosas que carecían de coherencia alguna.

Los gemelos saludaron a Harry después de apartar a su madre con miedo a que le diera un infarto o algo así y después saludaron a Hermione. El señor Weasley saludó también a los recién llegados con una gran sonrisa dando a entender que eran los únicos invitados de Ron de su agrado.

Luego, mientras la señora Weasley fue a preocuparse de la cena, los demás se quedaron charlando en la sala. Podría haber habido mucha tensión en ese momento, pero ni Ron ni Gabrielle hablaron con Hermione. Harry y Ron hablaban sentados al lado de la chimenea, Gabrielle y Cho estaban de pie criticando la rústica decoración de la casa, y Hermione con Ginny y los gemelos se encontraban en los sillones del fondo.

-No sé, pero creo que en Dinamarca tengo más cerebro – dijo riéndose Harry – Te lo juro. Me siento más inteligente, así que me siento muy cómodo allá.

-Pero es obvio que te gustaría volver a Inglaterra. Sé sincero contigo mismo, no te sientes tan bien allá – comentó Ron cruzándose de brazos. Su amigo lo miró confundido – Tú sólo aceptaste ir a Dinamarca para estar lejos de mi hermana.

-¡Claro que no! – replicó molesto – Me pidieron ir a Dinamarca antes de que pasará lo que pasó… - al decir eso lanzó una mirada al fondo de la sala, donde se encontraba Ginny riéndose de algo que Fred le había dicho. Sonrió levemente al sentir que se sentía muy feliz de poder verla nuevamente – Hablando de lo que pasó – volvió a mirar a Ron – No sé cómo invitaste a Cho sabiendo que iba a venir.

-No es mi culpa. Invité a Gabrielle y ella me rogó que invitara a Cho también – se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado – No tenía opción.

-Y todavía no sé por qué sigues siendo a migo de ella – dijo con una mirada acusadora – Ella fue la culpable que te separaras con Hermione.

-Ella no fue. No sabía que había una poción… ¿Cómo se llama esa poción?... Bah, bueno, no me acuerdo del nombre… El punto es que ella lo hizo sin intención. No tengo que echarle la culpa a alguien inocente.

-Eres un estúpido. Te juro que si te dieras cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente, mandarías al infierno a esa francesilla y tratarías de hacer las paces con Hermione – dijo antes de beber un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla – No puedes estar así toda la vida. Ustedes terminaron porque tú estabas con otra en la cama, y lo peor, es que tú crees que esa cabeza hueca te llevó a la cama sin intención… Deberías darte vergüenza la forma en la que has actuado estos últimos meses. Estás viviendo en un engaño – hizo una pausa viendo como Ron se movía incómodo en su sillón. Señaló al lugar donde se encontraban Gabrielle y Cho – Ésas dos se están riendo en tu cara y no quieres darte cuenta. Tú sabes cómo es Cho por lo que me hizo, así que no dudaría en saber que Gabrielle es capaz de hacer ese tipo de cosas o de otras más.

-No hablemos más del tema. Por favor, Harry – pidió después un poco de su cerveza de mantequilla – Es mi cumpleaños y no quiero que me lo amargues hablando de los supuestos problemas que tengo.

-Pero los tienes – dijo suspirando – Bueno, dejaremos el tema… Pero créeme que te lo advertí. Vas a ver qué clase de mujerzuelas son ellas.

-No quiero que…

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando del tema. Al igual que ellos, el resto de las personas dejaron de hablar y miraron a la señora Weasley que les pedía ayuda a las chicas a servir la cena, además de decirle a los gemelos que sacaran de la cocina todos los caramelos canarios.

Hermione y Ginny se pusieron de pie de inmediato y fueron a la cocina mientras conversaban. Gabrielle trató de sonreír y arrastró a Cho que reclamaba que debía cuidar sus uñas para las finales del concurso de la revista que sería el próxima sábado.

-¿Qué me ibas a decir? – preguntó Harry volviendo a mirar a su amigo.

-No, nada – respondió secamente. Con un gesto en la cabeza señaló que Hermione entraba en la sala y no podía hablar con ella presente - ¿Ya terminaste de ayudar con la mesa? – inquirió en un tono frío.

-Sí – asintió sin mirar a Ron – Es que usé magia para poner los cubiertos, así que terminé antes. Ginny aún está sacando los platos de la gaveta y las otras dos huecas están aprendiendo a desenvolver servilletas.

-Dudo que Cho aprenda a hacer algo útil en su vida – dijo Harry haciendo reír a Hermione – Oye… Hace tiempo no nos veíamos. Te ves muy bien, estás más delgada.

-No estoy haciendo ejercicios, por si quieres saber eso. Es que ando muy estresada con todo en la universidad, así que apenas alcanzo a desayunar y almorzar en el día – explicó haciendo una mueca desagradable – Y me encantaría comer más, pero no tengo tiempo.

-Bueno, si comes más serías una vaca obesa… - murmuró Ron lo suficientemente alto para que los otros dos lo escucharan.

-¿Verdad que Ron también se ve diferente? – preguntó en un tono demasiado meloso que no era propio en ella – Mira, Harry, aquí nuestro querido amiguito tiene dos manchas en la frente… ¡Oh, Ron! No sabías que tenías cuernos.

-Si lo dices porque estaba con otra…

Harry le puso la mano en la boca a Ron para que se callara. Por unos momentos, no se escuchó nada más que el segundero del reloj dándoles a saber que segundos estaban pasando de una forma muy lenta. El pelinegro miró preocupado a sus dos amigos tratando de encontrar algún tema para entablar conversación, pero al ver las caras de los dos supo que eso sería imposible.

-Estaba pensando en ir a Dinamarca este verano – dijo Hermione mirando a Harry – me gustaría conocer el país. Me han dicho que es hermoso.

-¿En serio? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Me alegraría que fueras. Como yo entró en agosto a la Academia, podrías ir y así yo te enseño la ciudad.

-Si me pones esta gran ayuda turística… ¡Claro que voy!

-Oye, notó cierto sarcasmo en tu tono de voz – dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido – Soy un gran guía turístico.

-Sí, claro – asintió sin creerle mucho.

-Y Ron también puede ir a verme cuando quiera – comentó el muchacho viendo como Ron miraba interesado el techo de su casa – Me gustaría que fueras a visitarme, amigo.

-Lo haré – sonrió – Pero no el mismo día que ella – agregó lanzándole una mirada de profundo asco a Hermione.

La muchacha se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta. Nunca podría haber pensado que él iba a mirarla de esa forma ni que iba a decirle aquello. Igual no podía reprocharle mucho; era su cumpleaños y sabía que no iba a ser bienvenida de su parte después de todo lo que pasó. ¿Pero tenía que tratarla así? Le dolía mucho ver que él la trataba con tanto asco, sentía como si nunca se hubieran conocido antes y que jamás lo conoció realmente. Aunque… Ella también estaba actuando de esa forma; le decía esas cosas hirientes. Pero ella lo hacía por el odio que le tenía, por todo el sufrimiento que la hizo pasar… ¿Lo odiaba tanto o no?

El señor Weasley llegó con Ginny a decirles que la cena ya estaba lista y que debían ir a sentarse. La pelirroja miró la cara de los tres y se quedó de pie esperando que llegaran a su lado. Hermione le lanzó una mirada suplicante y Ginny sólo se encogió de hombros antes de apurar el paso para no quedar al lado de Harry.

**oooooooooo**

-No es tan terrible…

-¿Escuchaste lo que te dije? – preguntó Hermione bufando.

-Sí.

-Entonces, debes estar bromeando para decirme que no es tan terrible – dijo en un tono molesto mientras se volvía a sentar en la cama de la muchacha.

-Ustedes dos se quieren. Y es natural que después de todo estén haciendo una guerra para probar que pueden estar el uno sin el otro, fingen que se odian tratando de aparentar algo que sólo está dejado llevar por el dolor y no por lo que deberían hacer – explicó viendo por su ventana la nieva que cubría todo el jardín – Deberían hablar, pero sé que no lo harán por su orgullo… Además es obvio que no pasará por lo que pasó – agregó sabiendo perfectamente lo que pensaba decir su amiga – No sé cómo mi hermano es tan amigo de Gabrielle y… De la maldita de Cho.

-Lo sé, lo sé- asintió algo abrumada por el tema – Gracias por escucharme. Necesitaba desahogarme.

-Oye, hace tiempo que no hago el papel de doctora corazón – rió – Además que prefiero estar contigo en mi cuarto hablando que abajo con esas dos huecas y Harry.

-¿Algún problema con Harry? – preguntó poniéndose de pie – Tú me dijiste que estabas lista para verlo antes de irte de mi casa en la noche.

-Lista para verlo, pero no para afrontarlo. Una cosa es muy diferente a la otra – dijo suspirando.

Las dos escucharon el amortiguado grito de la señora Weasley proveniente de las escaleras diciéndoles que compartieran con los invitados. Hermione y Ginny se miraron preocupadas, al mismo tiempo que la pelirroja abría la puerta.

Bajaron la escalera irregular y de caracol de La Madriguera a paso lento sabiendo que se dirigían a una pesadilla, pero tenían que ir y dar la cara para demostrar que estaban bien.

Llegaron al salón donde se encontraban todos hablando en pequeños grupos. La señora Weasley con Harry, el señor Weasley con Ron, Gabrielle y Cho, y los gemelos estaban en el fondo mirándose con cara de aburrimiento. Al verlos, las muchachas se dirigieron a ellos y empezaron a charlar animadamente.

-Les prometo ir algún día – dijo Hermione en tono solemne – Quiero ver cómo anda la tienda.

-Te extrañamos, de verdad… Hace falta que nos molestes y nos des tus sermones de moral – comentó George con una sonrisita.

-Desde que terminaste con Ron has estado muy alejada de nosotros – siguió Fred en un tono ofendido.

-Si ella terminó con su novio y viene a visitar a la familia de su ex-novio sería muy extraño e incómodo – explicó Ginny sin dar crédito a lo que decían – Es obvio que ella no viene por Ron. Hay que pensar un poco Fred...

-¿Sabes? Desde que llegaste del colegio has estado bastante maleducada – recriminó George con una mirada amenazante – Somos tus hermanos, no debes hablarnos así – dijo imitando la voz de la señora Weasley causando risas.

-Muy buena imitación – dijo entre risas Hermione.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando, Ginny levantó la mirada para observar la habitación. Su padre estaba conversando con su madre sobre algunas cosas del ministerio, las dos estúpidas huecas seguían murmurando sus críticas a la decoración del salón mientras hablaban con Ron sobre las nuevas clases en la Academia. Pero no estaba Harry. Miró a todos los rincones sin ningún éxito preguntándose dónde estaba metido hasta que vio por las cortinas de la ventana se traslucía la figura de un hombre afuera.

¿Qué estaba haciendo afuera si estaba nevando? Tenía las intenciones de ir con él para preguntarle por qué estaba allí en vez de disfrutar el calor de las llamas de la chimenea, mas se reprimió al darse cuenta que tendría que hablar. Y no era que pudieran hablar, pero sería la primera conversación después de que él se fue a Dinamarca y sería bastante incómodo.

Hermione notó que su amiga estaba concentrada en otra cosa y miró al mismo lugar que ella. En pocos segundos supo que Ginny se estaba debatiendo mentalmente en ir o no. La tomó del brazo atrayendo su atención sin que los gemelos notaran lo que estaba pasando.

-Anda – le murmuró con disimulo.

-No sé si ir… Ya te dije que no puedo enfrentarlo.

-Este es el momento para que hablen. Te irás a Hogwarts mañana y él volverá a Dinamarca – insistió sabiendo que la iba a convencer – Además, sabes que te mueres por ir a estar con él.

-¿Crees que debo ir? – preguntó en un susurro.

-Anda – repitió con un leve empujoncito.

Ginny se levantó y se disculpó diciendo que iba a dar una vuelta a solas por el jardín para poder pensar. Los gemelos la miraron extrañados, pero al ver la sombra de Harry por la ventana entendieron todo y sólo asintieron. La pelirroja dejó a los tres charlando mientras iba a su cuarto en busca de un gorro y unos guantes para no morirse de frío. Bajó con rapidez y sin que nadie lo notara, salió de la casa.

Ahogó un pequeño grito al sentir el frío viento que golpeaba su cara y tembló ligeramente. Se dio cuenta que había olvidado ponerse la chaqueta, pero ya no era tiempo para subir a buscarla; ya estaba afuera y si volvía podría arrepentirse de salir.

Harry levantó la vista del suelo al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba. Miró a Ginny como temblaba antes de observarlo a él. Suspiró al notar la dudativa de ella en acercarse o no, pero, para suerte de él, la pelirroja se sentó al lado de la banquita sin decir nada ni mirarlo.

El muchacho apartó la mirada de ella rápidamente. Sintió como un silencio abrumador los envolvía y ninguno deseaba decir la primera palabra. Se dedicó a mirar los copos de nieve cayendo en el blanco jardín de los Weasley deseando que ese incómodo momento se acabara pronto.

-¿Por qué estás acá afuera? – preguntó Ginny con voz ronca. Era obvio que había estado pensando tanto lo que iba a decirle que le salía poco natural – Podrías estar adentro disfrutando del calor de las llamas de la chimenea en vez de congelarte acá.

-No quería estar allí adentro – respondió sin mirarla – El ambiente es un asco con esas dos…

-Yo creo que con todos es un asco – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry rió – Somos una muy mala combinación de invitados para el cumpleaños de mi hermano. Debió haber sabido que ellas no iban a calzar acá.

Los dos soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Después de todo, estaban empezando a hablar y lo estaban haciendo muy bien. Harry dejó de reírse y se quedó callado pensando en qué cosa más que decir, pero nada se le venía a la mente mientras Ginny rogaba que la tierra se la tragara.

-Son muy diferentes a Ron… - dijo, de repente, Harry pensando en lo que había dicho la muchacha.

-¿Diferentes? No, eso no. Son unas manipuladoras que hacen lo que quieren con el estúpido de mi hermano. El muy idiota no se da cuenta que lo engañan – al decir eso miró por la ventana, pero apenas notaba las sombras de las personas por las cortinas.

-Sólo espero que pronto se de cuenta del gran error que está cometiendo – asintió sintiéndose muy apenado por su amigo – Él sabe como son ellas, en especial Cho. Más que nada, ella fue la que… Ella hizo eso – terminó de decir maldiciendo haber tocado el tema que no quería hablar con ella.

Ginny se quedó quieta en su lugar sin decir nada. Sabía que iba a llegar ese momento tarde o temprano, y ya no había escapatoria para no enfrentarlo. ¿Qué debía decirle? Debía decirle lo que pensaba, hablar con honestidad. Casi cinco meses sin verlo y recién estaba frente a él para hablar de la razón que los separó.

-Debo decirte que fuiste muy estúpido al besarte con ella sabiendo cómo es ella y sabiendo que yo te iba a matar – dijo con la voz temblorosa debido al frío y a lo difícil que era no ponerse a llorar – Así que podría llamarte que también eres un idiota.

-Ella me besó – corrigió molesto por lo que había dicho.

-Oh, si… Ella te besó – asintió sin mirarlo.

-¿Puedes dejar esa actitud? – preguntó tomándola del brazo.

-¿Cuál actitud? – dijo soltándose del la mano de Harry con rapidez - ¿Acaso quieres que hablemos de este tema mientras yo tengo una enorme sonrisa? Pues, te equivocaste.

-No te pido eso… - murmuró tomándole con delicadeza el mentón y la obligó a verlo a los ojos. Hacía tiempo que no volvía a ver con tanta cercanía esos ojos cafés, y tal como la última vez, su mirada demostraba rabia – Tú sabes que me equivoque al no contártelo. Lo admito. Pero no te lo dije porque eso no tuvo ninguna importancia.

-Pero la tiene cuando salen fotografías de ustedes dos bien juntitos en una revista. Ahí si que la tienen – dijo apretando sus labios – Ése es el problema. Que todo el mundo sabe que tú estuviste con la "Señorita Hueca".

-¿Desde cuándo te importa lo que los demás digan? – preguntó confundido por lo que había dicho – Tú siempre me dijiste que no te importaba lo que los demás pensaran, que te gustaba guiarte por tus propios pensamientos y sentimientos.

Bingo. Había dado en el clavo. Ginny había dicho eso sólo para evitar hablar sinceramente del tema, pero al verse descubierta, la pelirroja suspiró cansinamente dándose cuenta que tendría que ser honesta y hablar del tema con el corazón en la mano.

-Tiene importancia. No es fácil ver que tu novio no te dijo que se había besado con otra y que después esté en una revista – dijo con los ojos cerrados para no verle la cara del muchacho – Me dolió. Me dolió que no me tuvieras confianza de decírmelo… Te habría matado si me lo decías, pero después me hubiera dado cuenta que me lo dijiste y te perdonaría – Ese nudo apareció, el que siempre se le formaba en la garganta cuando estaba con una mezcla de sentimientos – Pero no me lo dijiste… Y después verlo en una revista. Fue humillante. Me sentí peor que antes porque me estaba dando cuenta que con mi desgracia una maldita oriental se estaba haciendo famosa… Y me da pena ver que te uso, que sólo te usó por eso; pero me da mucha más rabia que ella te haya usado y tú no te diste cuenta de los camarógrafos ni nada.

No lo pudo evitar. Unas lágrimas se le escaparon de sus ojos cerrados y cayeron lentamente por sus mejillas hasta llegar a su mentón y perderse. Le costaba mucho decirle lo que realmente sentía, pero se sentía mucho mejor que él supiera por qué estaba tan dolida. Era un gran alivio sacarse ese peso de encima.

Las lágrimas cayeron en la mano de Harry que sólo la veía fijamente entendiendo cómo se sentía y agradeciéndole que fuera tan sincera. De verdad quería arreglar las cosas entre los dos porque aún la quería y mucho. Había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en las cosas que fallaron para que ella y él terminaran, pensó mucho en como vengarse de Cho por haberle una de las cosas más maravillosas de su vida, pensó en las explicaciones que podría darle. Pero no podía hacerlo. De su boca no salía ningún sonido y las palabras se le agolpaban en la mente dejándolo muy confundido.

-Sé que fue un error haberte mentido – dijo bajando la vista. Ginny abrió los ojos y contempló cómo una mueca distorsionada salía de sus labios – Lo que teníamos era una de las mejores cosas del mundo y no entiendo por qué no te dije la verdad. De verdad lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte sentir de esa forma tan miserable – suspiró sabiendo que ella escuchaba atentamente todo – Yo también me sentí muy mal cuando Hermione me mandó la revista para que viera el reportaje. Nunca dejé de pensar en todo lo que te había hecho pasar y que por una estupidez arruine la cosa más importante del mundo.

Sin saber por qué lo hizo, pero supo que fue un impulso repentino que la llevó acercársele y le tomó la mano cariñosamente. Quería hacerle saber que ella lo entendía y le creía, que quería seguir escuchando lo que tenía que decir; que aunque hubieran estado separados, ahora estaban juntos para afrontar el problema juntos.

Con ese simple gesto, Harry levantó la vista del suelo y miró intensamente a la pelirroja. Se sentía tan bien teniendo sus manos con la suya; ese simple contacto era una enorme sensación de tranquilidad y paz. Le gustaba que ella tuviera un poco más de confianza y estuvieran así. Era lo que necesitaba para poder seguir hablando.

-Sin ti no soy nada, estoy incompleto… Yo de verdad te quiero, Gin. Te quiero como a nadie más y por eso quiero que volvamos a estar juntos. Yo sé que no me has olvidado, lo sé por tu mirada – observó como ella evadía su mirada y se sonrojaba lentamente – Sé que esto no volverá a pasar. Nosotros estamos hechos el uno para el otro y no podemos siempre estar peleados por una estupidez que cometí. Te pido disculpas – apretó más su mano con la de ella y se le acercó – Yo te quiero mucho.

-Yo… - empezó a decir Ginny sintiendo como ese nudo en su garganta crecía y su corazón latía con más fuerza que nunca – Yo no puedo estar contigo – dijo, al fin, levantando la mirada.

Esas palabras le cayeron como un balde de agua fría. ¿Había dicho que no podía? No, no podía ser posible… Pero ella lo quería; estaba seguro que lo quería. Entonces no había ningún problema que estuvieran juntos si se querían, no había nada que se les interpusiera para que pudieran volver a ser felices como lo eran antes de todo el incidente.

Ginny sólo se dedicó a ver cómo el rostro de Harry palidecía y era casi igual al color de la nieve. Suspiró sabiendo que eso no era lo que él esperaba, pero tenía que ser sincera consigo misma y con él. No podía aceptar que él volviera y le pidiera que estuvieran juntos, porque ella aún no estaba lista; Ginny aún tenía la herida abierta y apenas había comenzado a cicatrizar.

-Yo también te quiero – dijo la pelirroja.

-¿Entonces cuál es el problema? – preguntó nerviosa con una pequeña sonrisa – Vamos a ser muy felices, te lo prometo.

-No estoy lista para que volvamos – respondió parpadeando muchas veces – Aunque te quiera mucho, aunque yo sé que sería una cosa maravillosa que volviéramos… Yo aún estoy muy dolida. Aún siento mucha rabia, Harry – explicó en un tono suplicante para que entendiera – Y tengo miedo de que todo termine de nuevo. No quiero volver contigo teniendo el miedo que todo terminé, porque si estoy así, la relación va a terminar por mi susto, por mi rabia, por mi sufrimiento, por mi desgracia… Necesito recuperarme, necesito estar sola para poder superar mis sentimientos.

-Podríamos estar juntos mientras los superas – murmuró molesto.

-Entiéndeme, por favor – le pidió triste – Yo no quiero arruinar lo que teníamos, por eso es mejor que esté lista para que empecemos de nuevo. Pero no podemos volver con esta herida en mi corazón que sigue abierta y, de vez en cuando, vuelve a sangrar al pensar en ti – se puso la mano en el corazón y suspiró – Yo te quiero, pero no puedo volver contigo por el momento.

Se quedó en silencio meditando sus palabras. Y aceptó sus razones. Después de todo, por él fue que terminaron y no podía exigirle que volvieran cuando ella aún no lo había superado completamente. Necesitaba tiempo, y se lo iba a dar. Ese tiempo también serviría para que él también pensara en todas las cosas que se dijeron en ese día. Era la primera vez que habían hablado desde que ella le tiró la puerta en la cara y le dijo que lo odiaba; y se habían confesado sus sentimientos de una forma tan sincera, que ya no faltaba hablar más del tema.

-Te entiendo – dijo tratando de sonreír – Yo te esperaré hasta que estés lista – puso uno de sus cabellos detrás de su oreja sintiendo una agradable sensación por ese contacto – Y recuerda que yo te quiero.

-Gracias por entender, Harry – hizo un movimiento para abrazarlo, pero se detuvo y sólo le devolvió la sonrisa – Cuando no tenga miedo, cuando haya dejado mi odio y mi sufrimiento; ahí podré dejarme llevar por lo que siento por ti.

Se quedaron en silencio hasta que Harry decidió que entraran al ver como la pelirroja empezaba a temblar por el viento frío. Los dos se miraron por unos minutos hasta que Ginny abrió la puerta apresuradamente mientras el muchacho la seguía entrando en la casa.

-¡Espero que te pudras, Ron! – gritó Hermione agarrando su bolso del sillón y se puso su chaqueta roja.

-Mejor ándate, no quiero seguir viendo tu cara en mi casa – le respondió Ron tomándose de un solo trago todo el contenido de una cerveza de mantequilla – Siempre huyendo y nunca enfrentas nada.

Harry y Ginny se miraron preocupados por la escena. Todos en silencio mirando en el centro de la sala como esos dos discutían acaloradamente. Había un ambiente tan tenso que hasta daba miedo decir alguna palabra para separarlos. ¿Qué había pasado mientras estaban afuera?

-Maldito hijo de… - se contuvo y miró a la señora Weasley que estaba con los abiertos por la discusión – Agradece que estamos en la casa con tu decente familia y no te doy un golpe para matarte.

-Como si fueras capaz de hacerme eso – rió – Es obvio que eres una cobarde y andas huyendo de mí.

-Eres un imbécil, Ron – dijo con los ojos enrojecidos. Se puso la chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta apartando a Harry y Ginny – Gracias por la invitación, Ginny. Fue un gusto verte – sonrió efusivamente – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry. Te mandaré una lechuza para ver si mañana podemos juntarnos – le dijo a su amigo que lentamente asintió – Y fue un placer verlos – dijo viendo a los señores Weasley y a los gemelos – Prometo ir a la tienda en esta semana – sonrió – Ah… Y espero que se te deforme la cara para el final del concurso, Cho – agregó mirando a la oriental – Y bueno… Tú – señaló a Gabrielle - ¿Te doy un consejo? Quítate esa sombra celeste y ese labial rojo que te hace parecer más mujerzuela de lo que eres…

-¡O sea _hello_! – gritó Cho enojada - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Granger?

-Diciéndolo – dijo mirándola como a una deficiente mental – Ah… Y feliz cumpleaños, Ron – agregó con sarcasmo – Ojala lo pases muy bien. ¡Adiós! – dijo cerrando la puerta mientras todo quedaba envuelto en un total silencio.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Vaya… Tiempo que no actualizaba. Bueno, la mayoría debe saber así que no explico mucho. Lo único que puedo decir es que estoy en el computador de mi papá (el muy maldito se compró uno todo moderno y cuando manden a arreglar el antiguo me lo dará a mí ¬¬… Claro, yo debería tener el nuevo), por lo que será muy difícil escribir con el poco tiempo que me da. Pero bueno, así es la vida; y seguiré escribiendo en cuanto momento tenga para hacerlo. 

¿Qué tal ha estado este capítulo? A mí me ha encantado… Es que andaba media triste y me puse a escribirlo de inmediato. Lo que más me gusta es la canción que puse. La canción es "Incomplete" de los Backstreet Boys y es de su nuevo disco (deben escuchar las canciones, son hermosas!). Y en cuanto la oí supe que era perfecta para esta parejita.

Veamos… En el próximo capítulo pondré otra canción de los Backstreet Boys (ya deben haberse dado cuenta que me encantan) y veremos lo que ocurrió adentro de La Madriguera para que Hermione se fuera de esa forma. Y algunos pensamientos de ella en su diario con una conversación por parte de todos los invitados con Ron.

Ah! Y para los que leen "Juegos de Amor" recién voy a empezar el capítulo, así que estará la próxima semana (creo). Lo siento, pero no puedo subirlo antes, no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir.

Cuídense, adiós!


	26. I just want you to know

**Notas de la autora (20/Enero/2008): Acorde a la nueva normativa del sitio que no se permite tener letras de canciones en los fics, porque viola los derechos de autor, elimino la canción de este capítulo; ya que si los administradores saben de la iregularidad, borrarán mi cuenta de usuario. El fic se mantiene igual, junto con las notas de autora al final; así que nada cambia. Lo que sí, es pedirles disculpas por eso y que si tienen la opisibilidad de leer la canción "I just want you to know** **" de Backstreet Boys o escucharla mientras leen, sería ideal.**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 26:

'Querido Diario:

Desde que me di cuenta que había aceptado poner un pie en La Madriguera, sabía que no podía terminar para nada bien. Es como esos presentimientos que tienes e intentas no tomarlos en cuenta para que nada de lo malo que sientes ocurra, pero hay que hacerles caso. Eso debí haber hecho yo antes de decirle a Ginny mientras lloraba en mi hombro que iría al cumpleaños de su hermano.

Llegué por vía flú a la casa. Observé que estaban Ron, Gabrielle, Cho, Ginny y Harry. Inmediatamente saludé a los más agradables de ese grupo: Harry y Ginny. Después tuve que aceptar la cruda realidad y enfrentar a las dos mujeres más enfermas, detestables y venenosas que podían pisar la tierra: Gabrielle y Cho. Y al final tuve que enfrentar a Ron.

Todo transcurrió con tranquilidad en la conversación antes de la cena –ya había saludado a los gemelos y a los señores Weasley- hasta que la señora Weasley nos pidió ayuda para poner la mesa. Ginny apenas podía sacar los platos maldiciendo no poder usar magia fuera del colegio, Gabrielle intentaba aprender a tomar una bandeja para llevar vasos y Cho no quería quebrarse las uñas; por lo tanto, con ayuda de mi varita fui a la sala después de ayudar a colocar los cubiertos.

Tuve una "amigable" conversación con Ron y Harry. Con el último pude hablar de cómo le había ido en la Academia y hasta le propuse la idea de viajar a Dinamarca. Pero no pude hablar con el incivilizado y ciego de Ron. Me lanzó unos comentarios tan hirientes… Bueno, tengo que aceptar que yo con lo de los cuernos me pasé un poco; pero nadie me llama vaca para vivir y contarlo así nada más. Juro que me puse tan colérica que tenía ganas de gritar y lanzar todas las cosas en dirección a él para que quedara aplastado y no volviera a hablarme el resto de su maldita vida.

Debo admitir que sobreviví gracias a la conversación de los gemelos, a mi buena amiga Ginny y a Harry. Los señores Weasley eran muy cariñosos conmigo y se los agradezco profundamente; además que al ver la cara de celos que ponía Gabrielle era un momento valioso en mi vida. Si no fuera por esas personas, yo creo que me hubiera descontrolado y le gritaría tantas cosas a Ron para terminar saliendo de la casa llorando. Aunque eso no se aleja de lo que pasó después.

No quiero hablar de eso. Todavía no puedo ni siquiera asimilarlo ni transformar los sentimientos en palabras para describir cómo me sentí con todo lo que me dijo, la forma en la que me miró, cómo me trató y con cuánto odio me decía las cosas. Me siento tan mal, tan triste, tan rota y abandonada en mi propia pena que no puedo escribirlo y no quiero recordarlo. Pero es inevitable recordarlo después de todo lo que ha pasado. Este día va a quedar grabado en mi memoria recordándome cuánto cambia una persona en sólo un año. Creí haberlo conocido por siete años de mi vida; y con esos siete años me bastaron para creer saberlo casi todo de él. Y me equivoqué. Lo que sabía de él no es sólo más que un recuerdo del pasado y de lo bueno que fue haberlo conocido. El recuerdo de cuánto lo quise y de cuánto me duele quererlo ahora'.

**:. Flash Back .:**

Hermione se quedó mirando la puerta y vio al poco tiempo como otra sombra se posaba detrás de la ventana donde estaba la banca. Sonrió esperando que pudiera solucionar todos sus problemas con Harry, aunque sabía que eso sería muy imposible. Pero tenían que conversar para poder dejar el pasado donde debe estar y continuar sus vidas sin seguir preguntándose en el error que cometieron, si deberían estar juntos o no. Tenían que dejar y dudar. Y esperaba que algún día se reconciliaran y estuvieran juntos, como antes, porque eran el uno para el otro. Tenía la certeza que estarían juntos nuevamente.

-¿Tú crees que se reconcilien? – preguntó Fred observando las sombras a través de la ventana.

-No lo sé… Creo que no. Aún no están listos para estar juntos – dijo Hermione sonriendo al darse cuenta que ellos habían notado todo – Pero volverán; de eso estoy segura.

-Cuando vimos en la revista el reportaje de Cho con Harry teníamos unas ganas de ir a pegarle a Harry hasta que muriera. Nadie le hace eso a nuestra hermana. Pero ella nos detuvo, nos mandó una carta diciéndonos que no lo hiciera – comentó George suspirando.

-No nos cabía en la cabeza que Harry hiciera eso. Después Ron empezó a traer a estas dos idiotas a la casa y por las cosas que dicen, como actúan y como nos miran; nos dimos cuenta que todo fue culpa de ellas – siguió Fred mirando en el rincón a Gabrielle y Cho – Las odio.

-Únete al club – rió la muchacha feliz de ver que a ellos no les caía bien esas dos estúpidas – Ellas han arruinado mi vida y las de mis amigos.

-Espero que a Cho se le rompa una uña… O algo más.

-¿Qué hicieron? – preguntó Hermione al notar el tono burlón en la voz de George.

-Sólo una pequeña cosa para que en una semana más no pueda ocultar su fealdad para las finales del concurso – sonrió.

-Espero que sea algo muy humillante.

-¿No nos vas a dar tu sermón? – preguntaron asustados de que ella los apoyara.

-Si no fuera por Gabrielle y Cho yo, tal vez, seguiría con Ron – dijo con la voz triste. Bajó la vista apenada y controlando un profundo suspiro – No sé cómo Ron puede seguir siendo amigo de ella. Está ciego. No se da cuenta de que ella sólo está jugando con él, que no lo toma en serio y que no lo valora por lo que es… No lo quiere – concluyó levantando la vista y miró a Ron al otro lado de la sala.

Sorprendentemente, él también la miraba. Al notar su mirada fija en ella y en que no participaba en la conversación de las estúpidas, supuso que había escuchado lo que dijo. Trató de disimular una pequeña sonrisa de alegría porque él escuchó la realidad de las cosa; porque no podía seguir creyendo que estaba bien juntarse con esas dos después de todo el daño causado.

Ron estaba conversando con Cho cuando empezaron a discutir sobre Harry. Aunque Ron estuviera muy cercano a la oriental, aún defendía a su amigo a muerte. Cho dijo que no tenía nada de malo lo que había hecho, ya que lo hizo para ver si Harry le tenía confianza a Ginny... Pero el pelirrojo le dijo que no empezara a decir mentiras y que si seguía así, la echaba de la casa.

Los dos sequedaron callados mientras Gabrielle los miraba nerviosa, ya que no quería una pelea. De fondo se escuchaba la conversación de los otros dos grupos y Ron pudo percibir la voz de Hermione seguida de una risa junto con los gemelos. Disimuladamente dirigió su mirada al otro rincón donde estaban ellos y escuchó lo que hablaban; incluso cuando ella dijo: "Está ciego. No se da cuenta de que ella sólo está jugando con él, que no lo toma en serio y que no lo valora por lo que es… No lo quiere". Y luego la castaña lo miró.

Apartó la mirada en unos segundos sintiéndose avergonzado. Sabía que ella lo odiaba, que no lo quería ver y que si se ponían a conversar de nuevo; iban a terminar peleando. ¿Por qué todo había terminado así? Supuestamente todo iba bien, perfecto, y llegó esa noche de año nuevo que les arruinó las vidas. Le había dado tantas vueltas al asunto que ya ni le importaba la razón por la que terminaron; sino que ya no estaban juntos.

Mientras pensaba examinaba su casa vagamente. Entre todos los libros usados y rotosos, las extrañas cosas muggles destartaladas de su padre y de los muebles antiguos; vio encima de una mesa todas las fotos de la familia. Fotos de sus padres, hermanos, Bill cuando se gradúo, Charlie con los dragones, el primer día de clases de Ginny, los gemelos y su tienda atrás con unas enormes sonrisas, él mismo con su nueva escoba antes del quinto año. Y, entre todas, había una donde estaban Harry, Hermione y él a la salida de su segundo curso.

Al verla, una mezcla de emociones apareció en su corazón causándole una confusión enorme. No recordaba esa foto. Los tres se veían tan felices, tan amigos como ahora no lo eran. Harry estaba en medio de él y Hermione mientras la muchacha le lanzaba una mirada asesina a Ron y él movía la boca replicándole algo; pero luego ella sonríe y posan para la foto. Y así, la imagen se repetía sucesivamente. Esa fue una de las primeras sonrisas que ella le dio, ya que no se llevaban tan mal como antes. Se sentía muy mal al recordar aquellos días… Todo había cambiado tanto y dudaba que volvieran a ser como antes.

-Ron... ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Gabrielle dándose cuenta que el no participaba en la conversación - ¿Ron? – volvió a preguntar viendo que él no reaccionaba.

Posó su mirada en el lugar de donde miraba Ron y frunció el ceño molesta. Ahí estaba él viendo interesado una foto de sus mejores amigos y él. ¿Acaso aún seguía pensando en ella? Habían pasado cerca de tres meses y todavía no podía olvidarla. La odiaba. Gabrielle quería a Rom sólo para ella, pero el recuerdo de Hermione aparecía constantemente. Y, aunque él lo negara, sabía que aún la seguía queriendo. ¿No le bastó haber terminado y que ella no le creyera? Hizo mucho trabajo para conseguir esa maldita poción para año nuevo; así que tenía que conseguir a Ron sí o sí.

-No sé cómo puedes ver la foto de esa estúpida. Es horrible – dijo Gabrielle en un tono despectivo – Y cuando era pequeña era aún más fea. ¡Mírala! Parece que desconocía el problema con ese cabello.

-Ah, yo recuerdo a Granger en ésa época... Yo estaba en tercer año – comentó Cho sonriendo – Y les juro que ella era horrible. ¡O sea _hello_! Parece que ella nunca oyó sobre pociones para controlar el cabello... Y lo peor: Esos dientes de castor remataban su pésimo _look_.

-Bueno, al menos yo tenía una apriencia natural y no me echaba kilos de maquillaje para tapar mi onstruosidad – dijo Hermione mirando a Cho enojada. Había oído todo lo que dijeron ésas dos – Además, aunque era fea; yo era amiga de Harry Potter. Tú no. Eras sólo una penosa de Ravenclaw que acosó a Harry...

Todos se quedaron en silencio. Los señores Weasley se lanzaron miradas preocupadas. Los gemelos reían por lo que agregó Hermione al final diciendo que tenía razón. La señora Weasley iba a abrir la boca para decir que no discutieran más, pero su marida la tomó de la mano y se la llevó a la cocina diciendo que tenían que hablar algo importante. Y nadie más dijo nada; porque daba miedo la mirada de Hermione, Gabrielle y Cho.

¿Fea? No, a Hermione nunca la consideró fea. Bueno, no era la más bonita de toda la clase; pero jamás pensó que era la más horrible de todas. Siempre se habia fijado más en su forma de ser, su personalidad, su inteligencia y en sus defectos; eso era lo que tenía grabado en la memoria de todos los recuerdos de ella en el colegio. Debía aceptar que empezó a volverse mucho más linda desde el baile de navidad. Ahí notó completamente que sus incisivos no eran más grandes de lo normal y que podía llegar a ser tan bonita como sus compañeras.

-¿Yo acosando a Harry? – preguntó Cho enfadada – Él me perseguía a mí. No sé si te acuerdas que en su cuarto año andaba detrás mío como un perro. ¡Él me acosaba! Yo sólo me dejé querer, como cualquier mujer normal.

-Cualquier mujer normal que sabe que el que la anda persiguiendo es el famoso "Niño Que Sobrevivió" – dijo Hermione no podiendo creer el cinismo de la oriental – Andabas con Harry sólo porque era famoso. Y porque Cedric falleció. Estabas sola y abandonada.

-¡No le vengas a decir eso a mi amiga! – gritó enfurecida Gabrielle poniéndose de pie – Tú no vengas a decirle esas cosas que son mentiras, Granger. Mejor quédate callado, porque no tienes derecho a abrir tu boca.

-En todo caso, tú tampoco. Ésta no es tu casa. Es la de los Weasley – corrigió ella también poniéndose de pie – Estás acá porque eres una pobre penosa que para conseguir a Ron tuvo que hacer trampas. Usando pociones prohibidas por la ley... Eres una patética.

-No vengas a tratar así a mis invitados – saltó Ron en defensa de Gabrielle – No tienes ningún derecho. Tú fuiste invitada por mi hermana, pero no por mí. No creo que puedas venir acá a decirle eso a mis invitados.

Hermione se quedó mirándolo sin decir nada. La sonrisa que en su rostroó había aparecido mientras hablaba se borró completamente y su mirada cambió a un desconcierto enorme. No podía creer que la defendiera, aún habiendo escuchado la verdad. ¿Acaso tenía problemas a los oídos o al cerebro? Porque no era posible que todavía siguiera creyendo que Gabrielle era una santa. La defendió a ella; haciéndola quedar como culpable. Nunca creyó que él iba a hacerle eso, nunca.

-Yo digo lo que quiero a las personas que quiero cuando digo la verdad – dijo en un tono ronco mientras se cruzaba de brazos – Otra cosa diferente es que no puedas aceptar la realidad.

-Yo sé como son las cosas. Tú sólo estás acá para molestar... Deberías irte, porque me estás arruinando el cumpleaños.

-Lamentablemente, tu hermana me invitó a estar con ella ¿Sabes por qué vine? – le preguntó en tono burlón – Porque sabía que no podría soportar la presencia de estas dos mujerzuelas en la casa. Necesitaba a alguien sensato que la apoyara a aguantar este cumpleaños de su agonía.

La quería, lo sabía. Pero no podía perdonarle todo lo que le había hecho. Estaba diciendo que era culpa de Gabrielle que hubieran terminado, que era un ciego y le decía tantas cosas que terminaban ocasionando que alzara la voz en contra de la suya para ganarle en cualquier cosa. No la soportaba en su casa, la quería lo más lejos posible y la quería más cerca. Había intentado olvidarla de cualquier forma, pero ella siempre regrsaba a su mente.

-¿No puedes decirme nada? – preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja sonriendo – Cuesta escuchar la verdad. Cuesta escuchar que todos te engañan en tus narices y no te das cuenta de ello. Se burlan de ti.

-Nadie se está burlando de mí - negó con la cabeza enfadado – Y tampoco nadie me engaña. Yo sé cuál es la verdad: Sé que tú eres la peor persona que conozco, la persona a la que más odio, la persona la que me hizo tanto daño y la que me siguie haciendo sufrir. Eres lo peor que conozco. No puedo creer que una vez te quise.

Se quedó en silencio y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. No lloró. Levantó el mentón para hacerle ver que sus palabras no le afectaron; pero si le terminaron por quebrar el corazón. Eso había hecho. Había terminado de destrozarle por completo el corazón. Tenía muchas ganas de llorar, pero no lo hizo. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero no lo hizo. Tenía ganas de correr, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí mirando fijamente a Ron taladrándolo con la mirada sintiendo que desde ese momento lo iba a odiar por siempre.

La había perdido para siempre después de haber dicho eso. Lo sabía y una parte de él se sintió muy trsite, desesperado y con rabia de haber hablado sin haber pensado antes las cosas. No podía remediar las cosas una vez que estaban hechas. Debía aceptar las consuencias que traería haberle dicho que la odiaba y que era la peor persona que conocía en su vida. Quería ir corriendo a sus pies y suplicarle que lo perdonara, que hiciera caso omiso a sus palabras. Pero se quedó quieto sintiendo que su corazón latía más rápido al ver cómo Hermione lo miraba con un profundo odio.

-Es una lástima que pienses eso... Porque tú eres una basura – dijo con la voz temblándole.

-Recuerda que es mi cumpleaños, no le puedes hablar así al cumple añero – le recordó Ron con una voz infantil.

-¡Yo te hablo como yo quiero! – gritó Hermione descontrolándose - ¡Nadie me viene a decir eso, Weasley!

-¡No grites así a Ron! – saltó a la defensa del pelirrojo Gabrielle – Esta no es tu casa. Deberías irte a donde perteneces, Sangre Sucia.

-¿Sangre Sucia? – preguntó Hermione sintiendo ese extraño sentimiento cada vez que la llamaban así. Miró a Ron buscando ayuda, pero él se quedó callado y no salió a defenderla como solía a hacerlo antes. En cambio, los gemelos sacaron sus varitas y apuntaron a Gabrielle diciéndole que no volviera a llamarla de esa forma – Sangre Sucia tu padre – dijo Hermione haciendo que los gemelos se quedaran callados – No creas que tu prima no me ha contado cómo son tus padres – siguió con una pequeña sonrisa – Nicole me contó lo penoso que era tu padre vendiendo frutas de forma callejera. Por eso azares del destino conoció a tu madre que era bruja y pudo hacerse millonario... Eso es patético. Ser tú, una hija de un fracasado muggle y una bruja estúpida.

-¡No le hables así! – gritó Ron saliéndose de control – Tú también eres Sangre Sucia... – se detuvo en seco.

Habían entrado el señor y la señora Weasley alarmados por los gritos y se quedaron de piedra al oír decir eso a Ron. El señor Weasley frunció tanto el ceño que daba miedo la expresión de su cara. Los gemelos se taparon la boca sorprendidos. Cho abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sabiendo que iba a quedar la grande. Gabrielle estaba impasible observando con cuidado los movimientos de Hermione mientras la señora Weasley se quedó callada observando con recelo a su hijo.

Ron y Hermione empezaron a gritarse diciéndose cuál pensamiento hiriente y venenoso se les venía a la mente sin medir sus palabras. Usaron cuánta grosería sabían y pusieron todo su odio en sus voces mientras se iban poniendo acalorados por la discusión.

Justo en ese momento entraron Harry y Ginny. Los dos se miraron preocupados sin saber qué estaba pasando y se quedaron en silencio, al igual que los demás, viendo con horror la escena.

-Maldito hijo de… - se contuvo y miró a la señora Weasley que estaba con los abiertos por la discusión – Agradece que estamos en la casa con tu decente familia y no te doy un golpe para matarte.

-Como si fueras capaz de hacerme eso – rió – Es obvio que eres una cobarde y andas huyendo de mí.

-Eres un imbécil, Ron – dijo con los ojos enrojecidos. Se puso la chaqueta y se acercó a la puerta apartando a Harry y Ginny – Gracias por la invitación, Ginny. Fue un gusto verte – sonrió efusivamente – Fue un gusto verte de nuevo, Harry. Te mandaré una lechuza para ver si mañana podemos juntarnos – le dijo a su amigo que lentamente asintió – Y fue un placer verlos – dijo viendo a los señores Weasley y a los gemelos – Prometo ir a la tienda en esta semana – sonrió – Ah… Y espero que se te deforme la cara para el final del concurso, Cho – agregó mirando a la oriental – Y bueno… Tú – señaló a Gabrielle - ¿Te doy un consejo? Quítate esa sombra celeste y ese labial rojo que te hace parecer más mujerzuela de lo que eres…

-¡O sea _hello_! – gritó Cho enojada - ¿Cómo puedes decirme eso, Granger?

-Diciéndolo – dijo mirándola como a una deficiente mental – Ah… Y feliz cumpleaños, Ron – agregó con sarcasmo – Ojala lo pases muy bien. ¡Adiós! – dijo cerrando la puerta mientras todo quedaba envuelto en un total silencio.

Salió de la casa llorando amargamente y corrió por el pequeño camino que conducía al camino entre los cerros. Hermione sentía como el viento frío y los copos de nieve golpeaban su rostro sin piedad alguna causándole escalofríos; pero no le importó. Casi resbaló al pisar una zona que era completamente hielo y siguió corriendo como pudo dándole rienda suelta a sus emociones.

Ron la había tratado de una forma jamás imaginada. Nunca pensó que él iba a defender a alguien que la había llamado "Sangre Sucia" cuando él siempre la defendía de cualquiera que se atreviera de decirlo. ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Las cosas eran muy distintas. Y, aunque deseara estar junto a él, cada vez deseaba que nunca más lo volviera a ver.

**:. Fin Flash Back .:**

Una lágrima caía en su rostro mientras un joven de cabellos pelirrojos a muchos kilómetros de distancia estaba sentado en el marco de su ventana pensando en lo mismo que ella. Los dos dieron un suspiro pensando en cuánto se querían y en cuánto se odiaban.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Me demoré harto en actualizar. Lo siento. Es que con el colegio he andado con muy poco tiempo y cuando me meto al computador paso el tiempo haciendo mis tareas y viendo cosas para mi fotolog de Harry Potter xD! Pero bueno, acá vengo con este nuevo capítulo que me gustó como me quedó para haberlo hecho entre tareas, colapsos nerviosos por no tener mi tarea lista, gritos de mis papás y conversaciones en MSN con mis amigos. 

La canción es "I just want you to know" de los Backstreet Boys de su nuevo disco "Never Gone". Me gusta mucho la canción porque hay sentimientos encontrados y encuentro que es perfecta para el capítulo.

Odio a Cho. Odio a Gabrielle y odio a... Las odio a las dos ¬¬. Me pregunto por qué tienen que ser tan malas... Ah, sí! Para que haya algo interesante en el fic y para que en el próximo empiece la masacre a esas dos, muajaja! (risa malévola). Así que próximamente empieza la venganza a esas dos para eliminarlas completamente del fic. Sí! Que se vayan, que se vayan, que se vayan! (lo siento, ando un poco colapsada y escribo incoherencias).

Gracias por sus reviews. Lamentablemente no puedo respondérselos porque ya me tengo que ir, pero ustedes saben que los leo uno por uno y les agradezco infinitamente su apoyo.

Y bueno... Eso es todo por ahora!

Cuídense, adiós!


	27. Todo se devuelve en la vida

Capítulo 27:

-Has estado muy callada…

-Estoy estudiando, no necesito hablar.

-Hermione, sé que no estás bien – dijo Lindsay cerrando su pergamino. Miró a Hermione preocupada – Desde el sábado que estás así de mal… ¿No me quieres contar lo que pasó con Ron? – preguntó triste.

-Lo único que puedo decirte que Weasley está muerto para mí – masculló mientras se ponía de pie. Cerró su libro y guardó todas sus cosas en su bolso – Totalmente muerto ése imbécil – agregó bruscamente antes de irse.

Lindsay miró como su amiga se iba de la biblioteca muy triste. Desde que había llegado del cumpleaños de Ron había pasado toda la noche y el día domingo encerrada, ni siquiera salió para comer algo. Nicole y ella estaban muy preocupadas, porque era obvio que algo había pasado. Hermione había salido el lunes de su cuarto con dos grandes ojeras y apenas tomó desayuno para ir a clases. Y desde ahí, ella empezó a ir a clases, a estudiar como loca, a salir todas las noches a trotar para estar en buen estado físico, a concentrarse en sus clases de guitarra y a aprender a hablar algo de italiano con ayuda de Lindsay. Andaba todo el día haciendo miles de cosas… Todo para olvidar sus problemas.

Aunque Lindsay no sabía que Zack y Nicole ya tenían todo listo para que las dos huecas cayeran en su propia trampa de mentiras.

**OoOoO**

Harry se estaba quedando en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley le insistió hasta el cansancio después de que todos los invitados del cumpleaños de Ron se fueran, así que decidió pasar allí sus diez días en Inglaterra. Dormía en el cuarto de Ron, ya que él estaba en la Academia empezando con las evaluaciones para poder tomar las clases más avanzadas. Lo estaba pasando muy bien allí con las atenciones de la señora Weasley, las conversaciones matutinas con el señor Weasley antes de que fuera al ministerio y con las locuras de los gemelos cuando los iba a visitar a su tienda. Pero él tenía muchas ganas de ver a Ginny… Era una lástima que ella estuviera en Hogwarts siguiendo con sus clases normalmente. Aún faltaba mucho para que saliera del colegio.

El chico bajó las escaleras. Vio por la ventana que la señora Weasley estaba en el jardín podando con magia algunos arbustos. Se preparó su desayuno como de costumbre y abrió el ejemplar de _'El Profeta'_ que estaba encima de la mesa.

_Una nueva "Miss Corazón de Bruja" para todos los brujos_

_Hoy se llevara acabo la final del concurso de belleza donde se escoge a la bruja más hermosa gracias a los votos que se hacen por lechuzas o espejos mágicos._

_Se dice que habrá un gran espectáculo de apertura y habrá un cóctel previo en el uno de los salones del Palacio de Merlín. En el gran salón del fondo, donde está ubicada la gran estatua del mago, se realizará este evento internacional. La muchacha que sea elegida recibirá un suculento premio de una cantidad de galeones indefinidos, pero se sabe que es una gran cantidad; y la posibilidad de trabajos internaciones como modelo._

Harry se atragantó al leer eso. Ahí estaba ese pequeño artículo al lado de los titulares en la primera plana del periódico junto con las fotos de las candidatas. En el frente se notaba muy bien Cho posando con un vestido elegante mientras sonreía coquetamente tratando de que fuera la que mejor saliera.

-Buenos días, querido – saludó la señora Weasley entrando a la cocina – Lo siento por haber estado afuera, pero mis plantas necesitaban algo de cuidados – se disculpó quitándose los guantes llenos de tierra.

-No se preocupe – dijo tratando de sonreír, pero estaba muy afectado por ver que la estúpida de Cho estaba a poco de ganar el concurso por una mentira que había inventado.

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry? – le preguntó notando que miraba nerviosamente el periódico encima de la mesa.

-Bueno… Mejor mire por usted misma – propuso pasándole el periódico – Usted ya conoce mi versión de la historia con Cho, así que verá por qué estoy así – agregó tomándose lo poco que quedaba de té en su taza.

Mientras Molly Weasley leía el pequeño artículo de _'El Profeta'_, el chico recogió el plato donde estaban sus tostadas y su taza vacía. Los dejó en el fregadero; sacó su varita y dijo el conjuro _Fregotego _haciendo que todo quedara limpio. Tomó las cosas y las guardó en las gavetas correspondientes. Al girarse para ver la reacción de la señora Weasley, ella ya estaba encima suyo gritando maldiciones en contra de Cho.

-¿CÓMO PUEDE SER POSIBLE QUE ESA SUELTA TENGA POPULARIDAD POR LA INMUNDICIA QUE HIZO? – vociferó arrugando el periódico. Harry retrocedió asustado - ¡ESA MUJERZUELA FUE LA CAUSANTE QUE MI GINNY SUFRIERA TANTO!

-Señora… Tranquilícese, por favor – le pidió Harry temblando.

-¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME CUANDO UNA INJUSTICIA ESTÁ PASANDO?

-La entiendo – asintió rápidamente – Me siento igual. Usted sabe que ya estoy con los juicios en el ministerio para que Cho tenga una multa o se vaya a Azkabán por difamación de material no auténtico… Pero la justicia es lenta y creí que su popularidad no iba a durar tanto – admitió sintiéndose un estúpido por haber pensado.

-Ay, Harry, querido – murmuró cariñosamente – Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. Estaba en Dinamarca estudiando y estabas muy lejos de acá para preocuparte totalmente del caso – habló de forma mucho más calmada.

-Creo que tengo que hacer algo para impedir que ella gane haciéndose publicidad engañosa – dijo cerrando los ojos – Pero no sé quién me puede ayudar.

-¿Hermione no estaba ayudando a tu abogado con los papeles?

-Sí… - respondió, y se le vino una idea a la mente - ¡Hermione me puede ayudar!

-Ella puede hacerlo, querido – asintió sonriendo.

-Gracias, señora Weasley.

La abrazó rápidamente antes de ir a buscar polvos flú para ir a la chimenea. Tomó un puñado y entró de inmediato. Gritó: "¡Me voy a hablar con Hermione, señora Weasley!". Después de haber dicho eso tiró los polvos, dijo su destino y desapareció entre las llamas verdes.

**OoOoO**

Zack entró al departamento cargando una caja llena de artículos de fotografía. Nicole le reclamó que no podía venir con tantas cosas, porque podía llamar la atención. Pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que esas eran las cosas que necesitarían para la noche del día de mañana. El muchacho le explicó como funcionaba todo y le dijo que todo estaba listo, así que sólo faltaba que ella hiciera el último movimiento definitivo para que todo estuviera listo.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo? – preguntó molesta.

-¡Házlo! – le ordenó Zack pasándole el espejo – Tienes que hablar con ella. No creo que sea tan difícil si ya tienes buenas relaciones con ella.

-No puedo creer que tuve que hacerme amiga de Cho de nuevo – murmuró con asco.

Tomó el espejo y dijo el nombre de Cho. El espejo brilló un poco y pocos segundos después salió la cara de Cho. La oriental se veía horrible. Era obvio que había trasnochado, porque tenía dos enormes ojeras y los ojos rojos. Nadie hubiera podido pensar que ese monstruo podría ser candidata a un concurso de belleza.

-Hola, Cho – saludó Nicole con un tono fingido de amistad – Vaya… Parece que la fiesta estuvo buena anoche.

-Ni te imaginas, amiga – rió estúpidamente – Me quedé hasta las cinco de la mañana bailando y tomando tequila – dijo divertida – Lo pasé muy bien.

-Me alegro que disfrutes tus días de completa libertad de deberes, porque mañana serás la ganadora del concurso – comentó tratando de sonar contenta – Te juro que mandé millones de lechuzas con tu nombre.

-Que eres linda. ¡Gracias, _amigui_!

-Es que me alegro tanto de que seamos amigas de nuevo. No puedo creer que me haya puesto de lado de Granger y de la niñita Weasley… ¡Tú eres la mejor, Cho! O sea _in my life_… Estoy muy feliz de que seamos _amiguis_ nuevamente – dijo con ganas de vomitar al decir los típicos modismos de hueca de la enferma de Cho.

-Te propongo algo – dijo Cho abriendo sus ojos rojos – Podrías decir mi discurso de presentación para cuando haya ganado. Es que en vez de anunciar que gane, alguien que yo elija sale al escenario y me presenta con un discurso – explicó sonriendo – Podrías hacerlo tú.

-¡O sea _hello!_ Claro que sí, tontita – asintió haciéndose la emocionada – Te juro que te presentaré como la princesa que eres – vio a Zack que le hacía señas de que dejara de hablar con ella – Bueno, Cho. Tengo que irme… Voy a escribir el discurso para mañana. Buena suerte, adiós.

Tiró el espejo suspirando. Zack se rió por la expresión de asco que ponía, pero no era para menos. Tuvo que hacerse pasar por la amiga de Cho, recuperar su confianza, hacer que ella dijera el discurso cuando ganara y decir todas esas frases de hueca estúpida. Tenía que lavarse la boca con desinfectante para quitarse el sabor a estupidez de la boca.

-¡La odio, la odio, la odio! – gritó Nicole dejándose caer en el sillón.

-Ya todo está listo… Hiciste un excelente trabajo – sonrió sentándose a su lado – Mañana todo será revelado y seremos los más reconocidos en la universidad, ayudaremos a Hermione y Ginny, y las haremos caer – dijo viendo con alegría a la muchacha.

-Esto sólo lo hago por ellas – murmuró cerrando los ojos – Cho y Gabrielle han hecho mucho daño y lo van a pagar.

En ese preciso instante la chimenea empezó a vibrar y a los pocos segundos Harry cayó como saco de papas en el suelo del departamento. Nicole se puso de pie asustada y Zack ya había sacado su varita por si era algún ladrón o algo así. Al ver que era Harry lo saludaron y la muchacha le ofreció un vaso de jugo diciéndole que era una alegría verlo después de tanto tiempo.

Después de unos minutos de amena conversación, Harry les dijo que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con Hermione. Nicole le dijo que la buscara en su habitación, ya que desde que había llegado de la biblioteca se había encerrado sin decir nada. El muchacho le agradeció y fue a buscar a su amiga para hablar de lo que lo preocupaba.

**OoOoO**

Ron entró a su cuarto muy feliz. Estaba dando sus exámenes, y creía que le había ido bastante bien; aspa que podría subir de nivel muy pronto. Al entrar, Steve ya estaba recostado en su cama leyendo un libro. Cuando el pelirrojo entró le indicó que había una carta en su mesa. Ron le preguntó de quién era, y su compañero le respondió que Gabrielle se la había dejado antes de irse a la peluquería en el Callejón Diagon.

-¿Qué dice? – preguntó Steve sentándose y dejando su libro de lado.

-Que me invita a la final de concurso de "Miss Corazón de Bruja" – respondió dejando la carta en su escritorio – Como Cho participa y va arriba en las encuestas, es casi seguro que gane… Así que quiere que la acompañe.

-Yo no iría. No me gustan ese tipo de cosas – dijo riéndose – Además que estar entre esas dos "barbies" no es un muy buen panorama. No sé como puedes juntarte con ellas.

-No entiendes por qué lo hago… - murmuró mirándolo de reojo enfadado.

-Te escuché – le dijo exasperado – Podría entenderte si me explicas.

-Prefiero no hablar de mis cosas privadas contigo. Así que será mejor que me dejes tranquilo – le pidió en un tono muy frío.

Ron tomó su chaqueta y se la puso. Le dirigió una mirada fría a Steve antes de irse cerrando con un fuerte portazo que hizo caerse la torre de libros del muchacho. Steve se puso de pie enojado y recogió todos sus libros pensando en la extraña actitud de Ron después de todo lo que había pasado… Si él estuviera en su situación, aunque hubiera estado en vías de tener algo con Gabrielle; le dejaría de hablar y jamás le creería ese cuento de que todo pasó por una equivocación. ¿Acaso el pelirrojo tenía un problema a la vista? Podría ser, pero algo era claro: Ron estaba tratando de escapar de la verdad por la forma equivocada.

**OoOoO**

Hermione se encontró muy sorprendida de ver a Harry en la puerta de su habitación. Él le preguntó si podían salir a caminar, y ella aceptó sin hacerle ningún cuestionamiento. Hermione se puso una bufanda y su abrigo; mientras que Harry se lamentaba haber salido tan temprano de La Madriguera. Zack conmovido por la cara de Harry, le prestó su chaqueta con la excusa de que se quedaría hasta tarde en el departamento de las chicas por el proyecto semestral (**n/a:** Sí, y yo soy Voldy-Pooh ¬¬…).

La muchacha le mostró la mayor parte de la universidad dándole algunos datos históricos de cómo la construyeron con el trabajo de elfos domésticos –obviamente Hermione hizo su discurso a favor de los derechos élficos- y después fueron a la cafetería donde pidieron un café. Volvieron a salir a caminar mientras Harry seguía viendo absorto la arquitectura de la universidad: Era muy parecida a Hogwarts.

-¿Leíste en _'El Profeta'_ el corto artículo al concurso? – preguntó Hermione deteniéndose. Harry la miró sorprendido – Nunca te voy a caer en eso de que viniste sólo a verme. Sé que me quieres pedir ayuda.

-Se me había olvidado lo buena que eres para este tipo de cosas – comentó riéndose después de tomar un sorbo de su café – Es que siento que esto se está saliendo de control. ¡Cho va a ganar todo por hacer esa maldita trampa!

-Va muy arriba en las encuestas, pero no significa que ganará – dijo tratando de sonar segura, pero ni ella misma se lo creía – Sé que es una injusticia. Toda la población mágica cree que tú eres un maldito infiel, pero no eres así. El punto es que ya tienes tan mala reputación que sólo un milagro tendría que ocurrir para que lo de Cho se descubriera.

-Sólo quiero que se sepa la verdad… - musitó arrugando su vaso de plástico, que ya estaba vacío.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta llegar al jardín principal donde estaba la fuente rodeada de banquitas para sentarse. Hermione se sentó en la más cercana mientras que Harry permanecía en pie, pero puso su pie en la banca y sus codos en los apoyo de la pierna que tenía el pie en la banca.

-¿Crees que si se sabe la verdad Ginny volverá contigo? – preguntó su amiga mirándolo fijamente.

-No lo sé… Puede ser – se alzó de hombros – Quedamos con Ginny que íbamos a darnos un tiempo. De todas formas, yo tengo que irme a Dinamarca el domingo y ella seguirá en Hogwarts.

-Al menos ustedes pueden hablar y mantener buenas relaciones – dijo bajando la vista triste.

-¿Qué te dijo Ron en su cumpleaños antes de que llegáramos con Ginny?

-Gabrielle me dijo Sangre Sucia y él no me defendió… Incluso afirmó lo que dijo esa maldita – respondió evitando mirar a Harry. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no lloro – Por eso lo odio. Odio a Weasley.

-¿DE VERDAD HIZO ESO? – gritó poniéndose colorado - ¡Te juro que lo voy a matar!

-No necesitas hacer eso – rió divertida. Levantó la mirada y la posó en él – Ya no quiero que me sigas diciendo que todo se solucionara. Todo acabo entre Ron y yo. Es un bonito recuerdo, pero ya no quiero seguir dependiendo de él. Tengo que aprender a vivir sin él como parte de mi vida.

Harry se calmó y la miró confundido. Tenía mucho sentido lo que decía y debía aceptarlo, ya que él no era el que estaba en problemas con Ron. Sonrió débilmente y asintió lentamente dándole a entender que no haría nada al respecto. Pero nunca olvidaría lo que había hecho el pelirrojo. No podía ser posible que estuviera tan ciego para seguir las estupideces de Gabrielle. Tenía serios problemas a la vista para no darse cuenta que actuaba como un imbécil.

-Lo mejor será que vayamos a la final del concurso para ver si Cho puede mantener su pose de diva contigo ahí presente – dijo pensando en el problema de su amigo – Además eso serviría para que puedas encantar a la prensa nuevamente. Tienes que ganártela para obtener algo de apoyo; así cuando ellos te apoyen lo suficiente, podrías revelar la verdad y Cho quedaría como la verdadera mala de la historia… Tienes que ir mañana – agregó al ver la cara de desagrado de Harry.

-Sabes que odio a la prensa.

-Y ellos siempre han sido el pilar de tu imagen pública – replicó muy seria - ¡Eres Harry Potter, no el vecino de la esquina! Tienes que comprender que ellos hacen lo que quieran con tu reputación, así que debes hacerte amigo de ellos para empezar a trabajar en un plan para que se sepa la verdad y nos crean – siguió explicando rápidamente antes de terminarse todo el contenido de café de su vaso plástico (**n/a:** Estaba tentada a poner "¡Caracoles hervidos, eres Harry Potter!", como en la primera película xD!).

-Creo que tienes razón – admitió suspirando – ¿Pero cómo conseguimos invitaciones para ir?

-Déjamelo a mí – sonrió maliciosamente – Voy a tener que chantajear a una persona, pero lo lograré de todas formas – agregó riendo – Mañana ven a recogerme a las siete para ir. ¿Entendiste?

-¿Qué vas a hacer? – preguntó curioso.

-Se cuenta el milagro, pero no el santo – dijo entre risas.

**OoOoO**

Rápidamente ya había pasado un día, y era sábado en la tarde. Mientras Hermione estaba totalmente feliz de que su malévolo plan hubiera funcionado, Nicole se llevó a Lindsay al baño para hablar sin la intromisión de la castaña.

-¿Y ahora qué quieres, Morick? – preguntó Lindsay aguantando las ganas de pegarle.

-Sé que esto es muy raro, pero te necesito – contestó entre dientes. Como odiaba pedirle ayuda, pero si el plan iba a salir bien la necesitaba - ¿Vas a ir al concurso de la revista?

-Tengo cerebro, algo totalmente desconocido para el hueco en tu cráneo. ¿Verdad? – sonrió y se dio media vuelta para salir, pero Nicole le impidió irse - ¿Qué te pasa?

-Necesito tu ayuda… Para hacer que se sepa que Gabrielle separó intencionalmente a Ron de Hermione y que Cho puso una trampa para que Harry pareciera infiel a Ginny – agregó viendo la reacción de la rubia.

-¿QUÉ?

-¡CÁLLATE! – le tapó la boca rápidamente – Te traje al baño para que Hermione no escuche – murmuró enfadada – Así que intenta quedarte callada, Righetti.

-¿Cómo es eso del plan? – preguntó ansiosa de saber para ayudar a Hermione y a Ginny – Yo puedo ayudarte en lo que sea.

-Me gusta la disposición que tienes – sonrió complacida. Se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó en el lavabo – Este plan ha sido desarrollado por mí y Zack. Los dos hemos estado trabajando arduamente durante estos casi tres meses – dijo orgullosa – Y te necesitamos para un pequeño detalle.

-Claro, dime – asintió.

La morena se dio una mirada al espejo antes de explicarle en qué consistía en plan y qué debía hacer ella. Se acercó a su oído y se lo murmuró muy bajo. Lindsay abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y palideció al instante. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, pero se borró al recordar qué cosa debía hacer.

-¡Pero si yo jamás he estado allí! – replicó molesta.

-Y yo estudié allí, enferma mental – dijo lanzándole una mirada divertida – Irás conmigo.

-¿Te conseguiste los horarios de clases?

-Obvio… Soy una Ravenclaw, no lo olvides – sonrió sacando un papelito muy bien doblado del bolsillo de su falda – Prepárate para irnos – dijo antes de salir del baño.

**OoOoO**

Ginny llegó al colegio muy cansada. La salida a Hogsmeade había sido una de las mejores de toda su vida y después de tanto movimiento, el agotamiento se estaba haciendo presente y necesitaba irse a descansar. Y por eso les dijo a sus amigos que fueran a cenar sin ella. Tal vez bajaba después o ellos le traerían algo, pero no tenía ganas de cenar. Necesitaba acostarse en su cama por un momento para recobrar fuerzas.

Subió el último tramo de escaleras saltando uno de los típicos y ya conocidos escalones falsos. Vio el cuadro de la Dama Gorda al final del pasillo y empezó a caminar un poco más rápido con la esperanza de encontrarse en su cama muy pronto. Pero fue muy grande su sorpresa cuando alguien la tomó por la espalda y otra le quitaba la varita del bolsillo de su falda.

-Quédate callada y no hagas nada – le ordenó Lindsay susurrándole al oído mientras le tapaba la boca.

-Hola, Gin – saludó Nicole enseñándole su varita – No puedo creer que no supiste que estábamos aquí. Y eso que Righetti le pegó a una de las pinturas…

-Perdona, pero si no mal recuerdo tú me pisaste el pie – dijo enojada.

La pelirroja empezó a forcejear, pero Lindsay la tenía muy bien tomada y sus intentos no sirvieron de nada. Se quedó quieta mirando a las dos chicas muy confundida. Abrió la boca y le mordió la mano a Lindsay enfadada. Ginny les grito que eran unas locas mientras la rubia replicaba por el dolor.

-Mejor síguenos y no hagas preguntas – le ordenó Nicole tomándola de la mano.

-¡No voy a ir a ningún lado con ustedes! – gritó Ginny perturbada de verlas allí - ¡No deberían estar acá!

-Se acabó – dijo Lindsay enojada. Sacó su varita y con un encantamiento hizo que Ginny no pudiera emitir ningún sonido – Esto te conviene Ginny, así que deberías agradecer que te invitemos a ver el mayor acontecimiento de los últimos tiempos.

Lindsay tomó de la mano mientras Nicole miraba por los pasillos antes de guiar a las otras dos al despacho de McGonagall. Nadie las vio, así que todo había resultado un éxito. Entraron al despacho de la profesora sin ningún problema. Nicole tomó los polvos flú encima de la chimenea e hizo que Lindsay junto a Ginny entraran. Cuando las tres estaban ya dentro, la morena dijo el destino a donde querían ir y desaparecieron entre las llamas verdes.

-Bienvenidas, señoritas – saludó un caballero tendiéndoles la mano para que se levantaran del suelo.

-Buenas tardes, señor – sonrieron Lindsay y Nicole mientras que Ginny permanecía en el suelo llena de hollín con los ojos como platos.

Todo estaba lleno de personas. Parecía que estaban en el salón principal de algún palacio. Había, al menos, como cinco chimeneas donde salían constantemente personas vestidas elegantemente mientras los recepcionistas las ayudaban a levantarse y veían su invitación al evento. Las personas se dirigían a uno de los salones en el fondo donde se podía escuchar música techno y las luces de colores se colaban por el corto pasillo.

-Ah, cierto… - dijo Lindsay chasqueando la lengua. Le quitó el encantamiento a Ginny – Estamos en las finales de…

-"Miss Corazón de Bruja" – completó Ginny anonadada.

Nicole sonreía viendo que el plan estaba totalmente listo. Sólo faltaba el movimiento final para que todo funcionara. En menos de tres horas, ellas caerían. Y si todo resultaba bien las cosas podrían volver a la normalidad. Esas dos tenían sus horas contadas. Porque todo se devuelve en esta vida.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Me ha parecido imposible actualizar con todas las cosas que tengo que hacer para el colegio, así que les pido disculpas. Esto es lo más rápido que puedo actualizar entre mis trabajos y estudios. 

Este capítulo es como de transición. Como ven pasan varias cosas y hay muchas conversaciones que serán o no de importancia para el próximo capítulo, ya que pasarán muchas cosas en el siguiente. La verdad saldrá a la luz y las estúpidas caerán. Jaja! Sí! En el próximo capítulo esas dos huecas empezarán a ser avergonzadas en frente de todo el mundo mágico, así que prepárense para ver el capítulo de la venganza xD!

Y bueno… Eso sería todo por ahora. Espero que me sigan mandado sus reviews para ver cómo estuvo este capítulo y el fic en general, también sugerencias o reclamos para ver qué puedo mejorar para que sea mucho mejor la historia.

Cuídense, adiós!


	28. Tienen sus horas contadas

Capítulo 28:

-¿Por qué estoy acá? – preguntó anonadada mientras miraba como la gente entraba al salón del fondo.

Nicole y Lindsay se miraron de forma cómplice. Las dos sonrieron sabiendo que mejor no le explicaban nada hasta que fuera casi el momento en el que comenzara el espectáculo. La morena le dijo a Ginny que tenía que estar presente en el concurso y que no preguntara nada más. Ginny siguió replicando hasta que se dio cuenta que no servía de nada hacer eso, ya que ellas no le respondían.

-Toma esto, no puedes estar vestida así en este lugar – dijo Lindsay sacando de su mochila un vestido doblado cuidadosamente – Te acompaño a cambiarte.

-No puedo creer que vestida así tengas una mochila – comentó Ginny torciendo los ojos – La elegancia de tu atuendo la opaca tu mochila roñosa.

-Te lo dije, Righetti – le dijo Nicole malhumorada – Si después andan diciendo que Herms, tú y yo somos unas indecentes, que no tienen elegancia ni clase; todo será culpa tuya. ¡Te dije que usarás una cartera!

-Cállate… Me obligaste a venir a esta basura cuando podría estar en casa escuchando música mientras estoy con Steve.

-Claro, tu hermoso y decente novio… ¡Me tienes aburrida con que uses a tu novio en cada frase de lo que va la noche!

-¡No me has aguantado la noche, sólo media hora en el baño!

-¡Púdrete, Righetti!

-¡Tírate a un pozo, Morick!

Ginny empezó a reírse de la discusión de las dos. Desde el verano, cuando ayudó a Hermione a trasladar algunas cosas al departamento, no había escuchado una de las típicas peleas estúpidas de ellas.

-Mejor me voy a cambiar… - dijo aún confundida de que estuviera ahí.

-Sí, yo te acompaño – asintió Lindsay antes de lanzarle una mirada dura a Nicole – No te veré hasta que salgas al escenario. Suerte.

-Gracias.

La morena vio como las dos iban por otro de los pasillos que había y después giró para ir detrás del escenario. Allí iba a encontrarse con Cho para desearle mucha suerte, felicitarla por anticipado y a decirle que su discurso de ganadora ya estaba listo. ¡Ja! La sorpresa que se llevaría cuando ya haya leído el discurso y tenga que subir al escenario por los abucheos del público. Y también para su querida prima Gabrielle. Ahí si que iba a resumir todo el odio, la tristeza y el daño que habían hecho esas dos arpías hacia sus amigos. Sus horas estaban contadas… Antes de la medianoche Cho y Gabrielle serían las más odiadas de la noche, de la semana, del mes y del año.

**OoOoO**

Harry pasó a buscar a Hermione a las siete y media. Ella andaba con un vestido muy sencillo de color azul que dejaba descubierto sus brazos y espalda. No tenía muchos accesorios; sólo unos aritos de plata y su reloj de pulsera. Se veía muy bien. Cuando llegó se encontró con su amiga que estaba poniéndose los zapatos en la sala mientras cantaba una antigua canción que había sintonizado en la radio. La castaña le dijo que Nicole ya había se había ido con Zack y que, sorprendentemente, Lindsay también fue con ellos. Harry se quedó extrañado, pero no empezó a divagar porque ya estaban un poco atrasados para el evento.

Como ninguno de los dos conocía el lugar donde se iba a hacer no pudieron aparecerse, por lo que fueron por red flu. Al llegar –con mucha elegancia, ya que no se caían como cuando eran principiantes en este medio de transporte- un señor los ayudó a levantarse y les pidió las invitaciones. Hermione las sacó de su bolsito y se las pasó al caballero sonriendo.

-¿De dónde las sacaste? – le preguntó el muchacho sorprendido que eran para sentarse en primera fila.

-Digamos que tuve que hablar con el primo del amigo del compañero de colegio de la vecina de la amiga del profesor de Curaciones… - explicó lentamente riendo por la cara de su amigo – Historia muy larga. Me debían un favor, así que lo cobré – resumió sonriendo.

-Ahí entiendo.

-¿Los Weasley vienen? – preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-No creo – respondió alzándose de hombros - ¿Por qué preguntas?

-Mira, allí – señaló.

Habían caminado un poco hacia el salón del fondo donde estaba todo listo y dispuesto para el concurso, pero a las afueras del salón había gente conversando y bebiendo algo antes de entrar. Entre todas esas cabezas negras y rubias, había un hombre de pelo rojo que resaltaba entre la multitud. Obviamente habían muy pocos pelirrojos, por eso era que Hermione había preguntado. Harry supo inmediatamente que esa cabeza pelirroja no pertenecía a cualquier Weasley, sino que a Ron. Al girar su rostro para ver a su amiga pudo observar como su expresión era de profundo asco.

-Imbécil – musitó apretando los puños – No quiero encontrarme con él.

-No te preocupes, no tenemos por qué hablar con él – dijo en un tono tranquilo – Debes calmarte, Herms – agregó poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-Estoy bien…

-Oh, rayos – murmuró Harry.

-Acuérdate que los periodistas son tus amigos; sé simpático, respóndeles lo necesario y trata de hacer evasivas inteligentes para escaparte de algunas preguntas. Tienes que recobrar tu popularidad antes de eliminar a Cho – dijo la castaña viendo a donde estaban los periodistas – Si haces eso, todo estará bien. Además estaré junto a ti.

-Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ti – sonrió más despreocupado.

En una de las esquinas del salón de recibimiento se encontraban todos los periodistas arremolinados sobre sus fotógrafos repasando a los invitados que tendrían que entrevistar y algunas preguntas de rigor. Uno al ver que Harry Potter estaba en medio del vestíbulo junto a una muchacha de cabello castaño, que reconoció como su amiga Hermione Granger, gritó a todos que ahí se encontraba el desaparecido 'Niño Que Vivió'. Todos sin excepción corrieron sacando sus plumas y pergaminos mientras los fotógrafos empezaban a sacar fotos tratando de lograr el mejor ángulo.

**OoOoO**

Detrás del escenario estaba todo un despelote. Los iluminadores corrían haciendo flotar las luces que aún no estaban listas, los modistas iban y venían con una tonelada de ropa por los camerinos de las finalistas y los maquilladores estaban urgidos porque las finalistas no estaban contentas por el maquillaje. Y en especial Cho Chang. La enferma mental (**n/a:** Ups! Se me salió ¬¬…) estaba sentada frente al espejo gritándole a su maquilladora que parecía un payaso. También había llegado en ese momento el modista con las cosas que debería usar en las etapas del concurso, y cuando Cho se las probó empezó a llorar a mares diciendo que parecía un mono.

-¿No conoce el refrán: Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona queda? – murmuró la maquilladora harta de la situación.

-¡Ándate de aquí, estoy hecha un asco por tu culpa! – gritó Cho desesperada.

-Me voy, prefiero irme al infierno que estar a tu lado… ¡RENUNCIO! – exclamó tirando todos sus artículos de trabajo y se fue.

Nicole entró justo después de que la maquilladora se había ido. Cho se le tiró encima llorando como una magdalena mientras gritaba incoherencias mientras la morena miraba hacia el modista confundida por ese recibimiento tan extraño. Trató de no empujarla porque le daba asco que esa estúpida le tocara el hombro, pero debía aguantar un poco más antes de mandar a Cho al diablo y no verla nunca más. La tranquilizó diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien, que se veía preciosa –tuvo que morderse la lengua para no decirle la hermosa realidad: Era una vaca con ese vestido tan feo- y que iba a ser la ganadora indiscutida de la noche.

-No sé qué haría sin ti… - murmuró sonriendo Cho después de soltarla.

-Estarías hecha un lío – contestó riendo – Bueno, anda a arreglarte que tienes que estar preciosa – le dijo animándola.

-¡Vamos, idiota, tengo que sacarme esta porquería y ponerme como una diva! – le gritó al modista que empezó a temblar del miedo por la cara - ¡Muévete, sopenco! – le exigió enojándose aún más.

-No deberías hablarle así, Cho – dijo Nicole enfadada – No es forma de tratar a una persona.

-¡_O sea hello, _yo trato como quiero a quien quiero!

La muchacha iba a gritarle en la cara millones de cosas, pero respiró profundo y sólo le dijo a Cho sonriendo que iba a sentarse en el sillón del fondo a terminar los últimos detalles del discurso de presentación cuando ganara. La oriental estuvo feliz porque su amiga no le replicara y empezó a ver qué vestidos iba a usar mientras Nicole escribía en el discurso otra cosa negativa de Cho para que se den cuenta de lo discriminadora que era.

Después de unos minutos, alguien llamó a la puerta. Ahí estaban Ron y Gabrielle en la puerta. Cho se levantó de inmediato con unos alfileres en el nuevo vestido que se había puesto y saltó a saludar a su amiga. Mientras las dos estúpidas saltaban como monos, Ron entró calladamente al camerino y miró algo tímido a Nicole sin saber si saludarla o no.

-Hola, Ron – saludó Nicole guardando los dos pergaminos en su bolso con delicadeza – Hace tiempo que no te veía…

-Hace mucho – dijo él sentándose a su lado.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos sin decirse nada y escuchando la hueca conversación de las dos _amiguis_.

-¿Sabes? He querido hacerte una pregunta desde hace mucho, pero como no te he visto no he podido; entonces que estás aquí puedo hacértela – dijo la morena muy seria - ¿Qué le hiciste a Herms en tu cumpleaños? – preguntó rápidamente mientras Ron evitaba mirarla a los ojos – Desde que llegó esa noche ha estado muy rara… Está haciendo millones de cosas y no se da tiempo para descansar. Algo debiste haberle hecho para que esté así. ¡Incluso quiere aprender a volar en escoba! Eso es demasiado extraño – agregó sabiendo que de ahí provenía la actitud de su amiga.

-Prefiero no hablar de eso – dijo cortante y muy nervioso.

-Claro, prefieres no hablar de eso porque sabes que algo le hiciste – sonrió burlona – Mira, no sé qué pasó allá; pero de algo estoy segura: Eres la persona más imbécil que he conocido. No te das cuenta que por tu orgullo y por no tener la paciencia de hablar las cosas estás perdiendo a la persona más especial de tu vida… Y estás rodeado de las peores personas de las que te podrás imaginar. Abre los ojos – dijo mirando con odio a Gabrielle y Cho que se encontraban al otro lado del camerino.

Sin decir nada más la muchacha se puso de pie y le dijo a Cho que iba a irse a su sitio para ver quiénes vendrían a apoyarla en su victoria. La oriental se despidió feliz de ella y le agradeció todo lo que hacía antes de que se fuera; no sin antes dedicarle a Ron una mirada de profunda pena por la situación que estaba viviendo.

**OoOoO**

Lindsay y Ginny salieron del baño a media hora de que el espectáculo iniciara. La pelirroja andaba con una falda negra y una blusa del mismo color, así que no desentonaba con el resto de la gente, ya que andaba muy elegante.

La rubia decidió que fueran a sus asientos para evitar confusiones después, así que se dirigieron al salón del fondo. Cuando estaban entrando vieron que pocos metros más allá estaban todos los periodistas atumultuados alrededor de dos personas y los flashes inundaban el ambiente. Lindsay supo que era Harry y Hermione, porque pudo verlos cuando se puso de puntillas; e inmediatamente empujó a Ginny al salón para que no viera que él estaba presente.

Habían sillas por todos lados de color negro y muy ordenadas en filas. Veinte sillas había un pasillo para que las personas pudieran salir más cómodamente y en medio de todo estaba la pasarela de color blanco iluminada con muchas luces de colores. Las luces giraban por todos lados junto a la música que era electrónica. No había mucha gente, ya que todos estaban afuera tomando algo y conversando; pero había algunas personas ubicadas en sus asientos respectivos. Los encargados del evento andaban con sus túnicas oscuras de un lado hacia a otro viendo que todo estuviera perfecto para la apertura y los iluminadores andaban con sus varitas tratando de encontrar un encantamiento para que la luz tuviera algo de brillo y todo ese tipo de conceptos que me da lata decir.

-¿Estás buscando a alguien? – preguntó Ginny viendo que la muchacha miraba hacia todos lados.

-No – negó con la cabeza.

-Ah… ¿Cómo no se van a dar cuenta que no estaré en el colegio esta noche?

-Lo tenemos todo listo – dijo sonriendo – En tu cama hay un maniquí que está hechizado para que luzca igual a ti y si le hablan, se hará la dormida. Es perfecto – explicó sintiéndose orgullosa de haber aplicado ese hechizo.

-¿Estás segura que eso funciona?

-¡Oye, ten más respeto con mis conocimientos! – replicó molesta – Obvio que funciona.

Caminaron hasta llegar a una de las sillas de la segunda fila y se sentaron. Lindsay seguía mirando constantemente a todos lados y Ginny se dio cuenta que algo estaban planeando junto con Nicole para haberla traído a ese lugar. ¿Pero qué? Algo tenía que ver con Cho, obviamente, pero… Ya había terminado con Harry y había dejado muy claro que todo fue por su poca honestidad. ¿Sólo por eso? Bueno, a Harry le dijo eso porque de verdad estaba molesta con él por eso… ¡Y odiaba a Cho con toda su alma! Había deseado por esos cuatro meses que un camión la atropellara, que un gato le desformara la cara, que un encantamiento la convirtiera en un sapo o algo así. Y estaría muy feliz si esa noche Cho sufriera por todo lo que causó.

Ginny miró a la rubia y se dio cuenta por qué era que estaba demasiado nerviosa: Su novio iba a venir. Ahí estaba Steve caminando con cara de amargado entre las filas viendo con horror en que lugar pecaminoso se había ido a meter, pero al ver a Lindsay una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

**OoOoO**

-Claro, me va bien en Dinamarca. Es un país precioso, está lleno de cultura y es el lugar ideal para irse a estudiar – dijo Harry sonriendo afablemente a la mujer.

-¿Pero se fue para allá por todo el revuelo de su rompimiento con la señorita Weasley, verdad? – preguntó un hombre escribiendo rápidamente.

-Podría decirse que sí, pero es por muchas cosas… Necesitaba irme lejos de Inglaterra para poder aclarar mis ideas.

-¿Va a formalizar su relación con Cho Chang luego de que termine el concurso? – preguntó otra mujer alta y muy delgada.

-Bueno, si quiero estar con alguien que sólo me usa para la publicidad de su campaña, creo que necesitaría una ida a San Mugo de urgencia. ¿Habrá una habitación libre por si eso pasa? – respondió haciendo reír a todos.

También los periodistas le hacían preguntas a Hermione. Obviamente que ella era algo fría porque odiaba las típicas preguntas de que si estaba saliendo o no con Harry. Llegó a un punto de enojo que le dijo a su amigo que ya era hora de entrar cuando faltaban diez minutos, y por la cara de querer matar a alguien era mejor hacerle caso. Así que con mucho esfuerzo se zafaron de los periodistas seguidos por los muchos flashes de las cámaras.

Hermione estaba muy contenta de que todo estuviera saliendo bien, ya que Harry estaba volviendo a la mira del huracán y tenía que explotar su popularidad para que tuviera apoyo en el juicio contra Cho. Le explicó brevemente al muchacho las cosas que deberían hacer cuando fueran donde el abogado, pero todo estaba saliendo perfectamente bien.

Entraron en el salón donde ya había entrado mucha gente. La música electrónica estaba muy fuerte y era la que marcaba el ritmo de las luces de colores. La pasarela blanca y el escenario estaban listos para que la final del concurso diera inicio y ya estaba un señor con una túnica muy llamativa aplicándose el encantamiento para que su voz sonara más fuerte.

-¡Lindsay, Steve!... ¿GINNY? – gritó Hermione cuando ya estaban llegando a sus asientos.

-Rayos, nos reconocieron – murmuró la rubia sabiendo que eso podría traer algunos problemas – Hola, chicos. ¿Cómo andan? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Bien – asintió la castaña sorprendida - ¿Qué estás haciendo acá Ginny? – le preguntó inmediatamente a su amiga en un tono severo.

-Yo… Me dieron libre en clases – dijo Ginny sonriendo inocentemente.

-¿Quieres que te crea eso? – inquirió enojada – Deberías estar cenando en Hogwarts a esta hora. ¡Vas a tener los ÉXTASIS este año y andas escapándote! No puedo creerlo de ti. ¡Debería darte vergüenza! Tienes que volver de inmediato al colegio, sino McGonagall te va a matar… O incluso¡Te puede expulsar! – agregó entrando en un colapso nervioso.

-No seas tan dura con ella, Hermione – intervino Steve sin saber cuál era la razón para que Ginny estuviera ahí – Sólo es una noche. De seguro regresará al colegio cuando esto termine.

-¿CREES QUE CON LA EDUCACIÓN SE JUEGA? – chilló enfadada - ¡SON UNOS INCONSCIENTES POR DEJAR QUE GINNY ESTÉ AQUÍ CUANDO DEBERÍA ESTAR EN HOGAWRTS!... ¡Harry, apóyame! – le pidió a su amigo.

Pero Harry estaba demasiado ocupado viendo fijamente a Ginny, y Ginny a él. Los dos se miraban como si nadie más estuviera, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y no hubiera nada más importante que ellos dos en ese momento. Él sonreía como estúpido al verla ahí, en el mismo lugar que él y vistiendo un lindo conjunto negro que le hacía resaltar su cabello pelirrojo. Ella muy ocupada perdiéndose en sus ojos, en su sonrisa, en el marco de sus gafas y en todo lo respecto a Harry Potter.

-Creo que estamos tocando el violín aquí – murmuró Lindsay.

-¡Harry! – gritó Hermione haciendo que el muchacho perdiera el contacto visual con la pelirroja – Eres mi amigo y comprendo que ustedes dos necesitan su tiempo. Pero tienen compañía, sean considerados con los que no tenemos a nadie… O sea¡Yo! – aclaró mirando también a Steve y a Lindsay – Además que es algo penoso que hagas estos actos de amor en público – agregó cruzándose de brazos.

-Lo que pasa es que eres una amargada – comentó Ginny antes de girar su rostro hacia el escenario.

-¿QUÉ DIJISTE, CRIMINAL?

-Ya, Herms, mejor vamos a nuestros asientos… Un gusto verlos, muchachos – dijo a Lindsay y a Steve sonriendo.

Rápidamente se sentaron en la primera fila junto con el resto de persona. La mayoría de los asientos ya estaban ocupados y las conversaciones de las personas inundaban el ambiente. Harry dio un pequeño salto de su asiento cuando en el escenario aparecieron doce carteles con las fotos en movimiento de cada una de las candidatas… La que más destacaba era la de Cho. Ahí estaba la oriental tratando de posar de forma sexy, y le salía bastante bien. Pero el muchacho no pudo seguir descargando su ira, ya que Hermione le tomó la mano nerviosa repentinamente.

Y no era para menos. Ron y Gabrielle estaban parados delante de ellos mirándolos como si fueran seres de otro planeta. La francesa se sentó lentamente en el asiento vacío al lado de Hermione mientras la fulminaba con la mirada. Con esa mirada y por la expresión de asco de la castaña quedó más que claro que se odiaban a más no poder.

Harry se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Ron lentamente. El pelirrojo quitó su mirada de Hermione y miró a su amigo muy apenado. Sabía perfectamente que Harry ya debía haberse enterado de lo que le dijo a la castaña en su cumpleaños. Los dos se quedaron en silencio muy incómodo, hasta que Harry abrió la boca y dijo:

-Sé lo que pasó… Debería darte vergüenza; no puedo creerlo. No eres tú mismo Ron. Te conozco desde que teníamos once años y nunca podría haber sido capaz de pensar que le dirías esa estupidez a nuestra amiga – dijo con una mirada muy fría y dolida.

-Nadie dijo que ella era mi amiga – corrigió Ron bajando la vista avergonzado de si mismo por haber dicho esas palabras tan terribles.

-¿Qué dijiste? – preguntó Harry tomándolo del cuello de la camisa, pero sin levantarla, ya que él era más bajo que Ron.

-¡Harry, déjalo! – exclamó horrorizada Hermione.

-¡Ron, déjalo! – exclamó Gabrielle poniéndose de pie.

Las dos mujeres se miraron con odio. Harry y Ron se separaron y vieron con miedo de que eso podía terminar en un duelo, pero no fue así. Las dos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos e intentaron no hablarse ni tener contacto de ningún tipo. Gabrielle le decía a Ron que se sentara a su lado mientras alguien tocaba el hombro de Hermione.

La castaña se dio vuelta y se encontró con Lindsay, Steve y Ginny. La pelirroja estaba tapándose la cara para que ni la loca ni Ron la reconocieran o iba a tener muchos problemas. Hermione sonrió divertida por eso.

-No te preocupes, Harry no sería capaz de matar a Ron – dijo Steve tranquilizadoramente.

-Sólo molerlo a golpes por imbécil – completó Ginny.

-¡Ginny! – chilló molesta Hermione.

-Pero la chica dice la verdad… No sé qué te habrá dicho, pero por la actitud de Harry se ve que fue algo grave – reflexionó la rubia mirando fijamente a su amiga. Hermione bajó la vista triste – No deberías ponerte así. Estás mejor sin alguien que te traté de esa forma. Pásalo bien… Además las cosas se van a solucionar muy pronto – agregó con una sonrisa cómplice.

-Vale, te haré caso – sonrió Hermione sin darle importancia a lo último que había dicho la chica.

-Herms, no le digas a mi hermano que estoy acá… Me va a matar si sabe – le rogó la pelirroja.

-Con tal que no miré hacia atrás está todo bien.

Justo en ese momento las luces se apagaron y otra de color blanco iluminó al hombre joven de túnica llamativa que salía sonriendo a todos. Los aplausos se hicieron sentir mientras él les daba las gracias y la bienvenida a las finales del concurso "Miss Corazón de Bruja". La música electrónica bajó de nivel hasta que dejó de escucharse. Nuevamente las luces de colores empezaron a girar con otra melodía diferente y las doce candidatas salieron con vestidos de gala mientras se escuchaban aplausos, silbidos, gritos y una euforia enorme.

Nicole llegó a su asiento ubicado al lado de Ron. Había llegado tarde porque se quedó hablando con Zack de los últimos detalles del plan. El muchacho estaba tras el escenario ayudando al DJ a poner la música adecuada. Sonrió a Lindsay antes de sentarse. Y su sonrisa se amplió más cuando vio a Cho en el escenario caminando con su vestuario rojo con dorado… Si ella tan sólo supiera que las horas las tenía contadas.

_**Una hora después…**_

-¡Un gran aplauso para nuestras seis finalistas que han desfilado estos hermosos trajes de baño! – gritó entusiasmado el animador.

Con la votación del público en los meses anteriores, sólo siguieron las seis muchachas que tenían más apoyo del público. Y así fue como las seis tuvieron que hacer una prueba de talento –donde Cho cantó con una voz de ardilla una melodía japonesa-, una prueba de traje de gala y un desfile en traje de baño donde le hacían algunas preguntas para que los espectadores conocieran mejor a las seis finalistas.

Mientras los aplausos resonaban en todo el salón la música electrónica comenzó a sonar nuevamente dando a entender que habría un intermedio antes de seguir con la elección de las tres finalistas.

-¿Escuchaste como cantó Cho? – preguntó Hermione inclinándose para quedar más cerca de su amigo.

-Sólo escuché una ardilla muriéndose – respondió Harry riéndose.

-Y tú vas a morir, Harry, si sigues hablando así de mi amiga – dijo Gabrielle metiéndose en la conversación al haber escuchado lo último que dijo el muchacho.

-No te metas en conversaciones ajenas… ¿Quién te crees que eres, enfermita? – preguntó Lindsay metiéndose.

-Ah, tú – dijo Gabrielle mirando a Lindsay con desprecio – No sabía que te gustaban estos eventos. Tú, siendo miembro de una de las familias más millonarias del mundo mágico, desprecias todo lo que tenga que ver con feminidad. Creía que te creías un hombre por tus gustos, Righetti.

-¡No le hables así! – dijeron a la vez Steve, Harry, Hermione y Ginny, aunque Ginny giró su rostro hacia otro lado porque no quería que la viera.

Ron estaba en silencio escuchando la pelea que se había armado. Su mirada se posaba de Gabrielle a Hermione, de Hermione a Gabrielle, de Gabrielle a Steve, de Steve a Lindsay, se Lindsay a Hermione y de Hermione a Harry… Era toda una confusión. Pero no se atrevía a entrar en aquella discusión, porque no podía; simplemente no podía. Estaba demasiado ocupado pensando en lo estúpido que estaba siendo desde hacía tiempo. Una cosa era terminar con Hermione y otra totalmente distinta era tratarla de la forma que lo estaba haciendo. ¿Qué tenía que hacer?

La discusión había terminado cuando el animador apareció en el escenario para seguir con el concurso. La mayoría de gente se había quedado mirando al grupo que discutía, así que fue un alivio que todo diera comienzo para que terminara.

Hermione y Gabrielle se miraron unos segundos deseando que la otra muriese lo más pronto y dolorosamente posible. La castaña levantó un poco su mirada y la posó en Ron que también la estaba mirando. Los dos se dejaron de mirar rápidamente.

_**Otrahora después…**_

-¡Y ahora decidiremos entre éstas tres candidatas! – dijo el animador señalando las únicas tres imágenes que estaban en el escenario; y por supuesto que una era de Cho – Ahora… Veremos quién ganará… - siguió con voz de suspenso mientras unos tambores sonaban.

Harry miró a Hermione con nerviosismo. La castaña le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, ya que sabía que no quería que ganara Cho. ¿Y quién no? Bueno… La gente estúpida que votó por ella. ¿No se daban cuenta que era una idiota, una hueca y una enferma mental? Era inexplicable que hubiera gente que la apoyara.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Nicole se puso de pie y caminó hacia la parte de atrás del escenario. Antes de entrar miró a Hermione, a Harry, a Ginny y a Ron sabiendo que o que iban a mostrar iba a servirles de mucho lo que iban a estar a punto de hacer con Zack. Y después de eso entró donde estaban todos los encargados conversando sobre los resultados. Cuando llegó le dijeron que Cho había ganado por una enorme mayoría, así que ahí estaban esperándola para que leyera el discurso anunciando que había ganado su amiga.

-Claro, saldré – asintió ella haciéndose la feliz por su amiga.

Miró hacia donde estaba el DJ y su equipo de sonido, entonces le sonrió a Zack haciéndole saber que ya era la hora. Zack le levantó los pulgares deseándole suerte mientras se escuchaban los silbidos del público afuera. La muchacha le hizo una seña de agradecimiento antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y salir.

Nicole entró al escenario haciendo que todos los presentes se quedaran callados. La morena vio que Lindsay le hacía unas señas de suerte mientras que Harry, Ron, Gabrielle, Ginny y Hermione estaban con los ojos como platos y se quedaban atónitos de la sorpresa de verla caminando allí. Hermione frunció el ceño enojada de verla ahí, fraternizando con el enemigo; ya que había entendido que la chica estaba allí para hacer algo a favor de Cho. ¡Era una traicionera de primera clase!

-Buenas noches – dijo Nicole después de hacer el encantamiento para que su voz sonara más fuerte – Estoy aquí para decirles quién ha ganado el concurso… Ella fue una de mis grandes amigas en Hogwarts. Siempre amigas incondicionales. Todo eso hasta que salimos del colegio y nuestros caminos nos separamos. Hasta que nos volvimos a encontrar, nos volvimos a encontrar y esa noche en que nos vimos empezó a salir, en realidad, la persona que es – siguió diciendo algo nerviosa. Los murmullos se dejaron escuchar – Creo que es importante que conozcan a la persona que ganó este concurso… ¿Quieren saber quién realmente es Cho Chang? – preguntó más confiada de si misma – Les diré. Esa noche empezó lo que yo llamaría: La pesadilla. Cho Chang y mi prima, Gabrielle Saint-Claire, empezaron a arruinar la vida de mis amigos… ¡Y acá les presento quién es su candidata, para que vean por quién han votado todos!

En ese momento las luces se apagaron y una tela blanca se deslizo encima de las imágenes de las finalistas. Era como la típica película muggle que iban a transmitir. En la tela apareció un rectángulo negro, y de repente la imagen de dos mujeres se veía nítidamente. La primera era una morena con una melena ondulada y unos ojos pardos enormes; la otra era una oriental de pelo liso que se hablaba con su compañera mientras buscaba algo en el clóset.

_-¿Cómo te ha ido en lo del concurso? – preguntó la morena._

_-Muy bien – asintió Cho sonriendo – Todos me tienen en la mira después de lo de Potter y Weasley… Estoy tan feliz de que todo haya funcionado, Gabrielle – dijo riendo._

_-Ya me lo dijiste en mi casa de Francia – murmuró sonriendo – Te lo había dicho: La idea de contratar a los fotógrafos y que coquetearas con Potter funcionó. Y lo mejor de todo es que todo el mundo cree que se estaban besando… Si supieran que te lanzaste a él como una loca – comentó malévolamente._

_-¡Esa gente cree que su querido "Niño que vivió" engañó a su novia, cuando fui yo la que hice todo de esa forma para que pareciera aquello! Pero lejos lo mejor fue la cara de Weasley cuando salió del baño… Esa comadreja cree que no la vi, pero sí lo hice. ¡La pobre estaba destrozada porque su noviecito me besaba!_

_Las dos empezaron a reírse desenfrenadamente hasta que Cho encontró unos pantalones blancos en el clóset y se los enseñó a su amiga. Gabrielle dijo que eran preciosos y que definitivamente debía ponérselos para las fotos de campaña de su candidatura._

_-Yo tengo una mejor cara: Cuando Granger entró a la habitación en año nuevo y vio que yo estaba en vías de hacerlo con Ron – dijo burlonamente._

_-Tienes razón… Te juro que si hubieras visto su cara en ese momento, era como de… "¿Mi novio está allí con esa suelta? No puede ser, creo que me voy a morir" – imitó a Hermione pésimamente – Creo que fue una odisea conseguirme esa poción para echarle a la botella y que Weasley se la bebiera._

_-Si supiera que estaba bajo los efectos de una poción…_

_-Los hermanos Weasley son tan estúpidos._

_-Sin dejar de lado a Harry Potter y a la Sangre Sucia de Granger – agregó riendo._

_-Oye, amigui… ¿Dónde está mi crema para los furúnculos? – preguntó Cho viéndose la cara al espejo._

_-Creo que en el baño._

_-¡Lo peor es que también me salieron puntos rojos en mi cadera! – comentó casi llorando._

_-Deberás ocultarlos para el concurso…_

_-¡Lo sé! Tengo que verme perfecta – dijo Cho sonriendo._

La imagen desapareció y la tela blanca volvió a subir dejando a la vista las imágenes de las tres finalistas. Nicole sonrió triunfante al ver la cara de odio de su prima que estaba llorando de la vergüenza mientras todos estaban impresionados. Poco a poco se empezaron a escuchar abucheos y gritos en contra de Cho.

-Esa es Cho Chang – dijo Nicole mirando a todos – Ella arruinó la vida de mis amigos. Separó a una de mis mejores amigas de su novio, usó a Harry Potter sólo para conseguir sus votos. ¿Creen que si no hubiera salido en la revista hubieran votado por ella? Una chica común y corriente, que es superficial, que no piensa en otra cosa que no sea su cuerpo… Gracias a que separó a Harry y a Ginny obtuvo la popularidad que ustedes mismos le dieron. ¡Deberían sentirse culpables! – gritó enojada. Una de las luces apuntó a Gabrielle que se movió incómoda en su asiento - ¡Y ella también coopero para todo! Claro que sí… ¡La adinerada Gabrielle Saint-Claire hizo también de las suyas!

Todos los encargados y los que trabajaban allí estaban como piedras escuchando su discurso. Uno dijo que era mejor llamar a seguridad y sacarla, pero los demás no se lo permitieron. Era mejor escuchar lo que la chica tenía que decir, ya que era verdadera y le traería muchas noticias en los periódicos del día siguiente; sería una noticia envidiable.

-¡Cállate! – chilló Gabrielle poniéndose de pie. Todos los presentes empezaron a señalarla con caras de desprecio y murmuraban cosas malas de ella - ¡Eres una estúpida, Nicole!

-¡Estúpida la madre que te parió por tener a una hija tan idiota! – Hermione sonrió feliz por lo que dijo y agregó – Mira como todos se ríen de ti… Eres patética – finalizó mientras todos reían.

-Mejor cierra la boca, Sangre Sucia.

-¡Dile Sangre Sucia de nuevo, y juro que te mato! – saltó Ginny enfurecida de su asiento.

-¡GINEVRA WEASLEY! – gritó Ron sorprendido de que su hermana estuviera ahí.

-¡MERLÍN!

Todos voltearon a ver de quién provenía ese grito. Cho Chang había salido alarmada de su camerino por los gritos de Nicole diciendo todo lo que había hecho para obtener popularidad. Y la cosa es que había salido tan apurada que estaba con la mascarilla para las arrugas en toda la cara y en bata de baño. La oriental estaba llorando mientras todos –el público, Nicole, los iluminadores, los encargados, el animador… **todos**- se reían de ella apuntándola con el dedo.

-¡Eres una perdedora! – gritó alguien del público.

-¡Manipuladora!

-¡Víbora!

-¡Hueca!

-¡Loca, deberían encerrarte en San Mugo! – dijo una señora de edad alzando su bastón - ¡A las dos, diría yo!

Gabrielle y Cho dejaron de llorar y miraron a Nicole con odio. Las dos huecas se miraron y como pudieron se lanzaron encima de la muchacha en el escenario. Todos los presentes se quedaron atónitos, pero después empezaron a alentar a Nicole para que les diera su merecido.

-¡Déjame! – chilló Nicole cuando Cho le tiró el cabello.

-¡Te voy a dejar el día que mueras! – contestó Cho riendo.

Pero Nicole le pegó una patada en las piernas y la oriental la soltó adolorida. Gabrielle se lanzó encima de su prima… Hasta que, sorprendiendo a todos, Lindsay se levantó y fue a ayudar a su compañera en la pelea; así que le pegó una cachetada a Gabrielle dejándola en el suelo. Después Cho le mordió el brazo a Lindsay y Gabrielle atacó a Nicole por la espalda… Hasta que Hermione y Ginny llegaron al escenario y las separaron de un solo golpe.

-Eres una perra – dijo Hermione mirando a Gabrielle con desprecio.

-Púdrete, Granger…

-Parece que ya no eres tan elegante como antes – comentó riendo - ¡Tienes tus horas contadas!

-¡Vas a ver qué es lo que es meterse conmigo, Chang! – gritó Ginny antes de ir a pegarle a Cho, le pegó tan fuerte que salieron rodando por el suelo mientras seguían peleando.

Harry, Ron y Steve se miraron; al igual que todos, preocupados por la situación. Pero algo estaba seguro: Todos apoyaban a Hermione, Ginny, Nicole y Lindsay. Había gritos que apoyaban a las cuatro chicas a que les dieran su merecido a las huecas. Se podría decir que el concurso de belleza había terminado en una venganza por las cosas que había hecho una de las finalistas con su amiga… Parecía un cuadrilátero de box más que un concurso de belleza. Pero era mucho más divertido ver como esas dos estúpidas tenían las horas contadas.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Este capítulo lo tenía antes escrito, pero por lo que pasó con mi computador se borró… Así que tuve que escribirlo de nuevo y creo que me quedó mejor de lo que antes estaba. 

Como recordaran, en "Querido Diario" hay una pelea entre Hermione y Luna donde terminan lanzándose al lago. Bueno, había que seguir con la tradición y hacer algo igual… Aunque ésta pelea es masiva: Hermione/Ginny/Lindsay/Nicole vs Cho/Gabrielle. No sé, les juro que me estaba matando de la risa cuando escribía el inicio de la pelea, y también pensaba en algunas palabras fuertes, pero no quiero ser tan poco elegante para ponerlas… Así que intente ser fuerte pero con fineza.

Y bueno… En el próximo capítulo vendrá el diario de Hermione relatándonos lo que pasó después de que todas se subieran a darle una paliza a las huecas. Y también como se une a lo que queda de la venganza. Esto y más en: 'La guinda de la torta'.

Cuídense, adiós!


	29. La guinda de la torta

Capítulo 29:

'Querido Diario:

¡Merlín, qué noche la de anoche! Y también debería decir que día el de hoy… Han pasado muchas cosas tan rápido que apenas puedo asimilar todo. Es como si de repente me hubiera despertado de un largo sueño y me dicen que Cho es la persona más odiada del país, que Gabrielle terminó huyendo del país, tuve una conversación "normal" con Ron, participé en algo ilegal para hacer que las otras dos huecas tuvieran ése final… ¡No lo creería! Pero es así la realidad. Y, diario, empezaré a contarte todos los hechos de la forma más ordenada y clara para que esto no lo olvide nunca.

Bueno, en el evento de las finales del concurso me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando vi a Ginny, a Lindsay y a Steve –digamos que es tan posible como encontrarme con Cho y Gabrielle en una librería-. Nunca imaginé que el par de noviecitos iban a estar allí cuando sé que sus ideas de este tipo de cosas son muy claras: Se lanzaban a un pozo antes de estar en un evento así. Pero ver a Ginny… ¿Acaso no sabe que escaparse de Hogwarts es ilegal? La podrían haber suspendido, castigado e incluso torturado como Filch hace tiempo quería a los alumnos. Y no puedo creer que había ido allá sin darme explicaciones razonables –aunque igual no le iba a aceptar nada, porque el colegio es lo primero antes la vida-, pero a cambio no me dijo nada coherente.

En fin… Cuando estaba al borde de mi colapso nervioso cuando vi a Ginny allí cuando debería estar en el colegio mientras Harry la miraba como si fuera el único caramelo en Hogsmeade, empezó el espectáculo. Por lo que tuvimos que ir a nuestros asientos –adelante del trío antes mencionado- para ver como la estúpida de Cho ganaba con su enredo de mentiras.

Todo fue bien, aunque Harry y yo estábamos nerviosos cada vez que aplaudían cuando Cho aparecía en el escenario. ¿Y si ganaba? Siempre nos mirábamos preocupados al pensar esa posibilidad, y podría ser muy real, ya que contaba con todo el apoyo del mundo. Claro, con todo el apoyo cuando pasó lo que ahora sigue en la pequeña historia de anoche.

La música, el ambiente, las luces; todo dio a entender que venía el momento de saber quién había ganado. Pero fue sorprendente cuando del escenario salió Nicole. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella ahí? Te juro, diario, que cuando la vi me quedé atónita mientras una rabia aparecía… Después de todo lo que había pasado, no podía creer que Nicole estaba arriba para presentar a su querida amiguita Cho como si fueran las amigas del alma. ¡Quería matarla! Nadie podía ser tan cínica de decirte que te caía mal Cho y Gabrielle, que te comprendía y que ellas dos valían basura… Y viene con esto. Eso es ser una persona bipolar, no sé. Me quedé en shock.

Pero, por supuesto, mi shock pasó a un nerviosismo y una alegría tremenda cuando empecé a escuchar lo que decía Nicole. Básicamente dijo todas las artimañas que había hecho Cho para ganar el concurso, y hasta mostró un video donde estaba ella y Gabrielle hablando de las cosas que habían hecho con nosotros: Separar a Harry y a Ginny, y la cochinada que Gabrielle me hizo con Ron.

Todavía me acuerdo de la sonrisa que se dibujó en mi rostro como si nunca en mi vida hubiera estado más feliz, era una de las pocas sonrisas que se me salía de control, porque estaba en un estado de alegría y de disfrutar el sufrimiento de ésas dos huecas. Y me acuerdo como si hubiera pasado hace dos minutos cuando miré a Gabrielle que estaba llorando como si le hubieran sacado el brazo y a Ron que estaba blanco como el papel viendo todo eso. Viendo que yo estaba en lo correcto y él por ser un confiado se había dejado engañar como un niño de cinco años.

Harry me tomó de la mano muy fuerte, pero casi no lo noté por la felicidad del momento. Lo miré y él sonreía de la misma forma que yo. Me di vuelta para ver a los tres y Lindsay se reía como loca, Steve miraba con la boca abierta el video y Ginny le decía entre risas a Lindsay que tenía razón en lo que tenía que estar presente ésa noche. Así fue como me enteré de que Lindsay, Nicole –y más tarde Zack- estaban metidos en esto y preparaban la venganza para hacerlas caer.

Lo que pasó después fue bastante confuso… Cho apareció enojada, Gabrielle subió para apoyar a Cho, empezó una pelea bastante violenta. Lindsay subió a defender a Nicole, nuevamente otra pelea, después Ginny y yo fuimos a ir a darles su merecido; y desde allí todo fue tan rápido que apenas me acuerdo. Me tiré encima de Gabrielle, y ella me tiró el pelo de una forma que nunca olvidaré, ya que jamás había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida. Yo enojada le pegué una patada, y después me tiré al suelo nuevamente para pegarle mientras rodábamos. Ella me rompió una parte de mi falda haciendo que me distrajera y la muy estúpida me empujó al suelo, pero Lindsay llegó y la tomó de su pelo y la mandó a volar al otro lado del escenario por el suelo.

¡Lo mejor fueron los gritos del público! Mientras peleábamos sin que nadie de los encargados del evento nos detuviera, todos los espectadores gritaban cosas animándonos a nosotras para que les diéramos una paliza a ésas mentirosas. ¡Incluso nos pusieron un nombre: Las Chicas Superpoderosas para los gritos cantados de ánimo para que ganáramos! Fue lo mejor. Creo que me ayudó mucho ver que ellos nos apoyaban, porque cada vez que la maldita de Gabrielle me pegaba o me hacía cualquier agresión, eso hacía que me dieran más fuerzas de partirle la cara en dos. Sinceramente agradezco a todos que se despertaran del encantamiento por Cho y se dieron cuenta de cuál era la realidad. Un gran momento que lo recordaré por siempre, y hasta se los contaré a mis nietos.

En fin… El resultado de la tremenda pelea fue: Nicole con dos heridas sangrando en las rodillas, Lindsay con arañazos en toda la cara, Ginny con tremendas marcas de golpes en los brazos, Cho con una pierna rota, Gabrielle con dos moretones en los ojos y yo con moretones diversos en todo el cuerpo. ¿Cómo es que les puedo contar esto? Es que al final tuvieron que separarnos porque se estaba volviendo muy violenta la cosa, y cuando los gritos de loca de Cho cesaron nos dimos cuenta de todas nuestras heridas.

-¡Malditas ustedes… Espero que se pudran! – gritó Cho llorando mientras hacía un espectáculo en el suelo porque nunca más podría volver a caminar con la pierna así.

-¡Mejor anda a decirle eso a tu abuela, loca! – le respondió Ginny enfadada.

El animador salió al escenario corriendo y les dijo a todos que el concurso de "Miss Corazón de Bruja" sería suspendido luego de ver que la mayoría de los votantes estaban en desacuerdo con el resultado después de saber todas las cosas que había hecho Cho para ganar. La gente estaba tan molesta que mientras las muchachas peleaban, algunas fueron a reclamar a los encargados del evento alegando que la candidata no era la representación de lo que es una persona integra y de buenos valores.

Me reí tanto con mis amigas cuando se tuvieron que llevar a Cho y a Gabrielle con los hombres de seguridad porque su acto de pena era algo muy patético. Iban en decadencia. Nos reímos hasta que lloramos, hasta que nos cansamos y nos dolía el estómago de reírnos tanto. Pero yo me reía mucho más porque había ganado, por fin. La verdad había triunfado ante todo, aunque se tardó mucho en saberse. Pero había llegado para hacer caer a las estúpidas de las huecas…

-¡Ganamos! – dijo Ginny abrazándome feliz.

-Lo sé… Ahora cobramos las que nos habían hecho – asentí sonriendo.

Ginny y yo miramos a Lindsay a Nicole que estaban lamentándose de sus heridas. No sabía cómo agradecerles por todo lo que habían hecho, y en especial a Nicole. Ella, Zack y en una pequeña parte Lindsay habían hecho éste plan para que la verdad se supiera y tuvieran que pagar las consecuencias de sus artimañas. Habían hecho algo tan grande, casi imposible, y algo tan significativo que no sabía cómo retribuirles todo eso… Me habían dado algo que, tal vez, no merecía. Me habían dado la oportunidad de por fin dejar a Ron en mi pasado y no sacarlo en mi presente siempre.

-Sé que me quieres dar las gracias… Así que ven aquí para darme un abrazo – dijo Nicole extendiendo con lentitud sus brazos con una pequeña sonrisa – Tú también, Ginny – agregó sabiendo que mi amiga pensaba lo mismo que yo.

Después de eso todo fue cada vez más rápido: Le agradecí a Zack cuando bajó de la cabina del DJ, hablé con Harry, los periodistas nos empezaron a hacer millones de preguntas, Harry y Ginny se fueron a hablar a los jardines, me escondí de los periodistas, me encontré con Ron pero antes que cualquiera dijera algo me fui corriendo a donde estaban Lindsay y Steve, Ginny se despidió de todos y le pidió a alguien que la fuera a dejar a Hogwarts, Harry me llevó al campus… Y estoy segura que más cosas pasaron pero no estoy segura si pasaron o no.

Tal vez todo esto fue mi imaginación. No puedo creer que lo que más quería en el mundo se había concretado. Si alguien me hubiera dicho antes que pasara que esto sucedería me reiría en su cara por la idiotez de algunas personas. Es como si… No lo sé. Supongo que no puedo asimilar lo que pasó porque no estoy feliz. Siempre pensé que si esto pasaba iba a ser la persona más feliz del mundo, pero la alegría del momento se me pasó y ahora estoy triste, muy triste.

Me siento sola. Sí, eso es. Me siento muy sola. Como si estuviera encerrada en algún lugar y nadie viniera a rescatarme, o más bien es que no aceptó las manos que me tienden para que salga de ése lugar. Y no acepto la ayuda de nadie porque no tengo ninguna razón para salir de acá. Sé que no seré feliz afuera, que nadie me comprende aunque me digan lo contrario, que nadie podrá imaginarse siquiera que todavía ese dolor persiste en mi corazón, aún está clavado en lo más profundo de mí…

En, fin, no quiero ponerme sentimental de nuevo. Seguiré relatando lo que pasó el día siguiente a ése, o sea hoy; ya que se viene lo mejor de todo.

Me desperté mucho más animada que de costumbre. Incluso desayuné con mis compañeras y fui capaz de tolerar una de sus tantas peleas… Pero cabe destacar que sólo pelearon tres veces en el día, cosa muy poca para sus muchas discusiones diarias. ¡Así que el día empezó siendo uno de los mejores desde hace mucho tiempo!

Hablamos durante mucho tiempo de cómo habían preparado tan maravilloso plan sin que me enterara. Y ahora que lo pienso creí que Nicole y Zack estaban saliendo cuando, en realidad, preparaban todas las cosas para empezar a recolectar las pruebas necesarias para mostrárselas al mundo. Me debí haber dado cuenta si trabajaron prácticamente todo en mi propio departamento… Soy una ciega. Pero debo admitir que me la pasé encerrada en mi cuarto o afuera en la biblioteca para que nadie me viera. Sino hubiera sido tan antisocial podría haberme dado cuenta antes.

Pero había una cosa que no estaba completada del plan… La guinda de la torta, como lo llamó Zack cuando apareció en el departamento. Él y Nicole se miraron sonriendo sabiendo que lo mejor de todo estaba por venir.

-¿Quieres ayudarnos en la parte final del plan? – preguntó Zack sentándose a mi lado.

-No lo sé… Puede ser algo ilegal, conociéndolos a ustedes – dije mirándolos cautelosamente.

-Oye, yo si que quiero participar – asintió Lindsay terminando su tostada – Después de lo de ayer estoy lista para hacer otras cosas más. Y recibir otros golpes si es necesario – agregó haciéndonos reír.

-¿Te atreves o no, Herms? – preguntó Nicole poniéndose de pie.

-Está bien… - respondió sin saber en qué me estaba metiendo.

-¡Genial! – gritó Nicole feliz – En quince minutos todas vestidas aquí para salir. Vamos a aparecernos así que lleven algo cómodo… Si nos apuramos llegaremos antes que impriman la revista – dijo mirando su reloj.

-¿Perdón? – preguntamos a la vez Lindsay y yo.

-Vayan a vestirse mientras yo preparo las fotos – dijo Zack haciendo unos gestos con la mano para que nos fuéramos.

Nunca me había vestido tan rápido desde… Ni siquiera en Hogwarts me atrasaba, así que nunca me he vestido tan rápido. Fue una experiencia totalmente fuera de lo común que me desagradó por completo. Y en especial cuando me puse un calcetín verde y otro rojo… Parecía árbol navideño hasta que atiné a quitarme en verde y me puse el otro rojo.

También la experiencia fue traumante para mis compañeras. Nicole simplemente tuvo que no cepillarse el pelo y apenas pudo maquillarse, así que estuvo reclamando cinco minutos en las oficinas de "Corazón de Bruja" que parecía un monstruo. Pero para Lindsay lo único malo fue que no tuvo mucho tiempo para ponerse las zapatillas, además de eso estaba de lo más tranquila porque se veía como siempre.

Continuando… Llegamos a las oficinas de "Corazón de Bruja" que estaban a pocas calles de "El Profeta". Era un edificio que por fuera parecía abandonado, pero por dentro estaba decorado de una forma muy moderna. Las paredes eran blancas, y en las oficinas de las personas había manchas de cualquier tipo de colores dándole el toque sofisticado a la que era el lugar donde se creaba la revista de adolescentes con más ventas en el mundo mágico.

Nicole pregunto en la recepción la oficina de la editora. La señorita dijo que la editora estaba muy ocupada viendo los últimos detalles de la edición del día de hoy, pero cuando le dijo que ella era la que había presentado a Cho en el concurso las cosas cambiaron y subimos dentro de pocos minutos a la oficina de la editora que estaba en lo más alto.

-Así que ustedes tres son las que hicieron todo… - dijo la muchacha casi de nuestra edad. Era la editora de la revista – Me parece increíble. Vamos a tener un gran ejemplar de la revista gracias a ustedes. ¡La verdad se supo!

-Bueno, le agradecemos por su… Apoyo – asintió Zack sin saber qué decir – Nosotros venimos para darle algo más para el ejemplar de hoy.

-¿Quieren que les haga una entrevista?... Podría ser una buena idea… _"Conozcan al equipo de la verdad"_ – pensó en voz alta imaginándose cómo sería el ejemplar con esas entrevistas - ¡Se vendería como pan caliente!

-No es eso – negó Nicole sonriendo – Es algo mucho mejor… Algunas muestras para mostrar en realidad cómo es la persona a la que eligieron como "Miss Corazón de Bruja".

-Pero si ya se sabe cómo es… ¡Una arpía! – dijo sin entender.

-¿Y esto le sirve? – preguntó arqueando una ceja extendiéndole las fotos.

Yo no sabía qué eran las fotos, pero me pude imaginar que eran de lo más divertidas e impresionantes por la cara que puso la editora… Primero se quedó con los ojos abiertos y poco a poco empezó a sonreír hasta que rompió en carcajadas. ¿Esa sería mi reacción cuando supiera qué había en las fotos? De verdad quería saber, y no tardé mucho en saberlo, ya que la editora hizo un encantamiento para que las fotos se multiplicaran y luego las llevo a la imprenta para que las pusieran en los ejemplares de la revista.

Nicole y Zack nos empezaron a explicar a Lindsay y a mí de quién eran las fotos. La historia resumida es que cuando Zack tenía su cámara grabando las imágenes de la conversación de Cho y Gabrielle la dejó tomando fotos por dos días para ver si había algo comprometedor además de la conversación. Y sí que lo había. En una de las fotos…

-¡CHO SE OPERÓ LA NARIZ! – grité cuando me dieron el ejemplar de la revista.

-Cuando la vi a principios de año me pareció raro que se viera tan bien con ese corte de pelo, ya que le dejaba su cara muy a la vista… Y me di cuenta que se había operado la nariz al ver una foto de cuando íbamos en quinto año – dijo Nicole sonriendo.

-¡Es genial! – gritamos Lindsay y yo riéndonos como locas.

-Y… No puede ser… - dijo Lindsay señalando otra foto donde estaba Gabrielle haciendo algo un poco imposible en ella.

-¿Tú crees que en realidad tiene las cejas tan perfectas? – preguntó Zack riendo – Pues hay algo que se llama una enorme pinza…

Eran cinco fotos: En una aparecía Cho moviéndose mientras se quitaba un vendaje de la nariz después de un pequeño hechizo que le había hecho el medimago para que terminara de cicatrizar mientras al lado había una foto suya de cuando era más pequeña y su nariz era enormemente deforme, en la segunda foto estaba Gabrielle depilándose después de haberse quitado todo el maquillaje dejando a la vista su enorme bigote y las cejas que parecían de un perro mal cuidado, en la tercera estaba Cho sacándose la faja y mostraba que su vientre plano había desaparecido hacía muchos años, en la otra estaba Gabrielle con el dedo de la nariz en la academia sin que nadie la viera y en la última estaban las dos viendo cuál tipo de sostén con relleno les servía para que se vieran más voluminosas.

No recuerdo haberme reído tanto en mi vida. Y ésta vez si que era en serio, porque no paré de reírme en casi todo el día. Lloré, pataleé, me dolía el estómago, ya me dolía la boca de tanto reír, pero no pude parar. ¡Las fotos eran demasiado buenas! Ahí mostraban a las supuestamente personas más lindas del mundo haciendo toda clase de trucos para que no se les notara la fealdad que eran. Era algo muy patético, pero muy gracioso por las caras que tenían en cada foto.

Sinceramente creo que cuando la gente vio la revista la compró por el titular que decía: _"No todo lo bueno es grande como Cho… Y sino, pregúntenle a ella"_. Y, según me comentó Nicole horas más tarde, habían tenido que reimprimir el ejemplar hasta tres veces en día porque se agotaba a la media hora que estaba en los negocios. La gente se volvió loca, y obviamente Cho y Gabrielle también.

Cuando salimos del edificio a pie todavía nos reíamos como locos haciendo imitaciones de ésas dos huecas… Lindsay hacía unas caras muy buenas mientras hacía como que se metía el dedo en la nariz. Al salir nos encontramos con una escena muy graciosa: Cho venía en silla de ruedas con un yeso muggle en la pierna derecha y Gabrielle venía también en silla de ruedas con unos lentes negros. Las llevaban unos hombres de negro mientras que atrás venían todos los periodistas y la gente curiosa a ver en qué estaban las dos mentirosas más grandes de la historia.

-¡Ustedes! – chilló Cho señalándonos furiosa - ¡Miren cómo me dejó la maldita de Weasley!

-Me alegro que te haya hecho eso para que jamás vuelvas a caminar… - dije yo sonriendo - ¿Y qué te pasa a ti? – pregunté mirando a Gabrielle.

-Me dejaste ciega… - dijo con una voz melodramática mientras la gente ahogaba un grito y los fotógrafos sacaban fotos como locos – Nunca más podré ver a mis padres, a mi familia, a mi novio…

-Actúas pésimo, prima, debo decírtelo – comentó Nicole negando con la cabeza ganándose una mirada furiosa de Cho.

-Primero: Ciega te vas a quedar si no empiezas a mostrar en realidad que sólo tienes unos moretones – dije sacándole los lentes y se vieron dos enormes moretones morados – Segundo: Deberías depilarte… - Vi sus piernas de una forma despectiva y todos se empezaron a reír por la alusión a la foto de la revista – Y tercero¡Ron no es tu novio, francesilla hueca!

-¡_O sea hello_, Granger! – Cho trató de ponerse de pie, pero no pudo – No puedes decirle eso después de lo que hiciste… Hicieron… - agregó viendo a mis amigos con desprecio – Nosotras no somos así – dijo señalando el negocio de la esquina donde estaba la revista colgada.

-No, son las vecinas de la esquina… - murmuró Lindsay – Mejor vayan a comprar sostenes con rellenos al por mayor. Me están aburriendo.

Todos se empezaron a reír. Cho y Gabrielle se miraron apenadas sabiendo que ya no podían hacer nada para volver a obtener su popularidad. Todo había acabado para ellas. Tal vez si no hubieran hecho tantas cosas malas podrían haber seguido sin pena ni gloria por el mundo, pero igual iban a pagar su merecido habiendo hecho todo aquello. Las dos muchachas les empezaron a gritar a los hombres de negro que se las llevaran al departamento de Cho mientras los periodistas sacaban fotos como locos sabiendo que seguiría siendo una muy buena noticia la conversación que habíamos tenido.

-¡Un pequeño consejo! – gritó Nicole - ¡Para que se les vean más grandes podrían usar calcetines! – gritó antes que empezáramos a reírnos de nuevo.

Los periodistas empezaron a hacernos una serie de preguntas, y como mejor pudimos les dijimos que debíamos irnos. Desaparecimos entre el círculo de fotógrafos que casi nos dejaban ciegos por los flashes de las tantas fotos que habían tomado.

Aparecimos en el departamento cerca de las una de la tarde. Los cuatro nos miramos y comenzamos a reírnos de nuevo. La verdad es que no podía evitarlo porque las fotos, las caras de ésas dos, y todo era simplemente demasiado perfecto para ser verdad. La guinda de la torta había sido la mejor y última parte del plan que habían desarrollado Zack y Nicole en muchos días de arduo trabajo sólo para ayudarme, y para ayudar a mis amigos.

Y no recuerdo las tantas veces que les agradecí por haberme ayudado tanto, por haber hecho todo eso. Había sido demasiado. Habían hecho que Cho y Gabrielle quedaran para siempre como las malas de la película… La verdad se sabía, y todo podía volver a la normalidad.

¿Normalidad? Yo no sé qué es lo normal para mí ahora. Antes mi normalidad era estar con Harry y Ron en Hogwarts, y por un corto tiempo fue que Ron estaba siempre conmigo… Eso era mi día a día, eso era lo que yo era. Y la normalidad no sé cuál será de ahora en adelante. No sé qué será de mí de ahora en adelante cuando ya no tengo ninguna razón para odiar a Gabrielle por todo lo que hizo, ya que la venganza está completa. No tengo ninguna otra cosa que me pueda hacer olvidar que no sé qué será de mí… Mis estudios no siempre me ayudan a olvidarlo, mis amigas me ayudan un poco; pero nadie me puede ayudar.

Y es por eso que ése dolor sigue en mi corazón clavándose más hondo en mí. No quiere salir. Y es porque él me dañó en lo más profundo de mí cuando me dijo aquellas palabras, con todo lo que hizo sin darse cuenta que yo decía la verdad. Es como un puñal que sigue enterrándose y no puede sacarse, porque no quiero que se vaya. Porque es el único recuerdo que me queda de él. Lo único que me queda son los viejos tiempos en los que éramos amigos, novios, y nos queríamos; y lo más reciente son sólo palabras marcadas por muchas lágrimas y dolor. Es lo único que me queda.

Es algo masoquista, lo sé. Querer que ése dolor no se vaya, pero es que es tan difícil explicarlo para que me entiendas, diario… Aunque lo odie, aunque quiero que muera, aunque espero que algún día venga a mí rogando que lo perdone y yo lo tendré comiendo de mi mano; a pesar de todo, lo sigo queriendo. Tal vez es por eso que no quiero que se vaya de mí, no lo quiero. Por más que sean unas palabras hirientes lo que me queda, al menos eso es lo que tengo de él… Lo último que me queda en la memoria de la última vez que hablamos. Y hasta que no lo supe no puedo dejarlo ir. Simplemente es imposible dejar que éste dolor se vaya para que sólo pasen a ser recuerdos que ya no me causen tantos sentimientos ahora.

Es por eso que mi felicidad no duró mucho. Aunque Cho se operó la nariz, aunque use faja, aunque se rellenen los sostenes con calcetines… No puedo salir de éste lugar donde no hay luz, donde apenas puedo respirar. Muchos han venido a tenderme una mano, pero no la acepto, porque no me quiero ir porque no me queda nada. Sólo él puede salvarme. O tal vez yo también pueda hacerlo, pero no tengo fuerzas para ponerme de pie. No sé si seguiré acostada viendo como mi vida pasa sin hacer nada o si me levantaré para dejar todo esto atrás de una vez por todas. Dejar que esto sólo sea un recuerdo, y que mi corazón roto por fin sea empiece a recuperar. Pero creo que eso será pronto… Ahora tengo un poco más de energías para ponerme de pie. Estoy aceptando que él nunca volverá. Que sólo será un recuerdo de mi primer amor… Y es así como me pongo de pie en mi mundo lleno de sombras con una lágrima. Ahora sólo quedó yo para sanarme'.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Después de interminables días en los que no estaba inspirada para escribir o andaba demasiado ocupada con las cosas del colegio por fin pude terminar el capítulo… ¡Y qué capítulo xD! Quería ponerle de todo, así que acá está el resultado: Una mezcla bien rara. Es que empecé toda feliz escribiendo, luego me puse triste, luego volví a ponerme feliz y terminé casi llorando mientras escribía el final… 

Les explicaré por qué el capítulo quedó raro gracias a mi estado emocional: Lo que pasa es que mientras escribía escuchaba música triste, y hablaba por MSN… Entonces ahí me enteré que una de mis mejores amigas había terminado con su novio de 1 año. Y cómo verán tuve que llamarla por teléfono para quedar hecha puros mocos y pañuelos desechables al final xD! Lo siento, pero creo que le dio un buen toque de reflexión al capítulo… Hermione seguirá adelante.

No puedo decirles mucho… Al fic ya le quedan poco capítulos. Exactamente no sé, pero debo decirles que queda muy poco para que acabé ésta secuela. ¿Aproximación de capítulos? Unos 3 diría yo, pero nada es seguro, eso si.

Cuídense, adiós!


	30. Una sonrisa y un adiós

Capítulo 30:

_-Tengo que explicártelo, por favor – pidió tomando una bocanada de aire – Gabrielle le puso algo al whisky que me dio... Yo no quería acostarme con ella. Nunca te haría eso._

_-Ahórrate tus estúpidas explicaciones – negó con la cabeza la castaña mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla – Espero que les vaya muy bien a ustedes dos y ojalá lamentes el día cuando te des cuenta que esa tipa es de lo peor... – se dio media vuelta para irse._

…

_-¿Crees que sólo por decirme que me amas me vas a recuperar? – preguntó enojándose – Pues no. Entiéndelo, Weasley, porque nunca más quiero volver a hablar contigo._

_-Me duele que me llames por mi apellido, Hermione..._

_-Pero duele más cuando ves a tu novio casi haciéndolo con otra – dijo sin medir sus palabras haciendo que Ron bajara la vista dolido – No necesito que vengas a decirme que no la quieres, que fue un error... No tienes que venir por mí._

_-Vengo a decirte la verdad – alzó la vista enojándose. Avanzó hasta ella y tomó su rostro entre sus manos – Tú eres la mujer de mi vida. Yo te amo... Jamás te engañaría con otra, porque tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida..._

_-¡Pero me cambiaste por esa maldita bruja! – gritó explotando en lágrimas mientras se soltaba de él – No me expliques algo que no necesito..._

_-¡No entiendes, Hermione!_

_-Déjame sola..._

_-Si quieres, te dejo sola – asintió sabiendo que si seguía dejándose llevar por la rabia sería peor – Te dejaré sola... Espero que cuando seas una anciana sola y abandonada te des cuenta que por no creerme arruinarás tu vida._

_-Y yo espero que cuando la francesa se acueste con otro te darás cuenta que eres sólo un pobre diablo... Me prometiste en mi cumpleaños que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que nada nos separaría y sólo fue una mentira... ¡Te odio, Weasley!_

Despertó llorando. Cerró inmediatamente sus ojos sintiendo como nuevamente otras lágrimas bajaban pos sus mejillas y se amontonaban en sus ojos. Y lentamente se sentó en la cama mientras se tapaba la cara para que su llanto pasara inadvertido para que sus compañeras no se despertaran y le preguntaran qué había pasado.

Ella era aquella castaña. Después de quedarse durmiendo tranquilamente en su cama la conversación que había tenido con Ron en año nuevo había vuelto a su cabeza. Y había vuelto para enseñarle que él estaba en lo correcto. Gabrielle era la culpable, de verdad había puesto algo en la bebida de él y nunca le creyó… Estaba demasiado consternada como para creerle algo tan estúpido. ¡Tan estúpido que era la realidad! Y no se había dado cuenta antes de esto.

A veces las cosas más increíbles podían llegar a ser reales, y esta era una de esas. Se sentía tan mal, tan triste, tan culpable como nunca se había sentido. Siempre buscando una explicación lógica a las cosas… Cuando lo más lógico era que Gabrielle Saint-Claire hubiera puesto algo en la bebida de Ron. Tenía certeza de lo que era capaz esa tipa, y lo sabía, pero nunca le creyó a su, en ese entonces, novio. Hasta lo más lógico no le había venido a la cabeza. ¿Pero cómo le iba a venir cuando estaba en un estado de ira y shock al ver a tu novio encima de otra?

No era momento de pensar en aquellas cosas. Tenía que dormir, a primera hora de la mañana tenía un examen importante y no podía desvelarse por algo que había pasado. Y aunque hubiera pasado hacía meses, su culpabilidad no la dejó dormir nunca aquella noche…

**OoOoO**

-Sí, no te preocupes – dijo Ron mirando a Harry.

-Dile a tus padres que de verdad les agradezco haberme dejado quedar con ellos esta semana… me han ayudado mucho – repitió Harry sonriendo.

-Es la doceava vez que me lo dices. ¿Estás seguro que no te tragaste un disco rayado?

-Muy seguro. Es sólo que tú tienes un pequeño problema de olvidar las cosas… Bueno, creo que es hora de irme – dijo el pelinegro mirando su reloj de pulsera – Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Nos veremos a finales de mayo, si es que pasó los exámenes con altas calificaciones.

-Cuídate, y que te vaya bien.

Los dos se miraron y luego se abrazaron por un momento. De verdad Ron estaba muy triste que su amigo se fuera nuevamente a Dinamarca, pero sus días libres se habían acabado y el problema con Cho se había solucionado en tribunales… Ya no tenía ninguna razón por la cual quedarse más tiempo en Inglaterra. Pero le daba tanta pena que en casi todos los días que Harry había estado en su casa no le hubiera hablado, porque estaba demasiado enojado por defender a Hermione en todo. No había aprovechado a su amigo porque estaba totalmente ciego y dejado a llevar por sentimientos injustificados. Y ahora que, al fin, sabía la verdad, su amigo se iba.

-De verdad lo siento mucho por todo… Fui como un estúpido.

-¿Fuiste cómo? – preguntó Harry frunciendo el ceño – No fuiste como… Fuiste el estúpido más grande que he conocido en mi vida – corrigió haciéndolo reír – Pero me alegro que abrieras los ojos. No era bueno que te juntaras con ellas, y menos que te dejaras llevar por el rencor.

-Créeme, lo sé – asintió avergonzado. En ese momento se escuchó una campana que llamaba a los pasajeros a abordar el autobús – Es hora que te vayas. Adiós, hermano.

-Adiós, Ron – se despidió Harry tomando la maleta y acomodándose la túnica – Y trata de solucionar las cosas con ella. No es bueno que estén peleados cuando ya se sabe todo… Tienen que hablar, por favor – le dijo antes de irse.

Harry caminó hacía el autobús mágico que llevaba a las pasajeros hasta un traslador masivo en la costa. El traslador masivo tenía distintos horarios, y en cada uno su destino era una ciudad diferente: Roma, Venecia, Barcelona, Marsella, Paris, Berlín, Moscú, Viena, Munich, y otras ciudades. El autobús en donde viajaba era mucho mejor que el Autobús Noctámbulo, ya que los asientos no saltaban ni terminabas golpeándote contra el suelo o las paredes. Y tenía una campana que llamaba a los pasajeros que esperaban en un paradero de autobuses muggles, por lo que pasaban desapercibidos. Aunque cuando un autobús de color rojo intenso, al igual que el de los muggles, siempre desaparecía cuando empezaba a andar era obvio que era mágico… Pero los muggles nunca habían observado aquella rareza.

Ron le dedicó una última mirada al autobús antes de darse media vuelta y caminar hacia la ciudad. Estaba demasiado preocupado como para ver como su amigo se iba, así que prefirió ahorrarse aquella triste visión.

Eran las doce de la tarde, hacía algo de frío y la nieve se derretía; le era muy agradable. Además que Londres estaba a dos kilómetros, por lo que no le era nada de malo caminar hasta el centro para ahí ver qué hacía… Y la verdad ya no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera con su propia vida después de todo lo que había pasado en tan pocos días.

Nunca hubiera pensado que podría llegar a ser tan idiota. Sabía muy bien que Gabrielle le había puesto algo al whisky en año nuevo, lo sabía; pero la había disculpado… ¿Qué persona en un estado normal hace aquella barbaridad? Era un imbécil, un gran imbécil. Jamás le hubiera personado a alguien aquello, pero lo había hecho. Estaba loco, estaba bajo alguna poción, encantado, pero no estaba en sus cabales. ¡Había sido amigo de la persona que lo había separado de Hermione!

¿Y amigo de Cho Chang? Sí, claro. Ese sí que era una muy mala broma… Mala, pero verdadera. Esa maldita víbora que le había caído pésimo desde el instante que Harry la había mencionado en Hogwarts, esa estúpida que había dejado a su amigo, la estúpida por la cual el primer novio de su hermana la había abandonado, la maldita por la que Harry había terminado con Ginny y sólo por el hecho de ser la hueca más grande de la historia mágica… ¡Había estado con ella! Si alguien le hubiera dicho eso hacía cinco meses estaría vomitando toda una tarde sólo por esa loca idea. Y la verdad ya tenía ganas de vomitar.

¡Ahora entendía por qué todos estaban tan enojados con él! Y no era para menos… Él mismo estaba enojado de él. Ron estaba odiándose a si mismo por ser un traidor, por estar con el enemigo, por ser tan ciego e imbécil. Ni Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho una ridiculez así, y ya con eso era mucho decir. Tenía tantas ganas de golpearse o lanzarse un maleficio a sí mismo para que su culpa sanara, para que algo dentro de él que se había perdido hacía tiempo volviera a aparecer.

Había hecho muchas idioteces en los últimos meses. Le estaba yendo pésimo en la Academia gracias a las incontables fiestas y salidas nocturnas que había tenido con las dos huequitas, había peleado con su familia, había afirmado que Hermione era una sangre sucia y ya no tenía amigos… En conclusión: Estaba solo. Y nunca había notado que las personas que lo querían, que estaban junto a él poco a poco se habían ido cada uno por su lado gracias a su actitud de idiota; hasta que ya era demasiado tarde para buscar compañía.

¿Era demasiado tarde o no? Sus errores eran enormes, casi imperdonables… Había hecho ya demasiado daño como para intentar repararlos de alguna forma. Y había dañado a las personas que más feliz lo habían hecho en su vida. Aunque ya no estaba tan cercano a ellas, aunque tuviera varios problemas; igual los quería. Igual quería a su hermana a pesar que peleaban tanto, igual quería a Harry que estaba en Dinamarca, igual quería a sus padres a pesar que lo habían hecho sufrir mucho por compararlo con sus hermanos… Igual quería a Hermione por lo que había significado en su vida.

Habían terminado, lo aceptaba. Ella de verdad lo había dañado en lo más profundo de su ser cuando le dijo que lo odiaba, que no le creía y que jamás quería verlo… Lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que en un principio tenía ganas de matarla, pero después toda esa rabia se transformó en pena y en un recuerdo. Y era un lindo recuerdo, conservaba todo lo bueno que había sido estar juntos. Pero aquel recuerdo se hacía cada vez más difuso con el pasar del tiempo, con las palabras dichas, con las miradas dedicadas entre los dos. Con la forma en que actuaban el uno con el otro estaba acabando con ese recuerdo. Y no podía aceptar que por toda la rabia se hubiera dejado llevar, de tal forma, para herir a la persona que más había querido en su vida.

A veces el dolor y la rabia se transforman en rencor, en un rencor tan enorme que no podemos ver nada más. Cegados por el rencor atacamos a los que nos han hecho daño, para así tratar que la herida de nuestros corazones sane. También es así para defendernos del dolor, es como una coraza de las personas para que no vuelvan a sufrir… Pero más sufren cuando ya no tienen rencor y se dan cuenta de lo que han hecho. Al final se defienden del dolor inmediato, pero no del dolor final.

Ron se detuvo. Notó que ya había llegado a Londres. Los edificios y construcciones que se veían tan pequeños y lejanos ahora estaban a su lado y se extendían por todos lados. Miró que la luz del semáforo estaba roja y un tumulto de gente esperaba que fuera verde para cruzar la esquina. Vio a los autos amontonados para entrar a los estacionamientos de un centro comercial muggle. Después su mirada se posó en el enorme reloj de Londres donde marcaban las tres y veinte minutos de la tarde.

Una loca idea le vino a la mente. Suspiró diciéndose a sí mismo que era demasiado estúpido de su parte, ya que era demasiado tarde como para enmendar los errores. Pero necesitaba intentar, al menos. No perdía nada con intentarlo. Y aunque sabía que ya le había hecho demasiado daño, que lo odiaba, que era un imbécil de primera; a pesar de todo, quería ir a pedirle disculpas para dejar todo en el pasado.

**OoOoO**

Hermione salió del aula muy pálida. Había tenido que examinar a un niño de cinco años que le había cortado el pie un animalejo extraño, se había tragado una poción expirada desde hacía un siglo y su hermano le había aplicado un encantamiento desvanacedor a la mitad, dejando al niño con una mano invisible. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido hacer un maldito examen práctico? Lo único bueno era que el niñito estaba sano y bien, aunque ella tenía la mano adolorida de tanto usar pociones y tener su varita agarrada por si algo salía mal.

Al menos ese día ya se había acabado… Lo único que quería era llegar a su cama a recostarse. Estaba demasiado cansada. No había dormido en toda la noche, estaba demasiado atormentada por pensar en que Ron no estaba totalmente equivocado y su maldito examen práctico la había dejado hecha excremento de gigante.Pero sus preocupaciones, por las que se estaba atormentando y no había podido dormir, había aparecido en frente de sus ojos.

Ron Weasley estaba apoyado en la puerta de su departamento. El chico se veía más demacrado que nunca. Vestía una chaqueta café oscuro con unos pantalones negros que contrastaban con su cabello pelirrojo. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta por el frío que hacía y veía como algunos trozos de nieve caían de los árboles, ya que comenzaban a derretirse lentamente.

La castaña se quedó de pie y casi se le cae su mochila por la impresión. Él posó su mirada en ella y no dijo nada. Los dos se miraron fijamente como si fueran un fantasma, un asesino o algo así. Nadie hubiera pensando jamás que alguna vez ellos dos habían sido novios por la expresión de sus rostros. Y ninguno de los dos decía nada mientras Hermione caminaba lentamente hacía él tratando de pensar que todo era una pesadilla muy real, pero no lo era.

-Hola – dijo Ron apartando su mirada y con una voz ronca. Hermione lo miró con el ceño fruncido – Sé que no me esperabas ver… No me esperabas ver nunca después de todo lo que ha pasado. Pero… - Se quedó callado esperando que la muchacha le dijera algo, pero no lo hizo y abrió nuevamente la boca – Creo que tengo que hablar. No sé si sea un buen momento o no… Pero para mí lo es. Y necesito hablar contigo para aclarar todo…

-¿Qué quieres, Weasley? – preguntó Hermione mirándolo con asco.

Ron miró a Hermione levemente sorprendido. Ahora es cuando se daba cuenta de la forma radical en la que habían cambiado. Se trataban con odio, se llamaban por el apellido y se miraban con asco. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que eran unos completos desconocidos que tenían un pasado en común. Y era bastante triste ver en lo que se habían transformado después de siete años de amistad mezclados con otros sentimientos.

-Pedirte disculpas – respondió después de suspirar. La muchacha lo miró incrédula – Por tratarte tan mal, por hacerte sentir como basura, por afirmar que eres una… Una sangre sucia – titubeó un poco al decir eso – Y por todo.

-Creí que eras un poco más inteligente. Pero me equivoqué – dijo con una sonrisa mientras sacaba su varita – Cometí un enorme error al pensar que todavía podías conversar algo de tu sentido común – musitó mientras con un toque de varita la perilla de la puerta giraba y dejaba abierta la puerta – Después de todo me vienes a pedir disculpas. El daño hace tiempo fue hecho y vienes muy tarde a pedirme que te disculpe… Me tratas como basura, me dices sangre sucia y haces que mi corazón se rompa – dijo Hermione mirándolo fijamente – Hasta nunca, Weasley – se despidió entrando al departamento.

-¡Un momento! – gritó el pelirrojo poniendo el pie antes que la puerta se cerrara – No me hables que tú fuiste la única que se sintió así. Tú me trataste como cualquier cosa, me dices las palabras más crueles del mundo e hiciste exactamente lo mismo con mi corazón… No me creíste cuando te dije que Gabrielle había puesto algo en el whisky, y decía la verdad – explicó rápidamente sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba – Así que está fuera de escena que te vengas a hacer la víctima cuando los dos tenemos la misma culpa de lo que nos pasó…

La castaña no dijo nada. Bajó su mirada y cerró los ojos sabiendo que unas lágrimas querían salir. Se quedó en silencio esperando que Ron le volviera a decir algo para después rebatírselo, y así no admitir la verdad… Pero debía aceptarlo: Él estaba en lo correcto. Los dos tenían la culpa de lo que les había pasado y no podía seguir echándole la culpa de algo en lo que ella también había participado. El problema era que no podía aceptarlo en voz alta. Era difícil admitir que te equivocaste cuando te das cuenta que actuabas por las razones equivocadas que por un simple error.

Levantó la vista y se irguió un poco para tener una postura de aceptación. Miró a Ron por unos segundos antes de salir del departamento, cerrar la puerta y sentarse con la espalda apoyada en la pared. Con una mirada le dio a entender al muchacho que hiciera lo mismo, y Ron la imitó sentándose a su lado.

-Fue muy difícil. Nunca hubiera pensado que te encontraría con otra… Y como estaba tan conmocionada no quería creer que ésa fuera la realidad, pero debía entender que Gabrielle y tú estaban así – empezó diciendo sin mirarlo y con la voz apagada, muy triste – Por eso que intentando buscarle una explicación lógica a la realidad no me di cuenta que hasta lo más espectacular era lo cierto.

-Tú sabes que jamás te hubiera engañado en mis cabales – comentó Ron con una pequeña sonrisa – Te quería demasiado como para pensar que habían otras mujeres además de ti…

-Pero en ese momento nunca se te hubiera ocurrido pensar en algo así – siguió Hermione alzando un poco más la voz. Y miró a Ron fijamente – Si hubieras estado en mi lugar nunca hubieras creído eso. Es una excusa tan común, que es casi poco probable que ocurra – explicó mientras el pelirrojo asentía – Y estaba tan preocupada de cómo estaba yo, tan preocupada de la realidad que yo tendría que enfrentar que nunca me puse a pensar en lo que pasaba a mi alrededor. Es por eso que en el instante no caí en la cuenta que de verdad mi novio me quería y que esa maldita que andaba tras él era la culpable – terminó diciendo muy rápido y cargada de odio.

Se quedaron en el silencio más profundo y cómodo de sus vidas. Hermione sintió como si se hubiera sacado un gran peso de encima y Ron entendía a la perfección el por qué de su actitud. Es por esa razón que aquel silencio era bastante cómodo y necesario. Estaban arreglando sus diferencias, y, aunque sabían que era prácticamente imposible que volvieran a estar juntos como antes, era algo importante para que todo el dolor que sentían se sanara por una vez.

La nieve seguía derritiéndose de los árboles, de los edificios y de cualquier cosa que estuviera a la intemperie. Ya no hacía tanto frío como en la mañana, pero aún era necesario tener una bufanda para que la boca no se te entumiera. Las nubes entre grises y blancas no dejaban que los débiles rayos del sol se asomaran, dándole un aspecto tan triste, como lo habían sido la última semana, al día.

-Estaba tan enojado contigo porque no me creíste, te odiaba mucho. Me impresionó darme cuenta de cómo te odié de un día para otro – admitió Ron alzándose de hombros – Y rápidamente ese enojo pasó a guardarse para poder usarlo contra ti, porque sabía que algún día te tendría que ver. Eres amiga de Harry, a mi familia les caes bien y eres amiga de Ginny. Y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, tenía ganas de verte… - al decir esto volvió a mirar a Hermione, que estaba atenta escuchando, con pena – Una parte de mí quería volver contigo, pero la otra no. Y cuando te vi supe que no podríamos estar juntos. Lo sabía porque me sentí tan dolido cuando te vi… Fue algo muy extraño…

-¿Sentiste que me odiabas, que no podías creer que te miraba de esa forma, que te dijera todas aquellas cosas y que tú me dijeras lo mismo; como si fuéramos personas que siempre se hubieran odiado en sus vidas? – preguntó con una sonrisa – Yo también sentí lo mismo – agregó cuando la miró con sorpresa.

-Es por eso que mi rencor se usó contra ti. Quería protegerme, por decirlo de alguna forma, de ti… Es como si al ver que habíamos cambiado tanto, tú podrías seguir haciéndome sentir tantas cosas en mí después de todo. Tú podrías seguir produciendo sensaciones en mi corazón – dijo con una voz ausente, ya que estaba pensando en lo más profundo de sí mismo para saber el por qué de todo – Y porque ya no te quería en mi vida tenía que alejarte de cualquier forma. Es por eso que apoyé a Gabrielle cuando te dijo… Cuando… Bueno, cuando ella dijo…

-Sangre sucia – completó Hermione después de un suspiro.

-No me gusta llamarte así, de esa forma. Ése adjetivo es horrible – dijo el pelirrojo apenado.

-Pero así me han dicho, así me dijo Gabrielle y así la apoyaste… - observó con agudeza y sin ningún dejo de culpabilidad al decir aquello - Hay que aceptar que algunas personas seguirán diciéndome lo mismo hasta que se den cuenta que la pureza de sangre no tiene nada relevante.

-Aún así, no me gusta – repitió avergonzado – Y es por eso, principalmente, la razón por la cual vine hoy.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó entre ellos, y otra vez fue un silencio cómodo. Hermione dejó de regir constantemente la mirada de Ron y mantuvo su vista fija en él, tratando de encontrar algo en su cara que lo delatara en que decía la verdad. El pelirrojo no miraba a su compañera, ya que estaba tan nervioso por haberle dicho, finalmente, todo lo que tenía que decirle que aún no podía creer que estaban sentados, juntos y hablando del problema sin gritarse ni matarse mutuamente.

La castaña esbozó una débil sonrisa y abrazó a Ron cálidamente. Ron, no muy sorprendido por ello, le correspondió de la misma forma. Era un abrazo diferente a cualquiera que habían recibido o se habían dado. Ése abrazo era de disculpa, de aceptación, y también de una despedida. El abrazo era porque ya habían hablado y sabían que los dos eran los culpables de la situación en que la que habían estado y no se culpaban ni mortificaban más… Lo que tenía que pasar pasó.

-Lo siento mucho – dijeron al unísono.

Los dos rieron y se separaron. Ron se puso de pie mientras reía y ayudó a Hermione a levantarse también. Se miraron nuevamente y volvieron a reírse hasta que se cansaron pasados unos cinco minutos.

-Creo que eso sería… - empezó Ron poniendo las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-Sí, parece que sí – asintió Hermione sin sonreír – De verdad me alegro que hayas venido. Jamás hubiera ido a ti para pedirte disculpas por… Bueno, para aclarar lo que nos pasó – corrigió rápidamente.

-¿Crees que nunca vamos a volver a estar juntos? – preguntó el muchacho con una sonrisa melancólica.

-No lo sé… Tal vez, quizás – respondió tratando de imaginarse en el futuro con él – Pero creo que por el momento no. Quiero estar sola ahora. Estoy recién reponiéndome y necesito volver a ponerme de pie antes de montarme en una relación… Puede que vuelva a caer y a estar más pérdida que antes – dijo tristemente.

-Opino lo mismo – asintió – Será lo que Merlín quiera de nosotros – agregó mirando el cielo.

-Espero que la persona que te tenga sepa aprovecharte. Eres una persona increíble y muy especial que merece tener lo mejor del mundo.

-Te digo lo mismo. Él será muy afortunado de tenerte… Sólo quiero que te valore.

Ron y Hermione se acercaron para despedirse, pero finalmente decidieron darse un apretón de manos. Lentamente el pelirrojo le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de caminar por el pasillo y ella se quedó mirando cómo se perdía al doblar la esquina. Hermione bajó su mirada y la subió al instante con una lágrima bajando por su mejilla. Había querido llorar desde el principio, y ya no podía evitarlo. No era una lágrima de tristeza, sino de felicidad… Había solucionado los problemas con Ron. Pero ella sabía que había algo más dentro de toda esa alegría: Sintió que esa despedida no iba a ser definitiva, sabía que se volverían a encontrar sus caminos algún día. El día en que ella ya estuviera de pie, caminando y lejos de aquella oscuridad que la rodeaba. La despedida era tan sólo un _"Hasta pronto"_.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola mis queridos lectores! Aquí yo actualizando mientras debería estar estudiando historia, pero decidí escaparme un poco para terminar este capítulo antes que ya me haya demorado mucho… Lo sé, me he demorado más de lo normal. Pero todo tiene una breve explicación: Colegio. El maldito, desgraciado, enfermo, apestoso, infeliz, hijo de p… Bueno, seré tan elegante como Ron (siempre él diciendo puros garabatos o palabras, como quieran decir xD!), y me abstendré de decir algo más. 

Me gustó como me quedó. Creo que cumplió mis expectativas porque analicé qué hacer con ellos… Y desde el principio supe que es imposible que vuelvan a estar juntos ahora o que se perdonen y sean felices. Ok, se perdonaron, pero no quedaron ni como novios, ni amigos, ni enemigos ni nada. Era lo necesario. Cada uno tiene que estar solo, y los dos lo saben, y no tienen idea si algún día volverán a estar juntos… Pero saben que sus caminos volverán a cruzarse alguna vez (Sacado de película esa frase ¬¬).

Lamentablemente no puedo contestarles sus reviews. De verdad… Ni siquiera los longeados que sólo es responder y mandar la respuesta. Es que estoy demasiado ocupada! Incluso ahora tengo que irme a misa (sí, soy católica, mi colegio es católico y tengo que ir a una misa ¬¬…). Bueno, el punto no es ese: La cosa es que si respondo los reviews no podría agregar tan rápido el capítulo, y prefiero privilegiar que lean el capítulo para que lo disfruten… Total, ya saben que amo sus comentarios, les agradezco su apoyo y que son las personas más lindas del mundo!

Vale, eso sería todo por hoy… Disfruten el capítulo y díganme sus opiniones porque en el próximo capítulo sí responderé los reviews.

Cuídense, adiós!


	31. El loco plan de Ginny

Capítulo 31:

'Querido Diario:

Me estaba dando cuenta de lo rápido que ha pasado el tiempo. Te releí y me topé con lo que escribí hace casi dos meses atrás, cuando Ron y yo hicimos las paces y nos disculpamos por todo. Parece que fue hace mucho por las tantas cosas que me han pasado. Bueno, tú ya sabes todo porque siempre te escribo. Aunque no me viene mal escribir nuevamente que estoy muy feliz con mi desempeño en clases y que ayudé en un parto a nacer a una niña en San Mugo. Son mis pequeños grandes logros que he hecho, y creo que están muy bien para ser mi primer año en la universidad.

¡No puedo creer que ya estemos en junio! Me queda sólo un día más y terminó mi primer año de medimagia. Me quedan cuatro más… Y dos de sólo turnos evaluados en San Mugo. Ni quiero pensar en eso porque sé que será horrible.

Mañana también Ginny sale de Hogwarts. ¡Qué emoción! Hoy se gradúa. Toda su familia irá a la fiesta a verla e irá al baile con Colin. Se ven muy tiernos juntos –me mandó una fotografía que se sacaron en Hogsmeade la semana pasada en una de sus tantas cartas-, pero sé que sólo son amigos. Y me alegro que sea así. Ginny se ve mucho mejor desde la escena que hicimos en la premiación de Corazón de Bruja. Desde que Cho es considerada la modelo más plástica y operada del mundo mágico anda mucho más positiva.

¿Qué pasó con Cho y Gabrielle? No te lo había podido decir antes, diario, porque no tenía ni idea y no estaba de ánimo para evocar en mi mente la asquerosa cara de la francesa… Pero ahora sí estoy de muy buen humor para hacerlo: Cho, como dije antes, ganó el premio frambuesa de Corazón de Bruja siendo coronada "Miss plástica" –sólo con ver su cuerpo se nota que ya ha pasado por varias cirugías muggles y muchas pociones estéticas-. Gabrielle terminó su primer año en la Academia de Aurors y después volvió a Francia con su familia porque todos, repito… Todos la odiaban. En los pasillos la abucheaban, Ron dejó de ser su amigo -¡mínimo que no estuviera con esa mentirosa!-, ganó dos premios frambuesas de Corazón de Bruja siendo coronada como "Miss simp-antipatía" y "Miss vomitiva". Me pregunto si esos premios le servirán de algo en Francia para seguir arruinando su popularidad…

¡Ayer hablé con Harry! Me contactó por un teléfono público muggle. Me dijo que se iba a quedar allí hasta agosto porque las clases terminan en ese mes en Dinamarca y que vendría sólo algunos días de vacaciones para acá. ¿La razón? Parece que allá no es ajena la historia del "Niño que vivió" y mi querido amigo tiene un puesto en el ministerio del país para trabajar mientras estudie en la Academia. ¡Me alegré tanto por él!

He aquí las nuevas buenas de mis amigas: Nicole está saliendo con Zack. Se ven tan bien juntos… Nunca me imaginé que terminaran los dos, pero me alegra mucho. Se nota que están hechos el uno para el otro. Y Lindsay tiene una cita con el presidente de una compañía disquera mágica. ¡Espero que obtenga el contrato! Canta y toca muy bien. Yo sé que en un futuro no muy lejano seré invitada VIP para sus conciertos.

¿Y qué ha pasado con Ron? Pues desde la última vez que te escribí donde te conté que parecía que le estaba yendo bien en la Academia, no he sabido nada. Y, en verdad, no me interesa mucho porque creo que estoy bien como estoy. Vale, admito que he pensado mucho en que extraño estar con alguien, pero no a Ron. La verdad este tiempo ha sido bueno para los dos –eso me ha dicho Harry que se escribe con él- porque necesitábamos estar alejados por lo que pasó.

Bien, diario, ya no puedo escribir… Tengo que ir a casa de mis padres a un almuerzo familiar y voy a llegar tarde porque aún no me visto. ¡Hasta pronto!'.

**OoOoO**

-Buenos días, mamá – la saludó el pelirrojo bajando las escaleras.

-Buenos días, Ron – sonrió la mujer – Ahí está tu desayuno… Ah, antes que hagas algo, recuerda que hoy tu hermana regresa de Hogwarts.

-Sí sé – asintió caminando a la cocina – Voy a ir a la tienda de los gemelos y después con ellos vamos a buscar a Ginny. Nos encontramos allá.

-Oh, está bien. Ahora iré a hacer unas compras… Nos vemos a las doce en el andén – Tomó su bolso que estaba en uno de los sillones y algo de polvos flú antes de desaparecer por la chimenea.

Después de terminar su primer curso en la Academia de Aurors hacia una semana, Ron se vino a quedar a la casa de sus padres para pasar el verano con ellos. En esa época de vagueo infinito, de solitarias montadas en su escoba de Quidditch y evitando los regaños de sus padres; el pelirrojo se había juntado mucho con los gemelos. Casi todos los días iba a ayudarlos con la tienda, y ahora que regresaban los estudiantes de Hogwarts iban a tener mucha más clientela de lo usual, por lo que ya estaba preparado para ir siempre a trabajar con ellos.

¿Y qué más pensaba hacer en ese verano? No lo sabía. Estaba muy bien pasando las vacaciones con su familia, pero lo único que tenía asegurado era que iría a Dinamarca en dos semanas más para visitar a Harry. Pero además de eso, todo dependía del destino y de Merlín que le diera alguna iluminación en su vida… Y, hasta el momento, la única gran iluminación había sido apartarse de Gabrielle y Cho antes que él mismo se intoxicara de su veneno. Agradecía infinitamente a Nicole y a Zack que le hayan hecho saber la verdad.

Así estaba Ron Weasley en la cocina desayunando pensado en lo aburrido que iba a ser su verano sin tener tantos planes, pero no sabía que dentro de pocas horas eso cambiaría radicalmente. Y de una forma inimaginable.

**OoOoO**

La señora Weasley ya estaba en el andén 9 ¾ esperando a su hija junto a otros padres, hermanos, tíos, abuelos y otros familiares. Sonrió ampliamente al divisar el tren a unos cuantos metros. Giró su cabeza varias veces buscando con su mirada a tres melenas rojas, pero ni los gemelos ni Ron habían llegado aún. Debía suponerlo, los tres eran unos impuntuales.

El tren de color escarlata se detuvo humeando. Todas las puertas de los vagones se abrieron y a los pocos segundos empezaron a bajar varios niños y jóvenes con sus baúles, bolsos y calderos. Entre toda esa multitud una muchacha pelirroja bajó con su baúl antiguo. La joven se despidió de sus amigos con abrazos mientras les prometía escribirles y juntarse en el verano. Después buscó a su madre y fue corriendo hacia ella.

-¡Hola, mamá! – gritó Ginny abrazándola.

-¡Ginny, cariño! – respondió sonriendo mientras correspondía el abrazo - ¿Todo bien?

-Sí… Fue algo tan triste y emocionante mi último día en Hogwarts – dijo rompiendo el abrazo – Los extrañé mucho.

-"Los extrañé mucho"… Y nos vimos ayer en la noche, hermanita – dijo alguien riendo atrás.

-Creí que ustedes no llegarían a recibir a su hermana – les reprochó la señora Weasley viendo a sus hijos – Son unos irresponsables.

-Estábamos ocupados – respondió Fred sonriendo – Además no nos perderíamos ver a nuestra hermanita en su primer día de graduada – agregó pellizcándole la mejilla.

-¡Me duele, idiota! – replicó Ginny golpeándolo en el brazo.

-Qué malvada eres con tu hermano, pequeña Ginny – comentó George – Y pensar que ayer estabas que llorabas abrazándonos y dijiste que nos querías…

-Los quería matar – interrumpió la pelirroja fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Sí, claro. No es nuestra culpa que seas tan bipolar, hermanita.

-¡Ron, cállate! No sé para qué vinieron acá si me van a hacer este espectáculo… - dijo Ginny tomando su baúl nuevamente.

-Sólo porque sabíamos que nos extrañabas – respondieron los tres sonriendo estúpidamente.

-¿En serio? Bueno, para que no los extrañe tanto podrían ayudarme a llevar mis cosas… Tomen – Puso la mano de Ron en la manilla del baúl dejándole todo el peso a él haciendo que se le cortara la respiración – ¡Vamos a casa!

-¿Qué llevas aquí?... ¿Toda la colección de calderos de Snape? – preguntó George preocupado por el tono morado en la cara de su hermano que apenas podía arrastrar el baúl.

-Sólo algunas cosas – respondió Ginny sonriendo.

Sin decir nada más se fueron a La Madriguera en un auto que les facilitó el ministerio. Aunque la señora Weasley estaba viendo la posibilidad de hacer una parada en San Mugo porque Ron ya no respiraba por el esfuerzo físico que le resultó llevar el liviano baúl de su hermana a la cajuela del auto, pero al final decidió que irse a la casa sería lo mejor.

**OoOoO**

Lindsay llegó al apartamento saltando. Se paró en la mesita de centro y empezó a gritar como loca haciendo que las diversas revistas y algunos ejemplares de _El Profeta_ cayeran al piso después de algunos saltos.

Hermione y Nicole salieron de sus cuartos alarmadas por todo el griterío que había. Las dos se miraron asustadas cuando se encontraron con la rubia saltando encima de la mesa de centro mientras gritaba. Nicole le preguntó qué pasaba. Lindsay empezó casi a llorar mientras reía. Ahí las dos se dieron cuenta que eso significaba que iba a obtener el contrato con la disquera y fueron a saltar con ella encima de la mesa.

Las tres muchachas estuvieron así por más de un minuto. Se dieron un abrazo grupal y cayeron encima del sillón. Hermione miró a sus amigas asustadas y al poco rato empezaron a reírse como locas.

-¡Vas a ser famosa! – dijo Nicole acomodándose el cabello - ¡Eso significa que conocerás a los mejores grupos musicales, tendrás dinero, viajarás por el mundo y mucha gente te escuchará!

-Lo sé, estoy demasiado contenta – asintió sonriendo – Les juro que fue una experiencia increíble. Cuando llegué me pidieron que cantara, lo hice y los dueños de la disquera me dijeron que mi voz era muy poderosa y que tocaba la guitarra tan bien… ¡En menos de cinco minutos ya estaba firmando el contrato!

-¿Leíste lo que decía el contrato? – preguntó Hermione poniéndose seria - ¿Qué? – volvió a preguntar al ver las caras de sus amigas – Pasa muchas veces que hay algunas estafas en los contratos, por eso hay que fijarse bien en todo lo que dice – explicó poniéndose su tono de sabihonda.

-Eres la persona más mata pasiones que he conocido en mi vida… - dijo Lindsay torciendo los ojos.

-¿Dije algo malo?

-¡Claro que sí! – contestó Nicole sorprendida - ¡Déjala disfrutar su logro y ahógala con tus asuntos legales después!

-Está bien… Pero… - Miró nuevamente a Lindsay y su cara palideció un poco – Si vas a ser cantante, no vas a seguir estudiando en la universidad. Nos abandonarás – dijo Hermione triste.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Nicole desapareció y su rostro adoptó la misma mueca de pena. Lindsay también dejó se sonreír y miró a sus amigas lentamente sabiendo que ese momento ya llegaría. Ya no podría vivir con ellas en el campus porque no iba a estudiar en la universidad. Les tomó las manos con lentitud y bajó la cabeza tristemente. Empezó a llorar en silencio mientras Hermione y Nicole la abrazaban.

-Nunca quise entrar a la universidad, mis padres me obligaron a venir. Como siempre pasa… Es igual a lo que pasó cuando quería ir a Hogwarts, y no pude porque ellos querían que fueran a un lugar de gente de mi clase – dijo secándose las lágrimas – Siempre me han dicho que no valgo nada, que soy la vergüenza de la familia y que algo tengo que hacer con mi vida, por eso me mandaron a la universidad para que después los ayude con los negocios de la familia. Pero ahora voy a hacer lo que yo quiero y les demostraré que sí valgo algo… Por fin mi oportunidad se presentó en la vida.

-Yo… No sabía eso – Nicole también empezó a llorar.

-Va a ser raro estar aquí el próximo año sin ti. Te vamos a extrañar mucho. Nada será igual… - dijo Hermione aguantándose las ganas de empezar a llorar.

Lindsay las soltó y levantó la mirada rápidamente. Sus ojos celestes estaban llenos de lágrimas y algo rojos.

-Por supuesto que no será igual, pero será mucho mejor – asintió sonriendo – Ustedes ya están en sus caminos, y yo recién acabo de encontrar el mío… Nicole – Miró a la morena que lloraba – Yo sé que tú serás la mejor periodista del mundo. Siempre buscas la verdad, estás atenta a todo lo que pasa, todas las mañanas lees el periódico para enterarte de lo que ocurre, eres la única que se sabe todos los nombres de los ministros mágicos del mundo. Vas a llegar muy lejos – dijo haciendo que Nicole llorara con más energía – Hermione… Eres única. Yo sé que en seis años más estarás en San Mugo siendo directora de alguna sección. Te sabes todo, estudias mucho, averiguas todas las enfermedades que existen. ¡Eres la sabihonda más increíble del mundo!

-Lindsay… - murmuró la castaña ya llorando.

Las tres se abrazaron nuevamente con más fuerza. Estuvieron así por mucho rato hasta que se cansaron de llorar. La rubia les dijo que no debían llorar porque se iban a ver con frecuencia y que jamás las abandonaría; eso animó algo a las otras, pero sabían que sería todo muy diferente sin Lindsay en el departamento. En especial Nicole, porque recién había empezado a llevarse bien con ella y no peleaban como antes lo hacían. De alguna forma se iban a perder la oportunidad de seguir conociendo a alguien muy especial en sus vidas, pero sabían que iba a ser mucho más feliz cantando que en la universidad… Nunca estuvo a gusto allí.

A las doce de la noche, Hermione se puso de pie y les dijo que se fueran a dormir en un tono maternal. También les recordó que el día de mañana tendrían que empacar e irse a sus casas porque tenían que desalojar los departamentos. Con ese recordatorio decidieron que era mejor ir a descansar para estar con fuerzas para desarmar el departamento. Y así, se fueron a dormir.

**OoOoO**

Ginny bajó a desayunar muy feliz. Le gustaba mucho volver a estar en su casa, dormir en su cama y comer de la comida casera de su madre. Se sentó junto a Ron a comer sus tostadas con huevos fritos cuando la señora Weasley les dijo que iba a conseguir algunas patatas en el huerto del vecino –el vecino era muy amigo de los Weasley- cuando la pelirroja se sentaba.

Su hermano apenas la saludó. Comieron en total silencio. Ron se levantó de la mesa diciéndole que iba donde los gemelos cuando Ginny se terminó su taza de leche de un trago y se puso en la puerta para impedir que se fuera.

-Necesito pedirte un favor y no puedes irte antes que me lo hagas – le dijo rápidamente.

-¿Un favor? – preguntó arqueando una ceja – No puedo, Ginny, tengo que ir a la tienda porque Fred me lo pidió ayer. Hoy vienen nuevas cargas de Perú y…

-Se trata de Harry – dijo su hermana con un tono de voz serio.

Ron dejó de ponerse su chaqueta y miró a su hermana. Ginny sonrió débilmente sabiendo que al decir eso la iba a ayudar, después de todo se trataba de Harry Potter, su mejor amigo. El pelirrojo tomó del brazo a su hermana y la llevó a la sala. La obligó a sentarse y la miró confundido.

-Yo pensé que tú no querías nada con él…

-Por supuesto que no – negó con la cabeza rápidamente – Cuando estábamos en tu cumpleaños y hablamos afuera, le dije que todavía lo quería… Pero no estaba lista para estar con él. Entonces pasó lo de Cho y Gabrielle, mi graduación; y ya me siento preparada para volver con él. Lo extraño mucho – dijo con una sonrisa ilusionada.

-Lo que pasa es que estás loca – sentenció Ron mirándola duramente – Harry está en Dinamarca y volverá sólo algunos días al país, después se irá nuevamente. No va a volver para estar contigo.

-¿Crees que soy una idiota para no saber eso? – preguntó enojada – No me gusta que me expliques cosas como si no tuviera idea de nada.

-¡Pero estás diciendo que quieres volver con él cuando ya es demasiado tarde! – gritó asustándola - ¡Harry no va a volver a Inglaterra de nuevo y ahora quieres estar con él, cuando ya no estará aquí!

-Y yo creí que tenía a un hermano comprensivo… - dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie - ¡Te odio, Ron, te odio! – chilló enrabiada antes de salir corriendo a las escaleras.

El pelirrojo bajó la mirada apenado. Sabía que había reaccionado pésimo frente a su hermana, pero es que no podía entender que ahora le decía eso cuando Harry ya no volvería. Estuvo meses tratando de recuperarla, y cuando ella por fin quiere volver con su amigo, él nunca más regresaría a Inglaterra. En verdad que su hermana era una idiota. Eso era lo que le daba mucha rabia. Pero la forma en que se lo había dicho no era la mejor… Tenía que entender a su hermana, aunque le fuera muy complicado. Le alegraba saber que quería volver con Harry y que aún lo quería.

Olvidándose por completo que tenía que ir a la tienda de los gemelos a trabajar, Ron subió las escaleras y llamó a la puerta de Ginny. No podía irse sin antes disculparse y saber que ella lo disculpaba. Llamó muchas veces y nadie contestaba. Intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con magia, así que sacó su varita y con sólo decir _Alohomora _la puerta se abrió.

Ginny se encontraba llorando boca abajo en su cama. Vio con odio a Ron cuando entró y volvió a esconder su cabeza en los cojines. El pelirrojo se sentó a un lado y empezó a acariciarle el cabello mientras le pedía disculpas por lo que había dicho. Su hermana lo interrumpía con la voz ahogada diciéndole que lo odiaba, que se muriera y que era mejor que se fuera a menos que quisiera una golpiza.

-¡Ándate de aquí! – gritó Ginny sentándose. Ron se entristeció más al ver como sus ojos estaban rojos y llorosos - ¡No puedo creer que comparta material genético con el idiota más grande del mundo!

-Ya te dije que lo sentía… Discúlpame – le pidió por enésima vez – Pero entiéndeme tú a mí… Me molesta que justo quieras estar con Harry cuando él ya no está. Estuvo detrás de ti meses, te pedía disculpas, te mandaba cartas, faltaba poco para que se tirara a un pozo porque no lo tomabas en cuenta… Y ahora, él está en Dinamarca y no volverá, tú quieres estar con él. Hay algo que se llama sentido común – dijo mirándola fijamente.

-Lo sé, no soy estúpida – asintió molesta – Pero Harry sabía que tarde o temprano le diría que ya estaba lista para que estemos juntos. Lo acordamos en tu cumpleaños.

Ron la miró confundido. No podía creer que su hermana no tuviera algo de sentido común, pero en su tono de voz y en su mirada se notaba que sabía muy bien lo que estaba diciendo. Ginny sabía que estaba actuando como una loca e inconformista, pero no estaba pidiendo algo tan desquiciado. Ahora que ya estaba lista para volver a estar con él no podía desaprovechar su oportunidad y haría lo que fuera para decírselo.

-Está bien, te ayudaré en lo que quieres… - dijo rendido.

-¡Te amo, hermano mayor! – chilló contenta mientras se abalanzaba sobre él - ¡Te juro que cuando quieras consejos femeninos te los daré!

-Cálmate, enana… - le pidió riendo – Primero me tienes que explicar qué me quieres pedir.

-Ah, eso… - musitó la pelirroja poniéndose seria – En realidad es un plan que tengo – corrigió nerviosa mirando al techo.

-¿Qué es, Ginny? – preguntó Ron asustándose. Siempre que ella se ponía así era porque su plan no era nada fácil, sino algo loco - ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Te lo diré cuando tenga que buscar a la otra persona que necesito… - dijo tomándolo del brazo para llevárselo.

**OoOoO**

Muy temprano, después de un desayuno triste y silencioso, las tres muchachas comenzaron a empacar todas sus ropas y a reducir con diversos encantamientos los muebles. Nicole se ofreció a llevarse la gran mayoría de muebles del departamento –a excepción de los del cuarto de sus amigas-, ya que en su mansión tenía espacio suficiente para tenerlos por el verano, y en el curso siguiente los traería para armar el departamento de nuevo. Y así se pasaron toda la mañana arreglando todo para irse a sus casas.

Hermione estaba guardando en unas cajas todos los cubiertos, vasos, tazas, platos, cacerolas, ollas y artículos de cocina. Estaba apoyada en la pared cercana a la alacena apuntando con su varita a los objetos haciéndolos levitar uno por uno y acomodándolos en las cajas. Mientras hacía eso, se sintieron las flamas de la chimenea, una luz verde que rápidamente desapareció y dos personas tosiendo.

-¿Hermione? – preguntó una voz de chica.

-¿Ginny? – preguntó Hermione dándose media vuelta.

Una enorme sonrisa de dibujó en sus labios al ver a Ginny acompañada de Ron. Antes de decir cualquier cosa, la pelirroja ya estaba abrazándola mientras daba pequeños saltitos de alegría. Hermione también empezó a saltar muy feliz de volver a ver a su amiga. No se esperaba que la verla tan pronto después de salir de Hogwarts, pero le daba lo mismo.

Cuando se separaron y le preguntó cómo estaba, la castaña saludó a Ron con un apretón de manos y los invitó a sentarse en el único sillón que quedaba en la sala. Les explicó que estaban embalando y empacando todo porque era su último día en el departamento.

-Me fue bien… Fui la primera de mi clase – respondió Hermione cuando Ginny le preguntó por cómo había terminado – Y supe que faltó poco para que fueras Premio Anual.

-Sí, pero creo que Marianne se lo merecía más que yo – Ginny sonrió – Hermione, no te voy a mentir, así que te diré por qué he venido con éste – dijo señalando a su hermano.

-Vuelves a hacer eso, y juro que te pego – reclamó Ron enojado.

-Tan civilizado que es Ron – comentó la castaña casi riendo - ¿Para qué viniste hoy, amiga? – preguntó adoptando un tono serio.

-Bueno… Tú sabes lo que hablé con Harry en el cumpleaños de Ron – empezó diciendo con una sonrisita nerviosa – Así que creo que entenderás lo que te quiero decir con más facilidad que él.

-Te apuesto que vas a gritar al igual que yo cuando te lo diga – dijo Ron mirándola como si estuviera loca y su mirada se posó en Hermione que lo miraba confundida - ¡Vamos, dile tu loca idea!

-Ya voy, ya voy… - murmuró Ginny bajando la vista – Quiero ir a Dinamarca para volver con Harry.

-¿Harry… Potter? – preguntó Hermione con una voz extraña.

-No, Harry el ladrón que roba calderos… - respondió Ron irónico - ¡Obvio que está hablando de nuestro amigo, Hermione!

Hermione se puso de pie y empezó a gritar casi las mismas cosas de Ron. Ginny sabía que iba a pasar eso y esperó a que su amiga dejara de dar su espectáculo y empezó a decirle lo mismo que le dijo a su hermano. La castaña se volvió a sentar y miró por largos minutos a la pelirroja tratando de encontrar algo que le demostrara que Ginny estaba loca, que no pensaba en lo imposible que era eso, en que necesitaba ir a San Mugo con urgencia… Pero sólo pudo comprobar que estaba decidida a lograr su cometido a costa de cualquier cosa.

-Te ayudaré – dijo finalmente – No voy a dejar que hagas una locura sola… - agregó cuando Ginny le agradecía casi llorando - ¿Y cuál es tu plan?

-Es cierto, aún no me cuentas eso – asintió Ron que se había quedado callado todo ese rato.

-No tengo nada definido, pero lo único que sé es que tendrá que ser de modo muggle si queremos llegar ilesos – dijo Ginny mirándolos a los dos.

-¿Dices en esas cosas que vuelan? – preguntó incrédulo.

-Creo que en avión sería la única posibilidad si quieres verlo antes que venga al país – dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie – No se puede ir en red flú porque no existe una red internacional de chimeneas, tampoco en un traslador porque tendríamos que hacer uno ilegal…

-Es imposible que podamos hacer uno, es mucha magia – la interrumpió Ron adoptando una posición pensativa – Y el autobús Noctámbulo no llega a Dinamarca. Tendría que dejarnos a las afueras de Londres y después viajar en otros buses para llegar… Llegaríamos rápido pero sería muy incómodo y complicado.

-Entonces… Sólo sería ir en avisón – concluyó Ginny parándose – Vamos a tener que ir al aeropuerto y pedir unos boletos para el próximo avión con rumbo a Dinamarca. ¿Tienes dinero muggle, Hermione?

-Sí, yo pago los boletos y me pagas después – asintió sin sonreír – Les voy a avisar a Nicole y a Lindsay que me iré de urgencia contigo a Dinamarca. Les pediré que arreglen las últimas cosas y me vayan a dejar mis cosas a casa de mis padres… De ahí nos vamos – dijo caminando con dirección al pasillo.

-Pero no sólo iremos nosotras – dijo Ginny sonriendo – También va mi hermano con nosotras.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron a la vez Ron y Hermione.

-¿Por qué me miran así? – preguntó la pelirroja asustada.

-¡Creí que sólo vinimos acá para saber de qué modo viajaríamos y para pedirle dinero muggle! – gritó Ron fulminando con la mirada a su hermana.

-¡Creí que viniste con Ron porque te viste obligada a venir con él! – gritó Hermione enojada.

-Pero si ustedes ya arreglaron sus diferencias… ¿Algún problemas en que me acompañen los dos a Dinamarca?

-No, ningún problema – respondieron al unísono y se sonrojaron.

Ginny tenía muchas ganas de reírse, pero se aguantó y sólo sonrió. La castaña atareada fue a hablar con sus amigas para avisarles que se iría de emergencia y que por favor les llevaran sus cosas a la casa de sus padres mientras Ron miraba con mucha atención el suelo tratando de ocultar su rostro rojo. Así pasaron algunos segundos hasta que volvió Hermione con su bolso diciendo que ya estaban listos para salir con rumbo al aeropuerto.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡Hola! Aquí entre estudios, trabajos, pruebas, exámenes de síntesis (dígase de dos notas), la vuelta de la verruga (la profesora de física… la odio, la odio! Maldita señora!), mi castigo, las paleas con mis papás y mi dolor de estómago (Sí, estoy enfermita) estoy acá entregándoles el capítulo para que vean que no me olvido de ustedes, mis queridos lectores. 

Ginny es una loca… Pero me encanta que haga cualquier cosa para ver a Harry y decirle lo que siente! Muy de película. Y aunque es muy trillado, igual me gusta mucho. También me gusta que Ron y Hermione se van a ver obligados a estar juntos después de meses de no hablar… Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Creo que eso sería todo por ahora. Espero que me sigan enviando sus reviews y les aviso que quedan dos capítulos más y el fic se acaba, así que no me digan que no les dije porque ahora lo hago. Me parece tan extraño que por fin voy a terminar con esta secuela y con los "Querido Diario…". Se cierra el capítulo de mi vida.

Cuídense, adiós!


	32. El silencio es tu mejor respuesta

Capítulo 32:

'Querido Diario:

¿Quién iba a decirme que iba a terminar metida en un avión con dirección a Dinamarca al lado de Ron y Ginny? Creo que hacer esto como pasatiempo de mi día sería lo último que haría, pero acá estoy escribiendo en una de las incómodas mesas plásticas del avión. A mí lado derecho está Ginny jugando con sus manos nerviosamente y al otro extremo está Ron haciendo cualquier cosa que no me interesa averiguar… Mi amiga está al medio de los dos en una de las típicas filas de asientos de a tres a la mitad del avión.

Yo estaba con mis dos queridas compañeras de cuarto arreglando todo para desocupar esta misma tarde el departamento cuando llega Ginny y Ron de improviso. Mi amiga me dice que quiere venir a Dinamarca para buscar a Harry… O por lo menos para decirle que ya está preparada para que estén juntos. Sé que es una locura, pero decidí acompañarla y ahí caí en la cuenta que también venía Ron.

Después de una incómoda ida al aeropuerto en un taxi –la verdad ellos dos querían aparecerse, pero creo que si tres personas aparecen en lugar lleno de muggles sería algo extraño (léase en tono irónico)- en donde Ginny no paraba de contarme cómo había sido toda su graduación… Ahora que me acuerdo, a nosotros nunca nos permitieron llevar a nuestras familias; eso es raro, justo cambian las cosas cuando nos vamos… En fin, continúo… Y Ron movía su dedo en un ritmo tan rápido que me daban ganas de gritarle que sabía que estaba impaciente, pero que algo era impaciencia y otra desesperación.

Compramos los pasajes a Copenhague, capital de Dinamarca, con mi dinero muggle –entiéndase que gaste casi todo el dinero que mis padres me dieron en mi cumpleaños sólo para que Harry y Ginny estuvieran juntos- y esperamos sólo una hora para poder embarcarnos.

¿Sabes lo que es explicarles a dos hermanos Weasley qué es un detector de metales, que te revisen por si llevas armas y la zona de compras libres de impuestos, diario? Pues creo que mejor no lo explico porque odio escribir en esta maldita mesa plástica y no quiero volver a recordar aquellos momentos donde tuve que decirle a la gente que ellos dos tenían problemas mentales y por eso actuaban raro… Sólo a mí me tenía que ocurrir esto.

Bueno… No quiero escribir más porque me aburre escribir en un avión; me estoy mareando un poco'.

Hermione cerró su diario y lo guardó en su bolso junto con su lápiz. Miró a su lado y vio que Ginny estaba muy divertida estudiando el pelo de la señora que estaba delante de ella porque era un rubio con raíces negras y algo de castaño oscuro que no se veía nada de bien. También vio que Ron miraba con interés a las azafatas que se paseaban con los carritos de bocadillos, licores y algunas revistas de colorear para los niños.

La castaña sólo torció los ojos pensando en que parecía que el pelirrojo nunca hubiera visto a una mujer con una falda corta mientras bostezaba. Ya tenía algo de sueño. Miró su reloj de pulsera y comprobó que eran las tres de la tarde, por lo que llevaba despierta casi siete horas… Estaba muy cansada por desarmar el departamento.

-Tengo hambre – dijo Ron quitando su atención de la azafata, quien se había ido tras una cortina al sector de clase ejecutiva – No almorzamos…

-Yo también estoy hambrienta – dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione - ¿De dónde puedo sacar comida?

-Habría que pedirle a la azafata, porque creo que el almuerzo era opcional – respondió pensativamente –Déjenme ver las colillas de los boletos.

La castaña sacó una pequeña colilla que perecía a su boleto y leyó las cosas que estaban incluidas. El almuerzo lo había pagado y era opcional. Así que podían pedírselo a la azafata sin pagar de más.

-Hay que decirle a la azafata, está incluido – dijo guardando la colilla – Ahora sé porque los boletos eran más caros de lo usual… ¿Quién los escogió?

-Fue Ron – respondió Ginny señalando a su hermano – El pobre parece que sabía que tendría hambre – comentó riéndose.

-Qué gracioso, hermanita, me estoy matando de la risa… - dijo Ron mirándola como si hubiera dicho lo más aburrido del mundo - ¿Azafata es ella? – preguntó algo avergonzado mientras señalaba a una muchacha rubia con un uniforme ajustado y corto.

-Sí, la que has estado mirando como idiota es una azafata – respondió Hermione torciendo los ojos – Eh… ¿Señorita? – dijo un poco más fuerte para captar la atención de la azafata.

La azafata sonrió y vino hacia ellos por el pasillo que estaba al lado de Ron. Les preguntó qué se les ofrecía y Hermione dijo que querían el almuerzo. La rubia sacó una pequeña libreta después de pedirles ver las colillas de sus boletos para comprobar que tenían derecho a almuerzo.

-Hoy día hay carne con papas asadas, un surtido de ensaladas para vegetarianos con quesillo y hamburguesas con queso – dijo sonriendo – Todo viene con dos tipos de verduras para acompañar, una botella de cualquier líquido para beber y postre – agregó - ¿Qué se servirán?

-Yo quiero carne con papas asadas, por favor – pidió Hermione.

-De acuerdo… - Lo anotó en su libreta - ¿Y ustedes? – Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron y Ginny.

-Eh… Yo…

-Dile lo que quieres, Ginny – dijo Hermione al ver que su amiga no decía nada.

-Carne con papas asadas, supongo – La pelirroja sonrió débilmente – Sí, eso quiero – asintió rápidamente.

-¿Y usted, caballero? – preguntó la azafata después de anotar el pedido de Ginny.

-Ron… - dijo Ginny codeándolo - ¿Ron?

-¡Ron, responde, por favor! – Hermione se dobló hacia delante para verlo mejor - ¿Ron?

El pelirrojo estaba en un estado de trance observando a la azafata. Tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y la miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. No parecía dar señales de oír a las dos muchachas que estaban a su lado ni se daba cuenta que la azafata lo miraba como si estuviera loco.

-¡Ron! – gritó Hermione pegándole una patada.

-¡Ay, me dolió!... – Despertó de su trance.

-Discúlpelo, señorita – dijo Hermione después de dirigirle una mirada asesina al chico – Es que recién viene saliendo del psiquiatra. El pobre no está muy bien aún de la cabeza – explicó poniendo una cara de pena muy creíble.

-Nunca ha estado bien… Incluso hoy vamos a llevarlo a que lo examinen bien porque cada día está peor – asintió Ginny dándole más credibilidad a la excusa.

-¡Dios mío! – La azafata le lanzó una mirada extraña a Ron y se apartó un poco - ¿Y qué quiere usted? – preguntó con rapidez a Ron.

-Tráigale una ensalada surtida – contestó Hermione – Tiene que bajar algunos kilos…

-Está bien – sonrió la azafata y se fue sin decir nada más.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? – preguntó Ron enojado a Hermione – Le dijiste que estaba loco y que venía recién saliendo de… de…

-Del psiquiatra – dijo Ginny torciendo los ojos – Es como la zona donde pones a los trastornados mentales en San Mugo.

-¡Sí, eso! – asintió – Y después dices que voy a comer ensalada… ¿Quieres que me muera de hambre?

-No es mi culpa que hayas estado mirando a la azafata como si nunca hubieras visto a otra mujer en tu vida – se excusó la castaña sonriendo burlonamente – Te veías ridículo mirándola como un perro que persigue a una perra en celo, así que decidí enseñarte que no hagas eso de nuevo diciéndole eso.

-¡Ahora ni me va a hablar!

-Como si alguien quisiera hablar contigo… - murmuró Ginny riendo.

-No sé por qué estoy con ustedes dos en un avión – dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Sólo porque tú quieres que Harry y yo estemos juntos… No puedes ser tan malvado, hermanito.

-Váyanse al diablo – dijo de malhumor y giró la cabeza para no verlas.

_**Una hora después…**_

Desde que habían tenido aquella discusión no habían hablado más con Ron. La azafata les trajo los almuerzos en el carrito y se fue rápidamente cuando el muchacho abrió la boca para decirle algo. Las chicas se empezaron a reír mientras que Ron sólo les lanzó una mirada de odio y se dedicó a comer su exquisita ensalada surtida.

Hermione y Ginny hablaron de qué harían cuando llegaran a Copenhague porque ninguna había estado en la ciudad ni en el país antes. La castaña propuso que fueran a buscar el ministerio de magia para preguntar, pero se dieron cuenta que sería casi imposible encontrar el ministerio si no le preguntaban a nadie… Y no podían preguntarle a nadie porque no sabían si eran muggles o magos. Por lo que estaban "fregadas" como había dicho Ginny para no decir otra palabra un poco menos elegante.

Después de unos cinco minutos en donde pensaban cómo encontrar la Academia de Aurors en Dinamarca, a Ginny le vinieron unas ganas terribles de ir al baño. La castaña le dijo que en el fondo estaban los baños. Tenía que entrar en el que había un letrero de una mujer y que funcionaba como el baño muggle que les enseñaron en Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts.

Hermione se quedó pensando en lo que estaban mientras Ginny estaba en el baño. A la chica no se le ocurría nada… ¿Acaso su súper cerebro al fin se le habían acabado las conexiones neuronales? No, no era eso. Pero pensar en cómo encontrar un sitio brujo en un país desconocido le resultaba difícil. Tal vez allá no siguieran los mismos prototipos mágicos que en Inglaterra, así que no podía asumir nada porque no sabía nada de nada. ¡La misma nada!

-¿Dónde está Ginny? – preguntó Ron haciendo que Hermione saliera de sus pensamientos.

-En el baño… No creo que seas sordo para no escucharnos – agregó molesta.

-Hace dos meses que no te veo y ya estás insoportable. Deberías sonreír, Hermione – dijo sonriendo burlonamente – Es sólo que ya pasó media hora y no vuelve.

-¿Ya pasaron treinta minutos? – preguntó mirando su reloj de pulsera – Sí, tienes razón… - dijo levantando su mirada y posándola en él – No creo que esté aún en el baño, es mucho tiempo.

-A menos que estuviera tan nerviosa como para que todavía esté haciendo sus necesidades…

-Muy gracioso – dijo Hermione fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Bueno, en ese caso es peor lo que tú me hiciste – se excusó levantándose de hombros – Tal vez yo estaba destinado a estar con esa azafata, y tú impediste que Merlín hiciera lo suyo.

-No me hables idioteces, por favor – le pidió riéndose – Sabes muy bien que no es mi culpa que tú casi nos hagas pasar una vergüenza por no quitarle la vista a la azafata. Eso te pasa por ser un estúpido.

-¡Pero tuve que matarme de hambre comiendo comida de conejo! – gritó enojado llamando la atención de algunos pasajeros.

Hermione miró a los pasajeros y con una sonrisita les indicó que no había sido nada y era mejor que volvieran a concentrarse en sus asuntos. Después le lanzó una mirada dura a Ron mientras trataba de calmarse… No le agradaba nada tener una discusión en un avión lleno de muggles, y lo peor era que Ron hablaba demasiado fuerte y alguien podría escuchar algo.

-Recuerda que aquí tienes que comportarte como alguien normal – dijo la castaña después de respirar una gran bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse –Además, tienes que bajar algunos kilos… Parece que en la casa de tu madre estás comiendo más de la cuenta. Sólo quiero que te vuelvas sexy, mi querido Weasley.

-Como me gustaría matarte – musitó apretando los nudillos.

-No seas tan agresivo… Yo tengo que estar viva porque soy la única persona racional que nos guiara en Copenhague; yo sólo sé cómo llegar a la Academia del país.

-¿En serio? – Dejó de apretar los nudillos y una sonrisa apareció en su cara - ¿Dónde está la Academia?

-Bueno… Obviamente está…

Ron acentuó aún más su sonrisa al ver el titubeo de la muchacha. Hermione no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Ella, la más inteligente de Hogwarts y una de las más listas en su universidad, no sabía. El pelirrojo volvió a repetirle la pregunta mientras la castaña trataba de pensar en algo lógico que responderle… Después de todo, él era Ron y no iba a saber dónde estaba la Academia. La mejor solución era mentirle para salir del apuro.

-Está a las afueras de Copenhague, por supuesto. Sólo hay que preguntarle a un mago cuál autobús tomar para llegar – contestó tan rápidamente que ni ella misma creía que era una mentira.

-No está ahí… En Dinamarca no se usan autobuses para viajar, mi querida Granger – dijo Ron riéndose un poco - ¿Sabes donde queda la Academia verdaderamente?

La castaña abrió la boca ligeramente por la sorpresa: Había sido descubierta. ¿Acaso Ron sabía donde estaba la academia y le estaba haciendo pasar ese bochorno para gozar el momento? Como lo odiaba en aquellos momentos. Cerró la boca con lentitud y pensó en responderle algo, pero nada se le ocurrió nada… Su mente estaba en blanco, por primera vez estaba totalmente en blanco.

-Parece que el silencio es tu mejor respuesta… - dijo el pelirrojo volviendo a sentarse cómodamente en su asiento mientras la muchacha lo miró confundida.

**OoOoO**

Ginny había caminado hasta el fondo del avión y cuando llegó al sector de los baños se quedó pasmada. Dos enormes filas se extendían para poder usar los baños. La pelirroja se puso detrás de una mujer rechoncha y baja mientras pensaba que si se demoraba mucho su vedija podría reventar en cualquier momento.

Con mucho desánimo se quedó allí esperando mientras la fila avanzaba muy lentamente. En ese transcurso de tiempo hablaba con una chica de su edad que estaba detrás de ella. Supo muchas cosas de las vacaciones muggles que jamás podría haber adivinado y la chica le pareció muy agradable para conversar.

-¡Por fin es mi turno! - dijo Ginny cuando la señora rechoncha que iba delante suyo entró al baño – Sólo tengo que aguantar un poco más…

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí? – preguntó la chica.

-No lo sé, no tengo reloj – respondió alzándose de hombros – Pero debe ser mucho tiempo… De seguro ya queda poco para aterrizar en Dinamarca.

-¿La señora no debería haber salido?... Ya estuvo mucho rato ahí adentro – dijo señalando la puerta.

-Es cierto – asintió la pelirroja - ¿Puede salir de ahí, por favor? – preguntó golpeando suavemente la puerta.

-Lo siento, aún estoy ocupando el sanitario – respondió una voz de adentro.

-Pero yo también lo necesito… Tengo una emergencia, señora – dijo Ginny suplicante.

-¡No voy a salir en un buen rato, chiquilla molestosa! – gritó la señora enojada llamando la atención de todos.

-¿Acaso comió tanto para que esté sacando sus intestinos por el sanitario? – preguntó Ginny arrugando el ceño.

Muchos de los presentes se rieron por la pregunta de la pelirroja. La chica detrás de Ginny empezó a llorar de la risa.

-¡Mocosa insolente! – chilló la mujer - ¡Déjame hacer mis cosas tranquila!

-Yo también necesito hacer mis cosas, señora… Y créame que ya se me están saliendo mis cosas – agregó sintiendo como las orejas se le ponían rojas - ¡Salga de ahí mismo porque estoy que me hago!

-Todos tenemos nuestro turno, espérate el tuyo.

-¡He estado casi una hora de pie aquí esperando y una vaca como usted no me va a hacer explotar la vejiga! – gritó golpeando la puerta repetidas veces - ¡Abra ahora!

-Chiquilla nada más… ¿No sabes respetar a tus mayores?

-Sé respetar a la gente que vale la pena – dijo Ginny enojándose más - ¡Espero que el sanitario se la trague si sigue tanto tiempo ahí adentro! – Con esto ya todos estaban muertos de la risa, casi llorando.

-¡No sé cómo tus padres pueden haber criado a una mocosa como tú!

-No lo sé, pero lo único que sé es que si no sale en cinco segundos más voy a tener que ponerme pañales desechables por su culpa, vaca obesa… Uno… Dos… - Tomó aire – Tres… Cuatro… - dijo mientras se ponía en posición de derribar la puerta - ¡Cincoooahhhhhhh!

Justo cuando estaba diciendo "cinco" la puerta se abrió y Ginny cayó de espaldas al suelo. La mujer rechoncha salió del baño y le dirigió una mirada de profundo asco a la pelirroja antes de irse entre los presentes mientras la chica ayudaba a ponerse de pie a Ginny. Le preguntó cómo estaba y ella sólo dijo que necesitaba ir al baño…

**OoOoO**

¿A qué se refería con que el silencio era su mejor respuesta? En los minutos en que se había acabado su discusión, Hermione se preguntaba eso. Aparentemente esas palabras no le significaban nada, pero de alguna forma le llegaron al corazón… Esa frase tenía un significado muy especial.

A veces se usaba el silencio para evadir las preguntas, y en éste caso sería así: Porque ella no sabía donde estaba la Academia. Pero iba mucho más allá de eso. Con su silencio estaba ocultando algo, no estaba diciendo la verdad y prefería mentir y mentirse. ¿Mentirse con qué o con quién? No lo sabía y aunque usara todas sus neuronas no podía encontrarle palabras para definir lo que le estaba pasando. ¿A qué se refería Ron?

-¿Por qué me dijiste que el silencio es mi mejor respuesta? – preguntó la casta girando un poco el rostro para verlo mejor.

-Por nada especial… Sólo que puedo deducir que te quedaste callada porque no sabes dónde está la Academia – contestó sonriendo – No te preocupes, yo sé donde está porque le pregunte en una carta a Harry hace dos semanas.

-Ah, qué bien – asintió sin mostrar mucha alegría - ¿Por qué siempre uno tiende a quedarse callado en algunos momentos que pueden ser llenados con palabras? – preguntó más para sí misma que para Ron.

-Supongo que es porque las palabras no son necesarias – dijo después de un suspiro – No son necesarias para llenar algo que no puede ser llenado. No se puede llenar una mentira o tampoco se puede llenar con el miedo.

-Creo que la respuesta más sincera es el silencio… Porque con un silencio se pueden decir muchas cosas.

-Un silencio puede ser tomado como muchas cosas: Duda, nerviosismo, verdad y muchas cosas más – asintió pensativo.

-Y… - La castaña bajó la vista nerviosa y volvió a subirla - ¿Tú pensaste en mí en estos dos meses? – le preguntó con una voz muy nerviosa.

Ron abrió los ojos por la pregunta. Lo había tomado totalmente por sorpresa. Y, aunque pareciera algo muy extraordinario, no había pensado mucho en ella en aquellos dos meses desde que habían hablado y estaban en mejores relaciones. ¿Por qué? La respuesta era simple: Sabía que algún día iban a volver a estar juntos y no necesitaba preocuparse más por el asunto. Lo tenía más que claro. ¿Pero cómo decirle eso?

-Parece que el silencio también es tu mejor respuesta… - dijo Hermione esbozando una débil sonrisa antes que llegara Ginny del baño.

-¿Me extrañaron? – preguntó la pelirroja sentándose.

-No, sólo conversamos – respondieron al unísono Ron y Hermione.

-Oh… Me alegro que la conversación haya surgido en ustedes – dijo sonriendo. Miró a cada uno esperando algún comentario de alguno - ¿Qué les pasa que están tan callados?

Ninguno de los dos respondió. Ron suspiro mientras veía a los pasajeros y Hermione se cruzó de piernas mirando al lado opuesto de su amiga. La pelirroja los miró alternadamente y pensó que nunca iba a poder llegar a comprenderlos… Pero, de seguro, había pasado algo entre ellos para que estuvieran tan calmados y no matándose.

Y en ese silencio se pudo escuchar la voz del piloto diciendo que ya estaban por aterrizar, así que era recomendable que se abrocharan los cinturones. En ése momento los tres muchachos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron nerviosos. Estaban llegando a Dinamarca.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** ¡Hola! Vaya que han sido raros estos días… Mis padres se fueron y me dejaron el fin de semana con mi hermano a cargo de mi tía y primo. Además del colapso viendo películas como locos (recomiendo "Como si fuera cierto" es hermosa!) y estudiar como loca matemáticas; pude terminar el capítulo en tres días. Así que he aquí el penúltimo capítulo de la secuela. 

¿Les gustó? Debo admitir que es raro (todos son raros ¬¬), pero me gusto que tuviera algo profundo mezclado con comedia… A nadie le ha pasado eso en un avión? Digo, esperar a que una maldita señora salga? Yo sí ¬¬… Aunque no grité como Ginny, esperé mucho antes que mi vejiga explotara. Así que Ginny hizo lo que a mí me hubiera gustado hacer.

¿Encontraran la Academia?... ¿Ginny le dirá a Harry?... ¿Ron y Hermione empezarán a actuar como personas normales?... ¿Existirán autobuses en Copenhague?... ¿Ron y Hermione se reconciliarán?... Y lo más importante: _¿Nuestras dos parejas podrán superar lo que el destino les tendría preparado?_ Pues, si quieres saberlo, tendrás que esperar al último capítulo de la secuela.

Creo que ya les dije todo lo que debía… No quiero ponerme sentimental, así que me iré ahora. Debo decir que actualizar se me va a hacer difícil porque estoy en la semana de exámenes semestrales (dígase los que valen un cuarto de tu promedio semestral) y porque tengo que pensar bien en cómo hacer el final.

¡Los amo, adiós!


	33. Todo comienzo tiene un final

Capítulo 33:

La capital de Dinamarca, Copenhague, era como cualquier otra; pero eso no le quitaba una extraña belleza que tenía. La gente caminaba en pequeños grupos mientras hacían sus compras y algunos niños jugaban en el parque que vieron Ron, Hermione y Ginny. Los tres concordaron en que la ciudad era muy hermosa, y que les hubiera gustado salir a conocerla; pero tenían que hacer cosas más importantes. Más bien dicho: Tenían que hacer la cosa más importante.

Después de tomar un taxi que los dejó en el centro de la ciudad, Ron le preguntó a un señor dónde se encontraba una calle. Ginny sonrió cuando su hermano volvió diciéndole que sólo tenían que tomar otro taxi para llegar a la Academia. La pelirroja se abalanzó sobre su hermano y le dijo que sin él no podría haber hecho nada allí.

-Te dije que sabía… - dijo Ron mirando con aire de superioridad a Hermione.

-Mejor busquemos un taxi – propuso la castaña ignorándolo – No sabemos el horario de Harry. Como es de tarde, supongo que no estará estudiando ni en el ministerio.

-Pero tal vez trabaje en el ministerio hasta la noche…

-¡Ay, no! – gritó Ginny moviendo sus manos nerviosamente – Si eso fuera así, creo que estaríamos perdidos. No sé por qué tuve que venir aquí. ¿Y si Harry me dice que no me quiere como antes? Entonces vine por idiota. ¡Soy una idiota!

-No digas esas cosas, por favor – dijo Hermione tranquilizándola – Si él trabaja en el ministerio hasta la noche, pues vamos al ministerio. Si él se fuera hoy mismo a África nos vamos allá entonces… Yo sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes sería imposible que Harry no te quisiera. Lo conozco bien, es mi amigo.

-Además tú fuiste su novia, lo conoces en otros aspectos que nosotros no – asintió Ron sonriendo – Así que deja de retorcerte como loca y mejor vayamos por el taxi.

La pelirroja respiró profundo y se calmó. Les sonrió a los dos antes que fueran a conseguirse un taxi. No fue tan difícil conseguirse uno, aunque lo difícil fue que Hermione tuviera que seguir dando dinero muggle… La pobre les dijo a los hermanos Weasley que tendrían que pagarle una gran fortuna.

**OoOoO**

Una de las cosas que más odiaba Harry Potter era revisar toda esa cantidad de papeles. Desde que había terminado su curso en la Academia y había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio, toda su vida empezó a girar en torno a los malditos papeles que tenía que archivar, redactar, corregir y revisar. Ya casi ni salía, aunque, pasa ser sinceros, nunca salió mucho en Dinamarca… Apenas iba a algunas fiestas de sus compañeros cuando estaba obligado a ir.

Ahora estaba en su escritorio terminando de revisar los últimos papeles del día. Estaba exhausto. Pero, de alguna forma, la esperanza que todo ese esfuerzo sirviera para que tuviera un trabajo como auror valía la pena. En Dinamarca se sentía muy a gusto. Quizás era porque ahí su fama no era tan grande como en Inglaterra. La gente apenas lo reconocía y ningún fotógrafo lo seguía como loco por las calles. Además que Copenhague era una ciudad hermosa y en medio de todo ese país desconocido, le resultaba fácil reflexionar sobre su vida.

¿Qué era de su vida?... No había mucho que contar. Su vida estaba más centrada en los estudios que en otra cosa. Obviamente tenía algunos buenos compañeros en la Academia, pero no era tan cercano como lo era con Ron y Hermione en sus tiempos en Hogwarts. Tampoco había salido con nadie. La conversación que había tenido con Ginny en el cumpleaños de Ron aún seguía fresca en su mente como si hubiera pasado ayer. Él sabía que tarde o temprano iba a volver a estar con Ginny, así que tenía la suficiente paciencia para esperar todo el tiempo que fuera necesario para que ella se recuperara y estuviera lista para estar de nuevo juntos.

Y volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo Harry: El muchacho levantó la mirada y vio que eran las cuatro de la tarde en el reloj de la pared. Al comprobar que había terminado todo el papeleo del día se preparó para volver a la Academia. Se despidió de los otros estudiantes que hacían la pasantía en el ministerio y se fue. Estaba contento por irse a su cama para dormir, pero él no tenía idea que lo que menos iba a hacer ese día era dormir.

**OoOoO**

-¿De verdad están bien? – preguntó Ginny mirando alternadamente a cada uno en el taxi.

-Sí – respondieron Ron y Hermione a la vez.

-Es que han estado muy callados…

-A veces el silencio es bastante bueno, Ginny – dijo Ron mirando a su hermana - ¿Por qué tenemos que estar con Hermione hablando como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida?

-Bueno, partiendo por el punto que son amigos desde hace varios años – La pelirroja torció los ojos como si estuviera diciendo algo muy obvio – Y porque ya todo pasó. Cho y Gabrielle ya se fueron de nuestras vidas. Entonces, no sé por qué aún siento que algo pasa entre ustedes.

-No pasa nada entre nosotros – dijo Hermione negando rápidamente – Estamos bien.

-¿Acaso no hablaron hace dos meses y quedaron bien las relaciones entre ustedes? – preguntó la muchacha arrugando el ceño.

-Una cosa es perdonar lo que pasó y quedar en buenas relaciones; y otra muy distinta es decir que nos amamos con locura y pasión pata después darnos un beso – contestó la castaña con un tono extraño de voz – Las cosas no volverán a ser lo mismo. Antes éramos novios.

-Creo que este sería un momento muy indicado para decirles que son unos idiotas. No puedo creer que existan personas más ciegas que ustedes… Hasta me dan un poco de pena – musitó para después suspirar.

Ron y Hermione voltearon a ver a la muchacha que estaba en medio de los dos en el asiento trasero del taxi. Los dos abrieron la boca para preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, pero de inmediato la cerraron. Sus miradas se encontraron por unos fugaces segundos y después volvió cada uno a mirar por su ventana como si nada más existiera. De alguna forma muy extraña se podría decir que cada uno sabía muy bien por qué Ginny había dicho eso… Lo sabían desde aquél abrazo de despedida de hace dos meses atrás.

Luego de cinco minutos el taxi se detuvo. Hermione le pagó al taxista y los tres le agradecieron antes de bajarse.

Estaban a las afueras de la ciudad, en los suburbios. Había un pequeño letrero en un poste que señalaba el nombre de la calle en medio de todos aquellos terrenos desocupados. Habían muchos terrenos con casas que se veían totalmente deshabitados; algunos tenían un letrero que decían: _Se vende_, pero estaban cayéndose de los árboles o postes donde estaba colocados y bastante viejos. No parecía que en ninguna casa o terreno hubiera alguna persona por el estado en que estaba el lugar.

Ron, Hermione y Ginny se miraron algo inseguros, pero Ron dijo que ese era el lugar por el nombre de la calle.

Caminaron un poco hasta llegar a uno de los terrenos más grandes. Una gran muralla antigua lo separaba de la calle y una puerta desvencijada tenía un letrero que decía: _"Precaución: No entrar. Posible contaminación nuclear"_. Ginny pudo ver entre los pequeños hoyos de la puerta que el terreno era enorme, y en el centro había una especie de casa abandonada.

-Es idiota – masculló Hermione cruzándose de brazos – Nunca ha habido una planta nuclear en Inglaterra.

-Parece que es aquí… - dijo Ron sin prestarle atención – Sí, es aquí – asintió después de pensar bien un poco – Éste es el número que Harry me dio en las cartas.

-¿Estás seguro? – preguntó Hermione arrugando el ceño.

-¿Acaso dudas de mí? – inquirió ofendido.

-Para serte sincera… Sí – contestó con una sonrisa burlona – No tengo mucha fe en tu memoria.

-Yo tampoco – dijo Ginny, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido callada – Aunque sólo por esta vez te creeré. No sabemos dónde está la Academia y tú eres el único que puede ayudarnos – agregó por la mirada de su hermano – Si ésta es la Academia de Dinamarca – dijo señalando el terreno - ¿Cómo vamos a entrar?

-Si es como Hogwarts sería prácticamente imposible – pensó en voz alta la castaña atrayendo la atención de ambos Weasley – La Academia debe tener algún encantamiento para que parezca un terreno abandonado. Está rodeado de muggles en esta área, por lo que tiene que tener varias protecciones para que nadie pueda entrar ni salir fácilmente… Bueno, no un simple muggle. Y tampoco un brujo, si pensamos en el caso de Hogwarts – agregó para después suspirar - ¿Cómo entran los estudiantes a la Academia?

-Por chimenea o trasladores, supongo – respondió Ron alzándose de hombros – No se me ocurre nada más. ¿Y si volamos?

-Ron… ¿Cuántos años tienes? – preguntó Ginny enojada – No tenemos escoba, Hermione no sabe volar, es idiota que se pueda entrar volando porque sería muy fácil… ¡Y porque estamos perdiendo tiempo con tus estúpidas ideas cuando yo debería estar con Harry ahora mismo!

Ron y Hermione se miraron con los ojos como platos. Los dos estaban algo sorprendidos por el cambio del enojo típico de Ginny a un estado de histeria total. Era como si tuviera doble personalidad o algo así. Así que los dos se quedaron callados y comenzaron a pensar en ideas razonables para poder pasar las barreras de protección.

-¿Y si vamos a la casa de un brujo y le pedimos usar la chimenea? – propuso el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio.

-Hola. Le pido que me deje usar su chimenea, con mis amigos, porque quiero entrar a la Academia de Aurors, y así decirle al chico que amo que ya estoy lista para poder estar con él. ¿Me prestaría su chimenea para mi vida amorosa? – dijo Ginny recreando una posible petición de chimenea a cualquier mago – Suena muy idiota… Creo que no, hermanito – Su voz se tornó hastiada.

-¡Al menos yo digo ideas! – gritó Ron defendiéndose – Supuestamente tú eres la que le va a decir a Harry que estás lista, no yo; pero no te escucho decir ninguna brillante idea…

-¡Tú no dices brillantes ideas, sólo estúpidas ideas!

-¡Pero, al menos, pienso en algo!

-Vaya, yo creí que ahí tenías algo vacío y que tu cerebro se perdió cuando tenías un año… - comentó Ginny sonriendo.

-¡Eres una idiota!

Hermione pensó que Ginny tenía razón en algo: Las ideas de Ron era cero aportes a la causa y sonaba muy estúpido pedirle a alguien usar su chimenea por esa razón. Bueno, no era estúpida la razón, pero al decirla sonaba así… Se podría decir que entender el amor era muy complicado para el resto de la gente cuando no vive lo mismo que tú.

¿Cómo poder entrar sin que murieran en el intento? Ésa era la pregunta del millón. Todas las ideas que le venían a la mente eran muy peligrosas y posibles que no fueran a funcionar. La Academia tenía que tener buenas protecciones ante magos tenebrosos y muggles. Por lo que debía de haber una buena forma de demostrar que no venías con malas intenciones para que te dejen centrar. ¿Pero cómo? Se preguntaba la castaña.

-¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO! – gritó Hermione con una enrome sonrisa en la cara.

Los dos hermanos se callaron al instante y vieron confundidos a la muchacha. Vieron como Hermione se acercaba a la puerta para después quedarse observando una de las piedras que sobresalía de la muralla al lado de la puerta.

-¡Qué ciegos hemos sido! – exclamó casi riendo - ¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar? – se preguntó dándose media vuelta - ¿Cuál de los dos ha hecho menos maldiciones con sus varitas?

-Ehh… - Ron la miró como si estuviera loca – Creo que… He hecho varias con mi varita.

-Bueno… En quinto año hice algunas maldiciones, así que no estoy segura…

-No sirven ustedes – murmuró sacando su varita del bolso – Usaré la mía – Y se dio media vuelta de nuevo.

Hermione introdujo, ante las atentas miradas de Ron y Ginny, su varita en un orificio que había en la piedra de la muralla que sobresalía junto a la puerta. La varita se hundió completamente y de la piedra empezaron a salir algunos ruidos extraños; como si estuvieran sobando piedra con piedra. La piedra empezó a vibrar un poco haciendo que Ron y Ginny se echaran hacia atrás un poco asustados. La varita volvió a salir y después se sintió como si alguien abriera un candado entre cadenas.

-Podemos entrar – dijo la muchacha sonriendo orgullosamente mientras abría la enorme puerta de madera - ¿Me pueden ayudar?

-Claro – asintió Ron ayudándola a abrir la puerta que estaba muy pesada.

Una vez que habían entrado y cerraron la puerta, los tres pudieron observar que todo era muy diferente a como se veía desde afuera. La supuesta casa abandonada era una gran casa antigua de color blanco y muy bien cuidada. En vez de un terreno descuidado, se encontraba un extenso jardín lleno de diferentes árboles y arbustos con algunas flores. También había algunas personas sentadas en bancas del jardín o caminando mientras conversaban, estudiaban o simplemente dormían un poco.

-¿Cómo supiste que metiendo tu varita entraríamos? – preguntó Ron sorprendido.

-Nos lo enseñaron en Runas Antiguas – respondió Hermione aún sonriendo – Hay algunas piedras que son encantadas para que puedan captar la magia de las varitas, y así puede analizar los hechizos hechos con la varita y captar si el aura del brujo que la usa era buena o mala – explicó lentamente para que comprendieran – Y como yo nunca he hecho alguna maldición, mi varita está limpia y, supongo, que mi aura está limpia de artes oscuras.

-Lo supiste por las marcas que tenía la piedra – dijo Ginny – Cuando vi por el hoyo de la puerta los terrenos, pude ver que esa piedra tenía algunos símbolos extraños…

-¡Exacto!

-Con razón pudimos entrar – dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Tenemos que encontrar a Harry… Es una lástima que ninguno de los dos sepa danés para preguntarle a alguien dónde se ubica el cuarto de Harry – Hermione se cruzó de brazos.

-¡Pero pregunta tú! – propuso Ginny – Gracias a ti pudimos viajar en taxi.

-Sólo porque sé algunas palabras danesas…

-Con tal que preguntes por dónde está Harry Potter está todo bien – dijo el pelirrojo animando a la castaña – Tú eres la única que puede.

-¿Y por qué tú no? – preguntó la muchacha.

-Porque de seguro pregunte si conoce a Harry, mi novio – contestó riendo y Ginny también rió nerviosamente.

-Vale. Iré a preguntar – dijo de mala gana antes de ir caminando al grupo de chicos más cercano.

**OoOoO**

Harry llegó a la Academia agotado. Entró a su cuarto como si fuera a entrar a un funeral y se lanzó a su cama para quedarse tendido boca abajo. Ni siquiera pudo moverse para buscar una posición un poco más cómoda para respirar. Su cansancio y pereza eran tan extremos que no podía hacer nada. Y la única razón que le podía encontrar a eso era que estaba aburrido de vivir en un país donde no estaban sus amigos, donde no tenía a nadie conocido, trabajaba como burro y no estaba Ginny con él. El sólo pensar que estar allí le beneficiaría para su –exitosa, supuestamente- carrera de auror era lo único que lo mantenía ahí… Sí, era verdad; antes trataba de convencerse que la ciudad era linda, que el gato de su vecino era amigable y que le encantaba el clima; pero la realidad no era así: Quería volver a Inglaterra.

Alguien tocó la puerta y Harry no se pudo mover. No quería pararse para abrir la puerta. Y ayudaba a su pereza el hecho que sabía quien tocaba: Uno de sus compañeros de clase que siempre, y déjese claro: siempre le pedía su opinión para todo. _Que Harry me gustaría saber qué opinas de mi color de camisa, con qué tipo de chicas debo salir, me convendría desayunar pan tostado o algunos bollos de manjar, le regaló a mi madre un collar o un bolso, voy con estos pantalones para el examen o con los grises…_ Y para todo eso seguía lo siguiente: _¿Qué opinas tú, Harry?_ Simplemente lo odiaba.

-¡Harry, abre! – se escuchó la voz de un chico atrás de la puerta - ¡Sé que estás allí porque te vi llegar!

-Harry no se encuentra en este momento. Por favor, deje su mensaje y después de la señal… Pii – dijo Harry cerrando los ojos cansinamente.

-¡Muy gracioso! – dijo entre risas el muchacho – Vale, déjame entrar. Estás ahí, vamos.

-¿Quién dijo que estaba aquí? – preguntó sonriendo por lo estúpido que estaba actuando.

-Es tu voz la que me contesta…

-Puede ser Hedwig que aprendió a hablar como yo. Le he enseñado todos estos meses a hablar para poder comunicarme con él – respondió sin sonreír ya. Sino fuera por su cansancio iría directo a pegarle una patada apara que se fuera – O sea que estás hablando con una lechuza. ¿Le pedirías un consejo a una lechuza?

-¡Qué buen chiste! – Risas desde la puerta.

-No era un chiste…

-Oh, lo siento – se disculpó y su voz sonó apenada – Necesito tu opinión para algo. ¿Uso tinta negra o azul para el trabajo del profesor Adams?

-¡Usa la que quieras y ándate, déjame tranquilo! – gritó Harry antes de hundir su cara más en la cama.

-Entonces creo que por tu respuesta debería usar tinta negra.

No se escuchó nada más. Harry suspiró pensando que su vida estaba peor que antes para estar dándole consejos a un chico que parecía no tener neuronas para poder decidir siquiera un detalle de su vida o, la única razón posible, era que él fuera gay y no tuviera amigos, por lo que él era lo único a un amigo que se le pareciera… Aunque él salía con muchachas. Bueno, otro día iba a dedicarse a analizar más el asunto. Por ahora se iba a dedicar a pensar que quería volver a Inglaterra e irremediablemente sus recuerdos evocaron a cierta pelirroja.

**OoOoO**

Hermione volvió unos minutos después. Ginny empezó a saltar como loca mientras le preguntaba dónde estaba la habitación de Harry. La castaña empezó a reír por el nerviosismo y ansiedad de su amiga. Y no era para menos: Iba a decirle a Harry Potter que tenían que estar juntos nuevamente.

-¿Qué te pasa a ti? – preguntó Hermione posando su mirada en Ron.

-Nada – respondió alzándose de hombros.

-Sino hubiera pasado todo lo que pasó, yo diría que mi querido hermanito estaba celoso de verte hablar con aquellos chicos – dijo Ginny riendo.

-¿Estabas celoso? – preguntó la castaña con una voz que parecía de una profesora hablándole a un niño de tres años.

-¡Claro que no! – negó el pelirrojo rápidamente – Una cosa es que Ginny esté tan loca que empiece a ver amor por todas partes…

-Yo jamás mencioné amor. Sólo celos – aclaró Ginny sonriendo pícaramente.

-Te odio – musitó Ron fulminando con la mirada su hermana.

-No te preocupes, Ron. A mí no me gustó ninguno de ellos… A mí sólo me gustas tú – agregó para después sonrojarse.

-¡Parece que aquí hay amor! – gritó emocionada Ginny.

-¡Cállate! – gritaron Ron y Hermione igual de rojos.

-Malvados… - murmuró haciendo un puchero – Ahora que recuerdo la razón de ésta pelea que terminó con un final romántico… ¿Y dónde está el chico con la cicatriz? – preguntó cambiando la sonrisa en su cara.

La castaña le indicó la ventana a la que pertenecía el cuarto de Harry. También le dijo cómo había que llegar allí. Ginny escuchó atentamente a todo lo que su amiga le decía mientras su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más por el nerviosismo que todo eso le producía.

-Voy a ir sola – dijo la pelirroja después de tomar una bocanada de aire para envalentonarse – Ustedes quédense aquí.

-Pero… ¿Cómo sabremos que llegarás y que todo salió bien? – preguntó Ron preocupado.

-No lo sé – respondió alzándose de hombros – Supongo que de alguna forma lo sabrán.

-Sí, yo también siento que todo va a salir por si solo – asintió Hermione sonriendo débilmente – Mucha suerte – le dijo a Ginny antes de abrazarla.

-Te agradezco todo lo que hiciste. Sin ti no hubiera podido llegar hasta aquí. Si fuera hombre, tú serías mi mujer perfecta, Hermione – comentó haciendo reír a Hermione y a Ron – Pero me gusta Harry y tú debes quieres estar con otra persona – dijo cuando dejaron de abrazarse - ¡Hermanito, gracias! Te juro que no sé cómo decirte cuánto apreció lo que hiciste por mí. Eres el mejor – le agradeció abrazando a Ron.

-De nada. Todo por verte feliz a ti y a Harry. Los dos se lo merecen – dijo sonriendo.

-Éste será uno de los únicos abrazos que te daré en tu vida – le advirtió Ginny rompiendo el abrazo. Ron y Hermione rieron – Bueno, me voy…

-¡Mucha suerte! – gritaron al unísono los dos.

-Hasta luego – se despidió antes de darse media vuelta y caminar a la gran casa.

Ron y Hermione vieron por unos minutos que parecieron eternos como Ginny se perdía a la lejanía hasta que entró al edificio. Los dos se quedaron en su lugar sin decirse nada ni hacer nada. Era mucho mejor dejar ese momento en silencio y no arruinarlo con palabras innecesarias. Parecía como si todo estuviera dicho.

**OoOoO**

Ginny Weasley estaba más nerviosa que nunca. La única vez que había estado así era cuando el año anterior él le había pedido ser su novia y cuando lo vio pro primera vez en su casa en aquél verano antes de encontrar a su primer año a Hogwarts. Por eso era que le aterrorizaba la idea que sus nervios fueran a arruinar todo lo que quería o que se fuera a morir de los nervios.

¿Por qué todo había tenido que suceder de esa manera? Después de la última conversación que tuvo con Harry en la Madriguera, las cosas eran bastante difíciles. Sabía que Cho era la culpable de casi todo, pero aún estaba dañada por la falta desconfianza de él. No podía asegurar, en caso que se lo hubiera dicho, que no se hubiera puesto a gritar y prometer odiar a Harry Potter con toda su alma… Pero al menos siempre habría quedado en su corazón que él había sido sincero y no prefirió que se enterara de otros medios. Hubiera sido menos doloroso para los dos.

Su corazón latía cada vez más rápido cuando subía los escalones o daba un paso acercándose a la habitación de Harry. Sus piernas temblaban un poco más de lo usual y las palabras que tenía en su mente para explicarle todo parecían que iban cobrando menos significado con cada segundo que pasaba.

Tampoco sabía muy bien su hubieran podido conversar después de todo lo que pasó en cualquiera de las dos circunstancias. Si Harry se lo hubiera dicho, quizás ella de verdad lo odiaría y jamás se atrevería a hablar con él. Y como pasó, leyendo en una revista y viendo las fotos, su odio y resentimiento doblemente peor. Pero de todas formas lo odiaba. Odiaba saber que aún lo quería y que, tal vez, todo ese dolor y abatimiento que sentía podría haber sido provocado por un malentendido.

En cambio, como ella misma lo había dicho aquella tarde en el cumpleaños de su hermano, las cosas eran muy diferentes ahora. Había pasado el tiempo, y con eso también habían pasado todos esos malos sentimientos que hacían que odiara a Harry… Estaba lista para volver con él.

Se detuvo en la puerta con el número quince tallado. Ahí era. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire para que todo ese nerviosismo y malos pensamientos se disiparan, pero aún siguieron ahí sin irse. Llamó a la puerta con unos golpecitos suaves y apenas audibles para cualquiera. Iba a llamar de nuevo, pero sus nervios se lo impedían.

Cerró los ojos esperando que mágicamente Harry apareciera en frente suyo, pero la magia no podía hacer ese tipo de cosas. Los abrió de nuevo y una valentía en su interior floreció sorprendiéndola mientras apretaba los puños para llamar nuevamente a la puerta con más fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos…? – preguntó Ginny mientras la puerta se abría.

-¡Déjame tranquilo, idiota, ya te dije que eligieras el color de tinta que quisieras! – gritó Harry furioso en danés - ¡Estoy pensando seriamente que tienes problemas…!... ¿Ginny? – se detuvo en seco y preguntó, ahora, en el idioma que Ginny entendía.

Ahí estaba la pelirroja con el puño levantado para llamar a la puerta nuevamente. Estaba casi igual que como la recordaba hacía dos meses, pero su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo habitual. Sus ojos castaños estaban tan hermosos como siempre y la expresión de sorpresa y vergüenza a la vez la hacía ver una muchacha ingenua. Estaba incluso más radiante que siempre.

Y ahí él estaba. Su expresión de enojo cambió radicalmente a una de sorpresa. En sus ojos verdes se podía ver que algo se prendía en su mirada, algo que hacía meses que no volvía a brillar. Soltó la manilla de la puerta y la cerraba mientras seguía mirando fijamente a la pelirroja.

-No sabía que hablabas tan bien danés – comentó Ginny con una risa nerviosa.

-¿Entendiste lo que dije?

-En realidad no – respondió riendo nuevamente.

-Bueno, no fue nada muy importante así que no tiene importancia – dijo atropelladamente.

-Oh… Vale.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó aún manteniendo su mirada sobre ella.

-Vine a aprovechar el agradable aire de Dinamarca… Y a verte – agregó bajando la vista – También están Ron y Hermione abajo, en los jardines. Sin ellos no podría haber llegado aquí.

-Es una grata sorpresa verte después de tanto tiempo – Harry acentuó su sonrisa y eso demostró que estaba incluso más nervioso que Ginny - ¿Sólo viniste aquí para verme?

-Bueno, creo que puedo aprovechar de recrear un poco la vista. ¿No? – preguntó Ginny haciendo reír al muchacho – He venido para hablar contigo.

-¿Viniste a Dinamarca sólo para hablar conmigo?

-Para hablar… Yo te dije que en el cumpleaños de Ron, cuando estábamos hablando afuera estas palabras: _N__o podemos volver con esta herida en mi corazón que sigue abierta y, de vez en cuando, vuelve a sangrar al pensar en ti_… - dijo la pelirroja adoptando un tono serio – Es por eso que vine aquí.

Harry no sabía si estar feliz o triste. En el rostro de Ginny no podía averiguar si iba a decirle que estaba lista o que nunca iba a estarlo. Aunque más quisiera descifrarlo, le era imposible. Es por eso que él sólo asintió lentamente antes que fueran a los jardines para conversar en un lugar más apropiado.

Cuando llegaron se sentaron en uno de los sectores más alejados de la gente. Estaban sentados en una banca bajo un gran nogal. Algunas nueces estaban repartidas en el pasto y otras ya rotas y sin nada adentro. Era un lugar bastante bonito.

-La última vez que nos vimos fue en las finales de "Miss Corazón de Bruja" y no pudimos hablar – comenzó la pelirroja después de un suspiro – No estaba lista aún para hablar contigo. Me sentía todavía dolida… Pero ese dolor disminuyó enormemente cuando pude descargarme de Cho.

-Debo decir que peleas bastante bien. No creí que una mujer pudiera pegar así – comentó Harry riendo.

-Intenta vivir con seis hermanos hombres, he ahí la explicación que tuve que aprender a comportarme a veces como un hombre… - La sonrisa que apareció en su rostro volvió a desvanecerse tan rápido como había aparecido – Lo único que quedaba después era volver a plantearme si podía volver a sentir que contigo podría tener algo, ser felices; volver a tener algo parecido a lo de antes.

-¿Aún crees que podríamos volver a tener algo así? – preguntó Harry con la voz algo entrecortada – Desde que hablamos he querido saber eso… Quiero saber si ya estás lista.

El muchacho tomó las manos de Ginny entre las suyas mientras la pelirroja centraba su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que siempre le habían gustado. Las manos de Harry estaban tan calientes como las suyas. Y era algo tan reconfortante y tranquilizador volver a sentir sus manos con las suyas. La embargó una gran alegría cuando notó que con solo su presencia sus nervios parecían disminuir, pero a la vez aumentaban. Era algo extraño. Eran ese tipo de nervios que te gustan sentir.

-Nada de lo que te dije ha cambiado. Absolutamente nada – dijo Harry acercándose más mientras el tono de su voz era más calmado – Por eso quiero saber qué es lo que sientes por mí. Quiero saber si tu amor por mí no está disminuido por el odio – Al decir esto se quedó callado esperando que Ginny dijera algo, pero ella permanecía callada escuchándolo – Por favor… Yo sé que no hubieras venido acá sino era para darme tu respuesta.

-Creo que ya sabes casi todo. Todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que te odié, todo lo que pensé para que murieras, todo lo que lloré… Y todo lo que te amo.

-¿Eso significa que ya estás lista para que estemos juntos? – preguntó en un tono soñador.

-Creo que sería bueno decirle al "Niño Que Vivió" que debería saber que si le digo que lo amo y todo lo otro en pasado, es más bien decirle que ya estoy totalmente lista y dispuesta para que nuestro idilio romántico retome una segunda etapa – dijo con una sonrisita nerviosa.

-Entonces, si es así, Harry Potter está incluso más feliz que cuando derrotó a Voldemort… Mucho más feliz.

Se acercaron lentamente y acortaron la distancia. Ése beso selló aquella etapa de descanso y sufrimientos en su relación. Todo parecía que cobraba más significado que antes y que la vida por fin tenía una explicación no tan filosófica y menos complicada. Las cosas parecieron cambiar de blanco y negro a colores nítidos y vivos. Así es como todo parecía que era insignificante en el mundo mientras se abrazan después de romper en beso. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley sonreían como hacía tiempo no lo habían hecho.

**OoOoO**

-Ya pasó una hora y no vuelven – dijo Ron preocupado.

-No creo que en su reconciliación se tarden menos de cinco minutos, Ron – replicó Hermione torciendo los ojos – Además, deberías estar feliz porque si se demora tanto es porque están juntos.

-Buen punto – asintió – No creo que los dos sean unos masoquistas para estar hablando mientras lloran, se odian y quieren matarse mutuamente.

-Sería bueno que nos fuéramos en ese caso. O sea, si ya están juntos y felices. Seríamos una interrupción – dijo la castaña cruzándose de brazos – Vamos, Ron. Puede que haya un vuelo para tres horas más… Si es así, podríamos llegar para casi medianoche a Londres.

-¿Crees que deberíamos irnos?

-No sé qué más podemos hacer aquí – contestó alzándose de hombros – Los dos sabemos muy bien que Ginny se reconcilió con Harry, así que no necesitan que estemos aquí para recoger los pedazos rotos.

-Está bien – asintió – Sería mejor que nos fuéramos.

Caminaron un poco en completo silencio. Ninguno de los dos tenía muchas ganas de hablar con el otro porque sabían que iban a terminar discutiendo como siempre. Pero era muy extraño que pasara eso. Hacía bastante tiempo que no pasaba eso: Hablaban y empezaban una pelea silenciosa para saber quién era mejor que el otro. Desde Hogwarts no había pasado algo así; o mejor dicho, desde que habían sido novios no era así.

Obviamente muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que habían terminado, y los dos lo tenían más que claro. No se hablaban con la misma tranquilidad de antes, no podían abrirse con el otro y siempre existía una incomodidad persistente entre ellos. Nada era igual. Y aunque hubieran hablado al respecto y acordaron que no valía la pena seguir peleados cuando Gabrielle ya estaba fuera del mapa, todavía existía esa enorme distancia. Estaban tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos uno del otro.

-Me estaba acordando de la cena en el restaurante en tu cumpleaños – comentó Ron con una voz melancólica, que atrajo la atención de la castaña al instante – Te regalé el diario. Estaba tan feliz por ti, por el mundo y por nosotros.

-Llevábamos pocos meses como novios – dijo Hermione sonriendo con tristeza – Ninguno de los dos supimos cómo iba acabar todo esto. Prometimos que siempre íbamos a estar juntos, pero el destino nos tenía preparado algo muy diferente… El destino se encargó de rehacer nuestro futuro.

-Creo que cuando estás apegado a alguien y sientes cariño por esa persona, no sabes medir tus palabras. Se dicen muchas cosas: Te amo, amigos por siempre, nunca nos separaremos, te perdono, nunca más va a pasar, eres como mi hermano; por ejemplo – explicó el pelirrojo caminando más lento – Pero nunca se sabe hasta mucho después o quizás nunca el verdadero significado de esas palabras, porque no nos detenemos a pensar lo que en realidad está pasando ni a pensar en el futuro. Todo puede pasar en el futuro y nadie puede predecirlo…

-Y menos Trelawney – dijo Hermione haciendo reír a Ron.

-Su ojos interior está bien malo – rió – Por eso creo que cuando dijimos que siempre íbamos a estar juntos era una promesa inocente y vacía de realidad. Aún no pensábamos que estando tan separados muchas cosas nos iban a pasar. Nunca se debe decir nunca y…

-Nunca se debe decir _"te amo"_ hasta que sientas que te ves con esa persona en el futuro. Sea tu padre, tu amiga, tu hermano, tu tío, tus hijos, tu esposa o tu novio – completó Hermione deteniéndose.

El pelirrojo también se detuvo a su lado. Los dos estaban más callados que nunca analizando cada palabra de esa extraña conversación. No estaban peleando, sino que hablaban de lo que habían sido. Y de alguna forma les gustaba y les aterraba estar haciéndolo. Tantas preguntas sin respuestas empezaban a tenerla, porque ésta conversación empezaba a convertirse en la respuesta a todo. Por fin se podía ver algo de luz en medio de tanta oscuridad y que cada por qué formulado en sus cabezas tenía una contestación certera y satisfactoria. Estaban llegando al fin de una búsqueda de mucho tiempo.

-Sé que esto suene ridículo, pero… Cuando hablamos en la universidad hace dos meses atrás – empezó a decir Ron algo nervioso - ¿Sentiste que ése abrazo que nos dimos de despedida era muy diferente a todos?

-¿También lo sentiste? – preguntó sorprendida. Él asintió sin sonreír – Sentí que no era una despedida definitiva, sino que era una despedida temporal porque después seguiríamos viéndonos – dijo Hermione mirando al suelo – Era obvio que nos seguiríamos viendo, ya que Harry y Ginny son mis amigos, pero… Con aquel brazo supe que no todo había acabado para siempre.

Subió su mirada y se encontró con Ron, quien la miraba fijamente, mientras una suave brisa veraniega desordenada sus cabellos. El muchacho tenía una expresión muy ambigua en su rostro como para poder adivinar lo que pasaba por su cabeza en aquel momento, pero un brillo especial en sus ojos se podía percibir. Algo así como una esperanza.

-Yo también sentí lo mismo – asintió Ron – Creo que siempre he sabido que nuestra historia nunca acabaría. Es como una especie de sueño u obsesión, no lo sé.

-¿Puedes ver que tenemos un futuro juntos? – preguntó la muchacha sin apartar su mirada de él - ¿Aún puedes ver que hay algo para nosotros dos en el futuro?

-Sólo puedo vernos a nosotros dos y felicidad. Nada más – respondió sintiendo que su respuesta era muy vaga, pero él no sabía que eso era lo que Hermione quería escuchar.

-Cuando estábamos juntos muchas veces nos veía en el futuro, pero desde año nuevo nunca más pude ver algo. Sólo confusión. Pero siempre mantuve la esperanza que alguna vez volviéramos, aunque aparte esa idea y decidí reconstruir mi vida por mí misma – dijo la castaña acercándose al pelirrojo – Pero jamás he renunciado a esa idea. Ahora entiendo todo… Ha pasado el tiempo y los dos hemos cambiado.

-Aunque el tiempo haya pasado, aunque fui un imbécil, aunque he cambiado y muchas cosas lo han hecho; sólo una cosa ha permanecido intacta: Mi amor por ti – dijo Ron antes de sentir como su respiración se hacía entrecortada.

-Yo también te quiero… - murmuró Hermione sintiendo como una oleada de alegría se expandía en su cuerpo.

Ron y Hermione se besaron. Fue un beso largo, pero sencillo y lleno de sentimientos. Todas sus emociones salieron a flote y dejaron un sello especial en aquél beso de reconciliación, aceptación y amor. Todo lo habían pasado desde que estaban en Hogwarts hasta ahora parecía un sentido, todo desde la carta que Ron leyó en la sala común en el séptimo año en Hogwarts hasta este momento culminante. De Hogwarts hasta ahora. Tenían historia juntos y seguiría habiéndola.

Al separarse se miraron por unos momentos. Los dos sonreían felices. Hermione preguntó si se iban de la Academia o no y Ron respondió que ellos necesitaban tener su propio espacio ahora. Así que los dos se tomaron de las manos, como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían, y se fueron juntos caminando.

'… ¿Cómo era posible que dos personas que se habían querido tanto llegaran a odiarse¿Cómo el amor de los dos aún podía seguir intacto de lo que había pasado¿Cómo un corazón totalmente roto puede ser sanado y estar listo para otra aventura¿Por qué dos personas que se aman se hieren tanto¿Por qué no se piensan mejor las palabras antes de decirlas¿Por qué la gente se deja llevar tanto por las emociones¿Cómo se le puede prometer a alguien que siempre estarán juntos sin saber lo que el destino les tiene preparado?... Todas estas preguntas sólo tienen una sola respuesta. Una corta, simple, complicada, confusa, alegre, dolorosa y enorme respuesta: Por amor.

Y como se dice: Todo principio tiene su fin. Como lo que me pasó éste año, mi primer año fuera de Hogwarts, hasta ahora. Así también como este diario. Sus páginas blancas están llenas de historias, penas, alegrías, amores y desdichas. Es por eso que puedo decir con toda seguridad que mi vida está plasmada con todos sus matices en este diario.

Fue una gran ayuda tenerte a ti, diario, para expresarme a lo largo de este año. Hubiera sido imposible sin ti. Entre una mezcla de pena y alegría terminó de escribir ésta última hoja. La última hoja de lo que yo llamo: Mi querido diario'.

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** No sé qué más decir. Creo que todo lo que siento ahora está expresado en todas y cada una de las palabras del capítulo. Cada capítulo fue una aventura nueva e increíble para mí, algo que reflejaba cómo me sentía cada vez que me sentaba a escribir y qué pensaba… Y ahora, en éste, el último capítulo, quiero decir que quise reflejar todo lo que siento por esta historia que me ha llenado de orgullos, penas, rabietas y cariño. 

Cada persona que leyó esta historia ha sido un granito de arena muy importante para poder seguir escribiendo. Sin ninguno de ustedes no estaría aquí hoy escribiéndoles esto. Cada uno tiene sus historias, sus vidas, cada uno tiene sus propios dramas y cada uno tiene su propio universo; y es por eso que me siento muy feliz que ésta historia les haya gustado porque trata más de la vida real más que lo fantástico que puede ser el mundo. Por eso les agradezco a los que me apoyaron, los que me dejaron reviews y a los que no. A todos les agradezco por estar siempre presentes y seguir la historia.

Ha sido un gran viaje hasta aquí. Más de un año que inicié _"Querido Diario"_ y después vino la secuela. Me pasaron muchas cosas, y obviamente a cada lector, que hicieron que escribiera o leyeran de forma diferente cada capítulo. Todo los que nos ha pasado hace como somos ahora y es por eso que las cosas siempre son distintas después de un tiempo. Y después de tanto tiempo, por fin éste viaje se ha terminado.

Muchas gracias, y les digo que recuerden: Cada uno tiene su propia magia, porque aunque sucedan muchas cosas malas, cosas que nos harán crecer como personas, siempre habrá una chispa mágica que nos guiará en la vida.

Cuídense mucho, besos, adiós!


End file.
